Majo to tenshi
by maaya-san
Summary: Ange et sorcière, démon et esprit, nos héros ont 18 ans maintenant et la frontière est bien mince entre amour et magie, parfois un peu trop. Des épreuves metteront nos héros a rudes épreuves et lorsque la guerre est enfin déclarer rien ne vas plus.
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

Yaa!!!

Alors voilà une idée qui me trottais dans la tête, cette fic sera courte et privilégiera le Shika Tema c'est mon couple préférer et a la basse l'idée de base de cette fic était sur eux.

**Chapitre 1 Invitation**

« Ce soir j'organise une super fête pour mes dix-huit ans vous voulez venir? »

La jeune Hyûga venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, elle était devenue adulte et avait eu la permission d'inviter ses amies pour faire la fête. Malgré sa majorité désormais atteinte elle vivait toujours chez son père après tout, l'héritière de la famille n'avait pas le droit de quitter la demeure familial et bla bla bla, toujours la même rengaine, mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Elle prendrait bientôt la place de dirigeante, elle s'était entraînée dur pour ça.

Hinata Hyûga avait les cheveux bleus nuit presque noirs et les yeux blancs. Elle était très belle. Petite on lui avait souvent demander « pourquoi tes yeux sont blancs tu es aveugle », et elle répondait « c'est comme ça dans ma famille », bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas dire que ses yeux blanc étaient surnommés les miroirs du temps par les sorciers qui connaissaient sa grande famille, et oui elle Hinata Hyûga héritière de la famille Hyûga était sorcière, tout comme sa mère, son père, ses grands-parents, ses oncle et tantes son cousin.

Elle était sorcière et allait dans une école publique, elle avait clairement fait comprendre à son père le jour de ses douze ans qu'elle refusait d'aller dans une école de sorciers, elle s'était donc inscrite dans une école publique privilégiant le sport et les arts. Elle adorait son école, et elle s'était faite beaucoup d'amies, mais les principales, étaient comme elle des sorcières. Un jour alors qu'elle s'était servit de sa magie pour atteindre un livre l'une d'elle l'avait vu et plus tard l'avait présenté au reste du groupe. Cette fille était Tenten Sinate, sa meilleure amie.

Tenten Sinate était une sorcière, une élémentale de terre. Elle était gentille et s'entendait à merveille avec Hinata. Cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes, elle était très jolie. C'était une sportive accomplie, mais elle avait une préférence pour le tir à l'arc, les arts martiaux et l'escrime. De toute la bande, elle était la plus sportive, lorsqu'il faisait beau elle venait au lycée en rollers l'hiver, elle venait en courant. Elle faisait partie de presque tous les clubs sportifs et était considérée comme un garçon manqué par les autres étudiantes et comme une rivale par les étudiants.

Ensuite il y avait Sakura Haruno, une fée et une élémentale de feu. Ses cheveux étaient roses et elle les portait un peu plus bas qu'aux épaules. Ses yeux baignaient dans un vert envoûtant qui séduisait presque tous les garçons du lycée. Elle était très mignonne et cachait ses ailes sous une veste longue, rouge en cuir. Sakura était une artiste, elle n'aimait qu'un sport la danse, l'après-midi, lorsque les cours généraux se terminaient, elle allait dans les locaux de musique et écrivait, des mélodies ou des paroles, elle chantait divinement bien (et oui encore) et avait un véritable talent pour la musique, elle jouait presque parfaitement de la flûte traversière, du piano et du violon. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en musique on la retrouvait forcément en théâtre.

La meilleure amie de Sakura était Temari. Elles avaient toutes deux une amitié dure à saisir. Toutes deux très belles, mais très différentes, Sakura était attentive en cours et Temari ne l'était jamais. Blonde aux yeux verts forêt. Temari n'avait rien d'une sorcière, elle possédait des pouvoirs certes, mais rien de comparable à ceux des autres filles. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, elle n'était pas non plus considérée comme une élémentale, elle était un ange. Un ange qui avait été élevé comme un humain, un ange avec de grandes ailes blanches qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître ou disparaître. Elle était très belle et très populaire, elle dansait merveilleusement bien et était considérée comme la reine de la gymnastique, elle avait accepté de se joindre aux pom-pom-girls qui l'en avaient presque supplié après avoir vu sa performance au sol lors d'une compétition de gymnastique. Temari n'était pas studieuse, mais elle adorait lire, elle lisait le soir après les cours et ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle rentrait parfois dans sa chambre minuit passé, et dormait jusqu'à midi le lendemain matin, elle adorait dormir. C'était son passe-temps préféré, surtout après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit.

Le cinquième membre de leur groupe : Shizuka, une sorcière, une élémentale de feu. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs qu'elle teignait de toutes les couleurs, elle changeait tous les jours, les élèves pensaient que c'était de la teinture alors qu'en réalité ce n'était rien d'autre que de la sorcellerie. Elle les assortissait avec ses vêtements de la journée, elle pouvait porter un bermuda rose fuchsia et un débardeur jaune, ou un short bleu et un T-shirt violet. Elle adorait les couleurs. C'était une artiste, elle passait son temps en local d'art plastique à peindre ou à dessiner. Jamais elle n'avait créé une œuvre où l'on voyait une absence de couleur.

Son meilleur ami n'était personne d'autre que Daichi, un garçon adorable aux cheveux bruns clairs aux épaules et aux yeux verts forêts. Un garçon qui aimait le sport et l'art et qui n'avait aucune honte à afficher sa préférence pour les garçons, il était l'un des cinq elfes gardiens et possédait le pouvoir de contrôler les oiseaux. Les autres elfes possédaient le pouvoir de maîtriser les créatures marines, les insectes, les félins ou les autres mammifères. Daichi devait être le seul garçon de l'école à comprendre les élans de folie, créateurs ou non, de Shizuka.

Les filles hochèrent la tête.

Hinata : Mon père a donné à mon cousin la permission d'inviter des amis à lui pour ne pas qu'il se sente envahi par les filles ça ne vous dérange pas?

Shizuka : Mais non Hina, lui lança Shizuka, et puis il sera pas tout seul, Daichi sera là.

Sakura : Ouais et s'ils deviennent trop envahissants, Daichi n'aura qu'à les draguer, ils vont partir.

Daichi : Je suis si laid que ça!?

Temari : Bien sûr que non, mais pour les mecs tu es gay et ça c'est pas bien.

Daichi _--_ : Je suis au courant figure toi .

Tenten: Bien, il est grand notre Daichi.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et Daichi frappa Tenten.

Tenten : On t'a jamais dit de pas frapper les filles!

Daichi : Tu es une fille? Voilà qui est étrange… Je croyais que tu étais un garçon… qui n'avait eu aucune chance dans la vie.

Tenten sauta sur le dos de Daichi et commença à le frapper sur la tête, le garçon riait aux éclats et la jeune femme rit elle aussi.

Hinata : Dans les amis que mon cousin invite, il n'y a que des mecs, et l'un d'eux est gay c'est tout ce que je sais, et il y aura six mecs avec Neji.

Tous : Ok!

Je vais coucher chez une amie aujourd'hui alors on se revera demain peut-être avec la suite.

Prochain chapitre : Présentation

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	2. Chapter 2 Présentation

Yaa!!!!

**Chapitre 2 Présentation**

Hinata entra en trombe dans la chambre de son cousin. Le garçon leva les yeux. Ses amis était déjà arrivés.

Neji Hyûga était son aîné d'un an, il était presque comme un frère pour la jeune femme et elle l'adorait. Grand, beau et musclé, il était l'un des sorciers les plus populaire du lycée de sorcellerie. Il avait les cheveux brun et long qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos. Un peu comme Tenten lorsqu'elle les relâchait, environ une fois par an en plein jour. Il les avait très raide et les attachait avec une lanière de cuir que son père lui avait donner lorsqu'il état plus jeune. Son père, l'oncle de Hinata qui était mort en héros en protégeant la jeune héritière lors d'une attaque de démon. Il avait les yeux aussi blancs qu'elle, mais il était bien plus fort, se qui avait le dons d'hériter la jeune femme. Son cousin était un élémentale de terre, tout son contraire puisqu'elle maniait l'eau.

Ensuite il y avait Shikamaru Nara, un garçon paresseux quoique mystérieux, il avait toujours cet air blasé et endormit. Elle ne le connaissait pas beaucoup, elle ne savait presque rien de lui en fait, hormis qu'il était un véritable génie et qu'il était presque toujours plongé dans un bouquin, un peu comme Temari quoi. Elle savait qu'il était sorcier, mais ignorait de quel type. Aller savoir pourquoi lui et Neji avait réussit a devenir ami, de très bon ami même.

Puis Voilà Naruto et Sasuke, le yin et le yang, le jour et la nuit. Sasuke était grand, un taciturne aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres. Naruto était plus petit et parlait toujours, un véritable fou du roi, Hinata l'appréciait beaucoup même si elle refusait d'avouer son amour pour l'un des amis de son presque frère. Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus azure, c'est ses yeux qui avait mit Hinata sur la piste de son pouvoir, Naruto était un élémentale d'eau. Sasuke était un élémentale de Feu, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle connaissait son clan. Le clan Uchiwa, victime d'une grande attaque qui décima tout son clan. Les deux seuls survivant, lui et son frère, mais son frère aîné Itachi avait depuis longtemps disparu.

Enfin voilà Gaara, un rouquin au yeux noir qui ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il était très gentil et Hinata appréciait sa compagnie. Il contrôlait la terre plus spécialement le sable, peut-être parce qu'il était née dans le désert, tout comme Temari il avait le teint plus foncé, et il n'avait qu'un grand frère et ils étaient tous deux orphelins depuis, contrairement a Temari qui était enfant unique, mais qui avait toujours son père.

Le dernier Kiba, un garçon qui aimait particulièrement les animaux, brun aux yeux brun, Hinata le soupçonnait d'être l'un des elfes gardiens, mais elle n'avait rien pour le prouver. Elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui non plus hormis qu'il était Gay (), et que sa famille était très lier au animaux.

Neji : Hum?

Hinata : Neji, Père a accepter que tu invites t'es amis, et je sais que se sont tous des sorciers, alors je viens vous prévenir, je ne veux pas de magie à ma fête. Pour une fois dans ma vie je voudrait l'anniversaire d'une fille ordinaire avec des gens ordinaire ok?

Neji : Tes ami ignore que tu es une sorcière.

Hinata : On peut dire ça comme ça.

Neji : Je le crois pas pourquoi continue tu as aller dans une école publique

Hinata : parce que c'est génial d'avoir la vie d'une étudiante normal!

Neji : Oui et devoir cacher ta vraie nature c'est génial.

Hinata : Écoute Neji tout ce que je te demande, c'Est pas de magie jusqu'à la fin de la fête. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi?

Neji _soupir _: Bien…

Hinata : Arigato!

Hinata sortit en courant de la chambre. Neji ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna vers ses amis.

Naruto : On va réellement s'abstenir de magie?

Neji : Bien sûr que non, on va simplement attendre un peu et foutre la trouille a ses amies.

Naruto : Mais, tu as dis a ta cousine que…

Neji : Il est temps qu'elle apprenne qu'une sorcière ne peut vivre normalement sans magie…

Shikamaru : C'est ton oncle qui ta charger de faire ça?

Neji hocha la tête en silence.

Dehors Hinata était sur son portable, elle envoya une message a ses amies.

**Neji a dit oui, ce soir se sera une fête sans magie.**

Elle rentra ensuite préparer la fête.

Neji était dans le salon avec ses amis lorsqu'on sonna a la porte. On entendit un grand « BONNE FÊTE » lorsque Hinata ouvrit la porte.

Hinata : Bonsoir tout le monde, aller venez, j'ai tout préparé, c'est près de la piscine.

Hinata les guida dans la maison, elles passèrent dans le salon. Elle portait une robe bleu courte simple et un jean. Sakura portait un débardeur rose et un jean taille basse qui lui arrivait au mollet. Temari portait un short en jeans et une camisole verte simple, Daichi portait un T-shirt noir et un pantalon gris, Tenten portait un débardeur violet et un pantacourt et pour finir Shizuka était habiller en lutin de noël, bleu, jaune et violet.

: Tu nous présente pas tes amis?

Hinata s'arrêta, elle soupira et se retourna.

Hinata : Neji, les garçons, je vous présente mes amis, le mec c'est Daichi, le lutin c'est Shizuka, la blonde, Temari, ensuite Sakura avec les cheveux roses et Tenten avec les macarons. Les amis je vous présente mon cousin, Neji, le blond c'est Naruto, le brun Sasuke, le roux Gaara, celui avec le chien c'est Kiba et celui qui a l'air endormit c'est Shikamaru.

Les filles lancèrent un joyeux « Salut », les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Hinata : Bon on y va! Go les girls!

Daichi : Hm.

Hinata : A oui je t'avais oublier trésor, On y va les girls et Daichi!

Ils partirent. Bientôt les garçons dans le salon n'entendait plus que de la musique et des rires.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'elle font a votre avis?

Neji : J'en sais rien.

Naruto : Y'a pas de caméra de surveillance dans ta maison super I-tec.

Neji : Si…

Naruto : Alors c'est pas un crime de les espionner juste un peu…

Neji se leva suivit des autres garçons et entrèrent dans la pièce d'ou venait la musique. La pièce était devenue une véritable plage intérieure. En équilibre sur de petite, plate-forme Tenten faisait la guerre a Daichi, la jeune femme était déjà complètement trempée et son adversaire riait au éclat. Sakura et Temari dansaient plus loin sur une musique très rythme pendant que Hinata jouait au volley-ball contre un lutin très coloré.

Neji : On peu se joindre à la fête?

Hinata : Bien sûr, si vous n'oubliez pas se que je vous ai dit.

Neji : Mais non.

Temari baissa le volume.

Sakura : J'espère que vous avez vos maillots sur vous.

Temari : Oui parce que je commence a trouver qu'il fait très chaud.

Tenten : Jetons nous a l'eau.

Daichi : C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.

Tenten : Moi si mais pas toi.

La jeune femme se jeta sur son adversaire et le renversa. On les vit ensuite sortir de l'eau. Le T-shirt de Daichi lui collait a la peau trahissant les heures d'effort passer en musculation.

Temari : Daichi, c'est pour nous faire souffrir que tu fais de la musculation?

Le jeune homme ria, les cinq filles le foudroyèrent du regard.

Sakura : On va voir se que valent ces jolies muscles contre cinq filles en colère.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Daichi se retrouva plaqué au sol retenu par cinq jeunes femmes en colère d'avoir perdu un si beau spécimen de garçon.

Tenten : J'emmerde tout les mecs de la terre.

Naruto : Nous c'est lui qu'on emmerde.

Kiba : Moi c'est elle.

Akamaru : Arf!

Les cinq filles se levèrent.

Tenten : Moi je vais faire trempette.

Tenten retira son short et son T-shirt. Dessous, elle portait un maillot de bain style armé, le haut en triangle et le bas en short.

Shizuka : J'aime beaucoup ton maillot Tenten.

Tenten : Merci Je viens de l'acheter.

Sakura : Il te fait très bien.

Tenten monta sur le tremplin et plongea, elle ressortit plus loin et commença a nager.

Hinata : Neji, pervers, t'avise pas d'essayer quoi que se soit sur ma copine.

Neji : Je n'essais rien, je profite de la vue.

Toute : Amanojaku!

Neji se fit pousser à l'eau par les quatre autres filles toujours secs.

Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, il retira son T-shirt et nagea jusqu'à Tenten.

Shizuka se débarrassa de son costume de lutin et sauta a l'eau elle portait un maillot de bain avec un haut bandeau. La moitié du haut était violette, l'autre jaune, la moitié du bas était rouge et l'autre verte.

Sasuke : Ton maillot donne mal au yeux.

Shizuka : T'a qua pas regarder M. grognon.

Sakura retira son maillot à son tour un bikini simple vert comme ses yeux. Celui de Temari était plus "sexy" un haut en triangle attaché dans le dos et dans le cou, violet métallique et un bas bleu métallique attacher sur les hanches et Hinata avait un maillot de bain simple classique bleu royale.

Gaara : Cette fête sera intéressante.

Daichi : Calmer vos hormones les gars, s'il y a bien une chose qu'elles déteste se sont les pervers.

Naruto : Comme tu fais pour rester avec elle sans réagir, elle sont tellement… Woua!

Daichi : C'est pas dur.

Naruto : Donne moi ton truc!

Daichi : Je peux bien, mais il ne te sera pas d'une grande utilité.

Naruto : Pourquoi ça!? Tu insinues quoi? Que j'ai pas de volonté?!

Daichi : Non.

Naruto : Alors c'est quoi ton truc?

Daichi : Je suis Gay.

Naruto resta sans voix pendant que le jeune homme plongeait a l'eau rejoindre ses amis.

Naruto : Il est Gay?

Shikamaru : Fait en pas toute un manège, y'a longtemps que je l'ai comprit moi.

Naruto : Comment?

Shikamaru : Lorsque les filles, on dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.

Naruto : Ah… Bah ça doit faire plaisir a Kiba ça.

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent leur ami qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

Kiba : Et comment. Je vais me baigner moi.

Kiba retira son chandail et se jeta à l'eau. Shizuka sur les épaules de Daichi luttait contre Tenten sur les épaules de Neji.

Tenten : Neji, sale pervers vire tes mains de sur mes cuisses.

Neji : Mais je ne fais que te tenir, sinon tu vas tomber?

Tenten : Je peux me tenir seule, si tu veux me tenir prends moi par les chevilles.

Neji : Comme tu veux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tenten tombait à l'eau.

Neji : Je t'avais prévenu.

Hinata : Pour une fois qu'il y a rien de pervers derrière ses actions.

Tenten : Bon ok tu peux me tenir, mais je te préviens je te surveille.

Neji : Oui, oui.

Pendant que les deux « cheval de guerre » discutaient en bas, en haut, les filles se battaient tout en parlant.

Shizuka : Elle est pas mal ta monture Tenten.

Tenten : Toi aussi tu as remarquer.

Shizuka : Il te plait?

Tenten : Je ne serait pas contre…

Shizuka éclata de rire et Tenten la fit tomber…

Neji est un pervers mdr.

Kiba est Gay Neji pervers, Shikamaru est l'homme mystère mdr vous dites quoi de ça?

Lol

Prochain chapitre : La fête

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	3. Chapter 3 La fête

Yaa!!

Dernier chapitre de la fin de semaine.

**Chapitre 3 La fête**

Les combats aquatiques se continuèrent pendant un moment puis Temari mit la musique dans le fond. Les filles sortirent de l'eau et rejoignirent Temari qui dansait sur la musique. La jeune femme s'éclatait. Daichi sortit de l'eau, Naruto frappa Kiba qui ne le quittait pas des yeux une minute un drôle de sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto : Débloque.

Kiba : T'es pas mieux toi, alors laisse moi à mes fantasmes.

Naruto : Moi j'ai pas de fantasmes.

Kiba : Moi j'en ai et tu me déranges

Neji arriva.

Neji : C'est triste c'est terminé.

Sasuke : Encore un…

Gaara : Ils sont tous pervers.

Shikamaru : Rectification, vous êtes tous des pervers, je suis le seul qui n'ai pas lorgné dans leur décolleté.

Hinata arriva.

Hinata : Naruto tu me donnes les cds derrière toi?

Naruto : Ouais tout de suite.

Il prit la boite de cd et lui tendit, Hinata avança, mais son pied glissa sur l'eau sur le sol et elle tomba sur le garçon assit par terre qui se frappa la tête sur le sol.

Hinata : Itai…

Elle se retourna et vit le garçon sur le sol.

Hinata : Ah! Gomen Naruto-kun!

Naruto : Itai…

Hinata se redressa et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

Hinata : Tu vas bien?

Naruto : T'inquiète pas Hinata.

Le garçon se redressa et s'arrêta net quand son visage arriva au niveau de la poitrine d'Hinata. Il rougit et voyant la vue sur son décolleté.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Hinata se retourna.

Hinata : Pardon?

Shikamaru : Rien.

Hinata ramassa ses cds et partit.

Sasuke : Non elle a même pas réalisé que tu bavais devant sa poitrine… Elle est pas rapide.

Neji : Insulte pas ma cousine, mon oncle va te tuer.

Gaara : Tu ne devais pas trahir le secret de ta cousine?

Neji : Oui justement alors venez…

Les garçons sortirent.

---

Tenten : Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Tenten sortit et se rendit à la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et commença à sortir le lait et le reste des ingrédients pour faire des laits frappés.

Elle ressortit les bras chargés de verre. La jeune femme entra dans une pièce et un monstre gluant et dégoulinants sortit de nul part. Tenten sursauta, puis elle regarda le monstre fixement.

Tenten : Wa… Génial les effets spéciaux les gars… J'adore ça fout la trouille!

: Tu n'as pas l'air terrifié pourtant…

La jeune femme se retourna.

Tenten : Ah c'est toi, Shikamaru c'est ça?

Shikamaru : Oui…

Tenten : C'est toi qui l'a fait?

Shikamaru : Non.

Tenten : Ok, tu m'aides avec ça c'est lourd et froid.

Le garçon acquiesça et prit la moitié des verres.

Tenten : Merci, t'es sympa.

Shikamaru : Hm…

Tenten : Qui a fait cette chose?

Shikamaru : Naruto et Gaara.

Tenten : Y'en a d'autre?

Shikamaru : Oui.

Tenten : Génial!

Shikamaru : Génial?

Tenten : J'adore avoir peur.

Shikamaru : Je vois.

Tenten : J'ai même apporter un jeu de Ouija pour tout a l'heure.

Shikamaru : Ouija?

Tenten : Le truc pour communiquer avec les esprits.

Shikamaru : Je sais ce que c'est…

Tenten : Tu as déjà joué?

Shikamaru : Non…

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle.

Tenten : Je demanderais aux filles pour que vous jouiez avec nous, ça te plaira. C'est super.

Shikamaru : Et si tu tombes sur un mauvais esprit?

Tenten : J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et puis ce n'est jamais arrivé.

Shikamaru : Bien.

---

Tenten : Ok tout le monde se place en cercle.

Shizuka : On devrait peut-être pas faire ça? Si on tombait sur un mauvais esprit?

Tenten : Calme toi, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Temari : Je préfère ne pas jouer, ça peut être dangereux.

Sakura : C'est vrai ça.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune femme couchée sur ses bras sur les cuisses de Temari.

Sakura : Un jour mon père a joué avec ses copains, un mauvais esprit a dit aàson ami qu'il allait mourir, le mec a prit peur et il est sortit de la maison en courant, il a été frappé en traversant la rue et il est mort. (C'est arriver au père de mon amie, quand elle ma raconter sa comme fait… Non… Pas possible, j'ai décidé d'exploiter l'histoire)

Shizuka : Tu vois.

Hinata : Vous inquiétez pas les filles, j'ai déjà joué, c'est rien.

Tout le monde se plaça en cercle. La partit commença, d'abord il ne se passa rien puis la tablette se mit a bouger.

Tenten : B O N S O I R bonsoir…

Daichi : Génial un esprit poli.

Shikamaru : J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Temari leva les yeux vers le garçon et déglutit.

Tenten : Esprit à qui veux tu parler?

La tablette bougea à nouveau.

Tenten : T E M A R I Tema… c'est à toi qu'il veut parler.

Temari : Moi? Pourquoi?

La tablette reprit sa ronde sur la planche.

Tenten : T U P E U X M E V O I R…

Naruto : C'est quoi cette histoire, comment ça tu peux le voir…

Sakura : Temari?

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, elle était terrifiée et la planche reprit son mouvement.

Tenten : J E V A I S T E T U E R…

Shizuka : J'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux.

Tenten : Dis lui de partir Temari.

Temari : Il est déjà ici, c'est trop tard…

Temari lâcha la planche.

Naruto : C'est quoi la joke pourquoi il dit qu'elle peut le voir!

Hinata : Parce que j'ai menti vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais invité des filles sans pouvoirs dans cette maison de dingue!

Neji : Ce sont des sorcières!?

Hinata : Oui!

Neji : Génial alors tu nous empêches d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour rien.

Hinata : Je te l'ai dit je voulais une fête normale pour une fois!

Shikamaru : Vos gueules y'a un esprit démoniaque dans cette putain de baraque et il en veut à mort à ta copine!

Ils tournèrent la tête et Temari vola à travers la pièce. Elle défonça la vitre. Le T-Shirt qu'elle avait enfilé était déchiré, le maillot qu'elle portait en dessous aussi, elle avait une grande marque de griffure profonde et longue au centre de la poitrine. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son T-shirt s'était retrouvé imbibé de sang.

Sakura : Temari!

Hinata : Comment on peut vaincre quelque chose qu'elle est la seule à voir!?

Naruto : Pourquoi elle le voit et nous pas?

Sakura : Parce que Temari n'est pas une sorcière, c'est un ange et ses pouvoirs sont différents, tout comme sa vision, elle voit les esprits.

Temari fit apparaître ses ailes et se souleva dans les airs avec difficulté.

Neji : Shikamaru! Tu as dit l'autre jour pouvoir voir les esprits non!?

On entendit un cri, la cuisse de Temari laissait échapper un flot écarlate par l'ouverture qu'avait laisser les crocs du monstre sur sa cuisse.

Sakura : Tu es un ange?

Shikamaru : Pas tout à fait…

On se revoit dans une semaine

Prochain chapitre : Un cauchemar aux ailes noires…

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	4. Chapter 4 Cauchemar aux ailes noirs

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 4 Un cauchemar aux ailes noires…**

Shikamaru s'éloigna et déplia ses ailes.

Sakura : Datenshi…

Le garçon s'envola, fonçant droit sur la jeune femme. Ce qu'il voyait personne ne pouvait le voir, sauf elle, mais personne ne pouvait le détruire. Son père était un ange déchu et il en avait hérité les pouvoirs, parmis ces pouvoirs il y en avait un, qui était impossible aux anges blancs : détruire les âmes, les esprits, bons ou mauvais. Lui il pouvait le faire, lui il pouvait la sauver. Il fonça sur l'entité noire qui tentait d'étouffer la jeune femme qui avait du mal à voler car ses ailes étaient blessées. Il la frappa l'envoyant voler plus loin, il attrapa la jeune femme qui s'écroulait, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il chargea ses paumes au maximum, une étrange boule électrique noire se forma au centre. L'esprit la reçue de plein fouet, il cria et se débattit un moment avant de mourir, détruit par la foudre noire. Il descendit au sol avec la jeune femme serrée contre lui.

Sakura : Temari!

Le groupe arriva en courant. Le garçon posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais per…

Shikamaru retira sa main, sous le sang qui séchait lentement, la griffure avait disparu.

Tenten : Sugoi… Comment tu fais ça…

Shikamaru : C'est héréditaire…

Il posa ensuite sa paume sur la cuisse de Temari, quelques secondes plus tard la blessure avait disparu. Il coucha la jeune femme sur le ventre et posa ses mains au-dessus de ses ailes. Temari grimaça au contact avec ses ailes blessées. La guérison des ailes blanches comme la neige prit plus longtemps, car les ailes d'un ange étaient quelque chose de complexe et unique pour chacun d'entre eux. Temari ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Son corps était ankylosé, mais il n'était plus blessé, ses vêtements et sa peau étaient tachés du liquide écarlate qui coulait à grand flot de son corps quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se retrouva face à face avec le garçon, elle rougit d'abord puis remarqua les ailes dans son dos. Sombres comme la nuit, noires comme les cendres, les ailes d'un ange déchu.

Temari : Baikokudo!

La jeune femme recula vivement, le garçon tourna la tête et recula lui aussi.

Sakura : Temari, Shikamaru t'as sauvé la vie.

Temari : Je m'en fiche, je préfère mourir que d'être sauvée par un traître…

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas un traître.

Temari : Non tu es un ange qui s'amuse à teindre ses ailes en noir.

Shikamaru : Mon père était un ange déchu.

Temari : Et tu ne vaus sans doute pas mieux que lui…

Shikamaru : Je ne suis pas comme lui.

Neji : Pourquoi il t'aurais sauvé sinon?

Temari : Si il croit que j'aurais une dette envers lui…

Shikamaru : Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

Temari : Tu n'obtiendra rien de moi…

Shikamaru : Je sais.

Temari : Ne m'approche plus.

Shikamaru : Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Temari : Tu devrais pourtant, les hommes dans ton genre ne mérite que de vivre…

Shikamaru : J'aimerais bien, mais mon père m'en empêche.

Shikamaru se retourna et partit.

Neji : Sympa, merci de chasser mon meilleur ami celui qui vient de te sauver la vie.

Temari : Je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires Hyûga.

Neji : Je suis chez moi figure-toi.

Naruto : Hey Hyûga, Nara est parti arrange toi pour qu'on se fasse pas tous virer.

Neji se retourna et partit avec ses amis.

Sakura : Temari?

Temari tomba à genoux, fixant le vide une main sur la bouche, elle tremblait de tout ses membres.

Hinata : Temari!?

_Flash-back_

_Un homme entra dans la salle, une fillette dessinait assise dans une chaise bien trop grande à une table gigantesque. C'était la salle du conseil, la grande salle où les anges se réunissaient souvent en temps de guerre. La fillette, aux yeux vert et aux cheveux blonds, avait tout juste cinq ans, elle attendait ses parents qui devaient revenir de patrouille bientôt._

_L'homme se plaça devant son gardien, un ami de son père, mais aussi un général haut gradé._

_Homme : Mon général…_

_Général : Oui?_

_Homme : J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, Le colonel Hikari et sa femme ont été tués au combat._

_La gamine leva la tête, les deux hommes commencèrent à parler à voix basse._

_Général : Vous êtes sûr Major?_

_Homme : Oui, nous avons pu facilement identifier les corps, dites mon général, c'est leur gamine là?_

_Général : Malheureusement oui, vous savez qui a fait ça?_

_Homme : Oui, un ange déchu qui porte le nom de Nara._

_Général : Nara, oui je le connais, vous avez la certitude que c'est lui qui a tué le colonel Hikari et sa femme?_

_Homme : Oui mon colonel…_

_Général : Bien… Laissez moi seule avec la petite maintenant… Je dois lui annoncer ça seul._

_Homme : Bien mon général, je suis désolé mon général, je sais que vous étiez proche du colonel._

_Général : Oui enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer les morts, je dois trouver une nouvelle maison à cette fillette. Vous vous rendez compte? Elle a à peine cinq ans et la voilà orpheline…_

_Homme salua son supérieur et sortit._

_Le général prit place près de la gamine qui le regardait avec des grands yeux._

_Gamine : Où sont mon papa et ma maman?_

_Général : Écoute moi Temari ton papa et ta maman sont…_

_Fin du flash back_

Temari : Son père a tué mes parents…

Sakura : Quoi? Temari je suis désolée…

Temari : C'est sa famille qui m'a enlevé mes parents, je n'avais que cinq ans.

Temari éclata en sanglot. Plus loin, un ange la regardait, triste et déçu. Plus les années passaient, plus il détestait son père, et plus les malheurs s'empilaient au-dessus de sa tête et dans son coeur.

Il aurait aimé être quelqu'un d'autre, ne pas être un Nara, ne pas être un ange déchu. Pouvoir l'aimze librement et ouvertement et pouvoir un jour rêver que ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? Il devait absolument avoir le coup de foudre pour la seul fille avec qui il n'aurait jamais aucune chance…

Chapitre court mais vous vouliez la suite la voilà.

Petite précision :

Datenshi : Ange déchu

Baikokudo : Traître

Aller MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	5. Chapter 5 Élémentale d'eau

Yaa!!!

Me revoilà Noël est finis triste mais je recommence a écrire, alors voilà la suite pour vous j'espère que sa vous plaira.

**Chapitre 5 Élémentale d'eau**

Hinata se laissa tomber sur le sofa, Neji entra dans la pièce, Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours avec lui.

Neji : Ta copine a du culot de chasser mon meilleur ami alors que je suis chez moi et pas elle.

Hinata : C'est pas vrai Neji, reviens en…

Neji : Non, mais y'a de quoi en parler, elle s'est conduite comme une vrai garce.

Hinata se leva et gifla son cousin.

Hinata : Son père a tué ses parents, il l'a rendu orpheline à l'âge de cinq ans, Temari leur en veut depuis qu'elle a atteint l'âge de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et de raison, à cinq ans, elle a été déclarée orpheline dont le corps des parents était si mutilé qu'elle n'a même pas pu les voir, elle n'avait plus de famille et là-haut il n'y a pas de centres d'adoptions. Les familles sont énormes et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper des gamins orphelins, mais elle une famille, elle n'en a plus, elle a été obligée de vivre dans un centre d'adoption pour les humains normaux, qui n'ont aucunes magies, elle a dû se cacher pendant dix ans, cacher qui elle était. Et toi tu crois que c'est trop que de lui en vouloir!?

Naruto : Hey, calme toi Hinata, on savait pas, Neji est désolé j'en suis sûr, n'est-ce pas Neji.

Neji : Non… Tu crois qu'elle a été la seule à souffrir peut-être…

Naruto : Aller oublie ça Hinata, faites la paix et tout le monde est content.

Hinata : Te mêle pas de ça espèce d'imbécile…

Hinata partit en bousculant Naruto. Le blond n'eut même pas le courage de la regarder partir.

Sasuke : T'inquiète Naruto, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a dit sous la colère, elle le pense pas.

Naruto : Alors… pourquoi elle l'a dit…

Sasuke : Elle est en colère.

Naruto : Alors elle dit ce qu'elle pense réellement… que je suis un imbécile.

Neji : Je croyais que ça t'était égal ce qu'on pensait de toi…

Naruto : Oui c'est vrai…

Le blond se força a sourit.

Naruto : Je vais y aller moi.

Naruto partit.

Neji : Il sait pas mentir.

Sasuke : Ça lui est égal ce que les autres disent de lui il n'a pas menti… Mais elle, pour lui elle ne fait pas parti des autres.

Neji : Ouais, je vois le style, Naruto est amoureux de ma cousine.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

---

Neji entra dans la chambre de sa cousine, la jeune femme assise sur son lit le regarda et soupira.

Hinata : T'es pas revenu pour qu'on s'engueule j'espère.

Neji : Tu as été vraiment nul avec Naruto.

Hinata : Naruto? Pourquoi tu parles de lui?

Neji : Parce que tu l'as traité de pauvre imbécile…

Hinata : Mais j'étais en colère.

Neji : Tu l'as blessé…

Hinata : Tu veux rire?

Neji : Naruto n'est pas l'enfant le plus intelligent du monde et on le lui rappelle sans cesse, il est habitué de se le faire dire par ses professeurs et les autres de l'académie, son élément c'est l'eau, mais il a du mal à le contrôler, ce qui est normal puisque dans son sang, le vent est prédominant.

Hinata : Comment?

Neji : Les Uzumaki sont des élémentales du vent, mais on ne sait pourquoi Naruto est un élémentale de l'eau, et il n'arrive pas à contrôler cet élément.

Hinata : Le pauvre.

Neji : Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour lui, tu l'as vraiment blessé tout à l'heure en le traitant d'imbécile.

Hinata : Je voulais pas…

Neji : Alors répare tes bêtises pour une fois.

Hinata : T'es pas vraiment mieux que moi toi.

Neji : Hum?

Hinata : Tu as tripoté Tenten toute la soirée hier et tu lui as donné de faux espoirs. Je te connais, tu la collais juste parce que tu l'as trouvé mignonne, mais tu n'as aucunes intentions de sortir avec elle.

Neji : Elle croyait que je… l'aimais?

Hinata : Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Neji : Mais…

Hinata : J'y vais, dis à mon père que je suis sortie.

Hinata se leva attrapa son manteau et sortit.

---

Naruto arriva dans le parc, il regarda le sms de Neji, « rdv ds le parc » qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

Le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie de le rejoindre, mais ça avait l'air important. Le garçon arriva près du fleuve, il n'y avait personne dans le parc ce jour là, l'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige, il n'avait pas beaucoup neigé depuis le début de l'hiver. Il se retourna pour faire face au parc, dos au fleuve.

Naruto : Neji où tu te planques?

: Nul part.

Le garçon se retourna, l'eau s'éleva en un globe aqueux qui fondit laissant apparaître la jeune femme.

Naruto : Hi… Hina… Hinata? Où est Neji?

Hinata : Nul part.

Naruto : Mais, il m'a…

Hinata : Je lui ai emprunté son portable, tout à l'heure.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Hinata : J'avais pas ton numéro… Et tu serais venu si c'est moi qui t'avais invité?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu m'as donné… Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir te rejoindre.

Hinata : Tu peux le dire, je t'ai donné rendez-vous ici.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Hinata : D'abord pour m'excuser… J'ai été vraiment méchante tout à l'heure.

Naruto : Tu as dit ce que tout le monde pense.

Hinata : Pas moi.

Naruto : Si tu ne le pensais pas, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé comme ça…

Hinata : C'est vrai que parfois tu es vraiment bête…

Naruto : C'est ce que je disais.

Hinata : Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme…

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle étonné.

Hinata : Allons Naru, tu sais bien que je t'adore.

Naruto : Naru?...

Hinata : C'est moins long.

Naruto : Mais…

Hinata posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Hinata : Laisse moi me faire pardonner…

Naruto : …

La jeune femme retira ses doigts et approcha son visage. Le cœur du garçon battait la chamade.

Naruto : Hi… na… ta…

Hinata : Embrasse moi…

La jeune femme déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le garçon entoura sa taille de ses bras, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, le sorcier réalisa enfin ce qui se passait réellement. Hinata se sentit serrer contre lui, elle sourit et transforma leurs baisers, de tendre à passionné. Lorsque à bout de souffle ils se relâchèrent, Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien.

Naruto : Je t'aime…

Hinata : Mais moi aussi je t'aime gros bêta.

La jeune femme fut surprise de voir la détresse dans son regard. Elle reprit d'une voix douce et d'un regard tendre.

Hinata : Hey… Naru… Tu n'es pas stupide…

Naruto : Mais…

Hinata : Et je défie qui que ce soit qui dit le contraire… Tout le monde aurait du mal avec la magie s'il devait maîtriser l'eau alors que son sang est fait de vent.

Naruto : Pourquoi je suis comme ça?

Hinata : Je l'ignore… mais tu es mon copain… et je suis une élémentale d'eau… et il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te traiter d'idiot quand tu fais des conneries… laisse moi t'aider…

Naruto : Je suis une cause perdue…

Hinata : Ça tombe bien, j'aime les défis… et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… la preuve… je suis dans tes bras…

Naruto sourit et la serra contre lui.

Hinata : Laisse moi t'aider…

Le garçon hocha la tête. La jeune femme se défit de son emprise.

Hinata : Ferme les yeux relaxe toi laisse-moi faire…

Le blond ferma les yeux. Hinata le fit marcher un peu pour le désorienter puis le dirigea vers le lac. Elle marcha sur l'eau. Le garçon la suivit.

Hinata : Tu arrives à marcher sur l'eau?

Naruto : Non… J'arrive même pas à faire ça…

Hinata _chuchotant à son oreille _: Menteur…

Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il était au milieu du lac.

Naruto : Comment!?

Hinata : Tu t'es détendu, lorsqu'on est tendu, qu'on a peur ou qu'on est en colère, on arrive pas à utiliser la magie correctement, c'est comme ça, la magie marche avec les sentiments.

Naruto : Alors si tu es près de moi, je vais défoncer les scores!

Hinata : Dans ton prochain cours, relaxe toi, détend toi, n'essai pas d'impressionner les profs ou les autres élèves. Ok?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle s'éclipsa sous l'eau. Il se laissa couler…

J'ai décider de faire un chapitre pour chaque couple, voilà mon Hinata Naruto, les autres couples viendront avec le temps je vous préviens d'avance le Shika Tema sera le dernier (sauf si je ….)

Je vous laisse la dessus.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	6. Chapter 6 La rentrée

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 6 La rentré**

Premier septembre, la rentrée :

Temari : Génial on est en terminal!

Sakura : Plus qu'une année!

Tenten : J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait des petits nouveaux en terminal cette année.

Shizuka : J'espère qu'ils sont canons.

Daichi : Tu vois je suis d'accord avec toi Shizuka.

Shizuka : Super!

Les élèves entrèrent dans l'établissement. On appela Hinata à la radio et elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur.

---

Une voiture s'arrêta dans la cour, c'était l'après-midi et les élèves étaient en cours libre. Six garçons sortirent du véhicule. Six garçons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux prit la parole. Cheveux bruns et yeux nacrés.

Neji : Lorsque j'ai parlé au directeur et qu'il a su que Hinata était ma cousine il m'a promis qu'elle serait chargée de nous faire visiter. D'après lui elle se trouve en équitation. C'est derrière le bâtiment principal…

Naruto : Allons y alors.

Le groupe se mit en marche. Partout où ils passaient les lycéennes se retournaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin aux écuries du lycée. Dans le manège, le plus grand Hinata se tenait au centre tenant une grande corde qui était reliée au licol de l'animal. L'étalon était très jeune et sa robe était déjà magnifique, d'un noir d'ébène. Hinata lui donnait des ordres qu'il exécutait comme un chien bien dressé. La jeune femme fit un signe et l'animal s'arrêta. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle le caressa entre les yeux.

: Hinata!

Hinata se retourna pour voir le blond qui arrivait avec son cousin et leurs amis. Elle sourit et les salua. Elle agrippa le licol de l'animal et s'approcha. La jeune femme portait des vêtements adaptés pour l'équitation. Elle retira sa bombe et secoua ses cheveux.

Hinata : Salut.

Naruto : Allo!

Neji : Je croyais que tu devais nous faire visiter.

Hinata : Oui, mais je suis venu voir mon étalon et Uzuki-sensei m'a demandé de faire travailler le nouveau un peu.

Naruto : Où il est le nouveau?

Hinata : Devant toi Naruto, il est pas assez gros?

Naruto : C'est lui le nouveau? Je croyais que tu parlais d'un élève.

Hinata : Je te présente Go, c'est un poulain qui vient tout juste d'avoir deux ans, on doit le faire travailler encore un peu avant qu'il ne puisse être monté.

Neji : Si on allait visiter cette école maintenant, je suis curieux de savoir ce qui t'attire tellement dans cette établissement.

Hinata : Laisse moi cinq minutes pour me changer et confier Go à Uzuki-sensei.

Hinata partit en courant le cheval trottait près d'elle et elle riait. On aurait dit qu'il voulait faire la course.

---

Hinata revient, habillée d'un jean simple et d'un débardeur.

Gaara : Je croyais qu'il y avait uniforme.

Hinata : C'est exact, il y a un uniforme, une marinière pour les filles, un pantalon une veste et une chemise pour les gars, les gars en noir et blanc, les filles en blanc et noir, la première couleur étant prédominante.

Sasuke : Les mecs sont en noir avec un peu de blanc?

Hinata : Oui

Sasuke : Ça me va…

Hinata : Si on aime pas l'uniforme des filles on peut porter celui des mecs, comme Tenten qui n'aime pas les jupes (comme moi je ferais sans doute aussi) alors elle porte l'uniforme noir des garçons. Le contraire est aussi possible mais… J'ai jamais vu de mec insister pour porter l'uniforme la jupe de l'uniforme féminin(moi si il s'appelle Momiji et il vit dans le manga fruits baskets XD)

Naruto : Je passe.

Tous : Moi aussi.

Hinata : Aller on va commencer par les activités extérieures.

Hinata commença à pointer les bâtiments en leur racontant les grandes lignes de leurs histoires.

Hinata : Voilà le centre de tir à l'arc, vous venez.

Hinata se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle entra, à l'intérieur Tenten tendait son arc, habillée d'un kimono particulier pour les archers. Elle laissa filer la flèche qui se ficha au centre de la cible.

Naruto : Waou elle est douée.

Hinata : Ma meilleure amie est la star du tir à l'arc, les autres archers en sont jaloux, grâce à elle on a gagné toutes les compétitions.

Neji : Sa position est mauvaise.

Hinata : Hein?

Neji : Elle va finir par se faire mal…

Hinata : Elle en fait depuis deux ans et elle ne s'est jamais fait mal.

Neji : J'ai pas dit maintenant, mais un jour elle fera un faux mouvement et elle se fera très mal.

Hinata se retourna, Tenten lui souriait.

Hinata lui fit signe de la main, quelques minutes après ils repartirent.

Hinata : On rentre?

Neji : C'est toi le guide.

---

Hinata : Là-bas c'est les cours d'arts plastiques, Shizuka doit en avoir mis partout avec son nouveau tableau, allons voir ailleurs.

---

Hinata : Voilà les cours de théâtre, Sakura est sûrement là-dedans avec Dai, on va voir?

Les garçons suivirent. Ils virent les deux amis en bas de la scène et les rejoignirent. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde sortit.

Sakura : Moi je vais en chant et Daichi en musique.

Hinata : C'est là que je les amenais justement.

Sakura : Alors on y va ensembles.

Hinata : Ok.

---

Devant le cours de chant, un garçon attendait Sakura,

Sakura : Pas lui…

Naruto : Qui?

Sakura : Lui, Toya, c'est un élève de terminal qui ne me lâche plus depuis l'an dernier.

Hinata : Il a redoublé ?

Sakura : Oui…

Toya approcha, grand, blond aux yeux bruns, il était beau, mais n'avait rien de bien particulier.

Toya : Bonjours ma petite Sakura.

Sakura soupira et ne répondit pas, elle en avait plus qu'assez. Daichi approcha le garçon et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Toya le regarda sans comprendre, le garçon approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose. Les yeux du lycéen s'agrandirent et il se dégagea violemment. Autour d'eux les lycéennes chuchotaient déjà.

Toya : T'approche pas de moi sale PD!

Le garçon partit en jetant des regards inquiets au garçon qui lui souriait à pleines dents une lueur satisfaite dans le regard.

Sakura : Mon héros!

Sakura sauta au cou du garçon qui riait.

Hinata : C'était super Daichi.

Kiba : Je suis curieux, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter.

Daichi : Rien du tout, je lui ai tout simplement rappelé que, dans ce lycée, tout le monde connaît ma préférence pour les garçons.

Naruto : Je comprends pas… Pourquoi il a réagi comme ça.

Hinata : Tout le monde ici sait que Daichi est gay, et lorsqu'un garçon qui aime les garçons en prends un autre par les épaules et lui chuchote des trucs à l'oreille, ça fait parler c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Daichi : Quand à moi, il peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, pour Toya c'est différent.

Kiba : Je vois…

---

Hinata : Ici, c'est les cours de danse.

Hinata entra, dans une grande salle une douzaine de fille dansait.

Hinata : Hey, Mélodie, où est Temari?

Mélodie : J'en sais rien. À la bibliothèque, je crois.

Hinata : Ok merci!

Hinata ressortit.

Shikamaru : Temari est dans le cours de danse?

Hinata : Tu veux rire? Temari EST le cours de danse. C'est la star, elle nous fait gagner toutes les compétition, c'est la star du groupe de danse, la capitaine des majorettes et la clé de l'équipe de gymnastique. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs sinon elle serait virée du lycée depuis longtemps…

Gaara : Pourquoi?

Hinata : Temari passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque lorsque ça ferme, elle emprunte son bouquin et va lire dans sa chambre, elle lit jusqu'à super tard, le lendemain, elle se réveille pas et manque les cours, elle se réveille vers midi et elle vient nous rejoindre à la cafétéria. Et dieu sait comment elle réussit ses examens… Sauf math, elle y arrive pas, elle a dû prendre les maths fortes cette année pour pouvoir rentrer dans son super collège de danse, problème c'est qu'elle a passé sur les fesses l'an dernier et qu'elle y arrive pas plus cette année.

Naruto : Shikamaru est un génie, peut-être que s'ils font la paix elle acceptera de l'aide.

Hinata : Peut-être, enfin, allons à la bibliothèque.

---

Les sept adolescents entrèrent dans la grande salle. La pièce était énorme, les étagères de livres touchaient le plafond, des escaliers sur roues étaient postés au début de chaque rangée afin qu'on puisse atteindre les étagères plus hautes. Une douzaine de tables pour huit trônaient au milieu de la pièce, un ordinateur portable était posé sur chacune d'elle, sous les immenses fenêtres, on avait posé une vingtaine de fauteuils.

Hinata : Voici la bibliothèque de Konoha, l'une des plus grandes du monde.

Shikamaru : C'est génial…

Hinata : Lorsqu'on vient ici, on a toujours du mal à retrouver Temari, elle s'assit entre deux rangées et elle lit. Pendant des heures parfois, on la cherche. Elle va toujours se planquer dans les vieux livres, mais des vieux livres y'en a à la pelle. Et un peu partout. Y'a des livres tellement vieux, je suis sûre qu'ils datent de l'invention de l'écriture.

Shikamaru : Super…

Hinata : Vous voulez bien m'aidez à la trouver?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent. Shikamaru qui marchait dans les rangées se retrouva rapidement à oublier complètement ce qu'il cherchait. Il regardait les livres un sourire aux lèvres, il en sortait un, le feuilletait un moment puis le remettait et retournait à sa recherche. Il n'entendit même pas l'étudiante qui venait de pénétrer la rangée où il se trouvait.

Temari sursauta, elle reconnu immédiatement l'ange déchu.

Temari : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là…_

La jeune femme remarqua alors la carte qui ressortait de sa poche.

Temari : _Non c'est pas vrai il n'est pas inscrit… pas ici…_

Elle le vit reposer le livre et recommencer ses recherches.

Temari : _On dirait un enfant dans un magasin de jouets_…

: Comme toi?

Temari sursauta.

Temari : Kurenai-san?

Temari oubliait parfois que la bibliothécaire de son école était une sorcière et qu'elle savait lire dans les pensées des gens, c'était très pratique lorsqu'on ne savait pas exactement ce qu'on cherchait.

Kurenai : Je me souviens, la première fois que tu es entrée ici, tu courrais presque entre les rangées, comme un enfant dans une confiserie, tu voulais tout lire, tout emprunter. Comme lui…

Temari : Pas comme lui…

Kurenai : Oui… Exactement comme lui, la même expression d'émerveillement, je n'aurais jamais cru la revoir, d'ailleurs, tout comme toi, il ouvre un livre et commence à lire, ensuite il est tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il n'entend plus ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Temari regarda le garçon, pendant un instant, elle réussit même à oublier qu'il était un ange déchu.

Kurenai : C'est un ange?

Temari : Comment?

Kurenai : Il n'y a que les anges qui soit si curieux, si désirant de connaissances.

Temari : C'est un ange déchu.

Kurenai : Les anges déchus n'aime pas les livres, pas comme lui, ça se voit à sa façon de les toucher, de les regarder, de les lire.

Temari : Il a des ailes noires…

Kurenai : Et alors? Il a des ailes noires, mais peut-être qu'il a le cœur blanc.

Temari : …

Kurenai : Certains enfants, ont l'air de des anges, mais leur cœur est noir. D'autre ont l'air de des démons mais leur cœur est pure. Apprends à le connaître.

Temari : Non…

Kurenai : Pourquoi?

Temari : Son père a tué mes parents…

Kurenai : Peut-être bien, mais lui, il ne mérite pas d'être jugé pour ce que son père a fait. Tu te souviens quand tu es arrivée ici. Tu refusais que moi ou tes amis te juge car tes parents étaient dans les livres de légendes sur les anges.

De tout le personnel de l'école, Kurenai était et de loin sa préférée, elle la comprenait et savait toujours quoi dire. Lorsque la bibliothèque recevait un nouveau livre qui risquait de l'intéresser, elle le lui réservait. Kurenai était comme la mère qu'elle avait perdu hormis qu'elle n'était pas un ange.

Shikamaru leva le nez de son livre lorsqu'il les deux femmes partirent. Il changea de rangée et vit Temari qui montait sur l'une des échelles, rendue en haut, elle se donna une poussée.

Kurenai : Quoi encore? Mais tu as déjà lu ce livre sept fois…

Temari agrippa un livre à la reliure de cuir turquoise. Un vieux livre aux pages jaunies.

Temari : Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'adore ce bouquin, une légende d'aventure et de magie, d'amour et de suspense comme je les aime, des livres comme ça on en fait plus. J'aimerais bien l'acheter, mais aucune boutique ne le vend, et j'aime pas acheter des bouquins sur le net.

Temari glissa le long de l'escalier et atterrie.

Temari : Lorsque je suis entrée ici pour la première fois, ce livre m'a attiré, c'est le premier que j'ai lu et je l'adore.

Kurenai : Je sais, je sais, bon je vais te le réserver pendant que tu continues tes recherches.

Temari : Merci.

Temari lui tendit le vieux récit et Kurenai disparut dans les rayons, Temari reprit son escalade, plus agile qu'un singe, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle était habituée à ce genre d'escalade. Elle fut distraite dans ses recherches lorsque l'échelle de la rangée d'à côté bougea. Elle descendit et trouva le Nara perché sur l'échelle. Il feuilletait un livre ancien, un livre de légende à la reliure rouge sang. En un instant il fut plongé dans l'histoire, perché a trois mètres du sol, il lisait un vieux bouquin poussiéreux.

---

Shikamaru sortit des rayons, il tenait le vieux livre dans sa main, arrivé au comptoir, il vit Temari qui déposait les livres dans son sac. Les autres étaient déjà parti sans doutes.

Kurenai : Tu vas prendre celui-ci?

Shikamaru : Euh… oui merci.

Kurenai lui sourit et prit le livre.

Kurenai : Tu es nouveau? Alors je vais te créer un compte, que tu pourras consulter de ton ordinateur personnel.

Shikamaru : Super.

Temari : C'est lourd!

Kurenai se retourna et sourit. Temari avait son sac sur les épaules et trois livres volumineux dans ses bras.

Kurenai : Tu n'avais qu'à pas en prendre autant, tu vas encore passer la nuit à lire et tu vas manquer les cours demain.

Temari : M'en fiche des cours. C'est facile, tu n'as qu'à lire le bouquin et tu réussis ton année.

Kurenai : Oui mais les mathématiques c'est différent n'est-ce pas?

Temari : Les maths c'est ennuyant et ça me fait chier, quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi j'ai besoin des maths fortes pour entrer en danse.

Kurenai : C'est toi qui a choisi la meilleure école et aussi la plus exigeante.

Temari _-.-_ : Ça fait chier …

Kurenai : Woua, on peu dire que tu es une grosse tête toi, tu as des supers notes dans toutes les matières.

Shikamaru : Vous avez accès à mon bulletin?

Kurenai : Oui.

Temari : AH! Le génie, il a une note parfaite en math.

Il se retourna étonné pour voir Temari penchée sur le comptoir qui regardait l'écran d'ordinateur.

Temari : Les maths fortes en plus, mais je t'emmerde l'intello!

Kurenai : Il pourrait peut-être te filer un coup de main en math.

Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru, le garçon la regardait étonné.

Temari : J'en sais rien, les profs arrivent même pas à m'expliquer alors lui…

Shikamaru : Je n'utilise pas les mêmes méthodes qui sont enseignées ici…

Temari ¬¬ : Grosse Tête…

Shikamaru sourit. La jeune femme le regarda étonnée, il se retourna vers la fenêtre derrière Kurenai.

Kurenai : Dis moi Temari… Je croyais que tu devais aller faire les boutiques avec Sakura ce soir.

Temari : KYA!!!! Saku va me tuer. À demain Kurenai!!!

La jeune femme partit en courant.

Kurenai tendit sa carte à Shikamaru.

Kurenai : Voilà.

Shikamaru : Merci

Kurenai : Mais de rien.

Shikamaru : Elle vient tous les jours?

Kurenai : Oui, et je suis obligée de la chasser en moyenne une fois par semaine.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Kurenai : Parce que je dois fermer, si je la laissais ici, même avec les clés, elle s'installerait ici et ne partirait plus jamais.

Le garçon sourit.

Shikamaru : Cette bibliothèque est géniale.

Kurenai : Je sais…

Shikamaru : Je vais y aller moi, au revoir.

Kurenai : Bye !

Le garçon sortit, rendu dans sa chambre, dans le dortoir des garçons, il ouvrit son livre, à la page qui l'intéressait toute particulièrement…

Les_ anges ont cependant trouvé un moyen de gagner la guerre. Ils se sont débarrassés des déchus à l'aide d'un sort complexe et d'une incantation. Pour commencer ils ont…_

Tous aux abris y'a Shika qui s'intéresse a la formule de destruction des anges déchus. Mais pourquoi!? TA TA TAAAAA voilà le mystère lol moi je le sais… quoi de plus normal, aller je vous laisse la dessus.

Prochain chapitre : Kill the math!

(je dit toujours sa ses temps si Kill the snow Kill the papa noël, kill the froid etc…)

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	7. Chapter 7 L'admirateur

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 7 L'admirateur**

Temari était avec Sakura, elle revenait de la bibliothèque et se préparait pour une soirée shopping entre filles. Temari ouvrit sa case et une petite boîte de forme carrée tomba sur le sol.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Temari : J'en sais rien, je me souviens pas avoir mis ça dans ma case… Et la porte est fermée à clé, même moi j'ai du mal à l'ouvrir…

Sakura : Allez ouvre la boîte.

Temari : C'est peut-être une bombe…

Sakura _Oo_ : Mais c'est vrai ça!

Temari : Je plaisante Saku, si c'était une bombe, on serait plus ici, elle aurait sauté quand la boîte serait tombée.

Sakura : Ah oui c'est vrai.

: SALUT!

Les filles se retournèrent pour voir Shizuka arriver.

Shizuka : Quoi de neuf?

Sakura : Temari a reçu un cadeau mystère!

Shizuka : Quoi? Pour vrai! Trop cool!!

Sakura : Mais on sait pas comment il a atterri dans sa case

Shizuka : C'est pas grave ça ouvre le vite…

Temari prit la boîte sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit, elle trouva une lettre.

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu le cherchais »_

Les quelques mots avaient été dactylographiés. Impossible de savoir qui l'avait écrit en se référant sur l'écriture.

La jeune femme retira le paquet de la boîte, elle repoussa la soie blanche de sur le livre.

Shizuka : C'est juste un vieux bouquin…

Sakura : Pourquoi tu cherchais ce livre?

Temari : C'est… C'est… C'est mon livre préféré…

Shizuka : Qui est-ce qui te la offert ?

Temari : J'en sais rien, ce livre je le cherche depuis des années… mais comment quelqu'un a pu le savoir…

Shizuka : Peut-être qu'il t'a entendu.

Sakura : Moi je voudrais savoir qui t'a donner le bouquin.

Shizuka : Saku!!! Et si on menait une enquête!?

Sakura : Oui!! On va trouver le donneur de cadeau mystère!

Shizuka : Si ça se trouve elle a un admirateur secret!

Sakura : Ouais!!!!

Temari _" _: Euh… les filles…

Shizuka : T'inquiète Temari! On va trouver ton admirateur!

Temari : Mais… je…

Shizuka : Aller on va en parler aux autres GO!

Shizuka et Sakura partirent avant que Temari ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Temari : Aussi bien retourner à la bibliothèque dans ce cas…

La jeune femme se redressa déposa le livre dans son sac et partit…

---

Shikamaru entra dans la bibliothèque, Kurenai le salua.

Kurenai : Vous vous êtes passés le mot qui ferait des allers retours le plus souvent aujourd'hui dit moi?

Shikamaru : Qui?

Kurenai : Toi et Temari, vous partez, vous revenez, vous partez et revenez encore.

Shikamaru : Elle est là?

Kurenai : Oui, elle est arrivée, il y a quelques minutes.

Shikamaru : Ok.

Shikamaru, partit dans les rangées, il vit Temari assise sur le sol qui lisait un bouquin entre deux rangées.

Shikamaru : Tu serais pas mieux assise sur l'un des fauteuils?

L'adolescente leva les yeux. Il pensait qu'elle allait l'envoyer balader ou l'ignorer mais elle n'en fit rien.

Temari : Je suis bien là toute seule, dans ces rangées normalement personne ne vient.

Shikamaru : Mais moi je suis pas comme ça.

Temari : Non.

Shikamaru : Tu as dû voir rouge en me voyant entrer dans ton école.

Temari : Oui… mais Kurenai m'a calmé…

Shikamaru : Elle a réussi ?

Temari : Elle m'a fait voir qu'on était pas si différent.

Shikamaru : Ah oui?...

Temari : Oui… mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais faire copain, copain je te préviens!

Shikamaru : Je m'en serais douter.

Temari : Et tu me fais chier avec tes notes de math…

Shikamaru : Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Temari : Je suis un cas perdu, les profs ont rien pu tirer de moi et ils m'ont passé au moins six méthodes différentes, j'ai la tête qui va exploser et je suis encore plus mélangée qu'avant.

Shikamaru : J'ai mes propres méthodes de travail, je n'utilise pas celles des profs, peut-être que tu réussira avec celle là.

Temari : Je l'ai dit non? Je suis un cas désespéré, je serais pas acceptée dans mon école de danse et je me retrouverais dans une école minable avec…

Shikamaru : Un job de danseuse dans les pipes shows?

Temari se redressa vite fait.

Temari : Jamais! Ok va pour ta méthode, il est hors de question que je me vende pour gagner ma vie!

Shikamaru : Ça te fait réagir dit donc.

Temari : Je finirais pas comme une traînée comme ma mère adoptive!

Shikamaru : Ta mère était une traînée?

Temari : Mère adoptive! Ma vraie ton père l'a tué et si elle l'était jusqu'à mes huit ans.

Shikamaru : Il s'est passé quoi?

Temari : Elle s'est faite tuer.

Temari haussa les épaules. Ça ne l'énervait pas plus que ça on dirait.

Shikamaru : Dis moi où et quand?

Temari : Au café du campus, demain, à 14h.

Shikamaru : Tu as pas danse à 14 heures?

Temari : Pfff que je sois là ou pas, elles doivent s'améliorer de toute façon on piétine depuis une semaine.

Shikamaru : Ça me va.

La jeune femme se leva et partit.

Kurenai : Alors tu vas encore revenir ou c'est la dernière fois?

Temari : Je vais à la salle de gym.

Kurenai : Ok.

Temari : Bye!

Kurenai : Bye bye.

---

: Kurenai-san?

Kurenai : Shikamaru? Je peux t'aider?

Shikamaru : Temari a perdu ça.

Le garçon leva, en l'air, un bracelet fin qui, normalement, ne quittait jamais le poignet de la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : J'aimerais lui rendre, mais j'ignore où elle se trouve.

Kurenai : Elle a dit qu'elle se rendait en salle de gymnastique, je crois qu'elle a une compétition Samedi.

Shikamaru : Merci…

Le garçon partit.

---

Temari exécutait sa routine quand elle remarqua son poignet, nu, le bracelet n'était plus là. La jeune femme paniqua, et tomba, elle ne prit pas le temps de se changer et sortit, elle portait une camisole noire et un short de cycliste violet.

Temari : _Non pas ça, pas mon bracelet…_

Pendant qu'elle courait revenant sur ses pas sans quitter le sol de vue, elle fonça dans un élève. Elle tomba sur les fesses et s'écria.

Temari : Tu pourrais pas faire attention!!

: C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans je te signale.

Elle vit une main apparaître devant son visage et leva les yeux. Shikamaru se tenait au-dessus d'elle tendant une main amicale vers elle. Elle la prit en grimaçant et il l'aida à se lever.

Shikamaru : Tu n'as rien?

Temari : Non non ça va.

Shikamaru : Tiens _il lui tendit le bijou_ Tu l'as laissé tomber à la bibliothèque.

Temari attrapa rapidement le bracelet. Il l'entendit soupirer. Elle sourit en regardant le bijou.

Shikamaru : Il est si important?

Temari : Il était à ma mère… ma mère biologique.

Shikamaru : Je vois…

Temari : merci…

Shikamaru : De rien

Temari : Je vais retourner m'entraîner…

Shikamaru : Tu devrais te reposer…

Temari : Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Ton poignet…

Temari : Quoi mon poignet?

Shikamaru : Tu t'es fait mal…

Temari : Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

La jeune femme se retourna et partit.

Temari : _Comment il a su…_

---

Shikamaru buvait tranquillement son café attendant Temari le nez dans un livre.

La jeune femme arriva, elle déposa son cartable sur la table.

Temari : Bonne chance pour m'apprendre quelque chose. J'arrive d'un cours, et j'ai rien pigé comme d'hab.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce que tu piges pas?

Temari : Tout!

Shikamaru : Mais encore?

Temari : J'ai les bases, mais pour le reste… Je connais toutes mes formules, mais j'arrive jamais au résultat.

Shikamaru : Fait moi voir ça…

La jeune femme ouvrit ses cahiers. Il regarda ses calculs, elle avait une belle écriture et tout était lisible.

Shikamaru : Ok, tu vas commencer par me faire ce problème, je vais regarder comment tu t'y prends.

La jeune femme commença. Shikamaru l'arrêta en chemin.

Temari : Je viens de commencer et tu as déjà trouvé une erreur.

Shikamaru : Ton poignet, je t'avais dit de le reposer.

Temari : Quoi?

Shikamaru : Tu as toujours mal.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Shikamaru : Ton écriture, elle est onduleuse, et tu as du mal à tenir ton crayon…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

Temari : J'ai une compétition dans deux jours, je peux pas me permettre de me blesser, on va perdre sinon.

Shikamaru regarda la jeune femme.

Shikamaru : Ton poignet est enflé et tu ne peux même plus le plier sans grimacer, tu crois que tu arriveras à faire tes figures?

Temari : J'y arriverais.

Shikamaru : Tu vas te blesser à vie oui.

Temari : Tu es là pour me donner un cours de maths pas de moral alors mêle toi de tes affaires!

Shikamaru : Donne moi ta main.

Temari : Tu peux courir.

Shikamaru _chuchotant_ : Tu connais mon don de guérison alors donne-moi ta main et ne fait pas l'enfant sinon c'est pas pour une semaine que tu perdras la possibilité de faire de la gym mais pour toute une année et qu'est-ce qu'ils diront tes copains du collège de danse avec une danseuse qui ne peut plus utiliser l'une de ses mains correctement.

Temari le regarda étonnée et tourna la tête, elle lui donna sa main à contrecœur. Le garçon plaça ses paumes autour de son poignet. La jeune femme sentit une chaleur dans son poignet, une chaleur se propager, lorsqu'il retira ses mains, elle sentit un soulagement énorme, elle n'avait plus mal du tout. Mais elle avait froid, comme lorsqu'on retire à son corps la chaleur dont il a besoin…

Shikamaru : Allez continue le problème s'il te plait…

Temari attrapa son crayon et travailla. Elle termina le problème et il vit son erreur.

Shikamaru : Je vois, elle est ici ton erreur tu dois…

Temari écouta le jeune homme qui lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire et ne pas faire. Elle hocha la tête.

Shikamaru : Autre chose.

La jeune femme sortit son cahier de notes et son manuel.

Temari : Comment on fait pour trouver ça?

Le garçon lui expliqua, elle soupira.

Temari : Tu vois je suis un cas perdu.

Shikamaru : Arrête de faire la difficile.

Temari : Mais je comprends rien!

Shikamaru : Ok, je vais te l'expliquer différemment, écoute bien.

Le garçon recommença ses explications sur une page vierge du cahier. Il termina ses explications et la regarda, une leur nouvelle brillait dans son regard et un sourire planait sur ses lèvres, elle avait compris…

---

La jeune femme ouvrit son casier. Sakura et Shizuka étaient à ses côtés.

Shizuka : Kya!!! Y'a une boîte encore une boîte! Youpi!!! Il est revenu.

Temari ouvrit la boîte et découvrit deux gants de gymnastique violets et blancs, les couleurs de son vêtement de gymnastique de compétition. Elle les sortit, elle avait toujours voulu ce genre d'équipement, mais c'était très dur à trouver des gants de qualité. Elle trouva une note.

_« Bonne chance »_

---

Temari était avec Sakura, c'était le jour de la compétition.

Sakura : Tiens Temari c'est ton professeur bénévole non?

Temari se retourna et vit Shikamaru avancer.

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shikamaru : Je suis venu m'assurer que ton poignet allait bien.

Temari : Il va bien.

Shikamaru : Ça c'est à moi d'en juger. Donne moi ton poignet…

Temari : Pourquoi je ferais ça?

Sakura : Tema, si tu es blessée fait lui confiance.

Temari : Il m'a guéri l'autre jour, je vais bien maintenant…

Shikamaru : L'autre jour j'étais pas en pleine forme, laisse moi vérifier, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si j'avais fais une erreur et que tu perdais tes chances de rentrer en danse…

Temari grogna et lui tendit sa main. Elle sentit a nouveau cette chaleur pénétrer sa peau. Il la relâcha et le même froid que la dernière fois s'empara d'elle.

Shikamaru : Bien…

Sakura : Tu avais fait une erreur?

Shikamaru : J'avais oublié de soigner l'un des muscles principals endommagé… Maintenant c'est correct…

Temari : Bien, alors moi je vais y aller.

La jeune femme enfila les gants de gymnastique et partit dans la salle, c'était son tour de passer.

Shikamaru : Elle a des gants de gymnastique, elle ne les avait pas l'autre jour.

Sakura : Elle les a eus hier, Temari a un admirateur secret qui lui fait des cadeaux!

Shikamaru : Je vois…

Sakura : Moi et Shizuka on va trouver qui sait!

Shikamaru : J'en doute pas…

J'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je vais faire vite

J'espère que vous avez aimé dans le prochain chapitre va y avoir un couple, lequel vous voulez (ça se peu que je me serve du vote pour le prochain et pas celui qui arrive ça va dépendre de mon humeur)

Sur ce

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	8. Chapter 8 La flèche du coeur

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 8 La flèche du coeur**

Lorsque Neji entra dans le cours, tout le monde se retourna. Tenten baissa son arc et soupira. Les filles qui étaient venu encourager leur frère ou leur petit ami le regardèrent passer, des étoiles dans les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête. Les garçons commencèrent aussitôt à le détester.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que le cousin de ma meilleure amie vient faire ici?

Neji : Je fais du tir à l'arc figure-toi.

Tenten : Oh et mon pervers préféré vient nous montrer ses talents.

Aussitôt les murmures fusèrent.

« Pervers? C'est un pervers ?

-Impossible il est bien trop beau.

-J'ignorais que le dieu pouvais être pervers. »

Neji sourit et regarda Tenten.

Neji : C'est pas ma faute si tu es bien roulée et que tu le caches.

Tenten : Oh et votre majesté crois que ça lui donne le droit de me tripoter peut-être?

Neji : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Tenten, tu as peur que je te vole la place de reine de l'arc?

Tenten : On se fait une compétition si tu veux sauf si une humble mortelle n'a pas le droit à quelques minutes de votre temps, ô grandeur suprême.

Neji : Tu peux te prosterner aussi.

Tenten se braqua, son insolence était insupportable. Neji sourit et partit se changer, il revint avec son arc et sa tenue d'archer. La compétition commença. Au départ très serrée puis Neji prit peu à peu ses distances. Tenten bouillonnait, elle refusait de se laisser battre par ce pervers qui se donnait des grands airs. Sa dernière flèche se figea dans le deuxième secteur.

Neji : J'ai gagné il me semble…

La jeune femme serra les poings.

« Oh mon dieu, il a battu Tenten!

-Elle est imbattable comment il a fait!?

-C'est un dieu!? »

Pauvres idiotes, comment pouvaient-elles croire qu'il était un dieu lui? Alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à se donner des grands airs. Elle le détestait…

---

Il faisait noir, le terrain d'entraînement des archers du lycée de Konoha n'était éclairé que par quelques lampadaires. Une flèche se ficha dans le deuxième secteur, une deuxième, une troisième…

Une jeune femme grogna, elle prit rageusement l'une des flèches de son carquois.

Tenten : Pourquoi j'y arrive pas, pourquoi je peux pas l'envoyer au centre…

: Tu as une mauvaise position…

La jeune femme sursauta prête à attaquer. Elle pointa sa flèche sur le nouveau venu. Neji leva les yeux vers elle, la flèche le visait entre les yeux, pourtant, il ne brocha pas.

Tenten : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Neji : Je pourrais te renvoyer la question.

Tenten : Tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour le faire.

Neji : Ta position est mauvaise, tu n'arriveras pas à me tuer, peut-être à me blesser légèrement.

Tenten : Tu veux tenter le coup peut-être ?!

Neji : Non, tu vas te blesser…

Tenten : Je ne me suis jamais blessée en faisant du tir à l'arc…

Neji : Moi non plus, je ne m'étais jamais blessé, demande à Hinata.

Tenten : Fiche moi la paix.

La jeune femme se retourna et banda son arc. Elle sentit une pression sur son bras.

Neji : Laisse moi te montrer.

Tenten : Laisse moi te mettre mon pied au cul.

Neji : Ok, alors je m'en vais, mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais mal.

Neji tourna les talons et partit.

---

: Dis Hinata ?

Hinata se retourna vers Tenten.

Hinata : Oui ?

Tenten : C'est quoi cette histoire de blessure?

Hinata : Ah ça ? Il y a six ans, mon cousin faisait du tir à l'arc, et puis un jour, pendant une compétition il s'est blessé.

Tenten : Il avait pas la bonne position?

Hinata : Non, c'était la même que tu utilises pour être exacte.

Tenten : Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Hinata : Il s'était blessé au début de la compétition, et Neji est aussi borné que toi, il a refusé d'arrêter, sa blessure est devenue plus importante, au final il n'arrivait même plus à tenir son arc, il a tiré sa flèche et, à cause du recul, il a tout lâché en agrippant son bras. Il a été conduit à l'hôpital, après quelques examens, ils ont découvert que plusieurs nerfs, plusieurs muscles et ligaments de son bras droit avaient été sectionnés. Il a subi plusieurs opérations, une au niveau des pectoraux, une sur l'avant bras et une sur le bras. Une dans le dos aussi, sous l'omoplate.

Tenten : C'était si grave?

Hinata : Le médecin a dit que s'il s'était arrêté au début il s'en serait sorti sans trop de mal, mais Neji est une tête dure, et il devait absolument faire cette compétition.

Tenten : Il a dû arrêter combien de temps?

Hinata : Le tir à l'arc? Un an, parce que à chaque fois qu'il terminait sa réhabilitation, il recommençait trop vite et tout était à refaire, d'ailleurs il est toujours suivi par un médecin

Tenten : Je ne comprend pas, avec une famille aussi respectée que la tienne, vous auriez du demander à quelqu'un de le guérir avec la magie non?

Hinata : Tu sais, des gens aussi doués en médecine que Shikamaru ce n'est pas courant, c'est même très rare.

Tenten : Oui…

Hinata : Tenten? Je t'en prie laisse mon cousin te montrer à utiliser ton arc sans te mettre en danger.

Tenten la regarda étonnée sans rien rétorquer.

Tenten : Hina…

Hinata : Lorsque Neji a dû arrêter, il était si triste, il adorait ça, et ne plus en faire était trop dur pour lui, pour toi, pour toi c'est encore plus important puisque tu veux à tous prix redonner vie au rêve de ton père… Si tu te blesses tu seras détruite, je te connais, laisse mon cousin te montrer comment faire.

Tenten : …

---

Neji vit un arc se poser devant lui. Il leva et vit Tenten qui le regardait en rougissant. Les garçons avec lui, la regardaient étonnés.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi princesse?

Tenten : Montre moi…

Neji : Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu changé d'idée?

Tenten : Je n'ai pas changé d'idée… je fais ça pour Hinata… et pour mon père… Mais comprends bien que j'en ai rien à faire de toi!

Neji : Je refuse…

Le garçon aux yeux nacrés se redressa et partit. Tenten agrippa son arc et le suivit.

Tenten : C'est quoi ton problème!? Hier tu étais prêt à le faire et aujourd'hui tu veux pas!? C'est quoi devant tes copains tu es trop bien pour une pauvre fille comme moi!? Tu veux que je te supplie c'est ça!? Tu peux te les mettre ou je pense tes supplications je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre!!

Neji l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui. Il la prit par le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Neji : Si tu travailles pour les autres tu répèteras toujours les mêmes erreurs, il n'y a qu'en travaillant pour toi que tu pourras t'améliorer…

Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Tenten se sentit défaillir, son cœur s'affolait, elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Son corps était si près du sien, elle pouvait sentir ses lèvres qui frôlait sa peau à chaque parole, sa voix était si désirante et son regard si hypnotisant.

Neji : Reviens quand tu voudras le faire pour toi…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna d'elle. Tenten le regarda partir, déboussolée, son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait chaud, elle avait soif. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, elle revoyait son visage, son regard, elle avait envie de lui tout à coup. À cette pensée elle rougit et s'enferma dans les toilettes, elle s'aspergea le visage.

: Ici, c'est les toilettes des femmes…

Tenten se retourna. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle en découvrant Ino, elle savait très bien que la blonde tournait autour de Neji depuis son arrivée et cette fois-ci cette idée la mettait vraiment en colère.

Tenten : Ah oui? Désolée alors Ino, on va devoir te chasser, les truies sont peut-être des modèles féminins mais comme les animaux sont interdits à l'école, je ne crois pas que ce soit admis.

Tenten sortit en riant devant l'air outré de la blonde. Elle sortit et quelqu'un lui fonça dedans.

: Désoler.

Tenten : Grrr ça fait mal….

: C'est pas classe de grogner Tenten, ça fait pas très féminin.

Tenten leva les yeux et découvrirent Neji et ses copains, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Elle se redressa et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre Ino sortit en trombe.

Ino : Sinate, tu vas me payer ça!?

Tenten se retourna endormie.

Tenten : Encore toi? Avoir su que les porcs étaient rancuniers.

Ino : Je vais te tuer!

Tenten : Sauf si je le fais avant.

Ino : Si tu en étais capable y'a longtemps que tu l'aurais fait barge comme tu es!

Tenten : Mais je peux pas tu vois?!

Neji : J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi moi?

Tenten se retourna vers lui.

Tenten : Ça tache. (Je dis Toujours ça!)

Neji eut un sourire amusé qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Ino : Sinate tu sais qui je suis?!

Tenten : Une truie qui sait parler?

Ino : Je suis une Yamanaka tu m'entends!?

Tenten : Ok, ok, une truie qui sait crier. Et qui parle trop?

Ino : Ma famille est la plus importante de la ville!!!

Tenten _surprise _: AHHHH les cochons dirigent la ville!? Mais c'est quoi cette ville de malades!?

Ino était présentement rouge de colère, elle allait crier quand quelqu'un l'interrompit.

: Tenten, tu viens on va faire du shopping.

Tenten : Temari! Ok je viens, mais dis, tu savais que les cochons dirigeaient la ville?!

Tenten quitta le groupe et rejoignit Temari qui riait plus loin.

---

Tenten regardait son arc, elle le prit et se leva, elle se positionna puis rebaissa les bras.

Tenten : Pas comme ça…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se rappela sa compétition avec Neji. Elle se surprit à se souvenir étonnamment bien de la position que prenait le garçon. Elle se positionna sans laisser l'image du garçon quitter son esprit.

: Plus haut les bras…

La jeune femme sursauta, elle se retourna et vit Neji derrière elle qui la regardait adossé contre le mur.

Tenten _rougissant _: Tu es là depuis longtemps?

Neji : Un moment…

Tenten : Pourquoi tu es venu?

Neji : Pour voir comment tu te débrouillerais…

Tenten : J'ai toujours appris le tir à l'arc dans cette position, en apprendre une autre c'est difficile…

Neji : Pourquoi tu fais du tir à l'arc.

Tenten : Mon père était un archer très connu autrefois, lorsqu'il a rencontré ma mère il on eu le coup de foudre, quelque années après ma naissance elle est tombée malade, il a dû arrêter le tir à l'arc pour s'occuper d'elle et de moi, lorsqu'elle est morte il n'a pas pu reprendre son sport car il devait s'occuper de moi. Le tir à l'arc c'est sa passion, j'ai commencé car je trouvais qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention a moi.

Neji : Tu le fais pour attirer l'attention?

Tenten : Au début, mais il s'en est rapidement rendu compte, il m'a demandé d'arrêter, j'ai arrêté… mais ça m'a manqué, alors j'ai recommencé. J'aime ce sport, j'ai l'impression d'être plus près de mon père, et comme mon père a dû abandonner son rêve pour moi, j'ai envie de le lui rendre, en l'accomplissant pour lui.

Neji : Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide?

Tenten : Je te l'ai dit, Hinata a peur que je me blesse, et je n'imagine pas la réaction de mon père si je me blessais, il refuserait que je touche à un arc pour le restant de mes jours.

Neji : Tu as peur de devoir abandonner le tir à l'arc?

Tenten : Hinata m'a raconté pour ta blessure, j'arrive pas à imaginer comment tu as pu passer un an sans jamais pouvoir tirer.

Neji : Et si je refuse de t'apprendre?

Tenten : J'apprendrais autrement…

Neji retira le haut de son vêtement.

Neji : Tu vois cette cicatrice? C'est celle de ma première opération…

Tenten regarda la cicatrice du garçon, elle déglutit, elle avait peur. Elle remarqua ensuite celle sous son épaule et celle sur son avant bras. Le garçon s'approcha. Tenten portait un haut sans manche et un jean, ses vêtements d'archers étant dans la machine à laver. Il posa ses mains sur ses avant-bras et redressa ses bras.

Neji : Tu es trop jolie pour avoir de pareilles cicatrices…

Tenten rougit, elle tourna la tête, le garçon la prit par la taille et plaça son corps en parallèle avec le sien. Il positionna le corps de la jeune femme et lui appris la position qu'elle devait adopter.

---

Tenten poussa un cri lorsqu'une averse s'abattit sur eux. Neji sourit et agrippa son bras, il l'entraîna dans une rue puis une autre et ils s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble. Neji rentra et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

Tenten : Neji où tu m'amènes?

Neji : La pluie a l'air parti pour durer, et chez toi c'est trop loin, tu vas attraper froid.

Tenten : Alors où on va?

Neji : Mon oncle me paye un loft dans cet immeuble, il a compris il y a trois ans que j'avais besoin de liberté.

Tenten : Tu veux rire, toi, tu as un loft?

Neji lui fit un grand sourire amusé, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et elle tourna le regard. La porte s'ouvrit et il l'entraîna vers l'unique porte de l'étage, il glissa la clé dans la serrure, le déclique se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Neji : Te voilà chez moi…

Tenten entra le souffle coupé. C'était si grand, elle retira ses chaussures et bondit, dans le salon il y avait une immense baie vitrée, la jeune femme regardait la ville émerveillée.

Tenten : J'ignorais que la ville était si jolie la nuit…

Neji : Oui, j'aime bien la vue moi aussi…

Tenten : Je peux voir mon quartier!

Neji : Je sais…

Tenten se retourna, le garçon la regardait étrangement.

Tenten : Quoi?

Neji : Rien… je te trouve belle…

Tenten se retourna.

Tenten : Tu dois bien être le seul, pour toutes les filles je suis une fille manquée et pour tous les mecs je suis une rivale en sport… personne ne me voit autrement que comme un garçon manqué…

Neji : Tu ne t'aides pas en portant l'uniforme masculin…

Tenten : J'aime pas les jupes, je trouve ça inconfortable, tu as déjà essayé de courir avec une jupe toi?

Neji _amusé_ : Non, je dois l'avoue, je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Tenten : Le jour où tu essaieras tu m'en redonneras des nouvelles.

Neji : Et si tu demandais à quelqu'un de coudre la jupe de l'école sur une paire de shorts? Tu dois bien avoir ça des shorts blancs non?

Tenten : C'est une idée…

Neji : Tu es jolie, montre le…

Tenten : Tu dis ça parce que tu m'as vu en maillot…

Neji approcha en souriant. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Neji : Oui… mais aussi parce que je ne te regarde pas comme les autres mecs…

Tenten : Comment tu me regardes?

Neji : Comme un mec…

Il approcha son visage d'elle, sans même sans rendre compte elle fermait les yeux doucement, hypnotisée.

Tenten : Hum?

Neji : Comme quelqu'un d'amoureux peut le faire…

Le garçon déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant son premier baiser, lui volant sa raison, lui laissant son envie débordante…

---

Tenten se réveilla lorsque sa montre sonna, elle se retourna pour voir le beau brun qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés…

Elle sourit, il était à peine six heures du matin, et l'alarme de sa montre de l'avait pas réveiller. Elle s'approcha et le regarda dormir…

Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit le garçon dormait toujours.

Tenten _chuchotant _: Quelle jolie marmotte…

Elle fit apparaître un rouge à lèvre dans ses mains.

Tenten _amusée_ : Rouge de la passion? Ça me plaît.

Elle en déposa une fine couche sur ses lèvres et embrassa le torse du garçon. Elle retira le rouge dans la salle de bain. Dans le miroir, elle le vit sur son lit qui dormait profondément. Elle découvrir le bâton et traça des lettres sur le miroir.

---

Neji se réveilla, sept heures, il était fatigué. Il sourit en se rappelant sa nuit et se retourna, la jeune femme n'était plus la. Il se leva, espérant la trouver dans la salle de bain mais il ne vit que les lettres tracées au rouge sur le miroir.

Call me my big marmot. –xxx-

Il agrippa son téléphone et composa le numéro.

« Bonjour vous avez bien rejoint mon numéro mais je suis occuper à m'envoler en l'air alors laisser moi un message et vous serez le prochain… Je rigole Papa! Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai! » « Bip »

Neji : Salut Tenten, c'est Neji, dis? Tu veux qu'il ait une attaque ton père? Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu ton message, rappelle moi si tu as le temps, sinon, tu n'as qu'à venir directement… Je t'aime…

---

Une jeune femme entra dans l'immeuble en courant. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

Elle courut jusqu'à la porte et trouva la clé dans son sac à main.

---

Tenten se serrait dans les bras de Neji, lorsqu'un déclique se fit entendre.

: Neji je suis là!

Neji se retourna et vit la jeune femme dans l'entré qui lui souriait.

: Tenten!?

La jeune femme se retourna, elle avait depuis longtemps reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie.

: Minute, si tu es là… c'est que vous êtes ensembles?!

La jeune femme se leva et hocha la tête, Neji disparut dans la cuisine, il entendit un cri et retrouva Tenten au sol riant, Hinata au dessus d'elle riant tout autant.

Neji : On se calme les filles.

Hinata : Je suis super contente pour vous deux !

Tenten : Merci!

Alors voilà le couple qui était choisit c'est le Neji Tenten. Le prochain couple sera le Sasu Saku, mais je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec ces deux-là.

Tk dans le prochain chapitre c'est le retour de l'admirateur secret.

MaTaNe


	9. Chapter 9 La plage

Yaa!!

**Chapitre 9 La plage**

Shikamaru posa son plateau sur la table et prit position à la gauche de Neji.

Les filles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Temari regarda le plat de Shikamaru.

Temari : Wah….

Shikamaru : Quoi?

Temari : La cuisinière s'est surpassée…

Neji : Tu trouves?

Temari : Ça a presque l'air potable…

Sakura : Tiens c'est vrai… ça a l'air presque mangeable…

Shizuka : Je savais pas que c'était possible.

Hinata : Étonnant…

Daichi : Un jour ça le sera peut-être mangeable…

Shikamaru : Vous aller arrêter de regarder mon assiette comme si c'était une invention extraordinaire?

Tenten : Faut nous comprendre, ça fait cinq ans qu'on vient ici, et jamais on a servi quelque chose à l'allure potable.

Shikamaru : Encourageant…

Hinata s'accrocha après Naruto en criant.

Hinata : Pourquoi ça fait des bulles d'air?

Temari : C'est vivant!

Shizuka : Non sans blagues ça respire!

Shikamaru donna un coup sur son assiette qui glissa jusqu'à la poubelle et tomba dedans.

Temari : Sage décision…

Shikamaru attrapa la galette au sucre.

Shikamaru : Ça c'est mangeable?

Sakura : Oui, c'est le seul truc mangeable de cette cafétéria.

Shikamaru : Bien, parce que j'ai faim.

Temari : Tu mangeras au café c'est moins dangereux qu'ici…

Shizuka : C'est une très bonne idée.

Hinata : Tu lui donnes encore des cours cet après-midi?

Shikamaru : Elle pige rien et je suis le seul qui puisse l'aider alors oui.

Temari : Oh ça va je t'ai rien demandé moi, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de m'aider.

Shikamaru : Que je sache tu as accepté.

Temari : Si tu veux pas m'aider t'as qu'à le dire.

Shikamaru : J'ai jamais dit ça…

Temari : Mais tu en parles comme si c'était une corvée.

Shikamaru : Désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression.

Hinata : Arrêtez un peu vous deux.

Shizuka : Mouais, si vous voulez vous engueulez faites le plus loin.

Temari : De toute façon, je dois y aller.

Sakura : Tu vas rejoindre les filles?

Temari : Ouais, j'aurais pas dû accepter d'être la capitaine des pom-pom-girls, mais bon, ça fait bien sur le dossier scolaire quand on veut rentrer dans une école de danse.

Sakura : Avec la compétition interscolaire dans quelques semaines, tu dois avoir du boulot par dessus la tête non?

Temari : Un peu que j'ai du boulot! Ça fait TROIS jours que j'ai pas mis les pieds à la bibliothèque! Je suis en manque de vieux bouquins!!!

Daichi : C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, en manque de vieux bouquins, tu es bizarre Temari.

Temari : Même pas vrai…

Sakura : Si, mais on t'aime comme ça.

Temari : Je vais rejoindre les filles, on se voit plus tard…

Hinata : Ok.

Temari partit.

---

Shikamaru passa devant le terrain de football, il vit Temari devant une vingtaine de filles. Elle criait pour se faire entendre. Elle avait vraiment l'âme d'une meneuse pour se faire entendre et obéir de toutes ces étudiantes.

---

Shikamaru attendait la jeune femme en buvant son café. Il vit Temari arriver, elle portait ses vêtements de meneuse de claques, jupette blanche et violette et haut sans manches moulant violet et blanc qui se terminait en haut de son nombril laissant voir sa barbèle violette.

Elle arriva devant Shikamaru, elle chantait et dansait.

Temari : …Patience, boy, and I will decide

If your kiss is sweet enough

If I wanna feel your touch…

Shikamaru : Temari… Temari!

Temari ouvrit les yeux et retira ses écouteurs.

Shikamaru : Tu chantes bien…

Temari : Merci.

Shikamaru : Tu es venue pour réviser ou pour te donner en spectacle?

Temari : Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de lui. Elle retira ses écouteurs et posa son mp3 sur la table. Elle sortit ses cahiers et ils commencèrent à travailler.

Temari commanda un gâteau et un chocolat chaud. Leur travail dura plusieurs heures et comme d'habitude, Temari en ressortit avec un mal de tête énorme, mais elle avait tout compris. Elle reçut un message sur son portable.

Temari : Demain on se rejoint tous à la plage après les cours du matin, tu veux venir?

Shikamaru : D'accord.

Temari : Sakura vient de m'envoyer un texto et elle m'a demandé de t'inviter, alors t'imagine rien.

Shikamaru : Je n'imagine rien.

Temari : Bien…

---

Tout le monde était à la plage, tout le monde sauf Temari qui était encore cloîtrée avec les autres pom-pom-girls.

Sakura : Elle devrait nous rejoindre dans pas longtemps.

Shizuka : Mouais, elle est avec les filles.

Daichi : Une vingtaine de lycéennes en jupette, je serais étonné qu'il n'y ai que des filles.

Shizuka : Dit comme ça.

Kiba : J'aime bien les lycéennes en jupettes.

Naruto : Mais tu préfères les lycéens en maillot.

Kiba : Tu as tout deviné.

Daichi : Moi les lycéennes en jupettes ça me fait rien.

Kiba : Moi non plus, mais c'est agréable à regarder.

Daichi : Je préfère les basketteurs.

Kiba : J'aime bien les mecs qui aident les lycéennes dans leurs acrobaties.

Daichi : Mouais, mais eux, ils font ça parce qu'ils aiment les lycéennes en jupettes.

Hinata : C'est quoi cette discution sur les lycéennes en jupettes??

Temari arriva en courant.

Temari : Daichi!

Daichi : Tiens, bonjour Temari, tu as terminé avec tes filles en jupettes?

Temari : Si tu as pas remarqué, moi aussi je suis en jupette.

Daichi : Allez dis moi ce que tu as à dire.

Temari le plaqua sur le sol et monta à cheval sur lui.

Temari : Tu as entendu les nouvelles rumeurs? Apparemment tu sors avec Nick, mais tu dragues Toya et tu mattes Yuki. Tu aurais dû voir les filles cet après-midi, j'ai jamais vu ça, tu les excites c'est incroyable, si tu devenais un gogo boy tu t'imagines même pas à quel point tu te ferais de l'argent.

Daichi plaça ses bras derrière sa tête.

Daichi : Intéressant.

Temari : Elles ont toutes envie de te mettre dans leur lit, c'était super marrant, je les écoutait tout à l'heure et elles ne devraient plus tarder, quand elles ont su que tu venais à la plage, elles vont toutes se ramener pour te voir en maillot.

Daichi : Va y avoir des spectatrices, intéressant.

Temari : Tu aimes être le sujet des envies des lycéennes on dirait.

Daichi : C'est marrant.

Temari : Tu devrais en profiter pour passer du bon temps.

Daichi : Avec les filles ça me plaît pas, ça me laisse de froid…

Temari : T'es dur.

Daichi : Non c'est vrai, c'est en couchant avec une fille que j'ai réalisé que j'étais gay.

Kiba : Tiens, moi aussi.

Daichi : Tu vois je suis pas tout seul.

Temari : Les mecs…

Temari se retira de sur le torse du garçon.

Sakura : Tema, si tu allais mettre ton maillot, j'ai envie de me baigner.

Temari : Pas besoin je l'ai déjà, sous mon costume.

Temari retira ses espadrilles puis se débarrassa de sa jupette et de son haut. Elle portait un maillot violet et rose en triangle attaché dans le cou et le dos. Shikamaru remarqua alors son tatouage, sur le coté de son sein droit, un dragon avait été tatoué et noir. Elle avait un bas simple attaché sur les hanches, violet et rose laissant voir les deux ailes blanches tatouées dans le bas de son dos.

Kiba : Tiens Temari, j'avais pas remarqué tes tatouages la dernière fois.

Temari : C'est parce que je les avais fait disparaître par magie, Hinata m'a prévenu que son père était très… conservateur.

Kiba : Je vois, ça te va bien. J'aime bien le dragon.

Sakura : Pervers.

Kiba : Je suis gay.

Sakura : Et alors, si tu aimes le dragon c'est que tu as regardé sa poitrine.

Kiba : Il est assez tape à l'œil, c'est pas ma faute si elle l'a mit là.

Temari : Je ne l'ai pas choisi, je suis née avec, chez les anges, il y a différents clans comme chez les sorciers, et le mien c'est le clan représenté par un dragon sur la poitrine, il me donne le pouvoir d'invoquer un dragon, le dragon du cœur!

Temari lui fit un clin. Elle et Sakura partirent ensuite « jouer » dans l'eau.

---

Lorsque les deux filles revinrent, trempées jusqu'aux os, mais riant comme jamais, les fans de Daichi étaient déjà là. Toutes à s'attabler autour du garçon assit plus loin pour ne pas embêter les autres avec ses groupies.

Temari : Une vedette qui ne donne aucunes chances à ses groupies.

Kiba : Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elles savent qu'il est gay, et pourtant elles continuent d'essayer.

Sakura : Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Une relation entre deux hommes les excitent et le fait de courir après l'impossible leur plaît encore plus.

Sasuke : Pourquoi alors toutes ces filles sont si excitées et que vous vous restez de glace?

Shizuka : Parce que nous on est avec Daichi depuis cinq ans, encore plus longtemps pour moi, on est habituées à ses envies… Les mêmes que nous quoi?

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Hinata : Qui de mieux pour parler des mecs, qu'un autre mec?

Shizuka : Tu as totalement raison!

Sakura : Moi j'aimerais voir leurs réactions quand deux mecs sortent ensembles.

Shizuka : Oui! Ça serait trop marrant! Kiba!!! Viens la!

Kiba s'approcha et elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Kiba hocha la tête et elle partit voir Daichi. Elle s'approcha entre les groupies et se pencha devant Daichi, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le garçon hocha la tête en riant. Elle retourna voir Kiba.

Shizuka : Il te reste plus qu'à entrer en scène Kiba.

Kiba se leva avec le sourire et s'approcha.

Daichi : Salut toi, tu viens m'accompagner dans mon affrontement des lycéennes en jupettes.

Kiba rit de bon cœur et s'assit près de lui.

Kiba : Ouais je suis venu te soutenir dans l'adversité.

Daichi : C'est trop d'honneur.

Kiba : Je sais, je sais.

Autour d'eux, l'esprit des lycéennes s'affolaient tout comme leurs hormones.

_-Deux garçons qui rient ensembles?_

_-Deux garçons qui s'assoientt côte à côte??_

_-Est-ce qu'il est gay lui aussi???_

_-Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensembleq??_

_-Oh mon dieu? Ils vont s'embrasser?_

_-Un baiser entre garçons!?_

_-Oh mon dieu, c'est trop excitant!_

Daichi se retourna vers Kiba, le garçon approuva du sourire. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser langoureux, surveillé par une douzaine de filles excitées comme des puces.

_-Kya!!!!! Ils s'embrassent ils s'embrassent!_

_-Ils s'embrassent et ils mettent la langue !_

_-Deux garçons qui mettent la langue, qui embrassent avec la langue!!!_

_-Oh mon dieu! C'est trop, trop…_

_-C'est si excitant!!!_

Une fille se pencha vers eux, les deux garçons mirent fin à leur baiser et se retournèrent vers elle.

Fille : Dites? Vous l'avez déjà fait?

Kiba : Ensemble?

Fille : Oui?

Daichi : Non.

Fille : Et vous l'avez déjà fait… avec un autre garçon?

Daichi & Kiba : Oui

Les filles se mirent toutes à crier en chœur.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à crier?

Shizuka : Comme ils ne s'embrassent plus, je suppose qu'elles viennent d'apprendre qu'ils ont déjà couché avec un autre mec.

Sakura : C'est pas vrai, c'est une bande d'adolescentes en chaleur ou quoi?

Tenten : Saku a raison, un rien et elles sont plus excitées que des puces.

Shizuka : Ils forment un joli couple, vous ne trouvez pas?

Naruto : Qui?

Gaara : Elle parle de Kiba et Daichi.

Naruto : Il parle!

Neji : Ferme la Baka.

Naruto : Lui aussi!

Neji vit Tenten qui riait à coté de lui.

Neji : Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire.

Tenten : Tu ne parles pas souvent, et la réaction de Naruto est assez amusante.

Temari : Kami-sama, devinez qui va supporter cette bande de puces surexcitées.

Shikamaru : C'est marrant pareil.

Temari : Oui, mais demain je vais faire comment pour les obliger à m'écouter.

Shikamaru : Tu demanderas à Kiba et à Daichi de venir les mater.

Temari : Je crois que ça les excitera encore plus.

Temari soupira devant l'immaturité des pom-pom-girls sous son commandement.

---

Tsunade monta sur la scène improvisée pour les réunions du lycée.

Tsunade : Alors voilà, nous allons organiser une grande fête qui aura pour thème les années cinquante et soixante. Cette fête aura lieu le premier novembre un peu avant noël. Et elle se déroulera à l'extérieur avant que le froid de décembre ne fasse apparition.

Une acclamation générale se fit entendre et déjà les lycéennes se décidaient à choisir ce qu'elles allaient porter.

---

Sakura : Temari? Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre?

Temari : J'en sais rien, on verra bien.

Sakura : Tu vas y aller de quelle façon?

Temari : A pied comme d'hab.

Sakura : Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Shikamaru?

Temari : Tu veux rire le jour où…

Sakura _la coupant _: Shikamaru!?

Le Nara se retourna, il approcha.

Shikamaru : Oui?

Temari : Ri…

Sakura _La coupant à nouveau _: Ça te dirait de passer chercher Temari avant la fête, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle se balade toute seule.

Sakura : Oui d'accord pourquoi pas.

Temari : Mais…

Sakura _La coupant encore une fois _: Super! Tu sera là pour dix-neuf heure?

Shikamaru : Ok.

Sur ce l'ange noir partit en saluant les filles, Sakura vit le regard noir de son amie et partit aàson tour en courant.

Temari : Haruno je vais te!…

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt je n'avais pas vraiment le temps.

Prochain chapitre : La fête.

Désolée pour les fans de Kiba, mais perso, je le trouve plus attirant gay.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	10. Chapter 10 La fête

Yaa!!!

**Chapitre 10 La fête**

Temari montait dans le grenier, elle portait une salopette et un T-shirt tout autant défraîchi. Elle grimpa les dernières marches et se retrouva en haut. La dernière propriétaire de la maison était décédée peu de temps avant qu'elle n'emménage, et comme elle n'avait pas de famille, personne n'avait cru bon de faire le ménage du grenier. La lycéenne de dernière année repoussait cette tâche depuis trop longtemps et s'était enfin décidée à faire le ménage du grand grenier.

Elle avait eu de la chance, comme l'ancienne propriétaire avait terminé de payer cette énorme maison, et qu'elle en avait fait don, dans son testament, à la première de l'orphelinat qui voudrait sortir et qui en avait l'âge, Temari l'avait reçu pour ses seize ans. C'était une très vieille maison, mais elle avait gardé toute sa beauté d'antan. Temari adorait les vieux livres et elle adorait aussi sa vieille maison, elle avait gardé une photo de la dame à qui appartenait la vieille baraque. Elle faisait partie de la maison, et lorsqu'elle était jeune, lorsqu'elle avait son âge, elle était très belle.

La jeune femme ouvrit une grande malle, la première chose qu'elle vit c'était des vêtements, bien pliés, bien rangés, elle sortit l'une des robes, elle vit une photo tomber, elle reconnut la propriétaire, elle était vêtue de cette robe et était accrochée au bras d'un garçon, plutôt beau gosse.

Temari : Ce devait être la photo de son bal de finissante…

Temari regarda la robe, elle était très belle et n'avait pas été porté souvent, elle sourit, elle venait de trouver accidentellement la robe qu'elle porterait à la fête.

---

Shikamaru arriva devant la grande maison, il portait un T-shirt blanc d'un pantalon en cuir noir et une veste de cuir, ses cheveux étaient détachés et il avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un vieux film des années soixante.

Il toqua, la porte s'ouvrit.

Shikamaru : Tu n'es pas prête?

Devant lui Temari portait, un short court et une camisole sans bretelles.

Temari : Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir me chercher.

Shikamaru : Je sais.

Temari : Alors pourquoi tu es là?

Shikamaru : Parce que ta meilleure amie est inquiète de te savoir toute seule le soir.

Temari soupira et le fit entrer, elle disparut à l'étage après lui avoir offert à boire.

Shikamaru regardait les photos sur le mur, la maison de l'intérieur était très vieille, mais il aimait ce type d'architecture. Lorsque Temari revint le garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était si belle, elle avait remonté ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute et les avait attachés d'un ruban violet, qui formait une jolie boucle au-dessus de sa tête. Sa robe, une robe Rock'n Roll typique portée à cette époque, était violette et rose, elle lui descendait aux genoux et cachait les trois jupons glissés en dessous, la robe était démunie de bretelle ce qui mettait en évidence les trois colliers de perles blanches dans son cou tous plus longs les uns que les autres.

Shikamaru : Où as-tu trouvé une robe comme ça? Ça ne se fait plus, elle te va tellement bien qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle a été cousue pour toi.

Temari : Je l'ai trouvé dans mon grenier, lorsque je faisais le ménage la semaine dernière.

Shikamaru : On se croirait retourné quarante ans en arrière.

Temari : Toi aussi tu sembles tout droit sortit d'un vieux film.

Shikamaru : Niveau confort c'est moyen quand même.

Temari : Tu sais pourquoi les mecs portaient des pantalons de cuir à cette époque?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien, mais ils en ont du courage.

Temari : C'est parce que le cuir leur faisait de jolies fesses, et que les filles adoraient ça.

Shikamaru : Où tu as trouvé ça?

Temari : Nul part, j'ai qu'à te regarder pour le comprendre.

Le garçon la regarda sans comprendre, la jeune femme sourit amusée et ils partirent.

---

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le gymnase ils en eurent le souffle coupé.

Shikamaru : C'est pas vrai on se croirait dans un film!

Temari : Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois.

Sakura arriva en courant, elle portait une robe disco typique des années soixante.

Sakura : Super! Temari ta robe est trop mignonne et Shikamaru ce genre de look te va très bien. Vous êtes super assortis, deux rock'n roll des années soixante.

Shikamaru : Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je m'habille comme ça à nouveau.

Shikamaru salua les deux jeunes femmes et partit. Temari le suivait des yeux.

Sakura : Tema?

Temari : Je viens de comprendre ce que les filles pouvaient bien trouver au pantalon de cuir.

Sakura : Ah oui?

Temari : Ça fait peut-être efféminé, mais putain que ça leur fait un beau cul!

Sakura : Je suis d'accord avec toi, depuis que je suis arrivée mes yeux ont une certaine attirance envers les pantalons de Sasuke.

Temari éclata de rire et elles partirent retrouver les autres.

Tenten portait une robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et un béret trop grand, ses cheveux étaient détachés.

Temari : Tenten tu portes une robe?!

Tenten : J'ai des shorts en dessous, c'est Neji qui m'a donné l'idée.

Neji était habillé un peu de la même façon que Shikamaru et Sasuke. Temari regarda les autres garçons, ils portaient tous des jeans serrés ou des pantalons de cuir noir moulant.

Temari : Dès demain je crois que je redémarre cette mode qui est avec moi!?

Les filles approuvèrent d'un cri, Daichi vint se placer à côté elle et s'appuya sur son épaule.

Daichi : Je suis avec toi!

Kiba arriva et prit place de l'autre côté.

Kiba : Moi aussi.

Temari : Merveilleux!

Shikamaru : Tu as envie de voir Jiraya en pantalon serré?

Temari : BEURK!!!

Shikamaru : Voilà ce qui va arriver si tu redémarres cette mode.

Temari : On se consolera en regardant le cul des beaux mecs.

Daichi : Une horreur pour une centaine de merveilles.

Temari : Super!!!

Shikamaru soupira découragé.

Ino arriva, elle avait choisi la tenue la plus déshabillée qu'on pouvait trouver dans les années cinquante et soixante.

Ino : Bonjour les garçons! Je suis venue avec quelques copains qui veulent bien vous débarrasser de ces points encombrants afin que l'on puisse passer une super soirée tous ensemble. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Daichi et moi.

L'un des garçons s'approcha de Tenten, Neji fut plus rapide et atteignit sa petite amie avant qu'il ne la touche, il passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille et lui lança un regard noir. Tenten sourit et se serra à son amoureux.

Naruto voyant un garçon approche sa Hinata se plaça devant elle, le garçon connaissant Naruto pour l'avoir dans son cour d'art martiaux préféra s'éclipser plutôt que de l'affronter.

Tenten : Tu es jaloux Neji…

Neji : Je suis pas jaloux, je veux pas qu'il te touche c'est différent.

Hinata : Je t'avais prévenu Tenten, mon cousin est très possessif.

Tenten : Ça me plaît assez je dois dire…

Tenten remercia Neji en l'embrassant.

De l'autre côté un garçon approcha de Temari. Il posa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Temari : Vire tes sales pattes de là mon chaton.

Temari repoussa son bras d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Garçon : Allez viens danser ma jolie.

Temari : Le jour où je vais danser avec toi les poules auront des dents.

Garçon : Te fait pas prier, aller viens, je suis sûr que après tu voudras plus rien savoir de ton copain. Aller bébé viens danser.

Temari : De un j'ai pas de copain de deux si tu continue d'insister tu devras tirer un trait sur l'idée de te reproduire un jour.

Temari lui saisit l'entrejambe d'une main.

Temari : T'as saisi bé-bé.

Le garçon grimaça et laissa échapper un faible oui. Elle le relâcha et il partit.

Sakura : Wow, c'est ta robe qui est trop serrée ou tu es dans ta semaine?

Temari : Ni un ni l'autre je supporte pas les mecs qui entendent oui même si tu dis non, et encore moins si ce sont des copains de cette greluche de Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura : Je comprends.

Temari : Bon, ben maintenant j'ai besoin de me laver les mains…

Temari sortit suivit de Sakura.

Sakura : Temari tu es bizarre ce soir, tu as été très agressive envers ce type, dis, est-ce que c'est parce que Ino a essayé de t'arranger un copain pour être seule avec les garçons sdont ton Shikamaru.

Temari : C'est pas mon Shikamaru.

Elles arrivèrent aux toilettes et entrèrent.

Temari _se lavant les mains_ : Et puis c'est quoi cette question? Tu crois que je suis jalouse?

Sakura _arrangeant ses cheveux _: Ben on pourrait pas t'en vouloir tu sais, vous êtes souvent ensembles, il adorait les vieux livres comme toi, il te donne des cours de math, il accepte de venir te chercher pour la fête. Ça serait normal que vous vous rapprochiez un jour ou l'autre.

Temari : Sakura, sa famille a tué la mienne, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner.

Sakura : Moi ce que j'en dis, c'est que tu dis toujours, qu'on ne doit pas juger quelqu'un sur les actions de ses parents, et que toi, tu fais exactement à Shikamaru se que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse.

Temari : C'est différent.

Sakura : Non, son père a tué tes parents, lui il n'a rien fait, il est seulement obligé de vivre dans l'ombre de son père, il est obligé de vivre avec le titre d'ange noir parce qu'il n'a pas eu notre chance, et qu'il est né d'un père ignoble. Tu ignores comment il est, peut-être qu'au fond, il rêve de vivre comme une personne normale, comme un ange blanc, peut-être qu'il t'envie car toi tu peux retourner là-haut quand tu veux et que lui il est obligé de rester ici toute sa vie tout ça parce que à cause de son père, s'il monte là-haut il sera mis à mort.

Temari ne dit rien, elle baissa les yeux. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et retournèrent dans la salle du bal.

---

Asuma : Nous allons maintenant couronner la reine et le roi du bal. Voilà les critères de sélection du concours.

-Les vêtements les plus cools.

-Le couple le mieux assorti.

Cette année le roi est : Sasuke Uchiwa!

Sakura : Quel étonnement.

Temari : Si c'est toi la reine alors on va bien rire.

Sakura : Pourquoi je serais la reine? Tout le monde a sans aucun doute voté pour toi avec ta robe trop géniale ou pour Ino avec son absence de robe en faite.

Anko : La reine du bal maintenant, non tiens, pourquoi pas laisser le roi du bal annoncer le nom de sa reine.

Anko tendit le micro à Sasuke, le garçon le prit sans grand intérêt et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe devant lui. Le garçon sourit, il avait entendu la discution des deux filles.

Sasuke : Sakura Haruno.

Sakura qui était en train de boire s'étouffa, Temari lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos pour l'aider à récupérer. Sur scène Sasuke souriait amusé. Sakura leva les yeux et vit tout le monde qui la regardait avec un grand sourire et qui applaudissait.

Sakura : Pourquoi moi?

Temari : Parce que tu es toute mignonne dans ta robe, et que tout le monde t'adore, de plus, toi et Sasuke vous faites vraiment un couple bien assorti.

Asuma : Bon alors, elle vient chercher sa couronne la reine oui ou non?

Sakura avança timidement jusque sur scène. Anko déposa la couronne sur sa tête et l'on annonça le début du concours de danse.

Asuma : C'est à la reine de choisir qui sera le premier couple à passer.

Sur les lèvres de Sakura, Temari vit s'étirer un drôle de sourire. La jeune femme craignait le pire.

Sakura : Shikamaru Nara et Temari Hikari.

On entendit un : « Reine ou pas je vais te tuer Haruno » et la musique commença.

Temari se rendit sur la « piste » improvisée avec Shikamaru et ils firent démarrer le concours de danse.

---

Dans l'auto Temari fulminait toujours après Sakura. Shikamaru la regardait.

Shikamaru : Tu as quand même gagné le concours non?

Temari : Je vais la buter…

Shikamaru : De toute façon tout le monde m'a prit pour ton cavalier dès l'instant où on est entré.

Temari : Lundi elle est morte juré.

Shikamaru : C'était si pénible de danser avec moi?...

Temari s'arrêta de grogner et se retourna vers lui étonnée. Le garçon regardait la route devant lui, il était blessé, elle le voyait bien.

Temari : Non, tu es plutôt bon danseur.

Shikamaru : Alors pourquoi tu fulmines comme un volcan sur le bord de l'éruption.

Temari : Parce qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour m'énerver…

Shikamaru : De quoi? De te faire danser avec moi?

Temari : Non, de me faire passer la première dans un stupide concours de danse comme celui- là…

Shikamaru : Je croyais que tu aimais la danse.

Temari : Oui… mais pas ce soir je n'en avais pas envie et elle le savait.

Shikamaru : Je suis désolé.

Temari : Pourquoi?

Shikamaru : Si tu n'en avais pas envie, et que en plus c'est tombé sur moi, tu n'as pas dû t'amuser.

Temari : Non… Je me suis amusée quand même…

Shikamaru : Tant mieux alors…

Temari : Écoute… Je n'ai pas été spécialement sympa avec toi depuis le début de l'année… malgré ça toi tu continues de m'aider comme si de rien n'étais… Si tu es d'accord pour me laisser une deuxième chance… on pourrait redémarrer a zéro… en mettant de côté toute ces histoires d'ange noir d'ange blanc…

Shikamaru s'arrêta devant chez elle. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

Shikamaru : Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de redémarrer à zéro et de devenir ton ami.

Temari sourit.

Temari : Merci… j'ai passé une bonne soirée…

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Temari : Bye

Shikamaru : Bonne nuit…

Temari : A toi aussi…

---

Shikamaru monta dans sa chambre, il entra dans la salle de bain et soigna la balafre sur son torse, il soigna ensuite la coupure profonde sous son œil.

Il se changea et se plaça devant son ordinateur, il ouvrit un fichier. Le titre apparut en gros.

**Comment se débarrasser d'un ange déchu**

**TA TA TA TA **(musique dramatique XD)

Dans le prochain chapitre je fais le Sasuke Sakura.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	11. Chapter 11 Le parc d'attraction

**Yaa!!**

**Chapitre 11 Le parc d'attraction**

Temari entra dans le gymnase en dansant. C'était la journée sport, une journée chaque semaine était réservée au sport au lieu d'avoir cours le matin il avait arts martiaux et éducation physique.

Gai n'était pas encore arrivé et Temari en profitait pour écouter sa musique. Ses écouteurs sur les oreilles en dansant en se rendant aux estrades. Elle y vit Shikamaru qui regardait les portes des vestiaires des garçons. Ino à côté de lui parlait pour deux, le croyant intéressé et sous son charme.

Temari soupira, elle avança et se plaça derrière eux. Elle mit ses mains entre eux deux.

Temari : On se décolle s'il vous plaît je veux m'asseoir.

Ino : Assis toi ailleurs.

Temari : Désolée, c'est ici que j'ai envie de m'asseoir.

Ino vit Shikamaru qui se décalait, avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne Temari mit son pied entre eux et la poussa.

Temari : Aller pousse, pousse.

Ino se déplaça et Temari s'assit entre eux deux.

Temari : Alors, comment allez-vous?

Shikamaru _amusé _: Moi ça va toi?

Ino : Ça allait mieux avant que tu te ramènes.

Temari : Bah, alors tu n'as qu'à partir chérie

Temari lui dit un grand sourire et Ino attrapa son sac avant de partir.

Shikamaru : Merci.

Temari : Tu faisais pitié…

Shikamaru : Pitié?

Temari : Elle avait l'air de tellement te saouler.

Shikamaru : Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point elle m'ennuie cette fille…

Temari : Pauvre chou.

La jeune femme sourit amusé.

Temari : Ça fait du bien d'avoir du sport un peu j'avais besoin de bouger.

Shikamaru : Tu as toujours besoin d'aide en math?

Temari : Oui.

Shikamaru : Cette après-midi ou demain?

Temari : Cette après-midi, demain matin j'ai un contrôle.

Shikamaru : Ok

Temari : Tu avais un truc de prévu?

Shikamaru : Non.

Le garçon lui sourit. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

Temari : Où il est ce pseudo professeur d'éducation physique?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien.

Temari vit les autres arriver. Bientôt la classe était complète et ils attendaient l'arrivée du professeur : Gai Maito.

Temari aperçut, quelqu'un approcher, elle s'agrippa au bras de Shikamaru à côté d'elle.

Temari : Shika… c'est quoi la chose verte qui approche là-bas!

Shikamaru se retourna amusé et vit un garçon, dans la vingtaine, il portait la même combinaison verte que Gai, mais il était plus jeune.

Shikamaru : On dirait le prof, mais en plus petit et en plus jeune.

Temari : J'ai peur… et je suis dégoûtée…

Sakura : Il est laid…

Hinata : Qui sait?

Temari : Bonne question, si c'est le nouveau prof, je fais la grasse mat. Pour tous les cours d'éduc' de l'année.

Le garçon se plaça devant les élèves.

: Je suis Rock Lee, Maito Gai, votre professeur d'éducation physique devra s'absenter pendant un moment, j'ai été choisi pour le remplacer.

Temari soupira.

Temari : Bonne nuit.

Lee : Maintenant vous allez vous mettre en forme en me faisant vingt tours du gymnase.

Les protestations fusèrent de tous les bords, mais le professeur Lee ne voulu rien entendre. Toute la classe se retrouva à courir. Temari et Sakura couraient côte à côte à un bon rythme tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Derrière les garçons suivaient sans problème, Shizuka qui détestait l'éducation physique avait plus de mal à suivre le groupe.

Sakura : Il est bizarre ce professeur.

Temari : Il me fait peur… il a un drôle d'air…

Sakura : Oui… il a l'air… t'as vu ses sourcils?

Temari : Ils sont énormes!

Sakura : Il regarde que les filles pendant qu'on court!

Temari : Il reluque tu veux dire!

Sakura : C'est un pervers…

Temari : Je viens à tous les cours en chandail à col roulé à partir de maintenant!

Sakura éclata de rire.

---

Temari s'était endormie sur son cartable de mathématiques. Shikamaru arriva et la réveilla doucement.

Shikamaru : Hey, Temari, réveille toi.

Temari s'échappa doucement des bras des songes pour revenir à la dure réalité.

Temari : Beurk… des math… pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Je dansais avec Jin!

Shikamaru : Akanishi Jin (1)?

Temari : Tu connais?

Shikamaru : Mouais, je joue les grands frères d'une gamine à l'hôpital, elle adore Akanishi Jin (moi aussi moi aussi!!! Putain qu'il se déhanche bien!!!)

Temari : Qu'est-ce que ça fait exactement un grand frère?

Shikamaru : Je vais la voir la semaine, la fin de semaine je la sort, enfin de semaine on va aller au parc d'attraction, L'objectif de l'organisation c'est de faire plaisir aux gamins qui sont forcés de rester à l'hôpital à cause de leur maladie.

Temari : C'est trop mignon.

Shikamaru sourit.

Temari : Elle est comment ta petite sœur?

Shikamaru : Elle a les cheveux noirs aux fesses et les yeux verts.

Temari : Elle a l'air adorable.

Shikamaru : Mais, elle a dix ans et elle aurait besoin d'une grande sœur.

Temari : Je veux bien prendre ce rôle si tu me la présentes!

Temari sourit ravie et Shikamaru accepta.

Shikamaru : Je viendrais te chercher avant d'aller la voir demain.

Temari : Ok!

Shikamaru : Bon maintenant les maths.

Temari -- : Ok…

---

On sonna à la porte, Temari arriva et ouvrit.

Shikamaru : Salut.

Temari : Allô!

Shikamaru : Tu es prête?

Temari : Oui, c'est aujourd'hui que tu l'amènes au parc?

Shikamaru : Oui.

Temari : Ok!

Temari sortit et le suivit, ils montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme et partirent. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, où une fillette de dix ans les attendait. Assise sur son lit, habillée d'une jupe courte pliée blanche et d'un débardeur bleu poudre, elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue-de-cheval haute avec l'aide d'un ruban bleu poudre.

Fillette : Shikamaru!

L'adolescente se jeta dans ses bras.

Shikamaru : Salut Eli, comment tu vas?

Elie: Je vais bien, mais j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi ça? Tu sais bien que je t'avais promis de t'amener au parc d'attraction, et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Elie: Mais tu n'es pas venu de la semaine!

Shikamaru : Oui, j'ai été très occupé avec les révisions désolé.

Elie: Tu passes bientôt tes examens?

Shikamaru : Les examens de noël oui.

Elie: Tu vas venir me voir pour noël dis?

Shikamaru : Bien sûr.

Elie: Youpi!

Shikamaru : Aller je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Elie: Qui?

Shikamaru : Une amie à moi, je lui ai parlé de toi hier et elle avait envie de te rencontrer.

Temari entra par la porte de la chambre.

Elie: Ah!!! C'est toi c'est toi c'est toi c'est toi!

Temari sourit amusée, Shikamaru la regardait égaré.

Shikamaru : Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cries comme une hystérique?

Elie: Tous les ans y'a des filles qui viennent chanter avec un mec déguisé en père noël! Et Temari en fait parti!

Shikamaru : Tu m'avais pas dit ça Temari.

Temari : Bah si j'avais deviné qu'elle me reconnaîtrait aussi vite.

Elie: Vous allez venir cette année?

Temari : Bien sûr, d'ailleurs je dois aller voir Shizuka ce soir pour les costumes… j'ai la trouille de les voir ".

Elie: Shizuka c'est celle qui avait les cheveux rouge et vert.

Temari " : En plein elle.

Shikamaru : Vous continueriez de discuter dans l'auto, mais si tu veux avoir le temps de faire tous les manèges faut..

Elie: Yeah!

---

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au parc, les deux filles s'élancèrent.

Shikamaru les regarda amusé, Temari était plus vieille que lui, mais elle savait s'amuser comme une enfant. Shikamaru paya leur entrée et leur donna leur bracelet.

Elie : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier?

Shikamaru : Vous avez des bracelets pour entrer partout, vous commencez par celui que vous voulez, de toute façon, vous pouvez tous les faire.

Elie : Je sais, mais par lequel on commence, Shika, tu veux faire lequel?

Shikamaru : Si on commençait par les montagnes russes, je sais que tu avais envie de les faire.

Elie : Oui!

Elie partit en courant vers les montagnes russes les plus proches. Temari attrapa la main de Shikamaru.

Temari : Aller viens!

Elle courut derrière l'adolescente, entraînant le garçon dans sa course.

---

Temari, Elie, et Shikamaru marchaient dans le parc en mangeant leurs glaces quand ils tombèrent sur Tenten et Neji.

Tenten : Tiens, salut tous les deux qu'est-ce que vous faites.

Temari : J'accompagne Shikamaru et sa petite sœur.

Elie : Tu es Tenten!

Tenten : Euh… bah si.

Elie : Génial!

Temari : Elle vient au spectacle de noël à tous les ans.

Tenten : Ah ok!

Elie : Temari c'est ma nouvelle grande sœur!

Temari : Ouais! Dites ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous?

Tenten : Moi ça me va et toi Neji?

Neji : Pourquoi pas?

Le groupe repartit, devant, Elie "guidait" le groupe, derrière elle, Tenten et Temari marchait côte à côte, derrière elle, Shikamaru et Neji parlaient entre eux.

Neji : Alors tu as présenté ta petite sœur à Temari.

Shikamaru : Oui, et elles s'adorent déjà.

Neji : Mais entre toi et elle y'a toujours rien.

Shikamaru : Elle ne me déteste plus je vais m'en contenter…

Neji : Et tu pourras lui tenir tête lorsqu'elle te demandera de sauver la gamine?

Shikamaru : Il le faudra bien…

Neji : Et si elle insiste?

Shikamaru : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans la vie des humains tu le sais bien.

Neji : Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle le sait?

Shikamaru : Je l'espère.

Neji : Elle sait pour ton père?

Shikamaru : Non, et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit.

Neji ne répondit pas, il savait que si Temari connaissait la vérité, elle pourrait le sauver, elle pourrait l'aider à retrouver le statut d'un ange normal, d'un ange blanc. Elle pourrait le retirer des ténèbres dans lesquelles son père l'avait envoyé…

---

Shikamaru s'arrêta devant la maison de la jeune femme.

Temari : Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui

Shikamaru : Moi aussi.

Temari : Dis moi, Shika… est-ce que… avec tes pouvoirs tu pourrais la guérir?

Shikamaru : Je pourrais…

Temari tourna la tête vers lui.

Temari : Alors fais le!

Shikamaru : Je ne peux pas… si je la guéris elle… ce sera injuste pour tous les autres dans sa situation, si je la guéris je devrais guérir les autres enfants de l'hôpital… si je fais ça… ils finiront par remonter jusqu'à moi et ils pourraient me forcer à guérir d'autres personnes.

Temari : Où est le mal!?

Shikamaru : Ils me retrouveront si je fais ça! Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans la vie des humains.

Temari : Qui te retrouvera?

Shikamaru : Le clan de ma mère, ils ne sont plus beaucoup mais ils veulent me retrouver parce que mon pouvoir de guérison est très élevé.

Temari : Dis? Tu veux bien me parler de ta famille?

Shikamaru : Ça serait mieux une autre fois non? Quand on ne sera pas dans une voiture.

Temari : Tu veux rentrer?

Le garçon prit au dépourvu n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Ils rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans le salon. Temari fit du thé et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Temari : Parle moi de ta famille.

Shikamaru : Toi d'abord

Temari : Mais…

Shikamaru : Aller!

Temari : Bon ok, mais je sais pas trop quoi dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup connu mes parents, je me souviens de ma mère, elle était très douce et très gentille, le soir elle me chantait une berceuse et me serrait contre elle. Et mon père il était très strict et c'est pour ça qu'il a été nommé capitaine, mais avec moi il était très doux et il jouait toujours avec moi, il était si gentil. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils sont morts j'ai été envoyée dans un orphelinat sur terre, j'ai été adoptée par une femme et son mari qui est mort quelques mois plus tard, alors elle a commencé à se prostituer et le jour de mes huit ans, les policier sont venus me chercher à l'école pour me dire que ma mère adoptive avait été tuée au boulot et que je devais retourner à l'orphelinat et j'y suis resté jusqu'à mes seize ans.

Shikamaru : Je suis désolé, tu aurais dû rester avec t'es parents. C'est la faute à mon père tout ça.

Temari : Je sais… mais je suis contente que tu sois différent, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te juger sur le passé de ton père.

Shikamaru : J'aurais fait la même chose, c'est pas grave.

Temari : Mais dis, c'est à toi de me parler de ta famille.

Shikamaru : Y'a pas grand chose a dire, ma mère était d'une grande bonté, heureusement pour moi sinon je ne serais pas là, elle a pardonné à mon père tout ce qu'il avait fait et elle l'a aimé. Lorsque j'avais quatre ans, elle est morte, un peu avant qu'il n'attaque les anges, j'étais près d'elle lorsqu'elle est morte, je me souviens du sourire qu'elle m'a fait, elle m'a dit « ne t'inquiète pas Shika, papa s'occupera bien de toi » J'avais quatre ans et je l'ai cru, je lui ai sourit et elle est morte, mon père ne m'a pas pardonné d'avoir passé ses dernière minutes avec elle. Il m'en veut toujours de lui avoir volé les derniers instants de sa femme. Après sa mort, il est devenu froid et distant, à l'âge de quatre ans, j'ai dû devenir autonome, enfin autant que possible. À six ans, je faisais le souper pour nous deux. Mon père ne m'a jamais montré de marques d'affection depuis la mort de ma mère. Il m'a détesté le jour de sa mort et j'ai compris, il y a longtemps qu'il ne m'aimera plus jamais. Lorsque j'étais petit, je l'entendais souvent dire, pourquoi tu n'es pas mort à sa place, ma mère est tombée malade après m'avoir mis au monde et comme elle s'occupait de moi tout le temps, ça n'a qu'agrandit sa maladie, mon père le sait, il sait que sa mort c'est moi qui l'ait causé et il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Temari sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

Temari : Je… je suis désolée…

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Temari : Si j'avais su… je ne t'aurais pas poussé à en parler.

Shikamaru : Tu sais, je ne dis jamais ce que je ne veux pas dire, si je te l'ai dit c'est que j'ai accepté de te le dire.

Temari : …

Shikamaru : Dis moi Temari? De quoi rêves-tu en pensant à l'avenir?

Temari : À l'avenir? Je rêve de mes amis, je veux que dans dix ans, moi et les filles nous soyons toujours amies, je veux qu'elles aient réaliser leurs rêves et je vois te vois toi et les garçons, on se tiens toujours ensemble, et on a des enfants, tous et ils sont super copains. Je me vois avec mon mari et mes enfants, un garçon et une fille.

Shikamaru : Il y a un truc qui n'arrivera pas.

Temari : Lequel?

Shikamaru : Moi, père.

Temari : Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Shikamaru : Je ne veux pas d'enfants.

Temari : Pourquoi!?

Shikamaru : Je suis un ange déchu, et ce n'est pas une vie de se cacher, de rester à vivre dans un univers d'humain, où on ne peut pas utiliser nos pouvoirs, on ne peut rien faire, à l'école j'étais exclu, je suis un ange noir et si j'ai des enfants ils le seront également, et je refuse de les laisser vivre ce que j'ai vécu à cause de mon père.

Temari : Je comprends, mais je suis sûre que tu feras un bon papa.

Shikamaru : Non… je ne crois pas…

Temari : Mais si!

Shikamaru : Je suis désolé Temari, moi je vais y aller.

Temari : Ok…

Shikamaru : J'ai passé une super journée.

Temari : Moi aussi!

Temari l'embrassa sur la joue et le garçon partit…

---

Shikamaru monta dans sa chambre en se frottant la tête. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et ouvrit son document…

Yes!!! J'ai réussi à finir mon chapitre ça a été long mais voilà.

Akanishi Jin est l'un des deux principaux chanteurs d'un boys band très bien, il chante super bien et bouge comme un dieu. Le groupe s'appelle KAT-TUN chaque lettre venant du nom d'un des mecs, Kazuya **K**amenashi (Kame), Jin **A**kanishi (Jin), Junnosuke **T**aguichi (Junno), Koki **T**anaka (Koki), Tatsuya **U**eda (Ueda) et Yuichi **N**akamaru (Maru)

Les deux premiers le K et le A, Kamenashi et Akanishi sont les deux principaux chanteur.

Dans le prochain chapitre Noël approche!!!

Vive noël!! Y'a pas d'école "

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	12. Chapter 12 La vente aux enchères

**Yaa!!**

**Chapitre 12 Vente aux enchères**

Temari courait dans les couloirs placardant les murs d'affiches. Elle termina sa pile et rejoignit Sakura plus loin.

Temari : T'as fini?

Sakura : Ouais.

Temari : Ok reste plus qu'à préparer les formulaires.

Sakura : Super, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!

---

Les cours se terminaient dans cinq minutes et les élèves ramassaient déjà leurs choses lorsqu'on entendit une voix à l'intercome.

: Salut tout le monde, écoutez moi un peu, vous me connaissez déjà tous je suis Temari Hikari capitaine des pom-pom-girls, dirigeante des danseuses et des gymnastes. Je suis aussi l'organisatrice de la vente aux enchères. Je vous explique, cette année on va organiser une vente aux enchères, la semaine prochaine les garçons seront vendus et achetés par les étudiantes. Le jour suivant, les garçons inviterons leur acheteuse à un souper romantique qui se terminera par un baiser de bonne nuit, les acheteuses auront aussi le plein pouvoir de décision sur leurs lots et ce jusqu'à minuit, enfin tant et aussi longtemps que la marchandise reste habillée, et la semaine suivante on échange les rôles. Alors que tous ramassent leur sous et que tous ceux qui veulent être vendus viennent remplir le formulaire à la cafétéria, Sakura et moi seront présentes pour répondre à vos questions vous avez trois jours pour vous inscrire. Bye bye !

La cloche sonna et là déjà beaucoup de personne se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria.

Sakura était assise derrière une grande table et Temari gesticulait pour attirer le plus de monde possible. Elle vit tout leur petit gang arriver. (petit c'est dit vite)

Shikamaru : C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de la vente aux enchères.

Temari : Bien sûr.

Shikamaru : C'est tordu.

Temari : Mais ça va rapporter, depuis dix minutes on a eu de magnifiques lots à mettre en vente.

Sasuke : Tu parles des mecs comme des morceaux de viande.

Temari : C'est le cas, nous sommes tous des morceaux de viande, et j'adore regarder les morceaux de viande défiler devant moi.

Sakura : Dites les garçons vous voulez vous inscrire?

Daichi : Pourquoi pas, c'est pour une bonne cause non?

Sakura : C'est pour financer le voyage scolaire à la fin de l'année, le bal des finissants et le bal de noël.

Daichi : Ça me va.

Kiba : Moi aussi je m'inscris.

Temari : J'y pense, on pourrait les vendre ensemble non? J'en connais une gagne qui serait prête à mettre gros pour les avoir les deux ensemble.

Sakura : Surtout s'ils acceptent de faire ce qu'elles veulent.

Temari : Mouais, tant que les vêtements restent sur la marchandise.

Sakura : Ça vous dit les garçons? D'être vendu ensemble?

Daichi : Moi ça me va.

Kiba : Moi aussi.

Sakura : Alors remplissez ce formulaire à deux.

Les deux garçons prirent le formulaire et le remplirent.

Temari : Qui d'autre? On a besoin de filles et de garçons.

Tenten : Moi je suis d'accord.

Neji : Non.

Tenten : Tu veux pas être vendu?

Neji : Toi tu ne seras pas vendue.

Tenten : Depuis quand tu choisis pour moi.

Neji : Je refuse de laisser ma copine à un autre mec.

Hinata : Mon cousin est encore plus possessif que je le croyais.

Tenten : Tu n'auras qu'à m'acheter gros jaloux.

Sakura : Pense y, elle sera sous tes ordres toute la soirée.

Temari : Le contraire est aussi possible, elle peut t'acheter et tu seras sous ses ordres.

Tenten : Techniquement il est déjà sous mes ordres.

Tous : On voulait pas savoir!

Tenten : Mais non c'est pas vrai, ok parfois.

Temari : Tenten on peut se passer des détails.

Tenten : Mais…

Neji : Et si tu allais t'inscrire?

Tenten : Merci!

Tenten prit un formulaire.

Sakura : Tu as fais exprès avoue?

Tenten : Je savais qu'en lui filant la honte devant ses copains il m'enverrait m'inscrire pour que je me taise. Je la connais bien ma grosse marmotte.

Neji : Si c'est comme ça je vais m'inscrire moi aussi.

Naruto : Alors, le grand Neji Hyûga est quelqu'un de soumis?

Neji : Juste quand je suis d'humeur à la laisser mener.

Shikamaru : Neji, je te dis ça parce que tu es mon grand ami de toujours ok?

Neji : Ok…

Shikamaru : Ferme ta gueule non mais t'as vraiment envie que toute l'école sache quand tu es soumis à ta copine, et quand c'est elle qui est soumise?

Neji se tue et aperçut Tenten qui riait plus loin.

Daichi et Kiba revinrent avec le formulaire, ils le tendirent a Sakura.

Kiba : Je me demande jusqu'où monteront les enchères.

Daichi : Très haut j'espère.

Kiba : Ouais!

---

Temari rentra dans les vestiaires où les garçons qui allaient être vendus attendaient.

Temari : Ok j'ai quelques points à mettre au clair avant qu'on commence.

D'abord vous avez le droit de retirer vos fringues si vous voulez, la seule règle c'est de garder les boxers, même si ça plaira pas à toutes mais c'est pas moi qui fais les règles.

Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, je veux toujours avoir un morceau de viande sur scène et un en coulisse prêt à rentrer.

: On est pas des morceaux de viande.

Temari : Ferme-la Shika j'ai pas fini et si pour ce soir vous êtes des morceaux de viande.

Je vous donne des numéros, lorsque vous entendez le numéro qui vous précède vous devez rejoindre Kakashi-sensei près de la scène et vous montez lorsqu'il vous en donne le signal. C'est pas compliqué, vous avez qu'à défiler, à vous montrer et à vous faire désirer, vous descendez quand j'annonce le montant pour lequel vous avez été vendus et à qui vous avez été vendus, enfaîte vous saurez le nom de la fille qui vous a acheté qu'à la fin sauf si vous voyez sa tête derrière le numéro. Bon je dois y aller ça va commencer.

Temari partit et les garçons restèrent entre eux, Kakashi entra et leur donna à tous un numéro.

---

Temari monta sur scène et sortit sa liste, à chaque garçon un numéro avait été assigné, un numéro qui leur avait été désigné à l'avance.

La jeune femme prit ses fiches. Lorsque l'on braqua les projecteurs sur elle la jeune femme fit un grand sourire et salua la foule.

Temari : Y'a plein de monde c'est super! Je ne vous ferais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà le jeu, je démarre avec un prix de base dépendant du garçon et de sa côte de popularité, ensuite vous levez vos cartons à numéros en disant le montant que vous relancez, c'est comme dans les vrais enchères, il y a aussi, pour nos professeurs préférés, de magnifiques lots choisis parmis le corps enseignant. Commençons maintenant avec le gros prix de la soirée, le premier garçon ou plutôt les premiers garçons.

Kiba et Daichi montèrent sur scène.

Temari : Kiba Inuzuka et Daichi Migano, deux magnifiques lots, le seul à être vendu en duo, pour toute ces demoiselles qui préfèrent regarder que toucher, bien sûr ces deux élèves sont comme vous le savez déjà tous, deux jeunes hommes ayant une préférence pour les garçons, attention messieurs si c'est aussi votre cas ne vous laissez pas devancer par les lycéennes à l'avant. Nous commencerons les enchères à 20$ puisqu'ils sont deux.

: 25!

: 75!

: 100!

: moi je mets 150!

Les deux garçons sur scène se regardèrent surpris et sourirent. Ils retirèrent leur T-shirt.

: 200!

L'une des lycéennes en jupette se leva en criant.

Lycéenne : Nous on mets 700$! (elles sont folles ou simplement en manque d'excitation sexuelle… dur à dire)

Kiba et Daichi se regardèrent avec des grands yeux.

Kiba _À Daichi _: Tu penses à ce que je pense?

Daichi : Ouais, faisons monter les enchères encore un peu…

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sur scène, l'action eut immédiatement sa réaction et les prix montèrent en flèche.

Temari : Beuh… ça devient chaud ici…

Kiba en profita pour retirer le jean de Daichi.

Daichi : Hey!

Kiba : Faut faire monter les enchères.

: 1000$!!!

Temari qui ne suivait plus rien se redressa sur scène.

Temari : J'ai bien entendu?

Daichi tira à son tour sur le pantalon de Kiba.

Lycéennes en jupettes : 1500!!!

Temari s'étouffa avec sa bouteille d'eau.

Kiba : Oh putain…

Daichi : Tu l'as dit vieux.

Temari : Euh... y'a personne qui dit mieux?

: …

Temari : 1500 une fois… deux fois…

: Deux milles dollars!!!

Temari s'étouffa à nouveau.

Temari : Nani!?

: J'ai dit deux mille dollars.

Temari : Y'a personne qui dit mieux?

: …

Temari : 2000 une fois… deux fois… adjugé au gang dans le fond.

(Ma cousine me tuait si je lui donnais pas Kiba et Daichi alors je lui ai fait une petite place dans ma fic à elle et ses copines et voilà elle et son gang les ont gagné.)

---

Temari : Oh mais qui avons nous, Sasuke Uchiwa, le taciturne de l'école. Roh aller montre nous de quoi tu es fais Uchiwa, fais monter les enchères!

Temari était en euphorie, depuis une heure déjà qu'elle regardait les plus beaux gars de l'école défiler devant elle et elle pouvait dire toutes les conneries qui lui passait par la tête, elle adorait ce boulot.

Temari remarqua tout de suite Sakura dans les rangs qui frémissait d'impatience.

Temari : Les enchères commencent à quinze dollars!!

: 20!

: 50!

Temari : Allez Sasukon retire ton T-shirt!!

Sasuke soupira et s'exécuta.

: 100!

: 120!

: 150!

: 170!

La jeune femme voyait que Sakura n'avait pas encore levé la main.

: 200!

Temari : Tu es voulu mon SasuKanon. Retire le bas maintenant.

Sasuke : Tu peux rêver.

Temari : Roh t'es plate.

Sasuke : …

: 210!

Temari : Coincé!

Sasuke : …

: 240!

Temari : 240 une fois?... Deux fois?

: 250…

: 260!

: 300…

Temari : 300 une fois? Deux fois? Vendu! Au numéro 540!

Sasuke sortit de scène embêté.

---

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu as vieux, la fille qui t'a acheté est pas de ton goût?

Sasuke : C'est Sakura.

Naruto : Sakura t'a acheté??

Sasuke : Oui, et je me demande pourquoi.

Neji : Les filles se sont mis en tête d'empêcher Ino de mettre la main sur l'un de nous six.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi?

Neji : Pour la faire enrager.

Gaara : Alors elles ont déjà prévu qui achèterait qui?

Neji : Oui, Shizuka va acheter Gaara, Shikamaru sera acheté par Sakura pour Temari et Sasuke a été prit par Sakura.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi c'est Temari qui est chargé de moi?

Neji : Tu lui demanderas lors de votre souper « romantique »

Shikamaru tourna la tête embarrassé.

Neji : Après tout, avant ou après le baiser de bonne nuit, elle finira bien par te répondre.

Shikamaru rougit et sortit prétextant qu'il devait bientôt monter sur scène.

Neji : Tu avais oublié le baiser? Je te conseille pas de l'oublier demain, Temari doit sûrement y tenir pour l'avoir écrit en gras sur les formulaires.

Shikamaru : Kuso…

Neji : Je vois pas ce qui te chagrine tant que ça, après tout tu as des sentiments pour elle non.

Shikamaru : Oui… mais elle c'est un ange blanc et moi… je ne suis qu'un ange noir…

Neji : Et alors, depuis qu'elle a accepté de te laisser une chance vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Shikamaru : Mais tu connais mon père, s'il apprend qu'il y a un ange blanc ici il fera des pieds et des mains pour la tuer, et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il peut faire…

Neji : Je vois tu n'as pas envie qu'elle se fasse tuer.

Shikamaru : Surtout pas… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

Neji : Un jour pourtant tu vas devoir agir…

Shikamaru : Justement… y'a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler…

---

Temari descendit de sur scène Tsunade prit sa place, c'était au professeur d'être vendue afin de lui laisser une pause et ensuite elle retournerait pour animer le reste de la vente, elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau fraîche et la vida à moitié. Elle marcha vers la sortie et poussa les grandes portes, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Elle commença à marcher tranquillement et entendit des voix.

: C'est bien trop dangereux!

Temari s'arrêta, elle s'avança et vit Neji qui faisait face à Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Je sais bien, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix…

Neji : Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

Shikamaru : Je le ferais avec ou sans ton appui…

Neji : Alors pourquoi m'avoir mis au courant?

Shikamaru : … Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami…

Shikamaru se retourna et partit. Temari approcha Neji qui soupirait bruyamment.

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Neji : Temari? Tu étais là? Depuis quand?

Temari : Je t'ai entendu crier « C'est bien trop dangereux! » Alors je me suis approchée intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Neji : Shikamaru, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude.

Temari : Je peux faire quelque chose?

Neji : … Oui! Temari, tu peux faire quelque chose.

Temari : Je t'écoute.

Neji : Reste avec lui.

Temari : Quoi?

Neji : Il a besoin de toi…

Neji se retourna et partit.

---

Plus loin Shikamaru marchait, il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, Temari était là elle regardait la Lune assise dans l'herbe, il faisait très doux malgré l'époque avancée de l'année. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il sentit Neji arriver.

Shikamaru : J'ai pris ma décision… j'utiliserais la formule de destruction des anges déchus…

Neji : Je sais…

Suspense!

Ok je sais que le prix pour Daichi et Kiba était très exagéré, mais quand un groupe de gosses de riches veux quelque chose elle y mettre le prix.

Ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps à écrire désolée mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire.

Je vous laisse là-dessus.

Bye bye


	13. Chapter 13 Les rendezvous

Yaa!!

Je sais, je sais je suis très en retard désolée c'est pas ma faute si j'ai trop de boulot, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus rapide, mais je peux rien promettre sauf que je vais faire mon possible. En attendant voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 13 Les rendez-vous**

: Pourquoi moi?

: Pardon?

La blonde se retourna, elle regarda son lot.

Shikamaru : Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'as pris?

Temari : Parce qu'on voulait faire enrager Ino.

Shikamaru : Je sais ça, mais pourquoi toi tu m'as choisi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dépenserais ton argent pour m'acheter.

Temari : Je t'ai pris parce que j'aime bien ta compagnie, que Tenten voulait être avec Neji et Hinata avec Naruto, que Shizuka voulait apprendre à mieux connaître Gaara et que Sakura avait envie de passer une soirée romantique avec Sasuke.

Shikamaru : Sakura et Sasuke?

Temari : Mais oui, tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point ils sont proches? Sakura a eu le coup de foudre lorsqu'elle l'a vu pour la première fois à la fête de Hinata, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Et Sasuke la dévore des yeux chaque fois qu'il le peut…

Shikamaru : Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Temari : Je sais, il n'y a que moi qui l'ai remarqué, parce que je connais trop bien Sakura et comme elle ne peut pas le regarder pour savoir si il l'aime je le fais à sa place.

Shikamaru : Tu crois qu'il se passera quelque chose entre eux ce soir?

Temari : Je l'espère… ça lui ferait tellement plaisir…

Shikamaru la regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit.

Temari : Alors? Où tu m'emmènes?

---

Sakura sortit de la grande maison. Sasuke l'attendait devant sa voiture. Lorsqu'elle apparut devant lui il en eut le souffle coupé, la longue robe noire épousait sa fine silhouette à la perfection, un décolleté plongeant et une fine entaille sur la cuisse gauche démarrant à la cheville. La robe longue toucherait le sol en temps normal, mais la jeune femme portait des sandales à talons qui l'aidaient à atteindre la taille du jeune homme.

Sasuke : Tu es belle…

Sakura : Merci…

Sasuke : Euh… On y va?

Sakura : C'est toi qui as tout prévu, je te suis.

Sasuke ouvrit la porte côté passager et Sakura entra, elle prit place dans la voiture pendant que le garçon faisait le tour pour pénétrer de son côté. La voiture démarra et ils partirent.

Sasuke : Je peux te poser une question?

Sasuke se retourna, la décapotable avançait rapidement et le vent frais de début décembre jouait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme à ses côtés. (J'ai décidé qu'il faisait pas encore froid même si on est en décembre (contrairement à ici –(au Québec)) La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit.

Sakura : Oui?

Son corps battait la chamade, elle était si belle.

Sasuke : Pourquoi moi?

Sakura : Pardon?

Sasuke : Lors des enchères… pourquoi tu m'as choisi?

Sakura : Parce que… on voulait faire enrager Ino?

Sasuke : Je sais… mais pourquoi… toi m'avoir choisi moi?

Sakura : J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Sasuke : Pourquoi?

Sakura : Je te trouve très curieux ce soir.

Sasuke se retourna en rougissant.

Sakura : Où tu m'amènes?

Sasuke : Au restaurant.

Sakura : Super!

Sasuke : Tu aimes manger Italien?

Sakura : J'adore!

Sasuke : Alors tu vas aimer le repas.

Sakura : J'en suis sûre.

---

Sakura et Sasuke entrèrent dans le restaurant bras dessous bras dessus. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent on les conduisit à une magnifique table dans l'un des emplacements privés.

Sakura : C'est magnifique, Sasuke ce restaurant est magnifique.

Sasuke sourit et on leur donna le menu.

Sasuke : Prend ce qui te plaît.

Sakura : Et si tu me conseillais? C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

Sasuke : Tout est excellent ici, alors je ne peux rien te conseiller, prends ce qui te fais envie.

Sakura : Ok.

Lorsque le serveur arriva et prit la commande des deux jeunes adultes, Sasuke ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que le serveur louchait dans le décolleté de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir et le serveur eut tôt-fait de décamper.

Lorsqu'il revient avec les boissons Sakura lui demanda de remplir à nouveau son verre d'eau ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, mais déconcerté par les regard noir du cavalier de la jeune femme il ne fit pas attention et renversa l'eau sur elle. Sakura poussa un cri en se redressant, le serveur sursauta et Sasuke se leva à son tour.

Serveur : Pardonnez moi!

Sakura : Bon… c'est pas grave… je vais me sécher je reviens…

Sakura partit, le serveur voulait l'imiter, mais Sasuke lui attrapa le bras.

Sasuke : Ne t'avise plus de relooker ma copine…

Serveur : Bien… Bien sûr Sasuke-sama…

Le serveur prit alors la poudre d'escampette.

: Le serveur est parti?

Sasuke : Oui, il est retourné en cuisine chercher à manger.

Sakura : Ok.

Sakura prit place face à Sasuke et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Le serveur revient, il déposa les plats sur la table et partit.

Sakura : C'est délicieux!

Sasuke : Oui.

Sakura : Un restaurant magnifique et un souper exquis, tu sais plaire aux filles toi.

Sasuke : L'important c'est que ça te plaise à toi.

Sakura rougit et sourit.

_« Si tu savais… »_

Le serveur revint alors avec une bouteille de vin.

Serveur : C'est un cadeau de la maison, Itachi-sama vous remercies d'être venus…

Sasuke : Dites lui merci pour moi…

Serveur : Bien…

Le serveur versa le vin dans deux magnifiques coupes de cristal et partit.

Sakura : Allez dis moi tout… Pourquoi le patron t'offre du vin?

Sasuke : Itachi, c'est mon frère, lorsque notre clan a été réduit à néant il m'a confié à des amis de la famille et il est parti, c'était préférable pour nous d'être séparé, c'était moins dangereux. Depuis plusieurs années je viens manger ici toutes les semaines, comme ça on reste en contact…

Sakura : C'est triste…

Sasuke : Pas tant que ça, on reste en contact.

Sakura : Tu avais quel âge lorsque c'est arrivé?

Sasuke : Sept ans environ.

Sakura : Tu étais si jeune?

Sasuke : J'ai passé par-dessus il y a longtemps…

Sakura : Moi mes parents je ne les ai jamais connus, je suppose que lorsqu'on y pense, j'ai moins souffert que toi puisque je ne les ai pas réellement perdus…

Sasuke : On a tous les deux eu une enfance difficile on dirait…

Sakura : On n'est pas les seuls… Moi, Toi, Shikamaru, Temari, Shizuka et Daichi, Tenten a toujours son père mais sa mère a été assassinée, et Hinata, est la seule qui a toujours ses deux parents.

Sasuke : Neji aussi a perdu ses parents, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba vit avec sa sœur, on dirait que personne n'a eu une enfance facile parmi nous.

Sakura : Oui, on dirait que quelque chose refuse que les enfants magiques qui vivent parmi les humains aient une enfance normale.

Sasuke : Entre nous deux, qu'est-ce qu'une enfance normale?

Sakura ria, amusée, il avait bien raison.

---

Il était maintenant vingt heures passées depuis quelques minutes la jeune femme multipliait la malchance, d'abord le serveur renversait son verre de vin sur elle, puis un client ivre avait fait tomber sa glace sur elle, et maintenant l'un des serveurs renversait le chocolat chaud d'un client dans son dos. La boisson bouillante avait traversé sa veste de cuir et touché ses ailes entraînant une plainte sourde chez la jeune fée. Sakura avait l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps aux toilettes qu'en compagnie du garçon de ses rêves. Elle soupira et se regarda dans le miroir.

Sakura : _Et bien ma fille, toi qui croyais passer la plus belle soirée de ta vie tu es servie…_

La jeune femme sortit et rejoignit le garçon qui se leva.

Sasuke : Sakura, tu vas mieux?

Sakura : Raccompagne moi s'il te plait Sasuke…

Le garçon hocha la tête et la raccompagna à contrecœur.

---

Sasuke : Désolé pour la soirée…

Sakura : C'était pas si mal… Bon d'accord c'était horrible… mais j'ai bien aimé discuter avec toi…

Sasuke : On se reprendra.

Sakura : D'accord, mais pas au restaurant si tu veux bien.

Sasuke sourit et hocha la tête. Sakura regarda sa montre.

Sakura : Tu veux rentrer? Après tout, je t'ai jusqu'à minuit non?

Le garçon la regarda surprit puis opina et ils rentrèrent.

Sakura : Je vais prendre une douche rapide, fais comme chez toi.

La jeune femme disparut dans la salle de bain et son cavalier prit place dans le salon…

---

: Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre…

Le jeune homme se retourna, derrière lui Sakura était debout, elle portait un short et un débardeur. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux mouillés et pour la première fois, il voyait ses ailes de fées et ses oreilles pointues.

Sakura : Sasuke?

Sasuke : Désolé… c'est la première fois que…

Sakura : Que tu vois mes ailes?

Sasuke : Oui…

Sakura : Elles te dérangent?

Sasuke : Non… Tu es belle avec tes ailes…

La jeune femme rougit et baissa la tête et murmurant un « merci ».

Sasuke : Je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir…

Sakura : C'est pas grave…

Sasuke : Tes ailes? Elles sont pas trop abîmées?

Sakura : Elles vont survivre… Tu veux du vin? On a à peine eu le temps de goûter celui de ton frère, et l'ancien propriétaire a laissé la cave pleine de bouteilles encore remplies.

Sasuke : Ok.

Sakura descendit à la cave chercher une bouteille. Elle en prit une au hasard.

---

: Waou! C'est super bon ce truc.

Sasuke regarda Sakura en riant, l'alcool leur était monté à la tête rapidement. Il faut dire que les bouteilles que Sakura avait ramenées étaient descendues plutôt vite.

Sasuke : Tu sais Saku, je voulais vraiment que ça marche ce soir.

Sakura : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Parce que t'es super mignonne.

Sakura : Merci!

Sakura sauta au cou du garçon et ils tombèrent à la renverse.

Sakura : Si on allait se baigner!

Sasuke : J'ai pas de maillot

Sakura : C'est pas grave ça!

Sakura entraîna le jeune homme vers la piscine, l'eau glacée leur fit rapidement reprendre leurs esprits.

Sasuke : Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu ce soir.

Sasuke : Je m'en fiche, on s'est bien amusé non?

Sasuke : Plutôt.

L'horloge retentit alors sonnant minuit.

Sasuke : Zut la soirée est terminée.

Sakura : Tu n'as qu'à rester plus longtemps.

Sasuke : Peut-être bien.

Sakura : Et puis, tu me dois un baiser.

Sasuke : Ah oui?

Sakura : Oui!

Sakura s'approcha du garçon, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il ne put résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa, longtemps, passionnément. Leurs langues se touchaient se caressaient doucement, l'envie les submergeait. Sans trop comprendre comment ils se retrouvèrent dans son lit, laissant leur instinct prendre le dessus…

---

Sakura grogna lorsque son téléphone sonna, elle tendit la main vers son jean abandonné sur le sol et décrocha.

Sakura : Allô…

: Saku? C'est Tema

Sakura : 'Jour…

Temari : Tu vas bien?

Sakura : J'ai mal au crâne…

Temari : Tu as bu hier soir?

Sakura : Je crois… J'ai des blancs…

Temari : Tu étais avec Sasuke?

Sakura : Oui…

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi la rose ne put retenir un énorme sourire… Elle se leva et se retourna. Elle poussa un cri dans le combiné et sortit de la pièce en courant après avoir agrippé un vêtement sur le sol.

Temari : Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura : Sasu… Sasu… Sasuke… Il est dans mon lit!

Temari : Habillé…

Sakura : C'est moi qui porte sa chemise!

Temari : Sakura…

La jeune femme entendit son amie soupirer de l'autre coté du combiné.

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que je fais…

Temari : Commence par essayer de retrouver la mémoire… Désolée Sakura, sur ce point je ne peux pas t'aider… Bye bye

Sakura : Bye bye

Sakura raccrocha et rentra dans la chambre, le cœur battant elle découvrit Sasuke endormi dans son lit. Elle s'approcha, il était si beau, il dormait comme un bébé. Elle revit alors leurs ébats, elle ferma les yeux laissa l'acte reprendre vie dans sa mémoire. Elle revoyait le garçon au-dessus d'elle qui lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait, un sourire prit vie sur ses lèvres brûlantes, elle se coucha près de lui se glissant à nouveau dans ses bras, elle l'entendit grogner puis se calmer, elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Sasuke : Sakura…

Sakura : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Je t'aime…

La jeune femme sentit un poids énorme quitter ses épaules elle se redressa, lui volant un baiser avant de lui murmurer à son tour des mots d'amour…

Alors voilà votre SasuSaku il vous a plu? Pas trop déçus? Bon je vais essayer de revenir sur kokyuu no inochi mais j'ai un énorme manque d'inspiration désolée pour ceux qui l'attendent.

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	14. Chapter 14 Dispute entre copain?

Yaa!!!!

Chapitre 14 Dispute entre copains?

-Alors vos rendez-vous?

Toutes se retournèrent vers Temari.

-Pour moi ça été un désastre total, au restaurant le serveur louchait dans mon décolletée il m'a renversé du vin et de l'eau dessus puis un client a laissé échapper sa glace sur moi et ensuite un autre serveur a fait tomber du chocolat chaud sur mes ailes, raconta la rose.

-Ma pauvre, dit Shizuka compatissante.

-Mais ça s'est plutôt bien terminé non? demanda la blonde.

-On a terminé la soirée chez moi, on a bu un peu et lorsque je me suis réveillée il était dans mon lit.

-Oh, c'était chaud entre vous deux hier soir, lança la brune.

-Plutôt, n'empêche que j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Et toi Tenten comment ça s'est passé?

-C'était bien comme d'habitude, on a soupé au restaurant ensuite on est allés au cinéma en plein air ensuite on est retournés chez lui et on a fait des câlins.

-Vous faites toujours des câlins, dit Hinata.

-Même pas vrai! Et toi Hinata vous avez fait quoi de votre soirée?

-On a juste écouté un film, Naru dit qu'il me prépare quelque chose de spécial pour fêter notre première année de fréquentation.

-Trop mignon.

-Et toi Shizuka?

-On a discuté, discuté et discuté. On est allés au restaurant et on a discuté très longtemps. C'était super, Gaara est génial et il embrasse très bien ce baiser de bonne nuit était gé-ni-al. Et toi Temari?

-J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie.

-Vous… vous avez… tous les deux…

-Non! Gang d'obsédées! Shika nous a eu des places dans un merveilleux théâtre où se produit la plus merveilleuse équipe de danse de la plus grande école de danse!

-Non! Je croyais que c'était impossible d'avoir des places, elles sont hyper limitées et très, très dures à avoir, déclara la rose.

-Oui! Je sais! c'est pour ça que j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie c'était magnifique et j'ai même pu parler avec une des professeurs!!!

-Alors toi tu as passé une bonne soirée.

-Oui! Et en plus grâce à lui je vais pouvoir entrer dans cette école!! Et il embrasse très bien soit dit en passant.

-Temari, commença la rose, serais-tu amoureuse de Shikamaru?

-Non! Je suis amoureuse de la danse.

-Mais tu l'aimes bien ton prof non?

-Oui, je l'aime bien, mais ma priorité reste cette école de danse.

-Si tu le dis…

Temari hocha la tête puis se leva.

-Je dois y aller mon prof m'attend justement pour me donner des cours, annonça t-elle.

-Ok bye, lancèrent les autres filles.

---

Temari marchait vers le café, elle mit ses écouteurs et démarra sa musique, lorsque l'une des chansons démarra sa soirée lui revint à l'esprit.

_Flash Back_

La voiture de Shikamaru s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la jeune femme.

-J'ai passé une soirée extraordinaire, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'inviterais à une soirée comme celle-là.

-J'ai des amis là où il faut, et je sais que tu adores cette école.

-J'ai passé la plus belle des soirées, merci Shikamaru.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir, juste pour voir les étoiles illuminées dans tes yeux ça en valait la peine.

Temari sourit, lorsqu'une chanson démarra à la radio elle s'exclama.

-J'adore cette chanson.

-Oui moi aussi…

-Quoi pour vrai? C'est une vieille chanson pourtant.

-Je sais…

-Tu es un garçon étrange…

-Toi aussi tu sors du commun tu sais.

La jeune femme sourit et détacha sa ceinture prête à sortir.

-J'y pense, tu me dois un baiser toi.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, ça fait partit des règles.

-Alors si ça fait partit des règles je dois m'y plier.

-Oui.

Le garçon se pencha et elle ferma les yeux, il eut une seconde d'hésitation puis l'embrassa. Un baiser court, mais tendre et agréable.

-Bonne nuit.

-À toi aussi…

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et rentra chez elle. Par la fenêtre, elle vit le garçon repartir, elle leva sa main et toucha ses lèvres, elle semblait si froide tout à coup…

_Fin du flash back_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

-_Serais-je amoureuse comme le dit Sakura_, pensa t-elle… _amoureuse d'un ange déchu_…

---

Shikamaru sortit de chez lui, il monta dans sa voiture et attrapa son téléphone.

-Salut… c'est moi… écoute j'ai besoin de toi…

---

Temari attendait son professeur en mangeant une part de gâteau au chocolat, elle le vit arriver et sourit.

-À cause de toi je vais finir par devenir grosse, se révolta t-elle.

-Désolé, répondit t-il amusé.

Le garçon s'assit près de lui.

-Alors on commence?

-Ou…

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Ton œil…

-Quoi?

-Il… il bleuit…

-Pardon?

-Viens là.

La jeune femme lui saisit le menton et le força à se tourner.

-Nom de dieu qu'est-ce que tu as fait!? C'est quoi ce coquard il est énorme!

-C'est rien.

Le jeune homme se dégagea.

-_Et merde, je savais bien que ça ne marcherait pas il n'était pas encore apparu… _pensa le garçon.

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas soigné, chuchota t-elle.

-Parce qu'il vient d'apparaître et que je ne peux pas soigner se que je ne vois pas et qui n'est pas encore là… répondit le brun à voix basse.

-Mais merde c'est énorme qu'est-ce que tu as eu?

-C'est rien une broutille.

-Tu veux rire? Il est énorme et de plus en plus foncé, aller déballe t'as fait quoi?

-Rien Temari laisse tomber.

-Tu veux que je te force à avouer? Lança t-elle mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse

-Je me suis un peu bagarré avec Neji, c'est tout.

-Un peu bagarrer, lança t-elle, mais vous jouez à quoi les mecs quand vous êtes seuls?

-Calmes toi, je suis venu pour te faire étudier non?

-Mouais…

---

-Je te préviens je veux plus voir ce truc demain.

-Je peux pas…

-Pourquoi?

-Y'a trop de gens qui l'ont vu, s'il disparaît du jour au lendemain ça sera bizarre.

-Mouais… n'empêche que c'est stupide…

-Je sais…

-Tu vas le soigner au moins?

-Comment? Demanda t-il amusé.

-Tu me désespères, mets de la glace dessus ça va déjà aider, et évite de le toucher et ne dors pas de ce côté ça serait bien aussi.

-D'accord… et si j'ai pas de glace.

-Ah bon dieu que t'es bête, aller viens chez moi.

La jeune femme l'entraîna chez elle et le fit s'asseoir dans le salon.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de la glace et s'assit près de lui.

-Aller laisse moi faire…

Elle déposa doucement la glace sur l'œil enflé du garçon qui grimaça.

-Ce que tu peux être douillet.

-Désolé de te décevoir.

-Tu dois pas te blesser souvent et avec ton pouvoir tu dois pas être habitué à les supporter.

-Non tu as raison.

-Ça s'est arrangé avec Neji?

-Oui, oui pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il arrive avec Tenten.

-Pardon?

-Ils viennent de rentrer dans la cour, j'avais oublié que Tenten devait passer chercher un truc.

-Je vois.

-Aller tiens ça sur ton œil, je vais les faire entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neji et Tenten s'asseyaient face au garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as eu Shika? Demanda la brune.

Le garçon déplaça la glace laissant voir son œil.

-Ça va vieux? Demanda Neji.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est moins pire qu'il n'y parait.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça, demanda la lycéenne aux macarons.

-C'est ton copain, répondit la blonde qui venait d'arriver avec des sodas.

-Neji? Cria la brune outrée.

-T'inquiète Tenten je l'ai cherché.

-Mais vous avez foutu quoi!?

-On s'est un peu engueulés, répondit le génie.

-Un peu? Tu veux rire?

-J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose de semblable aujourd'hui.

-Non mais tu as pas vu la taille de ce truc, normal qu'on te croit pas quand tu dis que vous vous êtes un peu engueulé, déclara la blonde.

La discution continua un moment puis comme ni Neji ni Shikamaru ne voulait dévoiler la cause de leur dispute le sujet dériva.

---

-Je savais pas que je frappais si fort, lança le brun amusé à son ami.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

Neji lui fit un signe de tête. Les deux amis s'étaient retrouvé dans l'appartement du Hyûga après s'être séparé des filles.

-Non sans blague tu vas bien, demanda le Hyûga.

-Ouais, je suis habitué.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose…

-Je peux rien faire sauf mettre de la glace, ordre de mon élève, lança Shikamaru amusé.

-Je parlais pas de ça tu le sais bien…

-Je sais, déclara le Nara en reprenant son sérieux, mais je ne peux rien y faire.

-Tu n'as pas à endurer ça tu sais…

-Oui… mais si ce n'est pas moi ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'a pas la faculté de guérir ses blessures comme moi.

-N'empêche que pour ce coquard tu as eu de la chance.

-Je sais, c'est sympa d'avoir joué le jeu.

-Heureusement que tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, sinon je veux même pas savoir ce qu'aurait pensé Temari.

-Justement, parlant d'elle, elle a l'air de s'attacher à toi, fais attention.

-Oui… Crois moi faire attention je ne fais que ça depuis que je la connais.

-Bien…

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui fasse du mal…

-…

Le garçon se retourna vers son ami, le brun vit alors dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, la même détresse qu'il voyait chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls…

-Fais attention à toi aussi… lui murmura t-il, il est capable du pire…

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire faussement et de se retourner vers la fenêtre…

Alors voilà le chapitre euh… 14! Désolée je savais plus où j'en étais.

Mon Shika y'a un gros coquard pauvre chou! Ok c'est ma faute mais enfin bref. Sinon vous en pensez quoi?

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO


	15. Chapter 15 Un an

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 15 Un an**

Temari se retourna dans son lit. Elle se sentait bien dans ses draps et ne voulait pas les quitter. Elle attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et composa un numéro. Elle entendit la sonnerie retentir de l'autre côté du combiné puis une voix masculine répondit.

-Allô.

-Bonjour, je pourrais parler à Shikamaru s'il vous plait?

-Il est sous la douche…

-Ah oui? désolée, je vais…

Elle entendit la voix crier au bout de la ligne.

-Shikamaru, cria cette voix, ferme ton téléphone si tu ne comptes pas y répondre!

-J'arrive, j'arrive, lança une voix plus loin.

La jeune femme entendit alors son ami répondre.

-Allô?

-Shika? Demanda la blonde incertaine.

-Temari!? Lança le brun étonné.

-Non c'est Hannibal Lecter, mais oui c'est moi…

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles un samedi matin?

-Je répondrais à cette question si tu réponds d'abord à la mienne.

-Je t'écoute…

-Tu portes quoi là, sommairement bien sûr.

-Sommairement?... Ben… commença le brun, Une serviette, conclut-il finalement

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Oui en faite tu m'as quelque peu fait sortir de force de la douche…

Le garçon rougit au bout du combiné, sans se douter que la jeune femme s'était rapidement enfoncée la tête dans son oreiller pour s'empêcher, elle-même, de sortir une bêtise.

_-Non de merde, c'est Shika! Comment oses-tu penser ça de lui!!_

-N'empêche que je n'ai pas eu ma réponse.

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je voulais te dire qu'on laissait tomber les cours aujourd'hui…

-Pourquoi? Ton examen c'est lundi non?

-Oui, oui je sais mais… j'ai décidé d'adopter la Shikattitude.

-La quoi?

-La Shikattitude, la Shika-Attitude.

-Non ça je l'avais compris ce que j'aurais dû dire c'est : et c'est quoi ça?

-En gros j'ai pas envie de quitter mon lit.

-Je vois, et tu vas laisser tomber l'examen pour le confort de ton doudou.

-Je croyais que c'était toi mon doudou.

-Pardon?

-Fait pas attention, je dis que des conneries!

-Du genre que je suis ton doudou?

-Je croyais que t'avais pas entendu!

-Je voulais te faire répéter…

-Pfff… n'empêche que si tu veux me faire cours va falloir que tu viennes chez moi, moi je quitte pas mes draps, mon lit peut-être, mais pas ma douillette… C'est tout chaud et confortable… je me sens comme une tortue.

-Mouais… Mais bon comme moi j'ai envie que tu réussisses ton examen, je vais me déplacer.

-Yata!!

-Tu veux que je sois chez toi à quelle heure Kame-Hime. (Kame : tortue Hime : Princesse)

-Maintenant.

-Tu veux rire, j'ai une serviette autour des reins et je te parle sur mon cellulaire depuis quinze minutes, je commence à avoir froid.

-Je te ferais une place dans ma carapace.

-Très drôle.

-Oui on fera des câlins, ça te réchauffera.

-Hein?!

-Désolée, dit-elle embarrassée, je dois être en manque un truc comme ça, c'est pas ma faute à moi, lorsque je pense à un mec nu mon cerveau fait tout de suite le lien avec le sexe. Il doit y avoir un rapport avec l'endroit où j'ai été élevée.

-Et tu penses à moi nu? La questionna le garçon amusé.

-Non euh!!! cria presque la blonde, enfin, si, mais c'est ta faute! C'est quoi cette idée de me dire que tu me parles en serviette, moi et mon éducation, on fait le lien et après plein de détour ça aboutit sur le sexeuh!

Temari entendit le garçon rire à l'autre bout du combiné et sourit.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé ce que je portais je te rappelle, la relança le brun.

-T'avais qu'à mentir! T'étais pas obligé de me dire que tu ne portais rien du tout.

-T'as oublié la serviette.

-Ah oui c'est vrai.

-Pourquoi tu l'as oubliée?

-Mais j'en sais rien!

-Avoue que lorsque tu penses à moi elle n'y est pas.

Pendant que le garçon se payait sa tête la jeune femme embarrassée était plus rouge que Hinata ne l'avait jamais été. La vérité c'était que ce cerveau avait des idées plutôt impures depuis son réveil du matin et la scène de la douche n'avait en rien amélioré la chose.

-Depuis quand tu as ce genre de pensées à mon sujet dis moi?

-Depuis jamais euh! C'est juste que hier Tenten arrêtait pas de discuter sur ses câlins avec Neji et bah j'ai réalisé que en faite ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait l'amour et je crois que ça me manque.

-Tu t'imagines si nos parents savaient de quoi on parle là?

-Si mes parents étaient toujours vivants je crois que je serais toujours vierge.

-Si ma mère était toujours vivante, je me serais jamais retrouvé dans cette position puisqu'elle t'aurait faite la conversation jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la douche.

-J'aurais aimé que ta mère soit toujours là, j'aurais pu parler de shopping avec elle.

-Désolé, moi je suis pas fan de shopping.

-C'est pas drôle de magasiner avec un mec de toute façon.

-Ah oui?

-Ouais, non! Dai c'est sympa de magasiner avec lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est gay!

-Je vois pas le rapport.

-Bah c'est simple il n'aime pas les filles donc il fera pas comme tous les autres mecs.

-Et ils font quoi les autres mecs.

-Ils te regardent défiler et agite la queue comme des gentils toutous en disant, achète ça achète ça, dès que ta jupe est assez courte à leur goût ou que ton décolleté est assez plongeant.

-Je vois.

-Et puis bien sûr dans les magasins et seul à deux c'est génial, mais dès que tu veux sortir, « Tu vas pas sortir comme ça!? » Ce que c'est saoulant…

-T'as eu une mauvaise expérience avec un mec toi.

-Trois mecs, j'ai eu trois copains comme ça.

-Alors maintenant tu crois que tous les mecs sont comme ça.

-Non, pas tous, toi tu dois pas être comme ça.

-Pourquoi?

-T'es bien trop flemmard pour t'opposer à ta copine.

Le garçon sourit amusé.

-C'est pas tout mais je dois te laisser si tu veux on reprendra notre conversation sur tes fantasmes chez toi.

-Je crois pas que tu en aies envie.

-Je vais arriver vers quatorze heures ça te va?

-Oui.

-ok Bye

-Bai bai!

La jeune femme raccrocha et se cacha sous ses couvertures avec son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un cri dans la chambre de la blonde et l'étudiante courut jusque dans la salle de bain où elle ouvrit l'eau froide au maximum et, après avoir envoyés ses vêtements voler à travers la pièce, pénétra dans la douche glacée.

_-Non si je m'imagine en train de coucher avec Shikamaru Nara c'est que ça va pas DU TOUT!!!_

---

Le garçon sonna à la grande maison, la blonde l'accueillit les yeux gonflés de sommeil, enroulée dans ses couvertures.

-Tu dormais, la questionna le brun.

-Je me suis rendormie après ma douche…

-Je vois…

-J'étais bien…

-J'avais deviné.

La jeune femme avança dans la maison.

-Où on s'installe?

-Dans ma chambre… comme ça si je m'endors je serais confortable…

-Si tu veux.

Dans sa chambre la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit et le garçon tira une chaise où il prit place.

-Tiens t'es habillée?

-Non j'ai fait semblant.

La jeune femme sourit et son tuteur commença ses cours.

---

Tenten arrêta la voiture chez son amie.

-Tu sais ce que Neji te voulait? demanda la Hyûga.

-Non désolée.

-Peut-être qu'il a une nouvelle technique de tir à l'arc.

-Ça serait bien… Lorsqu'il fait du tir à l'arc il a toujours chaud et il retire son chandail…

-Arrête de rêver Tenten, je suis toujours là.

-Ah oui désolée.

-Tu rêveras ce soir dans ses draps à son appartement mais pas quand je suis toujours là.

-C'est bien aussi.

Les deux filles rentrèrent, la maison était vide et des bruits venant de l'extérieur attirèrent leur attention. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent et virent Naruto et Sasuke sur le toit d'une… d'une écurie qui était apparue d'on ne sait où, pendant que les autres garçons travaillaient autour. Neji approcha des deux filles.

-Roh, c'est encore mieux que quand je tire à l'arc ce truc là, t'as vu comme il a chaud mon copain, murmura Tenten à son amie.

-Calmes toi Tenten.

-Pas envie.

La brune sauta au cou de son copain qui referma ses bras sur elle.

-N'importe quelle fille se serait reculer en faisant : « Beurk! »

-Je suis habituée à te faire des câlins lorsque tu as chaud, avec tout le sport qu'on fait tous les deux, compléta t-elle en voyant les regard soupçonneux de son amie.

-Neji? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda Hinata.

-C'est Naruto.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée puis avança vers son copain. Naruto lui fit signe et redescendit plus agile qu'un singe.

-C'est quoi ça Naruto-kun? Si père voit ça je donne pas cher de ta tête.

-T'inquiètes, il est au courant.

-Je te suis plus là, il est au courant et il t'a laissé faire!?

Naruto sourit et l'entraîna plus loin.

-Tu sais, je voulais t'offrir un truc spécial pour ta fête parce que ça serait en même temps notre anniversaire d'un an comme tu l'appelles.

-Euh… oui…

-Bah au début j'avais pas vraiment d'idée, puis je me suis rappelé lorsque la jument que tu montes en cours a mis une pouliche au monde, et je savais que la pouliche serait en vente…

-Tu n'as pas… anticipa la jeune femme… Tu n'as pas fait ça…

-Lorsque j'en ai parlé à ton père, il s'est souvenu que tu voulais un cheval quand tu étais petite, et comme y'a un grand terrain derrière chez toi, il a dit que c'était une bonne idée.

-Naru…

-Tout le monde a participé pour construire l'écurie et le manège, Tenten était chargée de t'entraîner loin d'ici, ton père est parti chercher ce qu'il manque encore pour terminer d'arranger le box.

-Naru… espèce d'idiot…

La jeune femme se retourna les mains devant le visage, puis se retourna vers lui, les larmes perlant ses grands yeux blancs. Naruto perdit peu à peu son sourire confiant pour laisser la place à un sourire forcé.

-T'es contente? Demanda t-il dans un ultime effort pour retenir son sourire devant les larmes de sa petite amie.

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Naru… je t'aime tellement…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Hina, et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça, tu m'as tellement aidé avec la magie et tout. Je voulais te remercier, je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir ton cheval à toi, que tu pourrais monter tous les jours, j'avais envie de t'aider à réaliser ton rêve…

-Merci… mer… ci… murmura t-elle incapable de dire autre chose.

-Ça te plait au moins? Redemanda t-il comme pour se rassurer une fois pour toute…

-J'ai pas… pas de mot pour dire… combien je suis heureuse… Naruto tu es le garçon le plus stupide que je connaisse, mais jamais personne n'a pu me rendre aussi heureuse…

La jeune femme l'embrassa avec passion pendant que les autres terminaient l'écurie.

---

-Temari et Shikamaru ne sont pas là, demanda Hinata à son petit ami dans la voiture.

-Non, Temari a un examen hyper important en mathématiques et Shikamaru l'aide, mais ils en ont déjà fait beaucoup, c'est Temari qui a fait les recherches pour savoir qu'est-ce qui était le mieux comme nourriture, comme couvertures etc. Et Shikamaru m'a aidé à trouver les plans et à construire les bases, en faite, tout a été très rapide cette après-midi puisqu'on avait qu'à monter les gros morceaux ensemble, la magie c'est très utile parfois.

-Je comprends.

-Tu es nerveuse?

Le garçon regarda sa petite amie, il était en route pour l'écurie de l'école où il devait aller prendre la pouliche.

-Oui…

-Comment tu vas l'appeler?

-Elle n'a pas de nom?

-Non, pas encore, j'ai demandé à ce que tu la nommes.

-Je vois… Alors je vais l'appeller… Uzuna!

-Uzuna? Demanda le garçon intrigué.

-Uzu pour Uzumaki et Na pour Naruto bien sûr.

Le garçon sourit amusé.

---

Shikamaru vit Temari endormie. Il sourit attendrit et regarda l'heure, ils bossaient comme des dingues depuis près de dix heures, avec quelques intervalles de discutions sur les pensées de Temari bien sûr, et la jeune femme s'était endormie épuisée. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et entreprit de ramasser ses choses. Il se leva ensuite et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'elle lui saisit la main. Il se retourna, elle le regardait, la flamme de la chandelle qu'elle avait allumée plus tôt dansait dans ses yeux. Elle tira doucement sur sa main, l'attirant vers elle, lorsqu'il passa près de la bougie, la flamme s'éteignit laissant les deux adolescents dans le noir de la chambre…

Bon bah voilà, le premier passage avec les idées impures de Temari c'est un pur délire dû à un absence d'idée pour débuter le chapitre. Le bout avec le cheval c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je me suis dis Naru… il veut fêter un truc… faut qu'il fasse gros!... l'autre option c'était un voyage… mais je préfère le cheval plus mignon. Lol sinon la fin elle elle était prévue depuis un moment mais je savais pas où la mettre, alors je l'ai mise là "

Sinon je voulais laisse là-dessus

MaTaNe To ArIgAtO

BaI bAi


	16. Chapter 16 Haru ne mange pas Shika!

**Chapitre 16 Haru mange pas Shika!!**

Temari ouvrit les yeux, la lumière qui traversait la vitre l'aveuglait. Elle grogna et se cacha sous ses couvertures. Elle se retourna et frappa contre un corps. Elle émergea de sous les couvertures étonnée et tomba face à face avec son tuteur endormis. La blonde se recula étonnée en criant et en le poussant à son tour sur le sol. Le garçon se retrouva sur le sol, un drap comme seul vêtement. Temari serra ses draps contre elle en rougissant.

-Ça fait mal ça… Grogna le Nara.

-Je… Je…

Le garçon la regarda étonné.

-On a fait une grosse… Grosse erreur hier…

-Une… Une erreur?

-On aurait… on aurait pas dû faire ça c'était stupide… vraiment stupide…

-Tu penses ce que tu dis? Demanda le garçon incertain.

-Oui.

La jeune femme resserra les couvertures autour de son corps.

-Je peux pas croire qu'on ait fait… comment on en est venus là…

-Je sais pas, c'est toi qui a commencé, se défendit le garçon.

-Il était tard… j'étais fatiguée, je suppose.

-Je vois… Je vais filer en vitesse alors…

Le garçon se leva et trouva ses vêtements au pied du lit.

-Shikamaru, l'appela la jeune femme.

-Oui? répondit celui-ci en se retournant.

-On garde ça pour nous d'accord.

-Oui…

Il enfila ses vêtements et partit.

---

-Enfin!

Temari laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher. Pour le reste des vacances de noël, le groupe avait décidé de louer un chalet dans l'une des forêts avoisinant la ville. Après quatre heures de route, le groupe était finalement arrivé. Les autres rentrèrent après elle en soupirant autant qu'elle. Le groupe de douze avait pris trois voitures pour monter tout ce petit monde dont la moitié avait dormi tout le trajet.

Dans la voiture de Shikamaru, Temari, siège passager, avait discuté avec le conducteur et son meilleur ami, à l'arrière avec Tenten qui dormait dans ses bras. Dans une autre voiture, Gaara avait conduit, pendant que derrière, Shizuka avait dormi sur Daichi durant tout le trajet, pendant qu'il discutait avec Kiba. Et dans la dernière Sasuke et Naruto avaient alterné leurs places sous la demande de leurs petites amies qui voulaient dormir dans leurs bras. Au final Hinata s'était endormie sur Sakura et Sakura sur la veste de Sasuke.

-On est enfin arrivés, j'en avais assez de ce voyage en voiture, c'était bien trop long, se plaignit la blonde.

-Tu as bien raison, commença Shizuka, mais Daichi est très confortable, c'est un oreiller génial.

-Continue à dire que je suis un oreiller et tu vas dormir contre la portière au voyage de retour.

Shizuka fit la moue et tout le monde ria. Temari lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Aller viens honneur aux dames, commença l'ange, on va prendre la plus grande chambre! Compléta t-elle en partant en courant.

-Quoi!? Lancèrent les autres lycéens en une voix.

S'en suivit une grande bagarre pour savoir qui aurait la plus grande chambre, bagarre gagnée par Temari et Shizuka qui avaient fermée la porte à clé. Pendant qu'elles rigolaient affalées sur le lit la garde-robe s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra dans la chambre.

-Tiens y'a un passage de votre chambre à la nôtre, déclara le brun en laissant de la place aux trois autres qui suivaient.

-Shika on ne rentre pas dans la chambre des jeunes femmes sans y avoir été invité! Lança la noire aux cheveux colorés.

-Alors changez de chambre, conclut le rouquin en entrant à son tour.

-Mais qui a dit que vous n'aviez pas été invité, rétorqua la blonde malicieusement.

Les garçons sourirent et suivirent les deux jeunes femme dans la cuisine.

-Et si on mangeait? Il est tard non? lança la noire.

Les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes après, le partage des chambres s'était fait rapidement. Sakura et Sasuke avaient pris la première chambre à l'étage Naruto et Hinata la seconde et Neji et Tenten la dernière, Au rez-de-chaussée Temari et Shizuka avaient pris la plus grande chambre, Gaara et Shikamaru la chambre adjacente et Kiba et Daichi avaient pris la dernière un peu plus loin.

-Il y a trois règles pour que tout reste en ordre pendant notre semaine de vacance, commença Temari. La première personne ne sort seule la nuit tombée, on est dans des bois inconnus après tout et l'on doit prévenir au moins une autre personne qui ne vient pas avec nous. La deuxième, on range ce que l'on sort, ceux qui font la cuisine font la vaisselle, ceux qui échappent à quelque chose nettoient ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Et la dernière, demanda Sakura.

-Je veux entendre les vents dans les arbres cette nuit et les suivantes, vous saisissez? Répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche pendant que les jeunes couples rougissaient légèrement. Je vous jure, j'entend un seul bruit bizarre et vous dormez dehors j'ai pas l'intention de passer mes nuits à vous entendre gémir parce que votre partenaire vous fait grimper au septième ciel.

-Elle marque un point, lança Daichi, on est ici pour s'amuser non et ça commence par le respect du sommeil des autres.

-Si vous voulez vous envoyer en l'air ne vous avez qu'à le dire aux autres, on partira pendant quelques heures pour vous laisser seul, mais pendant la nuit c'est interdit, compléta la blonde.

---

Le soir venu tout le groupe se retrouva dehors, sur la terrasse autour d'un bon feu à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque Temari sursauta sans raison.

-Temari tu vas bien, demanda la rose.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu as un drôle d'air.

-Tu as mal, demanda le Nara lorsque la blonde porta sa main à sa poitrine.

-Ça va, ça va… C'est pas la pleine lune et je vais pas me transformer en loup-garou ne vous inquiétez pas.

-C'est pas la pleine lune c'est l'avant pleine lune, rétorqua la lycéenne aux macarons.

-Hein?

-C'est demain la pleine lune.

-Non c'est la semaine prochaine.

-Non c'est demain, mais ce soir elle est cachée par les nuages.

-Je vois.

-Tu vas bien, redemanda le guérisseur.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

---

-Temari tu veux bien aller chercher la lampe de poche, je l'ai oubliée près du feu et j'ai la trouille dehors, annonça sa colocataire.

-Oui bien sûr.

Temari sortit, lorsqu'une grande douleur lui saisit la poitrine, elle tomba au sol, inconsciente.

---

-Où est Temari? Demanda le Nara en sortant de sa chambre.

-J'en sais rien, je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher la lampe et elle est pas revenue.

-Elle est partie depuis longtemps?

-Quinze minutes environ.

-Si longtemps? Demanda la rose.

-On devrait aller la chercher non? lança le blond.

-Avec son malaise de tout à l'heure c'est plus prudent, déclara le Nara.

Shikamaru sortit accompagné de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, ils trouvèrent rapidement la blonde étendue sur le sol inconscient.

-Sasuke tu peux pointer ta lampe torche sur elle.

Le garçon s'exécuta et le génie passa sa main au-dessus du corps de la jeune femme, il trouva rapidement la source de son malaise. Il détacha sa veste et s'arrêta.

-Euh… Sakura tu peux lui retirer son T-shirt… je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de la déshabiller, avoua le Nara embêté.

-Euh… Si tu veux mais pourquoi? Demanda la rose en s'exécutant

-La cause du malaise est externe… ça veut dire qu'elle est visible donc j'ai besoin que tu lui retires tu comprends.

La lycéenne hocha la tête et finit par retirer le T-shirt de son amie.

-Elle avait caché son tatouage avant de venir? Demanda le médecin improvisé.

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il n'est plus là.

Sakura regarda le dit tatouage de son amie qui avait belle et bien disparu, le dragon qu'elle portait sur la poitrine s'était totalement évaporé.

-C'est pas normal ça, il est héréditaire, il devrait être impossible à faire partir.

Un grognement se fit alors entendre. Les quatre lycéens levèrent les yeux pour voir deux globes lumineux jaunes qui se détachaient du paysage noir. Les trois sorciers et l'ange se redressèrent doucement avant de commencer à reculer, la silhouette noire chargea...

-Sasuke, Sakura je vous conseille de mettre le feu quelque part avant que ce soit lui qui fasse brûler l'un de nous pour s'éclairer un peu! Cria Shikamaru en courant derrière les autres.

Les deux élémentales de feu se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Deux boules de feu énormes firent leur apparition et survolèrent la scène afin de l'éclairer un peu. Sakura se retourna et vit le dragon, un dragon au long poil blanc, avec de grandes moustaches au bout du museau, sur sa tête une longue crinière azurée lui descendait jusque dans le dos. La même couleur azurée se retrouvait au bout de sa queue et sur l'une de ses pattes avant et les deux arrières. Elle s'arrêta.

-Je connais ce dragon, c'est celui tatoué sur la poitrine de Temari…

-Quoi?? S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Oui… J'en suis sûr c'est lui…

Le dragon chargea alors Shikamaru qui se retrouva prisonnier dans sa gueule. Le garçon ferma les yeux et utilisa la magie des anges pour se téléporter hors de la gueule du monstre.

Le dragon le regarda stupéfait, s'arrêta dans le vide et inclina la tête. Il le happa à nouveau et le garçon utilisa la même technique.

-Haru… dit une voix derrière eux.

Le dragon se retourna et fila comme une flèche vers Temari. Il l'aida à se redresser en la soutenant à l'aide de sa tête et la soutient debout en glissant sa tête sous son bras. Appuyée contre le dragon Temari reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Les autres s'approchèrent doucement.

-Temari? Demanda la rose.

La blonde leva les yeux vers elle.

-Tu vas bien? Continua la jeune femme.

-Oui… Je suis désolée… Je croyais que la pleine lune était demain et que je pourrais vous parler de mon dragon pendant la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé? Demanda le brun taciturne.

-Et pourquoi ton dragon a essayé de nous dévorer? Relança le blond.

-Je suis désolée, il devait me sentir en danger. Vous voulez bien attendre qu'on soit rentrés, j'ai pas envie de répéter.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils rentrèrent accompagner par le dragon qui était tout à coup devenu très jovial.

Lorsque le dragon entra dans la pièce le joli dragon tout jovial devint tout excité par la soudaine foule qui l'entourait.

-C'est quoi ce truc? demanda Shizuka.

-Un dragon, répondit Daichi, et il est magnifique…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, demanda Tenten en se retournant vers Temari.

-C'est mon dragon, celui de mon tatouage, répondit la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu l'as invoqué? voulut savoir Neji.

-Je ne l'ai pas invoqué, tous les soirs de pleine lune, il « sort » pour se délivrer un peu les pattes.

-Se délivrer les pattes?

-Bah il vient me voir, son sceau se libère et il sort.

-C'est obligatoire?

-Oui… et comme je croyais que la pleine lune c'était la semaine prochaine je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de vous le dire puis vous m'avez dit que c'était demain et je comptait vous en parler dans la journée.

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Shikamaru se retourna vers le dragon près de lui.

-Temari… Dit-il.

-Ouais?

-Pourquoi ton dragon me regarde comme ça? Demanda t'il.

-Comme quoi?

-On dirait qu'il veut me dévorer.

-Je crois qu'il trouve marrant l'idée que tu puisses t'échapper de ses crocs sans trop bouger. Juste comme ça « Pouf »

-Mouais mais le « Pouf » il est épuisant surtout après la journée qu'on a eue.

Temari sourit amusée. Après avoir fait connaissance avec le dragon – et que Shika se soit presque fait avaler une ou deux fois – tout le monde partit se coucher.

-Temari!

La blonde se retourna en souriant embarrassée. Tout le monde avait quitté le salon sauf la blonde le dragon et le génie, qui était coincé dans la gueule du dragon.

-Haru lâche le s'il te plait, demanda la blonde, j'ai encore besoin de lui en math.

Le dragon tourna la tête et gémit.

-Oui oui tu joueras avec lui lorsque je serai admise à l'école, déclara t-elle en se retournant pour partir.

-Je vais commencer à me balader armé quand je vais venir te voir je crois, déclara t-il.

-Ça c'est si tu remets les pieds chez moi, lança t-elle en partant un dragon devenu pas plus gros qu'un Scottish terrier, sur les talons.

Le brun la regarda partir, depuis ce qui s'étais passé lorsqu'il lui avait donné cours chez elle ils ne s'étaient jamais revu en dehors des cours, et même lorsqu'il lui donnait cours au café, lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la rue, ou lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux avec le reste du groupe, un malaise persistait entre eux deux. Un malaise qu'il ne supporta plus…


	17. Chapter 17 La nouvelle

**Chapitre 17 La nouvelle**

-TEMARI!

Le cri de l'héritier Nara résonna dans le chalet tout entier. La blonde sortit de sa chambre un air innocent sur le visage.

-Oui?...

-Dis à ton dragon de me ficher la paix!

-Mais il te trouve bon! Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Je suis pas une sucette qu'on peut lécher quand on a envie! Riposta la pauvre victime.

-Ah non? demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Non!

-Bon d'accord, Haru lâche mon prof, je t'ai dit que tu pourras faire mumuse avec lui lorsque j'aurais été admise à l'école.

Le démon déposa sa proie et repris sa taille de chien pour suivre sa maîtresse.

Le garçon soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

---

La rose entra dans la grande maison de son amie.

-Tema? Tu es là? Demanda t-elle.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et décida de monter à l'étage. Elle entra dans la pièce et vit Temari assise dans ses couvertures. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient doucement sur ses joues.

-Tema? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

La blonde se retourna vers la rose. Son cœur se renversa lorsqu'elle vit le regard pétillant de son amie noyé dans les larmes.

-Oh Tema, dit-elle doucement en prenant place près de sa meilleure amie. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé…

-J'ai couché avec lui, répondit t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Avec qui?

-Shika!

-Tu… Tu as…

-Oui! Et… et là… là… maintenant je suis enceinte!

-Enceinte!?

-Oui, d'un mois, j'ai vu un médecin hier, annonça t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

-Tu… Il est au courant.

La blonde hocha la tête.

-Tu veux… tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé?

La jeune femme commença alors son récit entre deux sanglots.

_Flash-back_

_La blonde avança vers le parc. L'endroit était vide et calme à cette heure. Elle remarqua plus loin, assit à l'une des tables de pique-nique, son tuteur qui travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Elle s'approcha, il sourit en l'apercevant et referma son ordinateur._

_-Tu m'as demandé de venir? Demanda-il. Il est tard qu'est-ce qui était si pressant?_

_La jeune femme baissa la tête et s'assit en face de lui._

_-Shikamaru… j'ai un truc à te dire…_

_-Ça doit être sérieux pour que tu m'appelles Shikamaru, je t'écoute qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Je… Shikamaru… lorsqu'on a… on a… fait l'amour…_

_-Oui?_

_Le garçon la regarda mal à l'aise, pour être exact il n'avait jamais reparlé de cette nuit où ils s'étaient rapproché plus que jamais ils ne l'avaient fait._

_-Tu… tu t'es protégé?_

_-Euh… J'en sais rien… c'est bête, mais j'ai oublié…_

_-Rigole pas je suis sérieuse!_

_-Je suis désolé Temari, mais j'ai oublié._

_Le garçon ne mentait pas, il avait oublié, il se souvenait de peu de chose de cette nuit : des sensations, des sentiments, des envies et des désirs, son visage, ses yeux et son corps qu'il rêvait de serrer et de caresser à nouveau et un sentiment étrange de complicité, de ne faire qu'un comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti, d'avoir trouvé LA personne._

_-Temari qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_-Je… Je… Je suis enceinte!_

_-Quoi!?_

_-Je porte un bébé, je suis enceinte d'un mois, enceinte de toi!_

_-Je… Je…_

_-Si tu ne me crois pas alors vérifie par toi-même, cria t-elle en attrapant la main du garçon et en la plaquant sur son ventre._

_Le garçon retira sa main en sentant la vie dans le ventre de l'ange._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_

_-Si tu crois que je vais avorter oublie ça! Je ne tuerais jamais un enfant! J'en suis incapable c'est au-dessus de mes forces._

_-Je… Je comprends…_

_-Non tu ne comprends pas! Je porte un bébé, le bébé d'un ange déchu!!!_

_Le garçon reçu la phrase comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Ça faisait longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait pas fait allusion à ses origines, qu'elle ne l'avait pas traité comme un monstre…_

_-Je… Je suis désolé…_

_-Je m'en fiche! Ce n'est pas ça qui va faire de cet enfant un ange blanc!_

_-Je… Je prendrais mes responsabilités… je te donnerais de l'argent pour que tu l'élèves… Je peux même l'élever… personne ne saura que tu es sa mère… tu n'en seras pas ternie…_

_-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser mon enfant! Surtout après ce que tu m'as dit! Que tu n'en voulais pas!_

_-Alors tu n'as qu'à dire que je t'ai violée, droguée, ensorcelée ou je ne sais quoi! De toute façon je ne suis qu'un ange noir personne n'en doutera._

_Le garçon se retourna._

_-Fais comme tu veux c'est toi qui décide, déclara-il détruit._

_-C'est ton enfant aussi! Cria t-elle._

_-Mais je ne suis qu'un paria, je suis damné de toute façon, la vraie différence… C'est toi qui la vivras…_

_Fin du flash-back_

Sakura regarda son amie qui sanglotait dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda t-elle soudainement.

-Quoi!? Mais t'as rien écouté! Cria la blonde entre deux sanglots.

-Non je veux dire… tu pleures… parce que tu es enceinte? Parce que c'est l'enfant d'un ange déchu… ou…

-Parce qu'il y a une autre option? Demanda cyniquement l'ange.

-Parce que tu as fait du mal à Shika?

La blonde s'arrêta et la regarda.

-Tu es amoureuse de lui? Demanda la Rose.

-Non! répliqua l'autre vivement.

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

Temari ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

-Tu sais, Shikamaru est simplement un enfant qui n'a pas eu de chance. Il est né sans choisir ses parents. Il a des ailes noires mais un cœur encore plus pur que celui de bien des anges blancs.

Temari la regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'écoutes pas? Au fond de toi je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'élever cet enfant avec lui.

-Mais…

-Quoi? Le pire qu'il peut arriver c'est que le bambin ait des ailes noires, sinon elles seront grises ou blanches.

-Et si ça se savait?

-Quoi? Là-haut? Pff s'ils vous veulent du mal on va les faire rebrousser chemin nous! Déclara la rose avec un air de défi.

Son amie sourit amusée.

-Merci…

-Mais de rien Tema.

La blonde serra la rose dans ses bras quand celle-ci remarqua l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau de son amie.

-T'as un nouvel ordinateur? Demanda la rose en s'approchant.

-Il n'est pas à moi mais à Shika, Répondit la blonde.

-Intéressant, déclara son amie en allumant l'ordinateur.

-Arrête t'as pas le droit de fouiller!

-T'as peur que je trouve quoi? Des photos de toi toute nue?

-Je le tue s'il y en a.

Sakura chercha un moment puis ouvrit un fichier.

-Comme c'est mignon! Il a des photos de toi cachées sur son ordinateur! Déclara la rose.

-Pourquoi?

-Peut-être qu'il t'aime et comme il est un ange déchu, il ne veut surtout pas que tu le saches.

La blonde ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi je dois toujours être aussi horrible avec lui, demanda t-elle en effaçant rapidement les larmes qui perlaient ses yeux.

-Aller, calmes toi je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas.

L'ange garda les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce que Sakura pousse un cri de joie.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a plein de photos de toi dans ce fichier!

-Pourquoi?

-Confidentiel, ça peut être quoi à part ça?

-Euh… il m'a dit que son père ne faisait rien donc, les comptes, les factures ce genre de chose.

-Je suis sûre que non!

La fée s'empressa d'ouvrir le fichier et fut très déçue en ne découvrant qu'un document. Elle l'ouvrit.

-Tema?

-Hum?

-Regarde ça, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Temari porta son regard sur l'écran. Un document était ouvert, le titre la fit perdre pied et tomber au sol à genoux.

**Rituel de destruction d'un ange déchu.**

Euh… Chui vraiment bloquée sur Majo to tenshi désolée pour ceux qui veulent les autres.

Le prochain chapitre : Le rituel devrait arriver dans quelques jours si je continue à cette allure-là mais avec l'école chuis pas sûre.

Sinon bai bai


	18. Chapter 18 Le rituel

Bouya!!!

**Chapitre 18 Le rituel**

-C'est… c'est peut-être pas ce qu'on pense, tenta Sakura.

-…

-Shika ferait jamais ça tu sais bien, ajouta la rose.

-Bien sûr qu'il le ferait… On n'arrête pas de lui rappeler qu'il est un ange déchu… moi la première…

-Mais non…

-Ça expliquerait pourquoi il se fichait tellement de ma décision…

La jeune femme se redressa tremblante, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela le garçon. La sonnerie retentit puis la boîte vocale se déclencha. Horrifiée elle raccrocha et rappela, encore la voix mécanique qui lui disait le même message. Sans trop savoir comment la jeune femme se retrouva dehors, à courir dans les rues, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les larmes de cristal qui perlaient ses yeux et s'échappaient de temps à autre. Elle ignorait où trouver le garçon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, l'idée qu'elle puisse le perdre et ne jamais le revoir… elle ne supportait pas cette idée.

---

Shikamaru marchait dans sa chambre. Il se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre lorsqu'il la vit, qui courait. Elle s'arrêta devant la maison, haletant, elle rentra dans la cour. Le garçon disparut de devant la fenêtre.

_-C'est pas bon depuis quand elle sait où je vis!_ Pensa t'il affolé en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte, son père la faisait déjà rentrer. Il la regarda terrifiée courir vers lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler la jeune femme l'embrassait déjà. Le jeune homme qui avait rêvé de ce moment pendant tellement longtemps la regardait terrorisé. Il vit son père approcher un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres. Des yeux comme il n'en avait jamais vu depuis la mort de sa mère, les fixaient lui et Temari. La jeune femme le regarda déboussolée.

-Alors… C'est ta copine Shika…

La jeune femme se figea, elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

-C'est très gentil de l'avoir amenée à moi mon fils, pour une fois dans ta vie tu me seras utile.

Le jeune homme sentit l'ange se serrer contre lui comme un chaton effrayé.

-Comme elle est belle, elle ressemble à sa mère, mais elle a les yeux de son père. Pourquoi ces yeux effrayés? Parce que j'ai tués tes parents?

Il approcha sa main de son visage lorsqu'on l'en éloigna.

-Ne la touche pas… Gronda le brun.

-Shikamaru? Depuis quand t'opposes-tu à moi? Ton propre père?

-…

Un horrible sourire apparut sur le visage. Temari sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

-Et si on jouait, lança t-il d'une voix affreuse.

Son père tourna le dos et le garçon courut dans les escaliers, tirant la jeune femme par la main.

-Aller… courez… ça sera encore plus amusant de cette manière.

Le brun fit rentrer la blonde dans une pièce puis rentra à son tour, il déplaça une étagère devant celle-ci à l'aide d'un sort et se retourna vers la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!?

-Je… avec Sakura, on a trouvé le rituel sur ton ordinateur… je voulais… j'avais peur que tu… tu… Temari ne put terminer sa phrase car le chagrin lui nouait la gorge et les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle se sentit serrée contre lui plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

-Tu dois partir…

-Pas sans toi! Cria presque la blonde.

-Ok… Ok je te suivrais… mais on doit faire vite…

-Comment?

-La fenêtre… Déploie tes ailes, on va sortir par la fenêtre.

La jeune femme s'exécuta. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit apparaître ses ailes.

-Temari?

-Oui?

La jeune femme se retourna, elle était montée sur le cadre de fenêtre et le garçon était derrière elle.

-Je t'aime…

Temari ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle sentit une forte pression dans son dos. Le garçon la poussa dehors et ferma la fenêtre. Elle cria son désaccord et voulut la rouvrir, mais celle-ci était déjà scellée.

-Shika! Cria t-elle

-Pardonne-moi, murmura t-il doucement.

-SHIKA!!! Hurla t-elle à nouveau.

Le garçon se retourna ignorant les hurlements de son ange. De dehors, Temari vit le père du garçon entrer dans la pièce. Elle remarqua alors les signes sur le sol, des signes tracés à l'encre noire qui devinrent aussi lumineux que les flammes. Le rituel commençait.

Temari fit le tour de la maison, désirant trouver une entrée ouverte. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, toute entrée, grande ou petite avait été scellée dès la seconde où le jeune homme avait entamé le rituel.

---

Temari entra en trombe chez Tenten, là, la jeune femme et son amant se serraient l'un contre l'autre devant un foyer à la chaleur agréable.

-Temari? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda la brune.

-Shika… Le rituel… il… il va mourir… articula t-elle au bord des larmes.

Neji se leva, il la regarda un moment, il savait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire, demanda t-elle une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

-Ce mec est encore plus borné que vous toutes réunies, déclara t-il. Il a juré de te protéger de son père et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi me protéger!?

-Parce que son père te cherche pour compléter son œuvre et mettre un terme à ta famille, il a juré de te protéger quitte à le tuer s'il le fallait, et à mourir avec lui.

-Mais… mais moi je ne veux pas qu'il meure… J'ai… j'ai besoin de lui…

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? demanda Tenten

---

Shikamaru regarda son père tout en continuant de réciter les paroles tant craintes. Devant lui l'homme se tordait de douleur. Le garçon sentait ses forces diminuer et l'horrible douleur l'attaquait petit à petit.

Après quelques minutes, alors que la douleur le forçait à rester à genoux son père rendit enfin son dernier souffle, un esprit noir quitta son corps et se désintégra. Le garçon tomba sur le sol, couché sur le dos, il vit le corps et l'âme de son défunt père prendre feu.

-Ironique, murmura t-il pour lui-même, j'ai survécu au sortilège mais je vais mourir brûlé parce que je n'ai plus la force de sortir… j'aurais aimé revoir ton visage… Temari… Je… t'aime…

Le garçon sombra dans l'inconscience, mais juste avant son esprit eut le temps de capturer deux mots, deux uniques bruits dans cette mer de silence.

-Moi aussi…

---

Le brun ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa tête lui faisait aussi mal que si une douzaine de petits hommes lui assénaient tour à tour de violent coup de pioche. Il avait chaud et son corps lui faisait mal, il sentit un point d'humidité se poser sur son front. Il soupira soulagé, mais dès que ce soupir échappa à ses lèvres, il se transforma en gémissement de douleur. Il entendit des voix, deux voix, l'une masculine l'autre féminine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Sa température refuse de rebaisser, il est brûlant et les blessures qui se sont rouvertes n'arrêtent pas de saigner.

-Le médecin ne devrait plus tarder…

---

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était sombre et mal éclairée, mais il pouvait voir une personne dans la pièce. Il avait moins chaud, mais toujours mal. Il tenta de bouger sa main lorsqu'il la sentit immobilisée. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune blonde qui dormait profondément près de lui et qui serrait sa main contre elle.

-Elle t'a veillé sans repos depuis qu'on t'a trouvé étendu au milieu des flammes, lança une voix.

-Neji? Demanda hasardeusement le garçon.

-C'est moi vieux.

-Il est mort?

-Ton père? Oui, tu l'as tué, il n'en reste rien.

-Bien, soupira t-il soulagé.

-Tu es resté inconscient pendant un peu plus d'une semaine, lança le brun devinant la prochaine question de son ami.

-Une semaine?

-Oui, et cette jolie tête blonde ne t'a quitté que deux fois, les deux fois où les filles l'ont traînée de force dehors pour qu'elles sortent un peu.

Shikamaru la regarda, endormie, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille innocente.

-Elle t'aime Shika, ne la laisse plus…

Le brun leva les yeux vers les pupilles nacrées de son ami. Il le remercia d'un geste de la tête et l'Hyûga quitta la pièce.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, elle se redressa et se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda Shikamaru et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau après quelques secondes elle croisa le regard du brun réveillé, elle sursauta et fit un bond en arrière.

-Tema?

-Oh bon dieu ce que tu m'as fait peur…

Après quelques secondes elle réalisa enfin qu'il était réveillé, elle sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, provoquant une plainte sourde chez l'ange déchu.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Le médecin a dit que tu te réveillerais peut-être jamais, sanglota t-elle. J'avais peur que tu me laisses seule.

Le garçon gémit et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Je suis toujours là non?

-Oui… J'ai besoin de toi Shika…

-C'est vrai, lança une voix, sans toi elle a aucune chance de réussir ses mathématiques et elle ne pourra pas rentrer dans son école et elle nous cassera les oreilles avec ça.

Temari se redressa et foudroya Sakura du regard.

-On est tous content que tu te sois réveillé Shika.

Le garçon sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir survécu…

---

La blonde sortit de la salle de bain, le garçon était plongé dans sa recherche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda la blonde.

-Je me cherche un appartement, maintenant que je suis rétabli, je vais pouvoir te laisser tranquille un peu.

La blonde grimpa sur le lit, face au garçon et éteint le téléphone.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas être tranquille…

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il puisse répondre, il lui rendit son baiser. La blonde pris le portable et le déposa sur la table de chevet avant de s'installer à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant.

-Et maintenant que tu es rétabli je vais pouvoir profiter un peu de toi… compléta t-elle en embrassant son torse musclé.

Le garçon la laissa faire, la laissant effacer une à une l'horrible histoire de ses nombreuses cicatrices. La première fois qu'il était passé à l'acte elle n'avait pas remarqué les anciennes blessures du garçon, mais pendant le coma de celui-ci elle avait eu le temps d'étudier chacune des fines cicatrices qui couvraient son corps, le corps d'un enfant battu violemment et cruellement depuis l'enfance.

La jeune femme embrassa le garçon qui la coucha sur le lit à son tour. Il l'embrassa encore puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Et tout à coup, il s'arrêta, la regardant craignant la réponse à sa question silencieuse. La dernière fois, elle l'avait repoussé et il avait tellement souffert…

-Pas cette fois… cette fois, je me suis décidée… cette fois je le veux, de tout mon cœur, je m'offre à toi, parce que je t'aime…

-La dernière fois aussi tu le voulais.

-Mais la dernière fois, c'était différent

-En quoi?

La jeune femme s'échappa aux bras de son amant et posa la main de celui-ci sur son coeur.

-J'ai changé ici, et j'ai compris, que tu étais l'ange qui m'était destiné… Tu es l'homme de ma vie…

-Tema…

-Je vais te montrer un truc…

La jeune femme ouvrit la lampe de chevet, dispersant l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle se retourna dos à son ange. Elle retira sa camisole lui montrant son tatouage. Les deux ailes d'anges qu'elle avait de tatouées entre les reins avaient changé, l'une était toujours blanche alors que l'autre était noire comme la nuit, et toutes deux étaient liées à un cœur tout nouveau.

-Tema… Qu'est-ce… que c'est?

-Notre avenir…

Waouh il est 11h je dois quitter l'ordi et je viens de terminer le chapitre 18.

Sinon bah ça vous a plu? Ah oui je dois préciser que c'est pas le dernier chapitre? Je leur réserve bien des surprises à nos sorciers.

Ps. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait le lien, le tatouage modifié de Temari représente l'enfant qui grandit et prend vie en elle. L'enfant d'un ange noir et d'un ange blanc d'où la couleur des ailes.

Sur ce,

Bai Bai!


	19. Chapter 19 Tout en couleur!

Bouya!!!

J'ai dû relire l'histoire au complet pour me remettre dans le bain je savais plus où les autres en étaient dans leur pathétique petite vie tranquille mais plus pour longtemps faites moi confiance.

Je me marrais trop quand j'ai lu le truc de « Cette fic ne sera pas trop longue » au début du premier chapitre alors que j'étais sur le bord d'écrire le 19ième.

Alors voilà le chapitre 19

Chapitre 19 Tout en couleur!

Shikamaru se réveilla le première le lendemain, il vit Temari qui dormait profondément à ses côtés à peine couverte. Il sourit et referma les yeux.

Plus tard un gémissement le fit ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme s'était réveillée ou plutôt se réveillait. Il lui sourit et au moment où il allait prendre la parole, elle le devança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-?

-Tu penses pas qu'il serait temps de te chercher un appartement, y'en a marre que tu restes ici.

-Mais… mais toi et moi… et cette nuit… et…

-Quoi tu parles encore de ça, je te l'ai dit l'autre jour c'était une erreur.

La jeune femme se leva et il vit dans son dos, deux ailes blanches.

-Un rêve… c'était un rêve?

-De quoi tu parles?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui le regard froid,

-Non…

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, il vit la jeune femme qui dormait près de lui. Un rêve, il s'était rendormi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… juste un mauvais rêve. À nouveau il entendit un gémissement, la jeune femme cherchait ses couvertures. Il voulut la recouvrir, mais elle avait déjà trouvé son nouveau doudou et se blottissait maintenant contre le garçon. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime Tema…

-Non… Encore cinq minutes… s'te plaît… termina t'elle suppliante.

Il sourit amusé.

-D'accord… encore cinq minutes…

-Dodo…

Il la serra contre lui et caressa sa tête, elle était jolie, et tellement mignonne.

---

Quelques heures plus tard l'ange se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit le garçon qui la regardait. Lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir les yeux son cœur manquait un battement avant d'accélérer comme jamais, il arrêta alors de respirer sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme sourit et se redressa pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Faudrait pas oublier de respirer…

Le garçon ne put retenir un soupir soulagé. Il l'entendit rire amusée.

-Te moques pas… j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre, d'avoir rêvé toute la soirée d'hier.

-D'accord je ne me moque pas, je ne me moque pas.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé hier n'est-ce pas? Le tatouage, la déclaration et tout.

-Non… Non tu n'as rien rêvé… rien du tout…

Le garçon soupira à nouveau et la serra contre lui. Temari rit et se blottit contre lui avant de se redresser.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Ok

La jeune femme se leva et s'arrêta dans le cadre de porte de la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre.

-Tu sais… ma douche est très grande…

Le garçon sourit et se leva, acceptant son invitation "masquée".

---

Kiba discutait avec Gaara lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le cours d'art désert à cette heure. Ils entendirent une voix familière crier à quelqu'un de faire attention. Ils se consultèrent un moment du regard et pénétrèrent dans le local. Shizuka à quatre pattes sur un grand carton, les mains bleues jusqu'aux poignets, et un ensemble de travail une pièce sur le dos éparpillait la peinture rouge récemment versée. Elle était nues pieds, l'ensemble une pièce blanche couverte de peinture lui arrivant aux chevilles, et dont elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux épaules.

-Tu devrais te laver les mains Shizu parce que ton rouge est en train de devenir violet.

-C'est joli le violet.

-Mais c'est pas rouge.

-Je sais, mais rien ne spécifiait que ça devait être rouge.

Le garçon soupira, pourquoi mettre une couleur alors qu'elle en désirait une autre, enfin il remarquait les deux garçons dans l'entrée.

-Tiens salut vous deux.

Shizuka se retourna et salua les garçons dans l'entrée, ils lui rendirent son salut avant de lui demander enfin de qu'elle faisait.

-Bah je rangeais d'anciens tableaux quand tout à coup l'idée est apparue, alors j'ai sorti le plus grand carton à peinture que j'ai trouvé.

-Et ça dérange pas les professeurs que tu fasses comme ça tout ce qui te plaît.

-Non! En fait Dan-senseï dit que je dois laisser mon esprit créatif libre et que je ne dois pas laisser partir une idée qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante.

-Je vois et tu nous peins quoi? Demanda le rouquin.

-Je sais pas.

La jeune femme continua son travail sans trop se préoccuper de l'effet que sa réponse avait eu sur les deux lycéens.

-Pour être franc la plupart du temps quand Shizuka a une idée, elle ignore elle-même ce qu'elle peint et à quoi ressemblera sa peinture.

-Je laisse mon intuition me guider, comme Temari et la danse, elle ferme les yeux et laisse la musique guider son corps, moi j'étends ma couleur et je laisse mes mains la placer là où elle doit être, là où mon intuition veut la conduire.

-Impressionnant déclara Kiba.

-Daichi j'aurais besoin de vert là et de rouge ici.

Le garçon hocha la tête, il savait très bien que lorsqu'elle peignait elle n'avait pas le temps de se lever, pas sur une toile comme celle-là si grande qu'elle devait la placer au sol et grimper sur le carton pour étendre sa couleur, il suivit donc ses directives et fit couler la couleur qu'elle désirait là où elle le désirait suivait ses ordres sur les plus ou les moins. Les deux garçons qui la voyaient travailler pour la première fois étaient très impressionnés. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur la toile, mélangeant la couleur laissant des traces indélébiles sur le carton, parfois même elle fermait les yeux, laissant la peinture passer entre ses doigts sans plus regarder ce qu'elle faisait.

-Ça lui arrive souvent de peindre les yeux fermés, voulut savoir Gaara.

-Oui assez souvent, attendez.

Le garçon sortit une minute et se dirigea vers la réserve, il revint avec une œuvre sublime, un oiseau multicolore, dans un paysage aux couleurs fantastiques, une cascade rose et violette, de l'herbe pourpre et un ciel bleu avec de gros nuages vert et jaune, pour finir un soleil rouge et un arbre orange. La toile quoique excentrique était magnifique, les couleurs recouvraient le carton dans une symbiose incroyable et parfaite.

-Lorsqu'elle a peint cette toile, je venais de lui bander les yeux, elle ne voyait pas le carton ni les couleurs à sa disposition.

-Impressionnant… souffla le roux.

-Tu aimes l'art Gaara? Demanda la jeune femme sans quitter ses couleurs.

-Oui… J'aime bien… Mon père tenait une galerie d'art, il y a longtemps.

-Super…

Le garçon la regarda.

-Gaara tu veux bien rester avec elle et lui donner ses couleurs, j'ai des trucs à faire.

-Ouais ok.

-Super bye bye!

-Bye bye!

La jeune femme sourit en les saluant et les deux elfes gardiens quittèrent la salle.

-Tu as véritablement un don pour la peinture, fit remarquer le garçon.

-Merci…

---

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu dois faire? Demanda l'Inuzuka.

-Rien du tout, répondit l'autre.

-Mais tu as dit…

-C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un s'intéresser autant à l'art de Shizuka, normalement ils disent des trucs du genre : Elle peint peut-être bien, mais elle est complètement dérangée. Je me suis dit que les laisser un peu seuls ne serait pas un mal.

-Je vois, tu joues les entremetteurs finalement.

-On peut dire ça.

-Alors on fait quoi si on regarde plus ta copine se salir des pieds à la tête?

-On se fait un film?

-Ouais pourquoi pas, un film d'action, et c'est moi qui le choisis.

-Ok va pour un film d'action.

---

Plus tard les deux garçons regardaient le dit film dans l'appartement de Daichi. Lorsque celui-ci se termina il commençait à se faire tard.

-Je ferrais bien de rentrer, je crois

Daichi le regardait se lever en s'étirant soulevant son T-shirt laissant apercevoir les premiers abdominaux du garçon, il sourit, mais son spectacle se vit rapidement écourté.

-Il était bien ce film tu ne trouves pas?

-…

-Daichi?

-Hein? Ah oui désolé j'étais parti.

-Tu veux que j'aille le reporter en chemin?

-Pourquoi pas.

L'Inuzuka sortit le DVD du lecteur DVD laissant sans le savoir une jolie vue sur son postérieur à son ami.

L'autre se leva et se vit violence pour détourner les yeux. Kiba prit le DVD et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bon ben à demain.

-Tu veux passer la nuit ici?

Le garçon se retourna étonné, Daichi était rendu étonnamment proche de lui.

-Tu vas bien, demanda t-il amusé.

-Très bien, mais j'ai pris une décision.

-Laquelle?

-J'en ai marre de flirter…

Et, sur ces belles paroles, le brun se saisit des lèvres de son vis-à-vis. De passionné le baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus désirant, Kiba laissa tomber le DVD sur la table près de l'entrée pendant que son amant verrouillait la porte d'entrée et le conduisait à sa chambre…

Je suis sûr que vous vous attendiez à voir le Shizuka Gaara (je n'apprends rien à personne là j'espère) se mettre en place, mais j'avais deux gentils jeunes hommes qui en avaient marre de flirter devant toute l'école fallait bien que ça se termine au lit cette histoire-là. Enfin bref voilà Kiba et Daichi c'est casé maintenant laissons les tranquilles, ils ont plus important à faire.

On se voit sur le prochain chapitre de … j'ignore quoi "

Aller Arigato to Matane!!!!

Bai Bai!


	20. Chapter 20 Tout commence

Bouya!!!

Pendant que l'idée était toute nette dans ma tête, j'ai préféré faire la suite tout de suite.

Chapitre 20 Tout commence

Kiba se réveilla le lendemain lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent jouer dans son visage. Il grogna en se retourna et découvrit que la place à côté de lui était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul. Son amant poussa alors la porte de la chambre et entra avec un plateau-repas avant de reprendre sa place dans son lit.

-Quelle heure est-il, demanda l'éleveur.

-Presque Midi.

-Midi? Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé.

-Parce que tu es vachement mignon quand tu dors, et puis avec la nuit qu'on a passée…

Le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspend et attrapa une tartine sur le plateau-repas.

-Sers toi, tu dois avoir faim non? Moi j'étais mort de faim en me réveillant.

-Oui, merci…

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, l'Inuzuka se laissa tomber sur le lit. L'autre se plaça au-dessus de lui soutenu par ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il l'embrassa avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime Kiba…

-Je t'aime aussi…

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Kiba ne recommence à avoir les mains baladeuses. Daichi sourit amusé et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de son amant.

-Tu reprends rapidement tes forces toi.

-Prêt pour un deuxième round?

Son vis-à-vis éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers l'oreiller de son amant.

-Et toi?

-Je suis toujours prêt pour l'action.

-C'est bien ça…

(Bon on va les laisser un peu tranquilles ¬¬ tu m'as compris Jess?)

---

Daichi regardait son amant encore essoufflé, sur le côté appuyé contre son coude, il le regardait en sueur reprendre son souffle.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy?

-Je te rends ton compliment Dai, et je suis sûr que les filles m'appuient.

Daichi sourit amusé, puis entreprit de titiller les envies de son amant en parcourant son corps avec sa bouche et sa langue. Juste au moment où le garçon allait à nouveau craquer on frappa à sa fenêtre. Il releva la tête du cou de l'Inuzuka pour voir qui venait l'interrompre dans ses occupations. Il vit un faucon derrière la fenêtre qui tapait celle-ci avec son bec. Il s'excusa auprès de sa victime et se leva en fronçant les sourcils, il enfila un boxer noir et se rendit à la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma belle?

Le faucon poussa un cri, le garçon saisit un gant de cuir sur la table près de lui et elle grimpa sur sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda son amant en enfilant son boxer.

-Je l'ignore, normalement elle ne revient pas avant mars, avril, quand la neige commence à fondre quoi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors?

-J'en sais rien…

Le garçon déposa l'oiseau à la porte de sa cage. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait le rapace rentra sans se faire prier.

-Et si on sortait un peu? Offrit-il à l'éleveur.

-Je suis pour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après une douche, ils sortirent. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent.

-Y'a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air… déclara alors le fauconnier.

-Oui… J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

Plus loin Temari se baladait tranquillement avec Shikamaru, Tenten regardait le feu que Neji venait tout juste d'allumer, Sakura attrapa le chocolat chaud que Sasuke lui tendait avant qu'il ne prenne place près d'elle pour regarder la neige tomber, Hinata aidait Naruto à étudier pour son examen de magie et Shizuka et Gaara s'étaient lancés dans une guerre de peinture en riant aux éclats.

-Restons sur nos gardes…

-Oui… On prévient les autres?

Le fauconnier secoua la tête.

-Laissons les à leur bonheur… ils ne sont pas aussi sensibles que nous les elfes gardiens, ne les inquiétons pas pour l'instant…

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Bien… je crois qu'on ferait bien de réunir les trois autres gardiens pas toi?

-Hm!... j'enverrais mes faucons ce soir…

Le soir venu trois magnifiques volatiles prirent leur envol. L'un partant pour le Sud rejoindre Coraile, la gardienne des mers, l'autre partant vers l'Ouest porter son message à Shino, maître des insectes, et la dernière partant vers le Nord rejoindre, Kyra-Laya, dompteuse des fauves.

Et voilà je vous avais dit qu'ils seraient pas tranquilles longtemps. Ça commence déjà à bouger, mais quoi ou qui me direz-vous bah je vous le dirais pas ;p

Dans le prochain chapitre l'entrée en scène de trois nouveaux personnages venus de très loin je dois dire aller d'ici là bai bai !

Arigato to Matane!!


	21. Chapter 21 Shizuka débloque!

**Bouya!!**

**Chapitre 21 Shizuka débloque**

Temari marchait dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle arriva à son casier et qu'elle l'ouvrit une boîte en tomba.

-Ah! J'avais complètement oublié ton admirateur secret, lança la rose près d'elle.

Temari ouvrit la boîte, à l'intérieur une rose rouge et un dessin fait à la main d'elle endormie, enveloppée dans ses couvertures, derrière la feuille une phrase : Je t'aime mon ange.

-Mais… tu es toute nue là-dessus!? S'exclama son amie.

La blonde cacha le dessin et lança un regard assassin à son amie.

-Niveau discrétion tu assures merci Saku, lança la blonde.

-Et tu t'en fais pas plus que ça!? Y'a un mec qui t'a dessinée pendant que tu dormais… d'ailleurs… ça t'arrive souvent de dormir nue?

-Avec Shika à la maison l'on peut dire que ça m'arrive plus souvent qu'avant.

-Ah oui je vois!... Mais ça règle toujours pas le problème du fait qu'un mec t'a dessinée toute nue

-Je ne suis pas toute nue, j'ai une couverture.

Sakura la regarda avec un air de «, ' Mais tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule là! » et Temari lui fit un grand sourire. Shikamaru arriva derrière elle et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Bonjour, mon ange…

-Salut, dis j'ignorais que tu dessinais aussi bien.

-Tu ignores beaucoup sur moi…

-C'est lui ton admirateur? Demanda la rose surprise.

-Parfois Sakura tu es étrangement bête. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu me dessiner dans cette position.

-Ah.. oui c'est vrai, réfléchit la jeune femme.

-Moi qui me demandais justement ce que tu faisais ce matin.

-Je t'admirais…

Temari sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Aller si on sortait, tout le monde nous attend pour dîner dehors.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils sortirent, dehors tout le monde mangeait déjà. Ils s'assirent et se mêlèrent à la discussion.

-Où est Daichi? Demanda Shizuka.

-Tu devrais le savoir non? Il te dit tout tu es sa meilleure amie, déclara Tenten.

-Avant! Mais depuis quelques jours, il m'évite… peut-être qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie! Lança la sorcière affolée.

La jeune femme s'écroula alors sur la table en se lamentant.

-J'ai été remplacée!!

-Ouais par un mec qui s'appelle Kiba, déclara la blonde.

Son amie se redressa pour la regarder avec son air buté d'enfant.

-Kiba?

-Ouais, je les ai vus ensemble hier en allant faire des courses, expliqua l'ange.

-Ensemble, ensemble?

-Ouais ensemble, ensemble.

-Super!... mais… s'ils sont ensemble, ensemble… pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit! C'est parce qu'il a une nouvelle meilleure amie!!!

S'ensuivit un nouvel élan de lamentation. Temari ouvrit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro, elle le referma quelques minutes plus tard sans avoir prononcé un seul mot.

---

Plus loin Daichi et Kiba venaient tout juste de recevoir la réponse des trois autres gardiens.

-Tiens j'ai un nouveau message, s'exclama le fauconnier en ouvrant son portable.

-De qui ça vient? Voulut savoir son amant.

-Temari?

Il écouta le message de la jeune femme qui en fait n'était rien d'autre qu'une lamentation en fond sonore. Le garçon soupira et l'éleveur lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est Shizuka qui débloque…

-Shizuka? Mais pourquoi?

-C'est ce que je dois aller voir, si Temari m'a appelé ça doit avoir un rapport avec moi.

-Alors on va à l'école?

-Ouais.

---

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux garçons arrivèrent à l'école et retrouvèrent les autres autour de leur table habituelle.

-Salut! Lança le fauconnier

-Salut, répondirent les autre en choeur.

-Daichi!? Cria la jeune artiste en se jetant sur son ami.

-Oui?

-Qui c'est?

-Qui?

-Ta nouvelle meilleure amie!

-Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle meilleure amie, répondit le garçon amusé.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour toi et Kiba? Et pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu ne viendrais pas en cours ce matin!?

-Ce matin, on avait des trucs à faire, j'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais ton portable doit être mort parce que je n'ai pas réussi à te rejoindre et on s'est pas vu de la fin de semaine, je n'ai pas pu te dire pour Kiba et moi.

La jeune fille le regarda et sortit son téléphone de son sac.

-Ah… il est mort… AHHHH il est mort appelez la police, appelez l'ambulance, le 911!!!

Les filles soupirèrent désespérées, les garçons regardèrent Shizuka qui gesticulait complètement traumatisée et Daichi riait amusé. Daichi l'immobilisa sur place en appuyant sur sa tête.

-Tu le mettras sur la recharge ce soir.

-La recharge? J'avais plutôt l'intention d'en acheter un nouveau… plus coloré, et plus joli sur lequel je pourrais attacher plein de trucs. Tu vas venir avec moi?

-Si tu veux, répondit son ami amusé, sous le regard stupéfié des autres garçons.

-Tu crois que je dois l'incinérer ou l'enterrer? Demanda t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Je te conseille de l'enterrer sinon il va te sauter au visage.

-Ah… ok alors je vais l'enterrer.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que ton professeur d'art voulait te voir ce midi?

-AHHH! J'avais complètement oublié, Bye tout le monde!! Lança t'elle en se sauvant.

Shizuka disparut dans le bâtiment quand Kiba demanda en s'asseyant près de son amant.

-Elle va vraiment l'enterrer?

-Non, elle va sûrement l'oublier.

-Elle achète toujours un nouveau téléphone quand le sien est mort?

-Oui, mais elle met le téléphone sur sa base de recharge tous les soirs avant de se coucher alors ça n'arrive pas si souvent.

-Ça doit lui coûter une fortune! Lança le blond

-Ses parents sont super riches, son père a le même esprit artistique que Shizuka, en moins timbré, expliqua Tenten.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Parfois on se demande quel âge elle a, déclara le roux.

-Mais elle te fait craquer avoue, lui répondit l'éleveur.

Gaara détourna les yeux sans le nier.

-Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien elle aussi, lança le fauconnier.

Le rouquin se retourna et regarda le meilleur ami de la jeune fille un moment avant de laisser filtrer un demi-sourire.

-Elle a cours d'art cette après-midi, et sa peinture de vendredi n'est pas complétée, je suis revenu pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, suite à l'appel de Temari, mais je dois y aller, si tu allais l'aider avec ses pots de peintures, ça lui ferait plaisir, j'en suis sûr.

Gaara hocha la tête. Les deux gardiens se levèrent lorsque la cloche sonna. Les elfes quittèrent le bâtiment scolaire et les autres rentrèrent en cours libre.

---

Shizuka marchait dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle croisa Gaara.

-Gaara! Je me cherchais justement quelqu'un pour m'aider avec ma peinture tu veux bien dis?

-Ok.

-Super!

La jeune peintre le prit par le bras et le tira dans l'un des locaux d'art.

-Tu ne vas pas au cours?

-Cette peinture est bien trop grande, Dan-sensei a ouvert ce local rien que pour moi, expliqua t'elle en entrant dans le local.

-Je vois.

-Alors voilà la peinture est là, et le matériel d'art est là.

-Ok.

Shizuka revêtit son vêtement une pièce et monta les manches aux coudes.

-Allons-y, tu m'aides à déplacer les bureaux?

Le roux hocha la tête et ils entreprirent de déplacer les bureaux afin de laisser une place en son centre. Elle laissa tomber son carton qui commençait doucement, mais sûrement à prendre forme. La jeune femme se pencha et regarda son dessin.

-Voyons voir… Je vais commencer par le vert aujourd'hui, déclara t-elle en se levant. Et je vais avoir besoin d'eau. Termina t-elle en se remplissant un gros bol d'eau.

La peinture se commença alors, Gaara la regardait sans jamais dire un mot, juste en la regardant faire, parfois elle s'arrêtait et fermait les yeux puis redémarrait.

-Gaara tu peux aller me chercher une éponge là, demanda t'elle en pointant la direction derrière le garçon de sa main couverte de peinture.

Le garçon ferma les yeux au moment où la peinture s'échappa de ses mains et vint se coller à son visage.

-Ah! Pardon!...

Puis elle le regarda, le visage couvert de tache de peinture, certaines petites d'autres plus grosses et éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris?

-Tu ressembles à un dalmatien. Ria t-elle.

Le garçon trempa sa main dans la peinture et lui envoya aux visages.

-Mignon petit chien. Déclara-il.

S'ensuivit une guerre de peinture qui cette fois-ci, contrairement à vendredi, tapissa les murs et le sol de peinture de toutes les couleurs. Lorsque Dan rentra dans le local, il soupira désespéré et siffla. Shizuka s'arrêta et se retournant en souriant embarrassée.

-Bonjour, Dan-sensei!

-Shizuka, on dirait que tu vas encore devoir faire le ménage de ce local, y'en a jusqu'au plafond.

-Bah ça devient une habitude alors…

-Bon, et ta peinture n'a pas avancé.

-Si! Elle a un peu avancé, J'ai rajouté du vert et du bleu et ce truc-là en haut, mais je sais pas encore ce que c'est.

-Oui bon va chercher ce qu'il te faut pour faire le ménage du local en espérant que ton nouveau partenaire de jeu acceptera de t'aider si tu ne veux pas y passer la nuit.

-Oki!

Le professeur quitta la pièce et Gaara regarda la jeune femme étonné.

-Quoi c'est tout, il t'engueule pas?

-Si je fais bien le ménage après avoir tout sali ça ne le dérange pas, à condition que ça n'arrive pas trop souvent.

-Je vois.

-Bon aller, je dois continuer cette peinture.

-Tu ne vas pas nettoyer?

-Plus tard plus tard.

-Comme tu veux.

-Du rose! J'ai besoin de rose ici!

Le rouquin sourit et lui donna la couleur qu'elle désirait. Shizuka reprit son œuvre là où elle l'avait laissée et Gaara recommença à lui donner ses couleurs et à la regarder peindre. Elle était jolie lorsqu'elle créait, lorsqu'elle cherchait quelles couleurs elle allait utiliser ou encore ce qu'elle allait en faire, elle fronçait le nez et prenait son petit air buté et sérieux, ou encore lorsqu'elle trouvait et qu'elle se mettait à la tâche, elle sortait la langue ou fermait les yeux et murmurant des paroles incompréhensives.

-Tu veux bien faire couler le magenta dans mes mains?

Le garçon hocha la tête et prit la couleur qu'elle lui demandait, il la fit couler dans ses mains et elle se mit à déplacer ses mains au-dessus de la toile en laissant échapper un filet mince de peinture.

---

Le soir venu après avoir nettoyé la salle Gaara reconduit la jeune femme chez elle.

-Tu veux rentrer?

-Je veux bien.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans la grande maison, à l'intérieur des tableaux décoraient les murs.

-Sympa les tableaux.

-La plupart ont été peints par mon père, quelques uns par moi.

-Tes parents ont l'air d'adorer l'art.

-C'est le cas.

-Ton père vend ses tableaux.

-Oui, et l'on est riche grâce à ça, mais moi je m'en fous tant et aussi longtemps que j'aurais ce qu'il me faut pour peindre, je serais contente.

-Ok, et tant que tu pourras acheter un nouveau cellulaire chaque fois que le tien n'a plus de jus.

-Mais il est brisé, je l'ai mis sur la charge hier soir, alors il m'en faut un nouveau.

Le garçon sourit.

-Tu viens, on va déposer cette toile dans la salle de peinture, je la continuerais demain, les cours sont annulés alors je vais en profiter.

-Je te suis…

---

Le lendemain matin Kiba se réveilla à côté de Daichi, il sourit et partit prendre une douche, à sa sortie de la salle de bain, il trouva son amant, assis sur le rebord du lit, l'air endormi.

-Bon matin, lança l'Inuzuka.

-O'yoo lui répondit le fauconnier (diminutif de Ohayoo qui veut dire bon matin, je dis ça quand je suis fatiguée le matin)

-Tu es resté éveillé jusqu'à quelle heure hier soir.

-J'en sais rien, mais ce matin lorsque je me suis couché, il était très tôt.

-Ce matin?

-Oui…, répondit Daichi entre deux bâillements, j'ai préféré attendre le retour de mes faucons.

-Oui je vois alors tu ferais bien de retourner te coucher dans ce cas.

-Les trois autres elfes arriveront aujourd'hui je préfère être éveillé pour les accueillir.

-Alors je viendrais te réveiller, mais là tu dois dormir. Aller au lit.

Daichi sourit amusé et se recoucha. L'éleveur sortit de la pièce et marcha dans le couloir, il descendit le grand escalier qui menait au hall du manoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les deux elfes avaient passé toute la journée du Lundi à remettre le manoir elfique en état, ils avaient dû faire le ménage et quelques réparations mineures mais maintenant le manoir sacré des elfes gardiens était de nouveau sur pied. Ils savaient, cependant, tout deux qu'au moment où les autres allaient voir qu'ils logeaient désormais ici, alors ils sauraient automatiquement qu'une menace planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alors voilà, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre hormis long pour ne mener nul part? Le titre? Bah en fait j'avais absolument aucune idée quoi mettre alors "

J'espère que je vous ai pas trop ennuyé avec ce chapitre, vous inquiétez pas le prochain aura sûrement plus de sens.

Bai Bai!


	22. Chapter 22 le commencement

Salut!!

Voilà la suite! Chui vraiment en feu c'est dernier jours!

**Chapitre 22 Le commencement**

Daichi se réveilla quelques minutes avant l'arrivée du premier elfe gardien. Il se doucha et s'habilla de vêtements traditionnels lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Le garçon sortit et vit, en descendant les marches, un garçon de leur âge, portant des lunettes noires et un manteau haut. Daichi se présenta en s'inclinant légèrement, le nouveau fit de même.

-Aburame Shino, elfe gardien, maître des insectes… Je suppose que notre seule présence en ce lieu atteste la théorie que le monde est à nouveau menacé.

-Je le crains…

-Nous allons devoir prévenir les créatures alliés au plus vite dans ce cas.

-Je préfère attendre l'arrivé des deux autres elfes pour prendre une décision.

---

Shizuka se leva endormie ce matin-là, elle se doucha puis entra dans sa salle de dessin. Elle se plaça devant une toile et soupira. Elle caressa la peinture du bout des doigts et détourna le regard.

---

Un peu plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un feulement se fit entendre, puis un grognement, suivit de deux ordres en chœur. Devant eux se tenait Kyra-Lyra, dompteuse de fauves. La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année avait de beaux yeux violets et de somptueux cheveux noir de jais. Elle était sur le dos d'un magnifique tigre blanc.

-Kyra-Lyra Sukani, elfe gardienne, dompteuse de fauves. Luna, ma protectrice.

Les autres s'inclinèrent eux aussi, et se présentèrent à leur tour.

-Inuzuka Kiba, elfe gardien, éleveur canins. Akamaru, mon protecteur, termina-t-il en regardant le chien blanc à ses pieds.

-Aburame Shino, elfe gardien, maître des insectes. Gask, mon protecteur, déclara-t-il en parlant d'une adorable abeille, d'environ 30 centimètres de long.

-Daichi Kanzaki, elfe gardien, fauconnier. Mayla, ma protectrice, est partie en repérage.

---

Shikamaru et Temari étaient tous deux assis devant le feu du foyer. Temari appuyée sur Shikamaru qui la serrait dans ses bras, une main sur son ventre, écoutant la vie se former en elle. Le garçon tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre. Temari se retourna vers lui en le voyant arrêter de caresser son ventre.

-Shika?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il la lâcha en l'embrassant sur la tête et se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la grande fenêtre.

-Shika? répéta-t-elle.

L'ange noir ouvrit alors la fenêtre et regarda dehors.

-Shikamaru!? l'appela-t-elle.

Puis comme s'il sortait d'une espèce de transe, son amant se redressa, ferma la fenêtre et courut vers elle.

-Cours! ordonna-t-il en la poussant loin de la fenêtre qui venait, quelques secondes plus tôt, de voler en éclats…

---

-Coralie Mizu, elfe gardienne, gardienne des mers. May, ma protectrice.

Les elfes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, dans sa main brillait une sphère remplie d'eau dans laquel reposait un dauphin, pas plus gros qu'un poisson rouge. Désormais, les elfes gardiens étaient réunis…

---

-Shizuka?

Le gardien entra dans la salle. Il vit la noire assise devant une table. Elle le regarda entrer, suivie de Kiba.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle le regard sombre.

-Shizuka?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous menace?

-Comment tu, demanda l'éleveur.

-J'ai dessiné ça, il y a deux jours…

La noire donna un coup de pied sur le chevalet qui se retourna vers eux. Sur la toile, on voyait une rue, en train de brûlés.

-C'est…

-Et ça la nuit d'après, déclara-t-elle en dévoilant une autre toile, un bâtiment réduit à néant.

-Shizu…

-Et ça la nuit dernière! cria-t-elle la voix brisée par la peur, en dévoilant un tableau où le fauconnier était étendu au sol, inerte.

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe! hurla-t-elle terrifiée. Pourquoi j'ai dessiné ta mort!!!

---

Naruto et Hinata marchaient dans les couloirs de l'académie de magie. Le blond venait de passer son examen de magie et tentait, avec Hinata de trouver une activité reposante pour la soirée.

-Un film? proposa la brune.

-Non, ceux annoncés au cinéma sont tous ennuyants.

-Oh…

-Un dîner?

-Pas envie, je veux qu'on soit tranquille.

-On a qu'à aller chez moi et faire des câlins, rigola alors le sorcier.

-Baka! Je croyais que tu voulais un truc tranquille.

-Ça dépend pourquoi.

-Pervers.

-Non je sais apprécier les bonnes choses.

Hinata frappa Naruto, le blond ria. Une secousse se fit entendre suivit d'un vacarme assourdissant, et d'un souffle qui balaya les deux amoureux au sol. Naruto sonda rapidement l'école pour apprendre que la salle centrale avait explosée. Il attrapa Hinata par le bras et lui cria de courir. Cri que le jeune homme comme elle-même n'entendirent pas, assourdi par la force du choc. Les deux adolescents courraient côté à côte aussi vite que leurs corps leur permettait. Hinata tourna la tête pour voir un nuage orange les poursuivre plus vite qu'elle n'irait jamais.

-On va mourir!!

-Non! répondit le blond qui entendait à nouveau.

-On pourra jamais aller plus vite que ça!

-…

-Je t'aime!!! hurla-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit le blond sur le même ton, en s'arrêta subitement.

La brune sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Le blond ferma les yeux et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le souffle les atteignit en quelques secondes, les engloba, et continua son chemin comme s'il n'était rien…

Alors voilà un chapitre vachement court, mais par respect pour Hina et Naru c'était méchant de passer a autre chose.

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus!

Sur ce Joyeux Noël!!

Et me lapider pas par pitié sinon vous aurez jamais la fin.

Bai Bai!


	23. Chapter 23 À jamais

**Yo les gens!**

**Et hop voilà le chapitre 23 sortez les mouchoirs c'est parti!**

**Chapitre 23 À jamais…**

La blonde poussée par l'ange s'était tout juste mise à courir lorsque la fenêtre du séjour explosa. Elle se retourna dans sa course pour voir une énorme bête, accroupie devant le sofa, la chose se redressa, relevant son horrible tête poilue, découvrant une série de croc aiguisés et des yeux jaunes effrayants.

Le brun l'entraîna vers la cour où il s'arrêta et se plaça devant elle, la créature ne prit que quelques secondes à les rejoindre.

-C'est… c'est impossible... murmura l'ange blanc en découvrant son ennemie.

-Oui, comme les anges et les fées, ironisa son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que fait ce lycanthrope ici, cria-t-elle.

-Je l'ignore, mais recule-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Mais la blonde l'ignora, au contraire elle se rapprocha de lui et ne recula qu'au moment où il lui hurla de le faire alors que la bête se lançait sur elle. L'ange noir fit alors barrière de son corps pour empêcher la mère de son enfant d'être blessée, Temari vit les griffes de l'animal strier ses épaules et son dos, elle cria, mais le brun ne l'entendit pas, déjà ses paumes lui brûlaient et noircissaient, un faisceau noir comme la mort s'enfonça alors dans le torse du monstre poilu. La bête couina et s'éloigna avant de s'élancer par-dessus la clôture et de partir en cavalcade dans les rues étrangement désertes.

Huit jeunes adultes se tenaient devant les ruines d'une batiste, certains pleuraient d'autres affichaient un air sombre, tous avaient les yeux ravagés par la peine. Shizuka ferma les yeux et serra les poings ne supportant plus la vue de ce qui avait été l'école de magie de leurs amis. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se serra dans les bras du rouquin.

La jeune sorcière fit entrer ses amis dans son salon et partit chercher un tableau, lorsqu'elle leur montra, ils reconnurent facilement le blond serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras, derrière eux un fond de flamme s'apprêtait à les engloutir.

-C'est… C'est comme… Comme ça qu'ils sont mort… demanda Tenten la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Oui…

Sakura se réveilla seule cette nuit-là, elle sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir afin de se rendre au salon où elle trouva son amant. Debout devant la fenêtre, le brun pleurait en silence la mort de son meilleur et plus vieil ami. Sakura s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de son torse en se serrant dans son dos. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes avant de se retourner et de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis… désolée…

Le brun ne répondit pas, il la serra contre lui, aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait besoin d'elle.

Une cinquantaine de personnes virent déposer une rose blanche sur le cercueil vide. Une cinquantaine de personnes pleurèrent la mort des deux aimés. Une après l'autre des gens venaient témoigner leur gratitude aux disparus, puis un jeune homme monta sur scène, les cheveux et les yeux sombres, le regard triste, il commença.

-Faire des discours n'est pas vraiment mon genre, je suis plutôt du style à laisser parler les autres pour moi, Naruto était ma voix, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui me reliait à lui, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. On s'est connu à l'orphelinat, il y était depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, et lorsque je suis arrivé il m'a tendu la main. Il a toujours été là pour moi, pour me changer les idées, me comprendre, me compléter. Naruto était une personne irremplaçable, il savait être aimé de tous ceux qu'il avait en estime. Avec lui, les mots n'étaient jamais nécessaires, il me comprenait, il était toujours là. Lorsqu'il a rencontré Hinata… Il est devenu encore plus gai et insupportable, mais c'est comme ça que les gens l'aimaient, qu'elle l'aimait, je ne connais pas Hinata personnellement, mais elle a pu lui rendre le bonheur qu'il distribuait. Lorsqu'elle est apparue dans sa vie, j'ai vu une lueur illuminer son regard, Naruto n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux, tout n'était que mise en scène et peu de gens le savait, mais cette fille lui avait donné l'espoir. Je ne suis pas doué pour les relations sociales, mais même moi j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient faits pour ne plus être séparés. Naruto était un rayon de soleil qui illuminait les jours pluvieux et jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes qui coulaient déjà depuis un moment. Neji monta ensuite sur l'estrade.

-Je déteste faire ce genre de chose moi aussi, contrairement à toi Uchiwa j'ai eu la possibilité de connaître Naruto et Hinata. Hinata, ma cousine, ma sœur, elle me connaissait mieux que personne ne me connaîtrait jamais, un ange de bonté et de douceur, elle aimait tout le monde, bon ou méchant, même en faisant des efforts elle était incapable de détester quelqu'un. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa famille, pour ses amis, mais surtout pour lui. Naruto l'a intrigué, elle se demandait souvent comment quelqu'un de si triste pouvait être aussi communicatif de bonne humeur. Naruto était mauvais, il avait des notes désastreuses, une maîtrise de la magie pitoyable, d'une maladresse incroyable, mais il possédait une chose que personne n'avait, son héritant mais communicative bonne humeur. À ses côtés Hinata à changé, elle est devenue plus sûre d'elle, plus individuelle, elle est sortie du lot. Hinata à toujours eu peur de déplaire et n'a jamais cherché à affirmer qui elle était. Voilà encore une chose qu'on peut ajouter à la liste de tes bons coups Uzumaki, tu as donné vie à ma cousine, pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez et je suis heureux qu'elle soit décédée avec toi et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins seule…

_-Putain elle est énorme ta maison Neji._

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment ma maison Naruto._

_-Tu vis ici non? alors c'est ta maison._

_-Laisse tomber Neji, il est du genre têtu._

_-J'ai vu Sasuke…_

_Les trois adolescents entrèrent dans la maison et prirent place dans la salle de séjour où ils discutèrent un moment avant qu'une ombre n'apparaisse dans le cadre de porte. Devant eux se tenait la timide Hinata, cachée de moitié par le mur, rougissante jusqu'aux oreilles, se triturant les doigts nerveusement._

_-Ne… Neji… ni… nii-san… père… père veut… veux te… te voir…_

_-Bien j'arrive._

_Le brun se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses invités et sortit. La brunette tressaillit quand elle croisa le regard du blond._

_-Je… je… dé.. désolée, termina -t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant._

_Naruto regarda encore et toujours le vide laisser par la jeune femme lorsque son ami revint._

_-Et bien Naruto… te voilà bien silencieux…_

_-Cette fille qui est venue te chercher?_

_-Hinata? C'est ma cousine, d'une timidité maladive presque énervante, ne faites pas attention…_

_-Hinata…_

_Bien sûr à l'époque, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se douter de ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais il comprit tous trois à ce moment-là, que quelque chose s'était passé en Naruto, quelque chose de très important…_

Lorsque la cérémonie fut terminée, il ne restait que huit personnes, huit amis ne réalisant pas encore la mort de leur proche fixant la pierre tombale, une pour eux deux, car c'est en n'étant qu'un qu'ils avaient vu leur vie s'achever. Bien trop tôt ces deux êtres si chers à leur cœur les avaient quittés et n'étaient plus que souvenirs, et inscriptions.

_Hyûga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto_

_Soeur dévouée, amie attentionnée._

_Ami inoubliable._

_Dans la mort, ils ne feront qu'un._

Alors c'est comment? Très court je sais, rajouter quelque chose après l'inscription, ça faisait tache, mais j'ai rajouté tout le passage des souvenirs et le discours de Neji avant de boucler.

J'avais la trouille de faire ce chapitre parce que je savais qu'il s'annoncerait triste (et, de raison, il m'a fait pleurer " oui je sais irrécupérable)

Sinon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

Laissez moi votre avis

Kisu

Maaya-san


	24. Chapter 24 La Guerre

**YO!**

**Voilà la suite de Majo to tenshi.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 24 La guerre**

Shikamaru regardait la blonde dormir. Sa tête reposait sur sa veste et elle serrait sa main contre son cœur. Le brun regardait autour de lui, la grotte dans laquelle il était réfugié n'était pas des plus confortable, mais elle était discrète et bien cachée, le mur de protection qu'il avait érigé quelques heures plus tôt complétait leur cachette. Le garçon se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se coucher près d'elle.

- T'inquiète chaton, je reste près de toi, chuchota-t-il.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et reporta son regard vers la pluie battante qui frappait dehors…

--

Sakura courrait dans la forêt. Elle attrapa son émetteur radio et communiqua avec ses amis.

-Sasuke?

-Je suis là, grésilla l'émetteur.

-Je ne trouve rien ici, Daichi et Kiba en sont où?

-Ils n'ont rien trouvé, cracha l'appareil.

-Alors je quitte cet endroit, je vais fouiller les forêts de Ame.

-Bien.

La rose rangea son émetteur , ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux pour découvrir un nouveau paysage.La forêt faisait désormais place à une grande savane. Au cœur des arbres et des animaux tous plus sauvage les un que les autres, elle repartit en quête de ses amis.

-Quarante-huit heures qu'ils ont disparu, j'espère qu'ils vont bien, pensa-t-elle, Shikamaru, Temari, tenez bon, on va vous trouvez.

Sakura continua sa course folle, étant fée, elle avait été désignée pour les recherches sur le terrain.Daichi et Kiba l'aidaient eux aussi en fouillant les décors environnants. Sasuke était resté en ville avec Shizuka, Neji et Tenten étaient sur le front. Vraiment , depuis la mort de Naruto et Hinata, le destin s'acharnait sur eux. D'abord la disparition des deux anges, ensuite l'entrée en guerre de Neji et Tenten, celle-ci avait décidé de suivre son petit ami où qu'il aille…

--

Neji mangeait autour d'un maigre feu lorsque Tenten prit place près de lui. Depuis le début des temps, la famille Hyûga était constituée de puissants sorciers, très tôt les membres de cette famille étaient formés à entrer en guerre, bien sûr chacun d'eux espérait ne jamais avoir à faire face à cette obligation. Malheureusement avec la guerre étaiet arrivé les obligations de son clan. La brune aux macarons se serra contre lui, lui rappellant sa présence.

-Je suis content que tu sois ici Tenten, mais j'aurais préféré te savoir en sécurité à Konoha.

-Pas de chance, moi je préfère être ici, avec toi.

La brunette lui vola un baiser et regarda le feu.

-Tu crois que si elle n'était pas morte, il aurait envoyé Hinata au combat?

-Non, répondit-il après un temps, elle était héritière, elle aurait sans doute diriger les attaques de central.

-Je vois… C'est horrible de dire ça… Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi alors… Hinata était trop fragile pour faire ça.

La brune baisa la tête, son fiancé la serra contre lui.

-Oui… c'est sûrement mieux ainsi…

--

Shikamaru se retourna en sentant la blondinette remuer, Temari ouvrit péniblement les yeux en gémissant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle? chuchota son amant.

-Rien, c'est juste les contractions qui reprennent…

Le brun la redressa doucement et la serra contre lui.

-Shika, on doit sortir d'ici… Je veux pas avoir mon bébé dans cet endroit…

-On sortira, ne t'inquiète pas…

Le brun caressa doucement le ventre de sa belle et analysa rapidement la santé de son enfant. Temari en était à son septième mois de grossesse, son ventre bien rond commençait déjà à descendre, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que l'enfant ne vienne au monde. Chez les anges, la grossesse ne s'étendait pas aussi longtemps que celle des humains, une mère ange ne portait son enfant que durant sept mois, ensuite l'enfant venait au monde et ses ailes se développaient à l'extérieur.

-Elle est prête Shika…

-Je sais…

-Tu vas être papa, sourit-elle.

-J'ai peur…

-Tu seras merveilleux comme père.

-Je l'espère…

La blonde poussa une plainte et s'agrippa à sa main.

-Shika j'ai mal…

Le brun la serra contre lui et la berça doucement, lui aussi avait mal, la voir souffrir lui déchirait le cœur…

--

-Y'a rien ici Shizuka… soupira Kiba.

-C'est pas vrai, lança l'écouteur.

-Aller on va les trouver garde espoir, l'encouragea l'éleveur.

-Elle va avoir son bébé Kiba, cracha l'appareil.

-Pardon?

-Je l'ai vu je l'ai peint, Temari aura son bébé ce soir on doit la retrouver!

-On va chercher…

--

Temari appuyée contre le mur respirait bruyamment, Shikamaru lui tentait de vérifier les environs, il devait sortir. Son enfant ne naîtrait pas dans cet endroit horrible c'était hors de question…

--

-Kiba! Cria une voix.

-Dai?

-Par ici, je sens son énergie!

Les deux elfes partirent en courant.

--

Shikamaru se redressa, il s'approcha de Temari et la prit dans ses bras.

-Elle ne naîtra pas ici Tema, je te le promets…

Il ouvrit ses ailes et fila…

--

Daichi vit une forme s'approcher d'eux, il s'arrêta , demanda a Kiba de préparer son portail et ce dernier arrêta de crier dans son écouteur et se prépara. Shikamaru les avait tout juste rejoint qu'une porte s'ouvrit devant lui.Il s'y engouffra sans se poser de question puis les deux autres suivirent.

--

Shikamaru arriva de l'autre côté et se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche, il devait faire vite, la blonde avait déjà perdu les eaux. Il ordonna aux autres de partir lui chercher quelques objets puis les garçons sortirent.Sakura et Shizuka restèrent avec le jeune père…

--

Après plusieurs heures, les garçons virent réapparaître leurs amies. Elles sourirent, heureuses.

-Comment vont-ils? Demanda le fauconnier.

-Bien, tous les trois, répondit la rose.

-Elle est magnifique, rajouta l'artiste.

Les autres soupirèrent.

--

Dans la chambre, Shikamaru s'était étendu près de la mère de son enfant. Temari tenait le bébé contre son cœur et lui chuchotait doucement des paroles tendres. Shikamaru se redressa une fois sa respiration redevenue régulière et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Je t'aime bébé, murmura la blonde.

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant.

Doucement il caressa la tête du petit être blotti contre l'ange.

-Elle te ressemble…

-Elle est tellement belle…

-Et si petite…

-Oui…

--

Temari se réveilla lorsque son bébé se mit à pleurer. La petite se lamenta , réveillant ainsi son père alors que sa mère la rassurait déjà avec de douces paroles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? s'inquiéta le garçon.

-Tout va bien ma belle, maman est là…

Le bébé se calma doucement, mais continua de gémir faiblement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Tema?voulu savoir le tout nouveau père.

-Ses ailes, elles viennent d'apparaître…

Le brun la regarda intrigué.La blonde sourit et retourna le bébé contre elle afin de dévoiler son dos minuscule taché de petites taches en plumes grises. Shika toucha doucement le dos nu de sa petite fille.

-C'est minuscule…

-Oui, elles vont grandir doucement, lorsqu'elle aura un an, elle devrait être entière.

-Je me sens un peu incompétent face à toi, avoua-t-il.

-Je me suis informée voilà tout, à ne rien faire ces dernières semaines, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour lire et m'informer.

Le brun sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

--

La rose avança vers son amie et lui passa un morceau de tissu autour du cou. L'étoffe créait une poche reposant sur la poitrine dans laquelle la blonde déposa son bébé.

-Cette poche à été créée pour les mères, comme les fées se déplacent beaucoup, les femmes transportent les enfants dans des linges comme celui-ci. Elle sera juste à la hauteur de ton sein pour que tu puisses la nourrir et le tissu est chaud et résistant, elle sera donc bien protégée.

-Merci Sakura.

-Mais de rien.

-On doit y aller Temari, murmura le Nara.

-Oui…

La blonde ouvrit ses ailes et serra son bébé contre elle. Désormais, ils devraient fuir et se cacher, les anges avaient senti la naissance de l'un des leurs et la chercheraient. Ils sauraient en la voyant qu'elle était la fille d'un ange déchu et jusqu'à la fin de la guerre du mois. Shikamaru ou sa fille, ne devaient en aucun cas se retrouver devant eux.

-Faites attention à vous, demanda Sakura.

-C'est promis.

-On se reverra petite Kei, lança Sakura en lui caressant la tête.

-N'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous avec besoin d'aide, rappela Daichi.

-Oui.

Les deux anges déployèrent les ailes et partirent. Cette guerre n'en finissait plus de les séparer…

Fini!

Chapitre court encore une fois faudrait que je remédie à ça définitivement…

N'empêche j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...

Aller Kisu et laissez un reviews

Temari


	25. Chapter 25 Le temps passe

Salut

Salut!!

Ça fait une éternité je sais mais me revoilà qui l'aurait cru, et non je ne vous ai pas abandonnés!

Alors voilà la suite (après un siècle) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et euh… je crois que je vais terminer cette fiction avant de passer aux autres, histoire d'arrêter d'en écrire un nombre hallucinant en même temps. J'y arriverais p'être pas mais je vais essayer.

Sinon à vous la lecture ! Bai bai !

**Chapitre 25 Le temps passe**

Neji sur le champ de bataille affrontait la mort jour après jour, jour après jour il luttait contre cette terreur de la voir disparaître dans les flammes d'une attaque comme tant de leurs collègues, mais chaque jour, il remerciait le ciel qu'elle soit là près de lui, endormie, sereine et sienne. Il lui avait demandé sa main devant leurs amis le jour de leur départ et l'avait épousée entre deux retours en guerre. Les mois avaient passé depuis le début de la guerre ; de longs et épuisants mois passés à défendre leurs territoires et leurs vies. Tous les matins Neji se réveillait auprès d'elle, remerciant leur dieu qu'elle y soit toujours, caressant son corps doucement jusqu'à son réveil regardant avec amour l'anneau entourant son doigt. Et un an après le début de la guerre, l'ennemi prit leur convoi en embuscade.

--

Sasuke se fit réveiller par des coups puissants frappés à la porte de sa maison, sommant sa conjointe de rester au lit, il descendit répondre au soldat en uniforme devant la maison. Depuis le départ de Shikamaru et Temari et la mort de Naruto et Hinata, le groupe s'était peu à peu séparé se retrouvant pour quelques rares occasions. Sasuke et Sakura s'étaient mariés afin de souligner leur union, et de sceller leurs destins. Ils vivaient dans un petit appartement, simple à l'ouest de ce qui avait été jadis leur ville d'origine. Konoha avait été détruit par les flammes et les explosions et ne représentait plus maintenant que des ruines.

Daichi et Kiba étaient partis vivre au sud, près d'un cours d'eau, dans un grand manoir habité par les cinq elfes gardiens, près du temple des gardiens. Shizuka et Gaara commencèrent à se fréquenter peu avant la destruction de Konoha, ils vivaient désormais à l'est près du désert où le rouquin se trouvait utile pour la société. Shizuka, elle, avait dû arrêter de peindre et se trouver un travail, son caractère insouciant et enfantin avait malheureusement disparu, pas entièrement mais en majorité : il est dur de rester une gamine de cinq ans quand tout autour, des gens qu'on aime souffrent et meurent, cette réalité n'était pas la sienne. Elle peignait toujours parfois dans ses rêves, son don de clairvoyance n'avait pas disparu avec la guerre, réveillant son amant qui la regardait faire et l'aidait à affronter ses cauchemars et ses visions.

Cela faisait un an que la guerre avait débuté, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient séparés, et c'est un an après le début que leur convoi fut pris en embuscade. Un an après la mort de Naruto et Hinata, Neji et Tenten moururent sous les feux ennemis.

--

Les mois passèrent suivis des années, les saisons s'enchaînèrent doucement dans leur progression lente et naturelle comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La guerre ravageait les paysages, et les vies sans jamais faire de distinction aucune, la mort faisait rage là où les gens tentaient de survivre.

Shikamaru regardait la lune commencer son ascension vers les étoiles, dans la nuit. Accoudé à la fenêtre le brun soupira, il détourna son regard de l'astre nocturne pour apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre la blonde de ses rêves endormie, avec auprès d'elle un gros dragon blanc docile et sur ses gardes. La guerre faisait rage depuis des mois et des mois, Temari et lui s'étaient cachés dans les montagnes du nord et vivait une vie tranquille à l'abri derrière les rocheuses. Le jeune père entendit ensuite un battement d'ailes bien distinctif dans son dos et soupira.

-Kei il est tard, retourne te coucher.

-Mais papa…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, jeune fille.

-Je veux regarder la lune avec toi! Se buta l'enfant.

Le jeune homme se retourna lentement et regarda sa progéniture bouder devant lui. Kei atteignait maintenant sa cinquième année, ses ailes, qui arrivaient à leur maturité d'enfant, battaient encore bruyamment derrière elle, laissant parfois tomber certaines de leurs jeunes plumes argentées. La petite fille avait de magnifiques yeux vert forêt comme sa mère, et ses cheveux blonds comme l'or possédait de drôles de reflets et mèches foncées. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais savait déjà lire, compter et commençait à savoir écrire, elle était aussi intelligente et réfléchis que son père mais aussi imprévisible et fougeuse que sa mère. Ses ailes grises avaient rapidement pris une magnifique teinte argentée tout à fait somptueuse, mais n'étaient pas encore assez mûres pour disparaître, lui empêchant de s'éloigner de la maison.

-S'il te plaît!

L'ange noir soupira bruyamment, mais accepta comme toujours, il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à ces magnifiques yeux verts, peu importe qui les portait.

-Youpi! S'écria t'elle.

-Tu vas réveiller ta mère.

-C'est pas vrai, chuchota t'elle soudainement, je ne fais pas plus de bruit qu'une petite souris.

-Une grosse souris oui, vu le vacarme que tu fais quand tu voles, s'amusa le père.

-Même pas vrai!

Shikamaru rit doucement et prit la bambine dans ses bras. Au chaud contre le torse de son père la petite contempla la lune silencieusement… enfin durant un moment du moins.

-Papa…

-Oui?

-Pourquoi la lune brille?

-Pour éclairer la nuit.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit sur les esprits?

-Oui, que l'esprit des morts se retrouve sur la lune afin de veiller sur celui des vivants.

-Oui, sur la lune il y a l'esprit de tout ceux qui sont décédés, et s'il l'éclaire toute les nuits c'est pour guider ceux qui vivent sur terre, pour ne pas qu'il se perde dans la nuit qui serait bien trop noire sans sa lumière.

-Un jour j'irai sur la lune… bailla la petite… j'irai rendre visite aux esprits… et…

-Que leur diras-tu? S'amusa son père.

-Je leur dirai… je leur dirai… merci…

-Moi aussi… Je leur dirai merci de veiller sur nous, et de m'avoir offert une deuxième chance…

--

Bien loin de la Gaara se fit réveiller par un mouvement près de lui. La jolie noire aux mèches rouges qui partageait son lit depuis un peu plus de cinq ans se mouvait. Le rouquin ouvrit les yeux et la regarda sortir de la pièce avant de la suivre. En transe la sorcière se rendit dans la pièce adjacente et attrapa ses outils de peintre. Gaara prit place près d'elle et la regarda faire, plus le dessin prenait forme plus son regard se faisait tendre, le sorcier n'eut aucun mal à discerner son ami serrant une petite fille blonde aux mèches plus foncées dans ses bras, appuyé à la fenêtre où se découpait une grosse lune bien pleine.

Après la première peinture cependant l'artiste ne s'arrêta pas, et sur une autre toile, l'on vit prendre forme, une jeune femme brune aux longs cheveux ondulés qui bordait un enfant au berceau, enfant non visible sur le plan outre une main tendue vers un troisième personnage prenant vie en arrière plan. Un grand brun les cheveux retenus en une longue queue de cheval aux yeux de vitre…

Shizuka se réveilla ensuite. Avec amour elle caressa la première de ses toiles du bout des doigts.

-Shizuka…

-Hum?

-Tes toiles se sont toujours réalisées non?

-Oui toujours, lança t'elle le regard triste, pourquoi?

-Tu n'en a pas dessiné qu'une ce soir.

Intrigué la peintre s'approcha de son amant et se figea devant la toile.

-Neji… Tenten…

De grosses larmes roulèrent ensuite sur les joues de la brune alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse, hoqueta t'elle.

--

La guerre faisait rage partout, mais la vie continuait, grand nombre d'enfants virent le jour durant cette période. Grand nombres de vies furent perdues aussi, mais pas autant que certains le crurent.

Dans une maison retirée en campagne un jeune couple vivait heureux depuis quatre ans, dans cette région la guerre n'était pas présente physiquement, il n'y avait pas assez d'habitants en cette région pour intéresser les démons avides de vie humaine. Moralement les habitants ne cessaient de prier pour voir revenir la paix et pour ne pas voir disparaître la tranquillité de leur région. Une petite famille priait cependant plus que les autres, deux anciens soldats avaient élu domicile dans cette région, ayant par le passé vécu la bataille plus près que personne, après avoir fuit d'une embuscade tendue par l'ennemi où tous les hommes de leur convoi avait trouvé la mort, tous sauf eux deux. Ils se cachaient désormais ne voulant pour rien au monde retourner vivre en enfer, loin de leur fils, loin de leur tranquillité.

Mao Hyûga aurait trois ans bientôt, les cheveux de son père mais les yeux de sa mère, il était encore jeune et insouciant quant aux horreurs qui se déroulaient ailleurs, ses parents ne voulaient pour rien au monde qu'il affronte cette dure réalité, du moins pas maintenant. Du fond de la pièce Neji Hyûga regarda sa femme border leur fils, il avait pris en habitude durant la guerre de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute retenue par un ruban blanc, ce style particulier et le sabre attaché à sa ceinture lui avait valu le titre de samouraï parmi les habitants du village. Tenten de son côté s'était radoucie avec la guerre, bien plus féminine qu'autrefois elle portait désormais ses cheveux relâchés et des vêtements dans le style de toute celles vivant dans leur petit village, un style un peu paysanne, un peu fermière, tout en restant typiquement japonais.

-Aller au dodo petit monstre, murmura la brune. Tu es bien le fils de ton père toi, quand tu as une idée en tête impossible de te faire changer d'avis, soupira t'elle.

-Aller Mao il est l'heure de dormir, lança une voix derrière elle, maman a besoin de se reposer.

-Maman va très bien, lança la brune amusée.

-Hum mais si ce petit veut une sœur ou un frère avec qui jouer il ferait bien de vite s'endormir, la taquina le jeune père.

-Neji! S'indigna la brune.

-Sœur! Mao veut sœur!

-Tu as vu ce que tu lui as mis dans la tête, s'énerva la mère.

-Tu vas pas lui refuser ça, lança le brun coquin.

-Toi alors…

-Aller bonne nuit Mao

-Nuit…

--

Un petit garçon blond courait dans un petit appartement de toute évidence, il s'amusait bien à éviter l'heure du coucher.

-Naruto Uchiwa reviens ici immédiatement tu m'entends! Ordonna sa mère.

-Na! Veux pas aller au lit! Rechigna le petit blond.

-Naruto! Appela à nouveau sa mère.

-Naruto! Tonna la voix de son père.

-Oui papa… répondit le garçonnet piteux.

-Écoute ta mère et va au lit immédiatement.

-Oui papa…

La jeune mère soupira et alla coucher son jeune garçon. La couleur des cheveux du bambin en avait étonné plus d'un, ses parents les premiers, le nom du garçon avait alors surgi, comme une évidence, une destinée, Sasuke lui avait alors offert le prénom de son meilleur ami, le prénom du seul et unique Naruto Uzumaki. Très tôt il s'était révélé que l'enfant possédait et de loin le même caractère que le défunt, ce qui n'avait pas fini d'étourdir ses parents. Il était leur rayon de soleil en ces jours sombres et gris de guerre…

--

Les années passèrent, comme toujours les enfants grandissaient et voyaient le jour, les vies continuaient d'avancer ou alors s'éteignaient, les soldats se battaient, les autres priaient. Kei, elle, atteignit bientôt sa onzième année, et comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, elle eut envie de voir du monde. Son père et sa mères bien que toujours là pour elle et très amusants, n'avaient pas son âge et la petite en avait plus qu'assez d'être enfermée seule chez elle.

-S'il te plaît papa laisse moi aller jouer avec les autres enfants.

-Nous t'avons déjà expliqué que c'est compliqué Kei.

-Mais papa je ne suis plus une gamine je suis assez grande, c'est bon j'ai compris que je dois cacher mes ailes, s'il te plaît!

-Non, c'est bien plus compliqué Kei.

-C'est parce que grand-père a fait toute ces choses horribles? Je suis pas bête je sais qu'il était méchant mais c'est pour ça que moi je dois vivre enfermée et être punie!

La jeune fille courut alors s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurs. Shikamaru soupira longuement, il savait bien qu'il la faisait souffrir, si seulement elle savait combien ça lui brisait le cœur. Le brun sentit la présence de sa belle près de lui.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle comprendra, laisse lui un peu de temps elle est si jeune.

-J'ai toujours su que mes origines feraient souffrir mes enfants.

-Elle comprendra Shikamaru, tu es le meilleur père qu'elle aurait pu rêver avoir.

-Je vais lui parler…

-Suis tes intuitions, mais comprends-la elle n'est qu'une enfant.

Shikamaru s'approcha de la chambre de la jeune fille.

-Kei, ma puce laisse moi entrer.

-…

-Kei, mon ange je suis désolé…

-…

-Kei?

-…

Commençant à s'inquiéter le brun entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci résista faiblement, mais un simple tour de passe-passe lui permit de forcer le verrou sans trop de difficulté. Si l'ouverture de la porte avait été facile rien ne prépara jamais ce jeune père à ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre de sa fille. La pièce vide de présence humaine était emplie d'un énorme courant d'air venu tout droit de l'extérieur par la fenêtre grande ouverte…

-Non!

--

Plus loin une jeune fille tournoyait dans les airs, ses ailes argentées tendues à leur maximum, la gamine se laissait porter par les courants d'airs contournant les montagnes. Si seulement ses parents comprenait à quel point elle désirait plus de liberté, virevolter entre les nuages, effectuer des figures entres les monts ou encore effleurer la terre et l'eau du bout des doigts, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ces sensations, si réelles, si vivantes. La jeune fille trouva rapidement une grande prairie où jouaient à la balle trois garçons de son âge. Elle descendit derrière une falaise afin de faire disparaître ses ailes et d'aller les rejoindre.

Kei fut accueillie dans le jeu avec enthousiasme, ils jouèrent longtemps jusqu'à l'arrivée des adultes. Arrivèrent alors les ennuis; en fait, tout aurait très bien été si les adultes en question n'avaient pas possédé de grandes et superbes ailes blanches derrière leurs dos, et si en les voyant arriver les gamins n'avaient pas déplié les leurs. Hommes comme femmes devant elle, tous ces anges possédaient de sublimes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée.

-Qui es-tu? Lança l'un d'eux.

-Personne… Je… je voulais juste… juste jouer un peu…

-Elle est pas méchante maman laisse-la, clama alors l'un des petits garçons.

- Montre-moi tes ailes! Claqua alors un autre.

-Je…

-A moins que tu ne sois déchue, supposa la troisième.

-Ton odeur n'est pas celle d'un ange!

-Je… je voulais juste jouer… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait devenir…

-Ami? Avec un monstre!

-Mais… tenta à nouveau la gamine au bord des larmes.

-TES AILES !

Le cri de la femme fit si peur à l'enfant que celle-ci déplia instinctivement ses ailes. Kei recula alors devant le regard que lui lançaient les trois femmes qui cachèrent possessivement leurs fils derrières elles. Reculant elle se prit les pieds et tomba sur le sol terrifiée, la petite tremblait comme une feuille.

-Maman laisse-la elle est gentille.

-Tais toi idiot! Ordonna ensuite sa mère, gentille? Ce démon sorti de l'enfer ?!

Un sourire sadique s'étira ensuite devant les gémissements de peur de la blondinette. Alors qu'elle levait vers elle une paume chargée d'énergie, un trou se forma à ses pieds. Kei vit atterrir à ses pieds son père suivit de sa mère.

-Ne vous avisez pas de lever la main sur ma fille, gronda l'ange noir.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi ses ailes sont si monstrueuses. Son père est un paria.

-Son grand-père est un paria et elle et son père n'en sont que les victimes, corrigea Temari.

-Maman, Papa, gémit la fillette au bord des larmes.

-Ne bouge pas Kei, ordonna son père.

-Je voulais juste jouer avec eux, pleura la petite.

-Je sais mon ange, se radoucit Shikamaru

-Un ange ça?

-La prochaine fois que tu parles de ma fille de cette façon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire, cracha la blonde.

-Comment peux-tu défendre et même oser appeler cette créature ta fille.

-Shika prend Kei avec toi et partez, je m'occupe de ces insolentes.

-Fais attention à toi Temari.

-Et toi fait attention à vous deux

Sans laisser le temps à sa fille de dire un mot le brun s'était déjà envolé.

Oh my god j'aurais jamais cru arriver à continuer cette histoire et me voilà entrée dans l'histoire si bien que je n'ai plus envie de la laisser, comme de fait le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans les jours prochains si tout va bien en attendant laissez-moi votre avis sur celui-ci.

Vous avez eu peur? Avec Tenten et Neji, avouez, vous pensiez que je les avais tués non? J'en connais une qui l'a pensé en tout cas XD ne vous inquiétez pas le destin n'est pas sceller, du moins pas pour l'instant j'ai encore besoin d'eux.

Aller à bientôt j'espère!

Maaya-san


	26. Chapter 26 Changement

Salut les gens!

Beaucoup de chose a mon programme et je savais pas comment mettre en scène un certain passage. Voilà quand même le chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez.

Chapitre 26 Changement

Shikamaru ne relâcha pas sa fille avant qu'ils ne soient arrivés à la maison. Shikamaru la poussa à l'intérieur en regardant derrière lui, la gamine baissant la tête.

-Je suis désolée…

-Ramasse tes affaires.

-Quoi? s'étrangla la petite fille, je… je le ferai plus c'est promis.

-Écoute Kei ce que tu as fait était stupide et irréfléchi, maintenant tu dois subir les conséquences de ton geste.

-S'il te plaît papa, pleura-t-elle.

Le Nara soupira et la prit contre lui.

-Nous devons partir Kei, dès que ta mère rentrera à la maison nous devrons partir.

-Pour aller où? se lamenta-t-elle.

-Je crois avoir une idée, mais tu devras être courageuse et forte ma puce.

-Je le serai.

-Je sais, termina-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tête. Aller va chercher tes affaires…

La petite hocha la tête, réprimant ses larmes et partit dans sa chambre.

---

Shikamaru posa pied entre deux rochers. Il sonda rapidement le coin et fit signe au deux femmes de descendre. Temari se posa la première suivie de Kei, la gamine était bien peu rassurée.

-On… on va vivre ici?

-Pas ici, dans une cabane abandonnée qu'on retapera un peu, expliqua son père. Dans la jungle, personne ne viendra nous chercher, tu pourras aussi apprendre à utiliser tes pouvoirs et tes ailes sans crainte d'être aperçue par autre chose que les animaux.

-C'est une excellente idée que tu as eue mon chéri, le félicita la blonde.

-Alors je pourrai voler autant qu'il me plaira?

-Oui, à condition de rester à une hauteur raisonnable et de ne pas trop t'éloigner.

La tristesse et les craintes de la gamine disparurent bien rapidement devant cette nouvelle. Shikamaru savait bien que sa fille, tout comme sa femme avait besoin de vivre librement. Dans cette jungle elle le pourrait, elle pourrait voler et s'amuser autant qu'il lui plaira…

---

La jeune famille ne mit que quelques jours à retrouver une routine de vie, Shikamaru avait de toute évidence fait un excellent choix en établissant leur nouvelle demeure ici. La petite s'amusait comme une folle et s'était même liée d'affection pour certains animaux de la savane.

-Il est temps Shikamaru.

-Je sais…j'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à faire ça…

-Faire quoi? lança soudainement une voix.

-Kei? Viens-là mon ange, nous avons à te parler, lui demanda sa mère.

-De quoi?

-Ton grand-père… termina son père.

Peu rassurée, l'enfant s'approcha et prit place devant ses parents. La mine sombre , son père commença alors son histoire.

-Il y a bien longtemps, certains anges ont trahi les leurs. Les anges blancs les ont appelé les anges déchus. Ton grand-père...mon père en faisait partie. Après la mort de ma mère, il est devenu un véritable monstre. Mon père a fait des choses vraiment horribles, il a tué des tas de gens dont les parents de ta mère, il a détesté les anges au point de ne souhaiter qu'une chose : les détruire. Un jour, il a essayé de tuer ta mère, alors je l'ai tué. Mes ailes sont noires, car je suis son fils unique, ce qui fait de moi un ange déchu par le sang. Tu portes mon sang en toi ce qui fait de toi un ange déchu de ton héritage.

Devant cette révélation, Kei ne sut que répondre et se contenta alors de les regarder choquée et apeurée.

-Malgré la couleur de mes ailes, ta mère m'a offert une seconde chance, une chance de prouver que malgré mes origines je n'étais pas comme mon père. Et nous savons comme tu le sais toi aussi que tu n'es pas plus destinée à ce titre que je l'étais et que je le suis.

-Kei, tu as sur tes épaules un grand rôle à jouer. Tu es la fille d'un ange noir et d'un ange blanc, tu es la preuve même que la couleur des ailes n'est en rien significative, mais tu devras le prouver aux autres anges. Tu as un rôle majeure à jouer dans cette guerre, les anges trop occupés à pourchasser les descendants des anges noirs ne font rien pour aider les sorciers et les humains prisonniers de cette guerre. Pourtant, ils en ont le pouvoir. Par leur nature, les anges noirs et les blancs même s'il n'y a plus rien qui les confronte même si parfois certains d'entre eux ne savent même pas pourquoi ils s'affrontent.

-Et je suis la clé qui réunira les deux clans.

-Oui, tu es née de l'amour d'un ange blanc et d'un ange noir, tu es la preuve même que la couleur des ailes n'altèrent en rien la couleur du cœur et ta destinée te conduira à le prouver aux autres.

-Je le ferai, Je réunirai les anges et les conduirai à oublier la couleur de leurs ailes afin de venir en aide aux soldats et arrêter une fois pour toute cette guerre. Ainsi tout le monde vivra en paix.

-Tu as le cœur vaillant et pure, ne l'oublie jamais. Tu as de l'esprit, de la fougue, du courage et de l'amour à revendre, termina sa mère en l'embrassant .

-Tu es notre fierté et notre trésor, ne l'oublie jamais, conclua son père.

---

Kiba terminait sa ronde habituelle quand l'alerte fut donnée. Il vit alors les autres elfes gardiens s'échapper du temple et partir dans des directions différentes afin d'empêcher l'ennemi de s'en prendre à ce lieu sacré. Le brun grimpé sur le dos d'Akamaru, son protecteur, s'élança à sa suite. Alors que l'ennemi gagnait du terrain, l'éleveur canin entendit un long cri d'agoni. Un cri aigu et strident de souffrance continua. Il s'élança…

Daichi pourchassait l'un des ennemis, un petit démon malin et démoniaque à la peau bleue et à l'allure de farfadet. Il avançait rapidement, évitant les poignards empoisonnés qu'il lu lançait en s'échappant. C'est au moment où il mit la main sur l'ennemi qu'il récita l'incantation mortel et que le malin s'évapora en une épaisse fumée noire que le son d'une flèche relâchée se fit entendre, le son puissant d'une pointe s'enfonçant dans sa cible , suivit d'un cri d'agonie strident retentissant fortement.

Suite au cris monstrueux poussés, les elfes terminèrent rapidement leurs sales besognes avant de se diriger vers la source de ce cri à déchirer l'âme.

Kiba fut le premier arrivé. C'est lui qui découvrit les corps et l'image des deux corps se gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire. Devant lui, la pire scène possible se produisait. Daichi était là, étendu au sol, le regard vide, les traits surpris, une flèche noire enfoncée dans son cœur si pure aux yeux de son amant. Mayla était étendue elle aussi, c'était elle qui avait poussé ce cri à la mort de son protégé avant de mourir à son tour, sa vie étant liée à celle du fauconnier. Ne pouvant survivre si son maitre s'éteignait, le pauvre volatile rendit l'âme à son tour dans un cri strident d'agonie.

Le cri de l'oiseau se perdit dans le fleuve, mais la mort de l'elfe gardien se répandit comme la peste. L'équilibre du monde débalancé par la mort de Daichi maître des volatiles, gardien du ciel, l'univers souffrait et le démontrait. Le ciel s'était assombri, cachant le soleil, oubliant le jour imposant la nuit, la terre se mourrait, les eaux se déchaînaient , le monde n'était plus que chaos.

---

À des kilomètres de là cependant, la mort de l'elfe frappa une jeune fée bien plus fort qu'on ne l'aurait imaginé. Un jeune rouquin vit sa fiancé s'écrouler soudainement, alors qu'il l'atteignait, il remarqua qu'elle tenait la main serrée sur son cœur et que le regard vide, les larmes recouvraient déjà son visage tout entier. Gaara la prenait à peine dans ses bras qu'elle hurla enfin, sa peine, son désespoir et sa détresse, mais même si son cri fendit le cœur de tout les gens présents, il ne fut rien comparé à celui poussé par l'amant de l'elfe décédée.

---

La nuit gouverna la terre durant une semaine, sans laisser passer le moindre rayon de soleil , effrayant les habitants qui se croyaient confrontés au début de la fin. Dans une petite chaumière cependant, une femme s'efforçait de mettre au monde son deuxième enfant, la sage femme près d'elle la guidait pendant que son mari impuissant s'occupait du premier qui atteignait ses neuf ans.

-Papa, elle va bien maman? s'inquiéta le jeune.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Mao, maman va bien c'est seulement ta petite sœur qui lui donne un peu de mal, tu sais toi tu étais encore pire.

-Même pas vrai d'abord!

Puis un cri se fit entendre, d'abord timide puis puissant. Neji ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, malheureusement il ne put retenir le bambin non plus qui du haut de ses neuf années, s'élança dans la pièce afin de rencontrer sa sœur cadette. Il trouva sa mère sur son lit en sueur, essoufflée , les cheveux en bataille, mais heureuse comme pas deux, tenant contre sa poitrine une petite créature, emmitouflée dans un drap de coton, paisible et curieuse.

-Mao, viens me voir mon ange, je te présente ta petite sœur.

-On dirait une poupée… s'émerveilla le gamin.

-Oui, elle est très fragile, et ça sera ton devoir de grand frère de la protéger, lui expliqua son père.

-OKAY! s'exclama le brun.

-Pas si fort, s'amusa sa mère, elle est toute petite tu sais, les bruits trop forts vont lui faire peur.

-Désolé, chuchota alors le petit garçon.

Neji s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le surprit comme jamais. Devant chez eux, des centaines de volatiles se regroupaient, piaffant, attendant. Un rayon de lumière traversait les nuages sombres et illuminait la chaumière. Le brun ouvrit alors la fenêtre, sous l'acclamation des volatiles. L'un d'eux pénétra la maison et prit place devant le lit.

-Neji? l'appela sa femme.

-Tenten… je crois que cette petite a un rôle à jouer… bien plus grand que ce que nous n'avions imaginé.

-Que veux-tu dire?

C'est à ce moment-là que choisit l'oiseau pour chanter, empêchant son mari de répondre. Neji vit alors tous les oiseaux présents s'incliner et celui au pied du lit se mettre à chanter. Curieusement, tous comprirent ses paroles.

-Sois la bienvenue en ce monde, gardienne des volatiles, princesse du ciel. En mon nom et en celui de tous les oiseaux, bienvenue à toi petite Hinata.

---

Kei traversait le lac en sautant d'une pierre à l'autre suivie par un bébé lynx bien décidé à la dépasser quand elle entendit des voix. Par instinct, elle se jeta accroupie derrière les fourrées, imitée par le félin qui prenait ça comme un jeu. Recroquevillée et prête à bondir, la blonde vit se poser devant elle trois jeunes hommes ailés, trois adolescents, angéliques, très beaux elle devait bien l'avouer. Plus discrète qu'un chat, elle se déplaça suivie du lynx. L'un d'eux se retourna. Les cheveux bleu foncé et les yeux gris acier, Kei bougea à nouveau et à nouveau. Il fut le seul à se retourner.

-Yuu! Tu fiches quoi exactement à te retourner comme ça? Tu as peur des bêtes sauvages?

-J'ai senti une présence voilà tout.

-On est dans la jungle y'a que dalle ici.

-Si tu le dis.

Le chaton au pied de la jeune femme se mit alors à s'agiter et sortit des fourrées avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le rattraper.

-Neo, chuchota-t-elle afin de le faire revenir, Neo!

-C'est quoi ça! s'écria l'un des garçons en chargeant ses paumes.

-Un bébé lynx calme-toi, ordonna le dénommé Yuu.

Kei sentit son cœur se calmer, pendant un instant elle avait vraiment eu peur pour la vie du petit.

-Aller zou va retrouver ta maman avant que cet idiot ne te fasse du mal, le chassa le bleu.

Le fauve ne se fit pas prier et courut rejoindre son amie cachée plus loin. Yuu le regarda un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe devant lui. Les trois garçons s'avancèrent plus loin dans la forêt, laissant la jeune femme respirer un peu.

-J'ai bien cru qu'ils nous avait repérés, souffla-t-elle… Aller viens Neo, partons d'ici.

---

Plus tard, dans la soirée, au cœur de la jungle, un garçon aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit se posa sans bruit. Il referma ses ailes derrière lui et partit. Pourquoi était-t-il revenu, il n'en savait rien, une intuition l'avait guidé et il s'était laissé tenter tout simplement.

Pas très loin de là, la jeune blonde regardait les étoiles s'éveiller l'une après l'autre et dire bonjour à la nuit. Assise sur la branche d'un arbre énorme, Kei laissait virevolter son esprit entre les étoiles. Depuis sa tendre enfance jusqu'à maintenant, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, les astres nocturnes l'avait toujours passionnés, et depuis aussi longtemps elle rêvait d'un jour pouvoir les caresser.

Yuu avança dans la jungle guidé par un sixième sens. C'est pendant qu'il avançait à tâtons qu'il la vit, juchée en haut d'un arbre, regardant le ciel étoilé, rêveuse et sereine. Le garçon s'arrêta. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Depuis six ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, un après-midi de beau temps alors qu'il jouait à la balle avec des amis. Son aura l'avait tout de suite intriguée et ses ailes si belles de la couleur des étoiles l'avaient fascinées. Deux ailes uniques ni blanches ni noires, deux ailes argentées à la fois bizarres et passionnantes… Yuu fit un pas vers elle, il voulait lui parler, mais comme dans toute bonne histoire, le destin ne lui fut pas si facile.

Kei, plongée dans la contemplation de ses boules lumineuses n'entendit pas le garçon approcher. Elle ne vit pas le garçon la contempler, elle ne vit pas le garçon l'approcher, mais elle entendit clairement, avec une distinction impressionnante la branche sur laquelle il marcha craquer.

Yuu vit la blonde se retourner d'un coup sec et découvrir sa présence avec horreur, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la blonde s'était déjà sauvée.

-Attends!

Kei prit peur à l'instant même où elle remarqua le garçon et décampa. Elle l'entendit crier plus loin mais n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de s'arrêter. Elle avait l'avantage du terrain et pourrait le semer en un rien de temps, elle connaissait cette jungle comme sa poche et en connaissait tout les habitants. Malheureusement pour Yuu, Kei avait vécu son adolescence dans cette jungle entourée de ses animaux comme compagnie, elle avait rapidement développé la grâce, l'agilité, la vitesse et la souplesse des félins avec lesquels elle jouait. En aucun point cette poursuite l'avantageait lui à partir du moment où il serait au sol, et elle n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de lui présenter ses ailes…

---

Kei courut longtemps jusqu'à une grande cascade où elle plongea, la chute haute d'une trentaine de mètres faisait un vacarme infernal et l'adolescente n'entendit en aucun cas la demande du garçon de ne pas sauter.

Yuu déplia ses ailes mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour rattraper la blonde qui entrait dans le bassin vingt mètres plus bas. Le cœur battant comme jamais, le bleu tourna sur lui-même frénétiquement la cherchant du regard. Alors que son cœur se resserrait de plus en plus, il aperçut une ombre derrière la cascade. Il ne réfléchit même pas un quart de seconde et fonça.

Kei essorait ses vêtements dans la grotte cachée derrière la cascade, se secoua la tête afin d'égouter ses cheveux, lui donnant au final un air sauvage et échevelé. Alors qu'elle prenait place dans la grotte, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand l'eau de la cascade fut transpercée par le garçon. Énervée, la jeune femme en eut cependant assez de fuir.

-Ça suffit , pourquoi me poursuis-tu! N'importe qui aurait simplement abandonner après ça alors pourquoi me chasses-tu avec tant de volonté!

-Ton nom?

-Quoi? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Tu es complètement timbré!

-J'espèrais tellement te revoir depuis la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois?!... Tu… tu es l'un des petits garçon dans la montagne.

-Oui.

-Celui qui m'a défendu?

-Oui

-Tu es complètement fou…

-Elle me le dit souvent.

-Ta mère, la dame sur la montagne?

-La fiancé de mon père, ce n'est pas ma mère

-Pourquoi m'as-tu pourchassée?

-Je veux savoir ton nom ?

-Quoi!? Tu m'as pourchassée plus de vingt minutes et m'a même poursuivie après une chute de trente mètres pour avoir un nom!

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, j'espère te revoir, tu m'intrigues, tu…

-Je suis une bête de foire, le coupa-t-elle. Moi et mes monstrueuses ailes argentées.

-Je ne les dirais pas monstrueuses.

-Je suis déchue.

-Par ton sang.

-Quel différence cela fait-il?! s'écria-t-elle.

-Mais toute! Cela fait toute la différence.

-Pourquoi le sort d'une exclue t'intéresserait-il?

-Pourquoi ne m'intéresserait-il pas?

-Kei…

-Pardon?

-Je m'appelle Kei.

-C'est un nom de garçon, s'étonna-t-il.

-Et Yuu est un cri d'oiseau, se braqua-t-elle.

-Yuusuke, mon nom complet est Yuusuke.

-Keida

-C'est très joli.

-Tout le monde m'appelle Kei.

-Je peux t'appeler Keida?

-Pourquoi?

-J'aime ce nom.

Kei regarda l'ange devant elle, n'y comprenant plus rien. Il était si… si différent, sans ses ailes, on oublierait presque ses origines angéliques. Troublée, la blonde se retourna et grimpa sur la surface rocheuse afin de ressortir de la grotte. Une fois dehors, elle commença à s'éloigner.

-Keida!

La blonde s'arrêta, se retournant vers le garçon flottant dans les airs, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je reviendrai, et j'espère te revoir.

L'adolescente choisit de ne pas répondre et s'enfuit en courant. Comment un simple garçon pouvait semer à tel point le doute en elle? Elle l'ignorait, mais n'aimait définitivement pas ça…

Alors voila la mort de Daichi a pas été évidente a mettre en scène, la scène de Yuu et Kei je l'aime bien pas exactement se que j'avais prévus mais je l'aime bien.

Votre avis? Ça donne quoi jusqu'à maintenant?

Bai bai

Kisu

Maaya-san


	27. Chapter 27 Retrouvailles

**Yo!**

**Chapitre 27 beaucoup de choses un chapitre très important pour les prochains chapitres on arrête les sauts dans le temps et on passe à l'action en temps réel.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 27 retrouvailles**

Mao et Naruto revinrent à la chaumière en fin d'après midi. À l'extérieur, affairés à préparer le repas, les adultes travaillaient en riant. Sakura se retourna et les accueillit d'un magnifique sourire auquel les deux garçons lui répondirent d'un signe de main.

-Je meurs de faim, lança le blond.

- Voilà une annonce étonnante, railla son père occupé à faire griller le repas sur la grille.

Naruto fit un grimace boudeuse a son père qui ria de bon cœur; c'est fou comme cette enfant pouvait ressembler a son défunt ami!

-Où est Hinata? demanda la mère de la jeune fille.

-Elle n'est pas à la maison? relança son fils, étonné.

-Non, répondit la voix de sa mère, d'où il pouvait déjà apercevoir une pointe d'anxiété.

-Tout à l'heure, elle est venue nous voir dans la clairière et je lui ai dit de rentrer à la maison. Elle devrait être ici.

Alarmés, Neji et Sasuke s'approchèrent des deux enfants.

-Tu ne l'as pas raccompagnée? Lui reprocha son père.

-On était à moins de cent mètres de la maison, on vous voyait encore assit dehors. J'ai cru que…

-Ta sœur n'a que cinq ans Mao, le coupa son paternel.

-Mais…

-Neji calme-toi, lui somma son ami, elle ne doit pas être loin. Elle doit jouer dans les collines, on va la retrouver facilement.

-Non…

Sasuke se retourna vers son épouse qui tentait de calmer Tenten.

-Sasuke, je ne sens plus l'énergie de la petite.

Les parents s'alarmèrent, tous savaient bien que le rayon de Sakura s'étendait sur un peu moins d'un kilomètre, et la petite ne s'y trouvait pas…

---

-Neji?

Accablé, le père se résigna à secouer la tête d'un geste négatif. La jeune mère s'effondra alors, pleurant.

-Où est-elle Neji? Où est mon bébé!?

---

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les humains avaient prit conscience d'êtres magiques parmi eux. La panique les avait alors gagnés et une véritable chasse à la sorcière avait été engagée sur tout le continent. L'armée s'était vite rendue compte que l'ennemi utilisait une technologie dépassant la leur, mais jamais il n'avait émis l'hypothèse que cela puisse s'agir de magie jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour funeste où un chercheur était tombé sur un enfant magique, qui, inconscient, avait usé de ses pouvoirs pour se protéger. L'alerte avait alors été donnée.

Depuis, bien des villes avaient été incendiées, celle de Sakura et Sasuke ne faisant pas exception. Sous la menace, Sasuke avait prit la décision de s'exiler avec sa famille dans les collines plus à l'est, dans une campagne tranquille à l'abri de la guerre. Son fils, un adolescent de quinze ans, avait été plutôt réticent à l'idée de se cacher dans un endroit reculé, mais il comprit rapidement la menace qui planait sur lui et sa mère. Leurs ailes, si aperçues par les mortels, les mèneraient directement à la potence et le blond était malheureusement du genre étourdit et inconscient.

Heureusement pour la famille Uchiwa, l'arrivée en campagne fut pleine de surprise. D'abord, la rencontre avec Mao, un adolescent de l'âge du leur qui s'entendit rapidement et à merveille avec le blond énergique, mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ses parents lorsque Mao se présenta à eux la première fois; le portrait craché de son père, avec les yeux de sa mère, et quelle ne fut pas leur joie de savoir leur ami en vie.

La famille avait ensuite rencontré la petite Hinata qui, du haut de ses cinq ans, aimait son frère comme pas deux et désirait être avec lui le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible. Malheureusement, bien qu'absolument adorable, une petit poids de cinq ans pour deux adolescents de quinze ans rêvant d'aventure et d'histoires fabuleuses, ce n'était pas des plus agréable…

---

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une jungle, une adolescente de dix-sept ans jouait avec un bébé tigre. Alors qu'elle partait à la recherche de l'animal qui s'était caché plus loin, elle entendit des voix et se terra entre les branches d'un arbre. Elle vit alors des anges se poser dans un battement d'ailes; des chasseurs. Elle les reconnu immédiatement pour les avoir vu dans les livres de son père. Des chasseurs d'anges noirs, ils avaient de toute évidence eu vent de leur présence et étaient venus dans l'intention de les arrêter.

Keida bondit, plus silencieuse que n'importe quelles créatures de la jungle, plus rapide et plus précise que beaucoup d'entres elles. Elle arriva à la maison en un temps record et se précipita à l'intérieur.

-Papa, les chasseurs, ils sont là!

La réaction du Nara fut d'une rapidité impressionnante.

-Tu es sûre Kei?

-Plus que sûre. On doit partir.

-Attrape tes affaires en vitesse, on part immédiatement.

-On doit effacer nos traces d'abord, toi, part avec maman, elle n'est pas encore tout à fait remise. Moi, je vais détruire les preuves et je vous rejoindrai.

-Je te l'interdit.

-Papa, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance!

Kei vit son père hésiter, longtemps, puis se résoudre à l'idée de sa fille. Kei avait été élevée par la nature, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'attraper, mais il était dans sa nature de père de craindre pour la vie de sa fille. Il se fit donc à l'idée, attrapa rapidement quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans un sac à dos, et prit Temari dans ses bras. La jeune mère se remettait tout juste d'une grave pneumonie qui avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie. Heureusement, l'ange blanc était des plus tenaces et avait survécu.

Pendant que ses parents s'élançaient, la jolie blonde fit son sac et s'enfonça dans la forêt afin de mettre en place les pièges qu'elle avait mis sur pied quelques années plus tôt, au cas où.

---

Un peu plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux bleus comme la nuit se posa devant la maisonnette, le cœur bondissant à l'idée de la revoir après un mois sans nouvelle. Alors qu'il approchait de la maison, un souffle puissant le propulsa au sol. Les oreilles sifflantes, il se redressa sur ses coudes afin d'admirer la maison, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, de son amie en flamme.

-Non… … KEIDA!

---

Après avoir détruit la maison, la blonde s'élança. Un cri retint son attention, un cri qui fit bondir son cœur si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il s'échapperait afin de rejoindre celui qui appelait son nom dans un cri de profond désespoir.

Le garçon vit une ombre passer à ses côtés puis s'arrêter derrière lui. Le garçon se retourna vivement en se redressant.

-Que fais-tu l'as, demanda son vis-à-vis.

-Keida…

-Que fais-tu ici!?

Le garçon ne répondit cependant pas et emprisonna la jeune femme de ses bras.

-Je te croyais dans la maison…

-J'AI fait sauter la maison.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Des chasseurs…

-Ici?

-Oui

-Comment vous ont-ils trouvés?

-J'ai ma petite idée sur cette question, déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

Kei regarda le garçon, soupçonneuse; personne d'autre n'était au courant de leur présence et celui-ci le remarqua.

-Moi? Non! Jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit pour te faire du mal, tu le sais!

-Rien ne me le garantit malheureusement.

-Non! Keida, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je t'ai cherchée trop longtemps pour te perdre!

-Tu ne me connais même pas!

-Ça ne change absolument rien envers mes sentiments pour toi!

-Quel sentiments? Demanda la jeune blonde étonnée

La blonde vit le garçon changer de couleur de façon subite. Yuusuke rougit à une vitesse hallucinante avant de bredouiller quelque chose à propos des hommes qui arriveraient bientôt, attirés par le bruit de l'explosion. La blonde réalisa ensuite la situation et s'élança, attrapant la main du garçon au passage.

---

Kei et Yuusuke se cachèrent au sommet d'une montagne après une course d'une ou deux heures.

-Pourquoi on ne s'envole pas? Tu dois rejoindre tes parents.

-Pas avant la nuit.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que cette nuit, on ne verra pas mes ailes dans le noir!

-Et s'ils nous retrouvent?

-Ça n'arrivera pas…

-Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi.

-Ça ne doit pas arriver…

-Comme tu veux…

-Retourne chez toi.

-Non, je reste avec toi.

---

Les deux adolescents restèrent longtemps assis là à ne rien faire, sans dire un mot. Les tentatives de conversation du garçon tombaiten toujours à plat jusqu'à ce que Keida pose sa question.

-De quels sentiments parlais-tu tout à l'heure?

-Euh…

-…

-En fait… c'est simplement que…

-Que…

-Je… enfin tu… non je…

-…?

-Je…

-LÀ-BAS, JE SENS UNE PRÉSENCE, cria alors une voix interrompant le garçon dans sa lancée.

-On doit partir!

-Je ne peux pas ouvrir mes ailes ici! Pas en plein jour!

-Alors fais-moi confiance.

-Quoi?

-Fais-moi confiance!

-O… Ou… Okay!

Le garçon s'élança, courut vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, ouvrit ses ailes et s'envola…

---

Kei se détendit après un quart d'heure de vol. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monde d'au-dessus des nuages, si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti le vent dans ses cheveux de cette façon. Yuusuke sentit la blonde se détendre dans ses bras; il se sentait bien, il aimait la tenir contre lui de cette façon, c'était si agréable. Keida se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis les bras de son père lorsqu'elle était toute gamine et qu'il la serrait très fort pour l'endormir. Son odeur lui monta à la tête, la chaleur de ses bras l'apaisait et la douceur de son souffle la rassurait.

---

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin, la nuit commençait a tomber. Le père de la jeune femme se dirigea vers eux en courant, s'empressant d'éloigner sa fille du garçon.

-Papa non, il n'est pas méchant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qui est-il?

-Yuusuke Nodarika, se présenta le garçon.

-Que veux-tu à ma fille?

-Juste… devenir son…

-Ami? Compléta la mère de la jeune femme.

-Temari, tu devrais rester allongée.

-Je vais bien Shikamaru, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais…

-Tu es l'un des garçons sur la montagne, il y a six ans, n'est-ce pas…

-Oui…

-Heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi madame.

-Temari…

-Il n'est pas mauvais Shikamaru, je l'ai senti sur la colline et je le sens encore. Il ne fera aucun mal à Kei… Bien au contraire, lança-t-elle, appuyant un regard suspicieux qui lui fit baisser la tête.

-Bien, si tu le dis, je te fais confiance… Partons maintenant, nous avons une longue route à faire…

Yuusuke leva la tête et regarda Keida avec un sourire.

-Toi, retourne chez toi, ordonna le père de famille.

-Mais…

-Retourne chez toi ou les tiens se poseront des questions.

-Je m'en fous, mon père ne voit plus que ma belle-mère et elle me déteste.

-Retourne chez toi. Trancha t'ilpour la dernière fois.

-Comment je saurai où vous allez?

-Il vaut mieux pour toi, comme pour nous, que vous n'ayez plus de contacts.

-Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si vous êtes destinés à un futur commun, vous vous retrouverez sans même vous rechercher, prédit la mère de la jeune femme.

À regret, le garçon quitta alors les Nara et s'élança dans le ciel en route pour chez lui.

---

Depuis la mort de son amant, Kiba n'était plus le même. Devenu hermite dans les montagnes, il se terrait sans raison de vivre. Malheureux comme jamais, il avait perdu sa lumière et n'avait plus la force de lutter. Il était resté de longs mois dans la montagne sans contact. Les années s'écoulèrent et son chagrin resta intact. L'elfe ne se défendit même pas lorsque des hommes vinrent pour le capturer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mal, car s'il s'était défendu il n'y aurait alors plus d'histoire.

Kiba somnolait à l'intérieur de sa cage quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement d'enfant. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit une fillette retenue par deux hommes lui tenant chacun un bras, la trimbalant dans le vide.

-Je veux ma maman, pleura la petite.

-Ferme-la, lui ordonna l'un des hommes.

Le garçon se redressa alors qu'ils jetaient la gamine sans douceur dans une cage transparente. Les hommes partirent ensuite, laissant la petite à ses pleurs, sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Kiba était un hermite, il ne s'occupait plus des autres et du monde, mais lorsqu'il vit la petite fille, quelque chose, quelque chose d'ancré au plus profond de son être se réveilla; un instinct primaire et viscéral de protéger la petite. L'elfe ne mit que quelques minutes à sortir de sa prison et s'approcha de la petite quand un intense rayon s'écrasa sur elle. Un hurlement d'effroi résonna dans la grotte et la lumière fut si forte que Kiba ne put que détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, un spectacle effroyable se tenait devant lui.

Une jeune femme, n'ayant pas tout à fait quinze ans, se tenait étendue sur le sol. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés lui recouvraient le visage et son corps nu tremblait encore. La petite fille de cinq ans venait de prendre dix ans d'un coup et avait perdu toute son enfance. Une rage intense s'empara de son corps et il ne fut pas long à sortir de la cage cette enfant égarée. Akamaru fit alors son apparition; il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu que le brun en fut d'abord surpris avant d'oublier celle-ci et de se sauver sur son dos.

Les deux complices conduirent la jeune femme dans les collines où Kiba fouilla rapidement ses affaires afin de vêtir la jeune femme d'une tunique trop grande et d'un pantalon trop large. Il ajusta le tour avec une ceinture improvisée et l'incita à grimper à nouveau sur Akamaru afin de se sauver en vitesse. Ce n'est que bien plus loin qu'il prit enfin le temps de la regarder. De longs cheveux bruns ondulés, de magnifiques yeux blancs comme l'astre nocturne, une douceur dans ses traits, la terreur dans ses yeux.

-Hinata…

-Qui êtes-vous? Pleura la jeune femme.

-Qui sont tes parents ma jolie?

-Je veux ma maman.

-Nous la retrouverons, mais tu dois d'abord me dire son nom…

-Tenten…

-Oh mon dieu…

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je m'appelle Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, je suis un très veil ami de ta maman et de ton papa.

-Vous allez me ramener à mes parents?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, mais tu dois dormir. Nous avons une très longue route à faire.

-Oui…

Pendant que la petite se recroquevillait contre Akamaru, un petit oiseau vint se poser à côté d'elle en roucoulant.

-Koliano… c'est toi?... tu m'as manqué, murmurra-t-elle en s'endormant.

Kiba la regarda dormir et une chaleur prit place en son cœur. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis Daichi.

-Alors te voilà… toi, la nouvelle gardienne du ciel…

---

Tenten sortit de la chaumière, espérant pour la millième fois voir son enfant surgir de quelque part, n'importe où tant qu'elle reviendrait. Neji sortit à son tour et la prit dans ses bras où Tenten s'y terra. À l'intérieur Mao et Naruto se sentaient si mal qu'ils en avaient tout deux perdu l'appétit. Sakura sonda pour la millième fois le périmètre et Sasuke se préparait à repartir. Soudain, Sakura se redressa et courut dehors, suivie des trois autres.

-Sakura? s'enquit son mari.

-Je la sens…

-OÙ? la pressa le père inquiet.

-Elle arrive… Elle est différente…

-Différente? S'inquiéta l'autre jeune femme.

-Oui… Son aura a changé… Elle n'est pas seule!

-Qui est avec elle!? S'écria l'Hyûga.

-Oh mon dieu…

-Quoi?!

-C'est… Kiba…

Voilà voilà, la fin se met en place, bientôt le rôle de chacun prendra sa place. Désolée pour Hinata, la vérité, c'est que étant la gardienne du ciel, j'avais besoin d'elle, mais à cinq ans elle est pas très utile alors voilà, je la ferai sûrement reprendre son âge véritable dans les prochains chapitres, je verrai ce que je fais.

Sinon, comment vous trouvez? Je devais trouver un moyen de tous les réunir pour la lutte finale

qui ressemblera à je sais pas encore quoi j'avoue.

Se chapitre a été corriger par ma meilleure amie, mes bêtas habituel n'avait apparemment pas le temps et comme il trainait depuis des semaines… Anyway je la remercie très fort.

Aller Kisu

À la prochaine

Bai bai


	28. Chapter 28 Le retour

**Après un one-shot sur Retour en enfance, voilà la suite de Majo to Tenshi.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Chapitre 28 Le retour**

Kiba, sur le dos d'Akamaru, regardait le paysage changer devant ses yeux. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris contact avec les humains. Cette réalité lui faisait d'ailleurs un peu peur. Il tenait pressé contre lui une adolescente aux vécus d'une enfant qui n'avait pas encore six ans. La jeune gardienne avait effectivement grandi de presque dix ans en une nuit et une colère sourde grondait en l'éleveur. Pelotonnée contre lui depuis qu'il était reparti tôt ce matin-là, la jeune fille tremblait et demandait sa maman et son papa. Bouleversé, le brun demanda à Akamaru d'accélérer…

Tenten vit alors apparaître un énorme chien, identique à celui de ses souvenirs. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, ne sachant quoi dire jusqu'à ce que Tenten s'élance vers lui, Neji à sa suite.

-J'ignore pourquoi ils ont fait ça Tenten, commença le brun.

-Fait quoi? s'étrangla la mère folle d'inquiétude.

Kiba éloigna alors la forme emmitouflée dans une couverture qui se blottissait contre lui. Lorsque la petite se retourna vers ses parents, ceux-ci sentirent leur cœur s'arrêter un instant.

-Mon bébé, pleura la brune.

Neji, rendu muet par les évènements, se contenta de regarder la brune dans les bras de son vieil ami pétrifié.

Hinata regarda ses parents complètement sans réaction et prit peur. Pourquoi ne la serraient-ils pas dans leurs bras? Pourquoi ne l'embrassaient-ils pas, ne la rassuraient-ils pas? Elle avait si peur.

-Maman? Papa? pleura la petite terrifiée.

Oubliant le choc, Tenten attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. C'est à ce moment-là que tous purent voir apparaître, non pas une fillette de cinq ans, mais bien une magnifique adolescente de quatorze ans, vêtue de vêtements trop grands, aux yeux emplis de terreur. Neji prit ensuite sa fille contre lui et l'embrassa avant de la serrer, elle et sa femme dans ses bras.

---

La nuit tombée, Kei déplia ses ailes et s'élança à la suite de ses parents. Shikamaru regardait sa fille, inquiet. Depuis le départ du jeune Nodarika, la jolie blonde semblait troublée. Son génie lui permit facilement de deviner la raison de son malaise, mais son cœur de père avait cependant bien du mal à y croire.

_-Ça ne change absolument rien envers mes sentiments pour toi!_

Quel sentiment, quel genre de sentiment l'on pouvait avoir pour une personne comme elle lorsqu'on était une personne comme lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à garder ses barrières face à lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à avoir des pensées claires? Ces derniers temps, il hantait souvent son esprit, possédait ses rêves, sa présence tourmentait sa vie, son odeur tournoyait sans cesse autour d'elle de sorte qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'oublier. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne lui avait que très peu parlé. Pourtant, il avait semblé si dévasté en la croyant morte, si désireux de la protéger là-bas sur la montagne…

-Shikamaru, murmura la voix de sa femme près de lui.

Le brun se retourna vers elle, attentif à ses paroles.

-Laisse-la…

-Mais…

-Shikamaru Nara, tiens-toi hors du cœur de ta fille tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne t'en fera pas part. Tu m'as bien entendue.

-Mais Tema, regarde-la elle semble si égarée.

-C'est normal mon trésor, elle n'a connu qu'une vie d'exile, les seuls sentiments qu'elle connaisse touchant le monde en dehors de nous deux sont la peur, la colère et l'inquiétude.

-Elle est si jeune…

-Elle a dix-sept ans, l'âge d'aimer et tu le sais…

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais j'ai si peur. Elle ne connaît rien du monde, comment s'assurer qu'en la laissant aller vers lui, elle ne fera pas une erreur?

-Simplement en la laissant faire ses propres choix et en se tenant prêts s'il advenait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

-Je n'aime pas cette solution, grogna le brun.

-C'est pourtant la meilleure qui nous est offerte, elle te détestera si tu l'empêches de le revoir, et lui ne l'acceptera pas. Il cherchera à la revoir et pourrait attirer l'attention sur lui, puis sur elle. Ils se verront secrètement, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus et nous ne pourrons la protéger si le pire venait à arriver.

-Tu dois avoir raison... Tu crois qu'elle l'aime?

-Il n'en fait aucun doute, elle est si troublée qu'elle ne sait même pas que nous parlons d'elle.

-Et lui?

-Si tu ne voyais pas ce jeune homme avec les yeux d'un père protecteur, tu verrais sans doute les émotions qui se bousculent en lui lorsqu'il la regarde.

-Les émotions...

-La passion, le désir, l'envie, l'amour, l'inquiétude, la joie, l'amitié, le torrent d'émotions qui ravage son regard lorsqu'il la regarde et qui grossit encore lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur lui ou lui sourit est sans fin.

-Le désir… grommela le brun. L'envie c'est du joli tout ça.

-C'est un jeune homme Shikamaru, ria la blonde, et ta fille est absolument magnifique. La jungle lui a offert un corps absolument sublime. Il est normal qu'il la désire, s'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis!

-Écoute-toi Shikamaru je ne te savais pas si prude, s'amusa-t-elle.

-C'est ma fille.

-La mienne aussi, et ça ne m'empêche pas de voir les choses en face. Elle est sublime et ne sera pas seule toute sa vie.

-Elle a encore pas mal de temps.

-Elle grandit vite Shika, ria-t-elle, et puis tu sais, je crois qu'il la recherche depuis cette fois sur la montagne il y a six ans.

-Mais ce n'était qu'un gosse. Ne me dis pas qu'il voulait déjà la mettre dans son lit! s'insurgea le brun, je vais le tuer ce môme.

Temari ria aux éclats et attrapa le bras de son mari pour le calmer.

Keida fut sortit de ses pensées par le cri de son père et le rire de sa mère et leva les yeux vers eux.

-Papa? demanda-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, ria sa mère. Ton père est un peu jaloux voilà tout.

-Jaloux? Mais de qui?

-Yuusuke Nodarika, lança sa mère énigmatique.

-Maman tu… tu… s'étrangla la jeune femme… tu avec… Yuu… tu… t'interesses à Yuu!

-Mais pas moi idiote, éclata de rire la blonde.

La blonde soupira, elle avait eu peur tout à coup.

-HEIN! réalisa-t-elle ensuite.

L'aube arriva ensuite et la famille se posa au sommet d'une chaîne de montagnes. Keida s'endormit rapidement, éprouvée par les évènements des derniers jours, mais aussi par les sentiments qui pagaillaient dans son jeune cœur depuis des heures déjà.

-Tu pensais ce que tu disais tout à l'heure? demanda le brun en s'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse près de sa femme.

-À propos de quoi? le relança la dompteuse de dragons et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

-De ce garçon…

-C'est parce que je t'ai dit qu'il la recherche depuis six ans?

-Hm…

-Oui je le pense, je vois dans ses yeux du soulagement. Il la cherche sûrement depuis longtemps, probablement depuis qu'il l'a vue…

-Tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un à cet âge?

-Oui, mais je doute qu'au début il s'agissait bien d'amour. Je crois plutôt qu'il s'agissait de curiosité, d'amitié sans doute, puis avec le temps, l'inquiétude a du prendre sa place, l'envie de la revoir. L'amour a sans doute fini par apparaître, d'abord sur un souvenir puis définitivement en la voyant.

-Le coup de foudre?

-Je n'en doute pas…

-Comme moi lorsque je t'ai vue…

La blonde sourit et s'endormit doucement…

_Un souffle tendre, lui donnant chaud et froid, une présence, imposante, maléfique mais apaisante, étrange, mauvaise, mais bonne, indomptable, dure, mais fuide…_

_-Mon nom…_

_Deux énormes yeux s'ouvrirent dans la noirceur, deux yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales, scrutant son âme comme un livre. Une gueule énorme s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir d'énormes et horribles dents argentées dans une gueule dont le fond rougeoyait avec ardeur…_

_-Dis mon nom!_

Keida se réveilla en sueur. Elle se redressa sur sa couche, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le dos. La voix dans son rêve lui avait fait peur, mais étrangement, elle ne se sentait plus effrayée. Elle se retourma et vit Haru qui tournait autour du campement, sa mère dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de son père et celui-ci dormait, la tête appuyée sur la sienne. Elle sourit, ça devait être bien de trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie. L'image de Yuusuke s'imposa alors d'elle-même dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Le dragon grogna et elle lui caressa la tête ;

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire un tour. Je reste tout près, tu pourras sentir mon odeur d'accord?

Le dragon grogna son désaccord, mais la laissa aller. La blonde marcha un moment, repensant aux yeux de la bête dans son rêve. Elle atteignit un cour d'eau et se pencha, se rafraîchissant, puis se pencha pour regarder son reflet. Ses traits étaient un peu tirés, mais rien de grave. Elle récupérait son sommeil lorsqu'ils seraient dans leur nouvelle maison. Soudainement, les yeux de son reflet se mirent à scintiller d'une étrange lumière jaune et une voix retentit autour d'elle.

_-Prononce mon nom…_

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle puis regarda à nouveau son reflet. Tout était cependant redevenu normal. Elle se leva donc et commença à reprendre la direction du campement.

_-Mon nom…_ se languit la voix

Keida accéléra, regardant autour d'elle.

_-Dis-le!_ gémit la bête.

Paniquée, la jeune blonde commença à courir, regardant autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans quelqu'un. Elle bascula par l'arrière, mais se fut retenir à temps.

-Keida?

L'ange leva les yeux vers lui.

-Yuusuke…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelque chose te poursuit?

-Je… je ne sais pas… c'est une voix…

-Une voix?

-Je crois que je deviens folle, gémit la blonde.

Le garçon la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement. Elle entendit alors un soupir, comme un dernier souffle relâché avant la mort, puis l'étrange sensation disparut. Des pas se firent entendre, pressés, puis le père de l'adolescente apparut.

-Kei!

-Papa!

La jeune fille se dégagea avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père, pleurant. Sa mère arriva ensuite.

-Que lui as-tu fait! l'accusa le Nara.

-Rien… je… elle…

-Que s'est-il passé, Yuusuke?

-Je suis arrivé y'a à peine quelques minutes. Je voulais me reposer un peu et j'ai vu Keida qui courait en regardant autour d'elle et elle m'a foncé dedans. Ensuite, elle a dit qu'elle devenait folle et elle s'est mise à pleurer, raconta le jeune ange bouleversé.

-Kei ma chérie, que s'est-il passé? lui demanda sa mère.

-Une voix, une voix dans ma tête, pleura-t-elle.

-Une voix? Keida, à quoi ressemblait cette voix? demanda sa mère en la forçant à la regarder.

-Je… je ne sais pas… elle… la bête, on aurait dit qu'elle souffrait… je… dans mon rêve… elle elle avait de gros yeux jaunes et… et des dents… très grandes et… je… maman qu'est-ce qui m'arrive...

-Chut… la rassura sa mère. Tout ira bien nous sommes là, chantonna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son visage.

Shikamaru vit les yeux de sa fille se fermer et son corps devenir mou. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

-Temari, que lui arrive-t-il?

-D'abord j'aurais cru à son dragon…

-Comme le tien?

-Oui, elle possède mon sang, il est donc normal qu'elle développe un dragon, mais comme il ne s'était pas présenté je me suis dit que tes pouvoirs dont elle avait hérités devaient lui avoir retiré cette faculté…

-Mais…

-La voix du dragon n'est pas effrayante et il ne nous apparaît pas sous la forme d'yeux globuleux et de dents énormes.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Je l'ignore…

-Retournons au campement, nous en discuterons là-bas…

Shikamaru fit demi tour, Temari s'apprêtait à le suivre quand elle se retourna vers le jeune homme.

-Aller viens, ne reste pas ici, lorsqu'elle se réveillera elle aimera sans doute savoir ce que tu fais ici.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus la regarda, puis hocha la tête et suivit la belle femme blonde de qui on ne pouvait douter ; Kei retenait tout son charme.

---

Tenten regarda Kiba devant elle, il venait de terminer son récit. Neji, dans tous ses états, marchait de long en large dans la maison tandis que sa fille dormait sur le sofa. Tenten lui avait fait prendre un bain puis l'avait habillé des vêtements de son frère, qui, bien que trop grands, étaient déjà bien mieux que ceux de l'éleveur.

-Merci Kiba, merci de nous l'avoir ramenée.

-Ne me remercie pas, je n'ai eu qu'à regarder cette enfant pour deviner de qui elle était la fille.

-Que va-t-il advenir d'elle? Son corps a quartorze ans mais son esprit en est bien loin, que pouvons nous faire?

Neji caressa les cheveux de sa fille puis regarda son fils. Il regardait sa sœur complètement déboussolé. Naruto à ses côtés regardait aussi la jeune femme, tentant de se convaincre qu'elle était bien la gamine de cinq ans avec qui il avait joué la veille.

-L'important c'est qu'elle soit revenue, le reste est secondaire.

-C'est vrai, soupira Tenten.

-Pour l'instant, essayons plutôt de nous concentrer sur ce qui va se passer désormais, laissa tomber Sasuke.

---

Yuusuke regardait Kei couchée devant lui.

_-Je crois que je deviens folle!_

Si elle devenait folle, que deviendrais-t-il? Elle était si forte, si solide… si brave et… … si belle.

-Que fais-tu ici? demanda le père de famille. Je croyais t'avoir demandé de retourner chez toi…

-J'y suis retourné. En fait, ma belle-mère me déteste, elle a toujours cherché un moyen de m'évincer. Depuis quelques temps, des événements étranges arrivent en ville, compte tenu de ma longue absence coordonnée avec l'un de ces évènements, elle m'a chassé en m'accusant d'avoir un lien à voir avec tout ça. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que quitter la ville, sinon j'aurais sans doute été arrêté et jugé sans pouvoir me défendre. Elle est très influente là-bas, vous savez et elle me déteste...

-Et ton père? demanda la mère.

-L'amour rend aveugle à ce qu'on dit. Dans son cas, il est impossible d'affirmer le contraire. Il m'a oublié, surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Il ne me voit même plus alors que je suis devant lui.

-Peut-être exerce-t-elle un contrôle sur son esprit?

-Peut-être, contrôle ou pas, il en reste que je n'ai plus nulle part où aller, soupira le bleu en appuyant sa tête sur le rock.

-Reste avec nous dans ce cas, annonça le brun. Je sais que Kei en sera heureuse et tu pourras nous être utile s'il venait à arriver quelque chose.

-Ça serait pour moi un honneur.

-Pour nous aussi, relança l'ange blanc avec un grand sourire.

Yuusuke ferma les yeux un instant. Temari en profita pour féliciter son mari pour son ouverture d'esprit et sa clémence. Il soupira et lui sourit.

-Regardez! s'écria soudainement le jeune homme.

Les deux parents regardèrent leur fille étendue sur le sol. Sur son front, d'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient. Quand Temari toucha sa fille, elle recula cependant surprise par la froideur de sa peau.

-Mais… Elle est glacée!

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive Temari!

-J'aimerais tant le savoir.

La blonde entreprit alors de reveiller sa fille.

_Il faisait chaud, si chaud, comme si son corps bouillait ou prenait feu, mais pourtant, sa peau était si froide et elle grelottait, comme si elle était sortie dans la neige sans se vêtir. Son corps était solide comme la pierre et lourd comme une montagne, pourtant son esprit était flexible et libre comme le vent._

_Devant elle, d'énormes yeux jaunes, des écailles identifiables à peine, juste pour dire qu'on les voyait. Des dents longues et pointues, argentées, un feu blanc au fond de sa gueule._

_-Prononce mon nom, gronda la bête._

_-Je l'ignore._

_-Tu le sais, tu as simplement choisi de l'ignorer, LIBERS-MOI!_

La blonde se redressa, sa mère devant elle la prit d'instinct dans ses bras.

-J'ignore son nom, je l'ignore maman, pleura-t-elle

-Chut…

Temari la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, les anges déplièrent leurs ailes. Yuusuke se retourna vers son amie et resta sans voix. Dans le dos de la jeune Nara, deux magnifiques ailes, transparentes comme le cristal au reflet argenté reflétait les rayons de la lune. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau…

---

Tout le monde se préparait au lit quand la rose se redressa violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise.

-Sakura? s'étonna son mari.

-Maman? questionna son enfant.

-C'est impossible, murmura la concernée.

Elle se précipita alors dehors, suivie des autres, intrigués. Sakura courut dans la cour. De loin, ils virent une forme descendre du ciel rapidement.

-Temari! s'écria la brunette avant de s'élancer à la suite de son amie.

---

Kei et Yuu remarquèrent rapidement que les parents de la jeune fille commençaient à descendre. Ils se regardèrent et suivirent. Ils virent alors quelqu'un courir dans leur direction. Yuu regarda autour d'eux pendant que Kei essayait de voir la personne qui s'élançait vers eux.

Ils avaient à peine posé pied à terre que les deux aînés se retrouvaient dans les bras de deux femmes en pleurs, l'une d'elles possédait les cheveux roses, l'autre bruns. Keida regarda sa mère enlacée par une rose en larmes, son père dans les bras d'une brunette aux cheveux longs et ondulés.

-Maman?

La rose leva les yeux et ses parents se retournèrent. Temari essuya ses larmes et regarda sa fille.

-Keida mon trésor, je te présente Tenten et Sakura, de très vieilles amies qu'on avait pas revues depuis ta naissance.

-Bonjour.

-Grand dieu, comme tu as grandi! s'exclama la dite Sakura en s'approchant d'elle.

Keida sourit, elle reconnut la présence de la femme devant elle…

---

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que les anges étaient arrivés et connaissaient tout le monde.

_-Mon nom! _ordonna la créature_._

Keida sursauta et recula, Yuusuke à côté d'elle le remarqua immédiatement.

-Keida, tu vas bien?

_-Dépêche-toi! _claqua-t-elle.

Keida se prit la tête et s'élança vers la porte. Temari et Shikamaru bondirent. Cependant Yuusuke fut le premier dehors.

_-Il arrive inconsciente! _hurla la bête.

Keida leva la tête et vit des formes ombrageuses autour de la prairie. D'énormes masses noires s'écrasèrent au sol et hurlèrent vers elle. Shikamaru par instinct se plaça devant sa famille. Seulement, la créature les éloigna les uns des autres en quelques secondes. Elle chargea ensuite Keida, mais ce fut Yuusuke qui encaissa le choc. Le jeune ange avait eu à peine le temps de se mettre devant son amie que la collision avait lieu. Keida courut vers le bleu qui rebondit plus loin, blessé à la poitrine.

-Yuusuke! PAPA! hurla l'adolescente désirant que son père sauve son ami.

_-Si tu veux le sauver, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, appelle- moi._

_-J'ignore ton nom!_

_-Il est en toi!_

La bête horrible grogna et fonça à nouveau sur les adolescents.

-MEALDRYAN, hurla l'ange.

Un éclair vif éclaira la scène. Lorsqu'il se dispersa, la bête était bien loin et au-dessus de la jeune ange déchue, une créature énorme trônait. Quatre pattes de lézard gigantesques et griffus, entouraient le couple, quatre pattes supportant une créature immense au corps long de plus de dix mètres, incluant son énorme queue de serpent, son dos recouvert d'une énorme crête coupée en morceaux débutant au sommet de son crâne jusqu'au commencement de sa queue, rappellant la crinière d'un cheval par leurs mouvements dans le vent. Sa tête poitue faisait un peu plus de deux mètres. Un barbillon pointu s'étendait sous sa mâchoire et débordait sur ses joues comme une barbe. Sa bouche formait plus de la moitié du crâne et ses yeux petits de trente decimètres et vifs étaient identiques à ceux de ses rêves. Deux longues cornes démarraient au-dessus de ses yeux et mesuraient plus de deux mètres de long. Le dragon s'étira le cou et s'éleva de toute sa longeur. Il faisait bien huit mètres de haut. Il déploya ses superbes ailes noires, fines et longues, aux sommets recourbés qui devaient facilement atteindre huit mètres de longeur chacune et six mètres de hauteur. Elles débutaient juste à côté de ses épaules et étaient rattachées à son corps sur pas loin de trois mètres.

Les créatures poussèrent un cri et chargèrent. Le dragon ouvrit sa gueule, laissant échapper des flammèches avant de cracher une énorme boule en fusion sur ses adversaires qui ne firent pas long feu. Il se déplaça ensuite et Shikamaru couru jusqu'à sa fille. Il guérit rapidement le jeune homme après s'être assuré que sa fille allait bien et leva les yeux vers sa femme qui avançait en fixant le dragon sans en détacher les yeux. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et au moment où il la toucha, la blonde se jeta au sol, à genoux, les bras tendus vers le sol, la tête repliée. Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dans le vieux language des anges.

-Maman?

L'adolescente entendut ensuite son ami se réveiller et l'aida à se redresser. Après l'avoir assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de danger et lui avoir expliqué la présence de Mealdryan, le garçon regarda le dragon et se mit dans la même position que la mère de son amie, répétant les mêmes paroles complètement incompréhensibles.

-Yuusuke? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Yuuuuusuuukeee, l'appela la blonde sans le faire sortir de ses prières.

Elle leva ensuite la tête et vit les habitants du village qui avaient été attirés par le bruit. Elle prit peur et courut vers le dragon.

-Mealdryan, tu dois te cacher, les humains te tueront, paniqua la jeune blonde.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous fera de mal._

Keida caressa la grosse tête du dragon, lui faisant confiance. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, un à un, les habitants s'inclinaient et commençaient à murmurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe…

-_Je suis déjà venu ici jeune princesse, leur pays était au pris avec d'horribles créatures,_ expliqua son ami alors qu'elle lui caressait le nez. _Je n'étais que de passage, mais j'en ai profité pour imposer mon feu sur la contrée._

-Tu les as sauvés? demanda la jeune femme toute heureuse.

-_On pourrait dire ça, je n'accorde pas une importance très grande aux humains, mais je déteste ses choses sorties des ténèbres._

-Je comprends pourquoi ils te vénèrent alors, mais et ma mère et Yuusuke?

_-Nous , les dragons, avons une étroite collaboration avec les anges depuis la nuit des temps. La culture angélique dit de moi que je suis le roi des reptiles mythiques._

-C'est plutôt flatteur, railla la blonde.

_-Je trouve aussi_, s'amusa le roi._ Aller grimpe!_

Le dragon attrapa son T-shirt et la jeta entre ses omoplates. La blonde se rattrapa à la dernière minute pour ne pas glisser sur les écailles de son dos.

-_Accroche-toi!_ rit le dragon en décollant.

-Keida! hurla son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, tout va bien! cria-t-elle du dos du dragon. Je reviens vite!

La jeune femme partit. Shikamaru sortit Temari de ses prières pour lui demander des explications.

-Ce dragon est le roi, Shikamaru.

-Le roi?

-Le roi des dragons, contrôlant tous les éléments. De toute évidence, notre fille a un rôle bien plus important que nous le croyions à jouer pour l'avenir…

---

_-Nous sommes suivis jeune ange, désirez-vous que j'accélère?_

La blonde se retourna et découvrit son ami derrière eux. Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-_Tu veux jouer Mealdryan?_

Le dragon rit et accéléra. Les cheveux de Keida volaient derrière elle. Yuusuke, ayant aperçu le sourire de Keida comprit le défi et se dépêcha. Il fit la course au dragon pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'épuise et soit forcé de ralentir.

_-Déjà_, s'exclama le dragon qui s'amusait plutôt bien à voir le garçon tenter de le suivre.

-_Nous avons fait une longue route tu sais, il n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps déjà._

Le dragon ralentit et laissa le bleu le rattraper. Keida se leva sur son dos et lui tendit la main, il l'accepta et elle le recueillit sur sa monture. Assis derrière elle, Yuusuke souffla enfin.

-_Mealdryan, montre-nous ton monde s'il te plaît_, demanda la jeune fille.

_-Bien, mais accrochez-vous._

-Yuusuke, accroche-toi bien à moi, Mealdryan va nous montrer des trucs incroyables, tu vas voir.

Le garçon passa ses bras autour de sa taille et acquiesça. Le dragon s'activa et les entraîna alors à travers monts et vallées, zigzagant entre les montagnes, rasant l'herbe à leurs pieds, grimpant plus haut que les nuages, plus haut que le royaume des anges, retournant plus bas, plongeant dans l'eau, découvrant mille et un poissons au mille et une couleurs, traversant la terre jusqu'au centre de la terre, nageant à travers le magma en fusion, rencontrant parfois des dragons endormis ou à la chasse. Les deux jeunes anges étaient complètement sans voix. Tout n'était que merveilles, les odeurs, les sensations, les visions, les bruits, le dragon s'abreuvait de leur émerveillement comme un cadeau. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas monté quelqu'un sur son dos, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le cœur d'un humain battre en lui, se gonfler devant les merveilles qu'il n'aurait jamais cru exister.

Mealdryan n'aimait pas spécialement les humains, mais il aimait être sous le joug d'une enfant comme Keida, émerveillée par l'inconnu peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait renfermer. Les adultes refermaient leur cœur et souvent celui de leur enfant. Keida n'avait pas eu droit à l'éducation des anges et c'était des plus évidents, surtout pour une aussi vieille créature que lui. Yuusuke, pour sa part, ne respirait plus que pour être près d'elle. Elle l'avait envoûté sans en être consciente et lui avait fait oublier l'éducation qu'il avait reçu et avait appris à regarder les choses d'un autre œil ; celui du cœur. Il appréciait cela chez un jeune ange comme lui.

_-Keida, il est temps pour toi de visiter les astres. L'épreuve sera sans doute éprouvante, mais tu sauras la traverser, j'ai confiance en toi, tu recevras les pouvoirs de la princesse de l'éther._

_-La princesse de l'éther..._

_-La seule qui puisse avoir un quelconque contrôle sur mes actes…_

_-Je vois…_

_-N'aie pas peur, ses pouvoirs se rajouteront simplement aux tiens et tu apprendras à les contrôler en les recevant._

_-D'accord…_

Yuusuke, sentant son amie se tendre, la regarda, perplexe. En voyant son regard inquiet, Keida se détendit et s'appuya contre lui en fermant les yeux. Yuusuke rougit un peu puis ne s'en fit plus, appuyant sa tête sur la sienne.

Le dragon commença alors son ascension,. Il traversa les nuages, plus haut que le royaume des anges, plus loin que la planète, dépassant mars et vénus, encore plus loin, encore plus haut, passant à côté de jupiter, saturne, uranus, neptune, pluton. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un nuage de poussière, un nuage argenté, la poussière d'étoiles. Yuusuke et Keida étaient totalement pétrifiés par l'émerveillement, l'irréaliste de la chose. Le nuage s'anima. Un nuage se forma devant eux avant de prendre forme, avant d'apparaître clairement sous l'apparence d'une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts, au corps presque transparent, comme si son image n'était qu'un simple voile. Elle était sublime, ses yeux n'étaient que tendresse et amour, son image délicatesse et simplicité.

-Elle te ressemble, murmura Yuu dans un souffle en resserrant ses bras autour de son amie.

_Keida, enfant des étoiles, sois la bienvenue._

La voix se fit présente autour et nulle part. La femme ne bougeait pas. La blonde se retourna vers son ami qui l'observait. Il l'avait entendu, ce n'était pas comme les paroles de Mealdryan qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

_Je suis Asya Hikari._

-C'est impossible, vous…

_Je suis ta grand-mère, Temari est la perle de ma vie, et je suis si fière de ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle m'a offert la plus merveilleuse des petites filles, et un gendre merveilleux._

Keida sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était injuste, selon elle, qu'elle ait le droit de discuter avec sa grand-mère alors que Temari n'avait pratiquement jamais connu sa mère. Elle sentit une brise fraîche sur sa joue.

-Elle aimerait tellement vous parler, pleura-t-elle.

Yuusuke posa ses mains sur les siennes et la serra contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer ainsi, c'était comme un étau enserrant son cœur.

_Lorsqu'elle viendra me rejoindre, nous en aurons tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Je meurs d'impatience à cette idée, mais je saurai attendre. Je suis aussi impatiente de parler avec ton père tu sais, j'aurais aimé le connaître, et je ne lui en veux pas, pour ce que son père nous a fait à moi et mon mari._

-Où est grand-père?

_Pas très loin, rassure-toi, il te regarde et il est aussi fier que moi de la jeune femme que tu es devenue__._

-Puis-je lui parler?

_Malheureusement non, nous, les astres, ne sommes pas autorisés à parler avec les vivants à moins d'y avoir été assignés. J'ai été choisie afin de te remettre les pouvoirs qui seront tiens, mais lorsque tu retourneras sur terre, je ne serai cependant pas ton astre conseil._

-Mon astre conseil?

_Il s'agit d'un astre ou dans ton cas deux, que tu pourras invoquer et à qui tu pourras demander conseil en tout temps et sur presque n'importe quoi, le destin qui t'attend sera lourd et tu auras besoin d'eux. Les pouvoirs que je vais t'offrir seront complexes et puissants. Mealdryan t'aidera dans ta quête et tu auras bien des alliés, mais les plus importants sont près de toi. Ferme les yeux maintenant, je vais t'offrir pouvoirs et connaissances._

Elle obéit et ferma les yeux. L'astre s'approcha et déposa un baiser infiniment tendre sur son front, puis elle caressa ses yeux doucement avant de la regarder. En apparence, il ne se passa rien, mais lorsque Keida ouvrit les yeux, son regard était différent. L'astre s'éloigna, couvra sa petite-fille d'un dernier regard et disparut.

-Attends!

_-Son rôle est accompli jeune princesse, elle ne peut rester, tu dois l'accepter._

Keida s'appuya sur le garçon derrière elle et laissa ses larme couler. Elle murmura un simple « retournons à la maison » et le dragon s'élança. Yuusuke la fixa, sur sa peau, au-dessus de ses yeux, là où l'astre avait passé ses doigts, une poussière argentée brillait à la lueur des étoiles, sur son front, sous ses mèches. On pouvait apercevoir un pentagramme fin à peine plus foncé que la couleur de sa peau.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le jour se levait sur le village où ils avaient élu domicile. Tenten expliqua à la jeune fille que les habitants avaient tenu à héberger ses parents dans un ancien manoir un peu plus loin dans la forêt, manoir qui n'avait jamais été habité par autres que les élus de Mealdryan.

---

Temari regardait sa fille dormir, elle était arrivée bouleversée aux petites heures du matin et avait pleuré longtemps dans les bras de sa mère avant de s'endormir, épuisée. Yuusuke leur avait alors raconté leur nuit et le voyage que le dragon leur avait fait entreprendre. Éxténué, Temari lui avait ensuite ordonné d'aller dormir et il avait obéi avec bonheur.

Shikamaru se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Tout va bien?

-C'est étrange de me dire que ma fille a rencontré ma mère.

-Oui je comprends, il est aussi étrange pour moi de savoir que ta mère ne m'en veut pas alors que mon père l'a tué.

-Toute cette histoire prend une tournure que je n'aurais jamais imaginée lorsque je t'ai rencontré.

-À qui le dis-tu. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée je n'aurais d'abord jamais cru pouvoir un jour être près de toi comme je le suis maintenant, alors avoir une fille avec toi, une fille qui possède pratiquement le sort de la planète entre ses mains…

La blonde se blottit contre lui et admira le foyer devant elle.

-Comment est-elle arrivée à pouvoir invoquer le roi des dragons Temi, je veux dire, ça ne doit pas être une chose que tout le monde peut faire non?

-Je crois que c'est grâce à toi.

-À moi?

-Normalement, les anges n'invoque que des dragons de protection, parfois de combat, mais je crois que ton sang déchu lui a offert cette opportunité.

---

Temari ouvrit la porte à ses amis. Quelques heures plus tôt, sa fille avait appelé Neji en lui disant qu'elle avait peut-être la solution au problème de sa fille. Les deux familles étaient alors venues rapidement au manoir. Naruto et Mao espéraientt de tout cœur que la solution réparait les remords qui les rongeaient et offrirait une nouvelle vie à la petite Hinata.

-Explique-nous Kei, comment crois-tu pouvoir aider Hinata? demanda le père de la jeune fille.

-Je l'ignore, mais hier, quand j'ai visité les astres, on m'a offert un astre conseil en me disant qu'il pourrait répondre à presque toutes mes questions. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait nous aider au sujet d'Hinata.

-Je l'espère tellement ma jolie, si tu savais comme j'en serais heureuse, soupira sa mère.

-Je vais l'invoquer et nous lui demanderons, je suis sûre qu'il trouvera une solution.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Keida commença alors son invoquation. Par instinct, elle savait quoi faire. Elle le fit donc sans se poser de question. Deux éclairs blancs traversèrent le toit et deux astres apparurent. Une fille et un garçon, jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Ils avait presque l'air humains, contrairement à la mère de Temari qui elle avait l'air d'un voile, d'un rêve venu de nulle part. Les deux astres devant eux avaient l'air de chair et de sang, réels et bien vivants.

-Salut, déclara le garçon avec un sourire.

Keida se retourna et vit tous les adultes immobilisés.

Elle regarda alors les deux astres. La fille portait une jolie robe blanche, le garçon, un pantalon et un haut blancs. Ses yeux à lui étaient bleus, les siens à elle blancs, l'un blond, l'autre noire. Ils souriaient et les couvaient d'un regard tendre.

-Naruto… souffla Sasuke, attirant l'attention de son fils.

-Hinata… murmurra Neji, sans voir le regard interrogatoire de sa fille.

**Voilà la fin du chapitre. Plusieurs éléments primaires qui se mettent en place. Le dragon pas prévu au début et j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié le don héréditaire de Tem. L'arrivée de Hina et Naru (les vrais pas la projénitures) était prévue depuis longtemps. J'ai enfin pu la mettre en scène. Asya était pas plus prévu que le dragon. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire sera surtout centrée sur Kiba et Hinata, un petit avancement dans le couple de Yuu et Kei peut-être, rien de sûr. Dans un ou deux chapitres, vous aurez droit au départ sur le front, le dénouement final quoi.**

**Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu du mal avec le dragon XD son putain de nom est resté indéfini vachement longtemps.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, prochain chapitre ;Les gardiens.**

**Et non Hina et Naru senior redeviendront pas parmi les personnages principaux. Ils sont morts et vont le rester, ils vont peut-être faire quelques apparitions amusantes de temps en temps, on connaît Naruto après tout.**

**Aller Kisu**

**Maaya-san**


	29. Chapter 29 Les gardiens

**Salut!**

**Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais y'a eu la fin de session les examens, ensuite le boulot à plein temps, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais ce chapitre a été long et complexe à écrire beaucoup d'éléments clés qui j'espère vous plairont.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 29 Les gardiens**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans le manoir. Devant eux, des êtres qu'ils ne croyaient plus jamais revoir avaient fait leur apparition. Les plus jeunes ne comprenant pas ce qui pétrifiait les adultes alors que les adultes se demandaient bien quoi dire, autant au défunt, qu'au plus jeune. Keida fut la première à parler.

-Euh… … enchantée? Tenta-t-elle.

Keida vit Yuusuke sourire amusé en la regardant, Keida avait une façon particulière de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Moi c'est Kei, lança-t-elle non sans une grimace pour son ami.

-Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, répondit l'astre féminin.

Sa voix était pareille à une mélodie apaisante, un rythme doux et tendre, tout comme son regard.

-Hyû… ga?...

-Je suis la défunte cousine de Neji, et voici Naruto.

-Vous êtes morts?

-Oui, il y a bien des années, dix-sept ans pour être exact, c'est pour ça que derrière toi ils sont tous un peu bizarres.

-De là-haut, nous avons suivi l'avancement des choses pour vous tous, vous avez fait du bon boulot dites donc, rigola le blond près d'elle.

-Lorsque ton destin fut scellé, jolie petite ange, Naruto et moi avons grandement insisté pour devenir tes astres-conseils.

-Je doute que Naruto soit de bon conseil pour qui que ce soit si vous voulez mon avis, railla le brun les yeux brillants.

Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

-Je suis content de te revoir Sasuke.

Le brun dépassa alors Keida et prit son ami dans ses bras. Naruto accueillit le geste avec bonheur et lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu mas manqué… murmura le brun, dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

-Merci…

Naruto Uchiwa vit alors, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, une larme rouler sur la joue de son père…

Sa mère s'élança alors, serrant avec amour le blond à son tour, qui sourit de toutes ses dents en retenant le corps délicat contre lui.

-Merci… répéta l'astre, merci de lui avoir donné mon nom.

-Jamais il n'aurait pu en être autrement.

Personne ne dit alors un mot, les étreintes se firent simplement naturellement, les larmes coulèrent, des larmes de joie, à la vue de leurs défunt amis, des larmes de tristesse, au souvenir des moments passés loin d'eux. Tristesse et joie se mêlèrent afin de créer un sentiment indescriptible et puissant.

---

Les heures passèrent, les adultes avaient beaucoup à se dirent. Keida ne leur en voulait pas, elle en profita au contraire pour faire connaissance avec Yuusuke, assis dehors, sous un chêne gigantesque. Les adolescents discutaient doucement.

-Comment tu supportes? Lui demanda le garçon.

-C'est difficile à imaginer, Mealdryan, les astres, ma grand-mère, et voilà cette gamine de 5 ans dans le corps d'une adolescente…

-Je te l'accorde, ça fait beaucoup.

-C'est difficile tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ma vie, tellement simple ou je faisais que jouer avec les bébés lynx, est devenu si compliquée.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-J'ai toujours su que ma vie ne serait pas toute simple jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais je n'imaginais pas que ça irait jusque là!

-Rien ne tourne jamais comme on le veut.

-Tu as bien raison! Tu sais… J'ai toujours été toute seule avec ma mère et mon père et je me sens un peu étouffée dans tout ce monde.

-C'est normal.

Kei soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Je retournerais bien jouer avec Neo, c'est plus amusant et tellement moins compliqué…

Le bleu ria et passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la tête.

-Aller, tu es forte, tu n'auras pas de problèmes à passer par- dessus ça, une fois que tu auras digéré, tout ira bien.

-J'en suis pas sûre, c'est la guerre qui va commencer très bientôt, enfin pour moi, je vais devoir y participer, je crois que je ne suis pas prête de retrouver une vie normale.

-Ensuite, tout redeviendra normal grâce à toi.

-Tu…

-Oui?

-Yuusuke… tu… tu vas rester… tu vas rester avec moi?

Le garçon s'étonna de sa question puis resserra sa prise sur elle avec amour en l'enveloppant de son autre bras.

-Tu n'as même pas à me le demander…

La blonde posa sa tête sur son torse et entoura sa taille de ces bras. À son tour, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et respira le parfum enivrant de sa crinière sauvage.

-Merci…

Par la fenêtre, Temari, blottie contre son mari, regardait docilement sa fille profiter du contact apaisant de son ami. Shikamaru grognait contre la proximité de sa fille et du garçon, faisant rire sa femme. Malgré tout, il n'esquissa pas un mouvement, se contentant de grogner son mécontentement, le sourire tendre sur le visage du garçon l'en empêchait et le soulagement visible en sa fille le clouait sur place.

Les deux astres-conseils partirent alors rejoindre les adolescents en clouant plus d'un sur place lorsqu'ils traversèrent le mur, les séparant de l'extérieur. Kei s'éloigna de son ami qui resta appuyé sur l'arbre en la regardant.

-Bonjour Keida.

-Kei, appelez-moi Kei…

-Bien, alors je crois que tu nous as fait venir pour une raison spécifique non?

Kei vit les adultes sortirent dans la cour tout en se tenant à l'écart.

-Oui… Connaissez-vous un moyen… pour la ramener?

Hinata se retourna vers la petite, puis regarda la princesse de l'éther.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen pour la ramener, déclara doucement Hinata.

Kei baissa les yeux alors que la mère de la petite s'effondrait dans les bras de son mari.

-Cependant… il y a bien quelque chose à faire… mais je doute que tu sois prête…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est très compliqué, expliqua le blond, il s'agit en fait de jouer avec le passé, de le modifier.

-Le passé?

-C'est un peu comme récrire un passé, basé sur l'ancien, afin d'offrir des souvenirs. On n'efface rien, on rajoute simplement un personnage ça lui offrira un passé, un vécu, comme si elle était née dix ans plus tôt, son esprit va grandir jusqu'à atteindre l'âge de son corps.

Hinata se retourna vers son cousin et sa meilleure amie. Leur fils, Mao, se tenait entre eux, serrant sa petite sœur contre lui.

-Une fois modifiée, les souvenirs sont irréversibles, le changement d'âge sera sans retour, vos souvenirs seront modifiés artificiels, même s'ils sembleront réels, l'enlèvement aura toujours lieu, mais le vieillissement du corps non, le retour de Kiba avec elle, son sauvetage. Vos souvenirs seront à tous modifiés.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe, un silence que Mao fut le premier a briser le silence.

-Moi je suis prêt! Ça ne me dérange pas, je veux juste que ma petite sœur revienne.

Neji posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et accepta. Les autres suivirent, acceptant un à un les conditions de l'énorme sacrifice, surtout pour la famille de la jeune fille.

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple, lança Naruto.

-Pourquoi? Je suis sûre que je peux réussir, je me sens vraiment en contrôle sur mes pouvoirs.

-Ce n'est pas ça, murmura la brunette. En fait, pour faire ça, tu dois exercer un contrôle du temps, mais l'héritière de l'éther ne peut contrôler le temps et l'espace parfaitement sans son gardien.

-Mon… gardien?

Hinata la regarda, Kiba s'approcha des parents étonnés.

-Son gardien? Répéta le père de l'ange.

-Les anges n'ont pas de gardien, s'étonna sa mère.

-Les héritiers ont des gardiens, il existe en effet cinq gardiens, gardant respectivement la terre, le ciel, l'eau, les forêts ainsi que les montagnes. Cinq éléments de la nature possédant leur prince ou princesse, qu'on appelle héritier.

-Les gardiens sont tous des elfes? Demanda Temari.

-Mais je ne connais aucun elfe, se défendit la jeune blonde.

-Normalement oui, les elfes gardiens comme Kiba sont les gardiens des héritiers. Cependant, les mages sont normalement des esprits, depuis la naissance d'Hinata, qui est devenue gardienne du ciel à la place de Daichi, plus rien n'est garanti, après tout… elle n'est pas elfe et Kei n'est pas esprit.

-Alors, je ne peux pas le faire tant que je n'ai pas trouvé.

-C'est exact.

-Et comment je fais… comment je fais pour le trouver?

-C'est plutôt complexe, normalement, un gardien n'a pas à chercher son héritier ni l'héritier à trouver son gardien.

-Alors, comment le rejoindre?

-Tu devrais sentir sa présence normalement, savoir d'instinct qui il est… expliqua la brune.

-Sauf si le gardien ne sait pas lui-même qui il est, élucida Naruto. Si le gardien ne sait pas qui il est comment l'héritière pourrait le savoir?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour vérifier son identité? Demanda l'ange blanc.

-Sans doute oui, mais on va devoir mener quelques recherches, déclara Hinata. Il se fait tard, nous reviendrons demain avec des réponses, pour l'instant il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous vous reposiez.

-Tu as raison Hinata, à demain, la salua la blonde.

Les deux astres saluèrent le groupe et disparurent doucement. Neji prit sa fille qui somnolait dans ses bras et les deux familles saluèrent leurs amis avant de partir. Temari s'approcha de sa fille et l'invita à entrer. L'adolescente soupira et entra suivie de son ami. L'éleveur regarda autour de lui avant d'entrer dans la maison à son tour, invité à demeurer chez ses amis.

---

Kei marcha doucement dans la maison. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents et les vit profondément endormis l'un contre l'autre. Elle sourit et descendit à l'étage. Elle traversa le hall avant de pénétrer dans le salon, atteignant ensuite la cuisine. Elle regarda dehors doucement, regarda l'arbre où elle s'était assise plus tôt avec Yuusuke. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Vêtue d'un t-shirt long comme pyjama, elle se prit un verre d'eau et regarda les étoiles qui brillaient docilement.

-Keida?

La blonde sursauta et lâcha son verre qui se fracassa au sol. Yuusuke se précipita vers elle, s'excusant de lui avoir fait peur. Keida soupira et s'inclina, excusant Yuusuke, lui expliquant qu'elle était sur les nerfs que ce n'était pas sa faute. Les deux adolescents commencèrent à ramasser les bouts de verre.

-Aie! S'écria la blonde, en se coupant sur la vitre.

-Fais attention maladroite, s'amusa le bleu.

Étrangement, aussitôt qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, le garçon se coupa à son tour, ce qui fit bien rire son amie.

-Attention maladroite, la relança la jeune fille.

-C'est vrai je l'ai cherché.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas coupée avec de la vitre, s'amusa la blonde en regarda son doigt.

-Montre-moi.

Le garçon prit délicatement sa main et examina sommairement la blessure. Kei sentit le feu lui monter doucement aux joues, ses mains étaient étonnamment chaudes et douces. La jeune fille sourit. Yuusuke leva les yeux vers elle et rougit à son tour réalisant que sa main caressait indirectement la sienne. Sans qu'ils ne comprennent exactement ce qui se passait, leur visage se rapprochèrent doucement. Yuusuke serra un peu plus sa main, frôlant sa blessure de la sienne.

Le temps s'arrêta, une vive lumière explosa, faisant reculer les adolescents. Les parents de la jeune fille entrèrent dans la pièce en courant dans la pièce, réveillés plutôt par le bruit de verre cassé. Les deux anges se tenaient toujours par la main, mais ne semblaient plus connecter à la réalité. Temari vit une chaîne rouge sang entourer leurs mains avant de tisser un filet autour d'eux. Une pièce de tissus leur entoura le cou, libérant une chaîne qui les relia l'un à l'autre. Une autre chaîne survint reliant directement leurs deux cœurs.

Shikamaru voulut intervenir, mais il fut retenu par Kiba qui entrait dans la pièce. La chaîne écarlate continua son trajet, leurs ailes se déployèrent et furent aussitôt entourées du métal sanglant. Un bracelet de cuir large apparut autour du poignet droit du garçon ainsi qu'une superbe bague en argent représentant un pentagramme rempli, noir. La bague et le bracelet étaient étrangement reliés par deux fines chaînes noires. Une fois enchaînée complètement, Keida ouvrit la bouche, cherchant l'air comme si sa cage rouge lui enserrait les baissa la tête, pris du même mal, ses yeux souffraient, alors que ceux de Keida ne transparaissaient aucune émotion particulière.

Le dessus de sa tête devint alors noir, sur environ sept centimètres en démarrant au cuir chevelu. Kei n'était plus blonde, mais noire. Temari vit les cheveux de Yuusuke noircir, de la racine à la pointe le garçon aux cheveux déjà sombres devint alors noir corbeau. Il bascula ensuite la tête en arrière, sans jamais la lâcher, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sous la douleur et la peur, l'une de ses nouvelles mèches noires perdait sa couleur jusqu'à devenir blonde presque blanche…

Les chaînes volèrent ensuite en éclats projetant l'ange blanc à l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Keida se contentait de s'assoupir sur le sol. La lumière disparut, ainsi que le cercle qui s'était formé sous leur corps…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda le père, incertain de vouloir que ses réponses s'affirment.

-Je crois qu'elle vient elle-même de trouver son gardien, conclut Kiba.

-De toute évidence.

-Tu t'en doutais non? Lui demanda l'éleveur.

-Oui, oui je m'en doutais… Mais dis-moi Kiba, c'est toujours si violent?

-Ça dépend, lorsqu'on acquiert les pouvoirs en naissant, non, lorsqu'on les acquière en cours de vie, oui, enfin, plus les pouvoirs sont grands, plus la cérémonie est douloureuse pour le gardien.

-Et l'Éther est le plus puissant des pouvoirs…

-Malheureusement…

Temari regarda son mari qui était penché sur le pauvre garçon, assommé contre le mur.

-Keida n'a rien, la rassura-t-il, elle dort pénard, s'amusa-t-il.

-Un peu comme toi.

-Un peu.

-Et lui?

-Oh il aura sans doute un mal de crâne carabiné, pas tant à cause du choc, mais le à cause de la magie aussi. Mais physiquement il n'a rien.

Kiba attrapa le gardien dans ses bras et le transporta dans sa chambre alors que Shikamaru transportait sa fille.

-Je vais rester avec lui pour cette nuit, annonça l'elfe, histoire de m'assurer qu'il réagit bien au transfert.

Le couple acquiesça et partit mettre leur fille au lit avant de regagner leur chambre…

---

Keida bailla bruyamment en entrant dans la cuisine, elle s'étira avec la grâce d'un félin en gémissant de bien-être.

-Tu as bien dormi mon ange?

La blonde ouvrit les yeux et fit un grand sourire à son père et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant d'aller se chercher un jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur.

-C'est marrant, quand je l'ai vu entrer baillant aux corneilles, j'ai enfin vu où tu te retrouvais dans ce superbe petit félin.

-Nya? S'amusa l'adolescente.

-Elle me fait penser à Kyra-Lyra, la dompteuse de fauves.

-La cinquième gardienne?

-Oui.

-Gardienne des montagnes, une fille bien, mais plutôt solitaire.

-Dis-moi Papa, où est maman?

-Avec Yuusuke, il ne sait pas encore réveillé.

-Il va bien?! S'inquiéta l'héritière.

-Physiquement oui, le choc dû à la magie à été énorme, mais il va s'en sortir.

-Je peux le voir?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Kei, lui répondit l'éleveur. Ta présence risque de l'écraser, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et qu'on s'assure qu'il contrôle les pouvoirs que tu lui as donnés hier.

-Et… et s'il ne les contrôle pas?

-Alors, on va devoir l'aider à apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, d'ici là, tu ne pourras peut-être plus l'approcher de trop près afin d'éviter que ta magie l'écrase encore plus…

Keida soupira et déjeuna tranquillement écoutant les discussions des adultes sans grand intérêt. Plus tard, les autres arrivèrent, les astres apparurent, Keida aidée de son père racontèrent l'événement de la nuit. Inquiète, l'adolescente n'avait pas vraiment la tête à discuter, son inquiétude pour son ami ne faisait que croître et elle ne cessait de regarder la fenêtre de la chambre où reposait le garçon.

---

Temari regardait sa grande fille qui discutait près de son père. Depuis un moment, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder vers la chambre de son ami.

-Oh Keida, mon cœur, murmura sa mère attendrie. Tu es plus belle de jour en jour…

Un grognement attira son attention. Elle se retourna pour voir le gardien se réveiller, à nouveau il grogna peu content de se réveiller avec un horrible mal de tête. Temari rit doucement, ça lui allait bien de grogner comme ça, il lui rappelait Shikamaru lorsqu'elle le tirait du lit de force. Elle s'assit doucement près du lit et apposa un linge mouillé sur son front.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda doucement la jeune mère.

Le garçon répondit par un grognement rauque et ouvrit les yeux.

-Keida? Demanda-t-il.

Temari éclata d'un rire clair.

-Non, je suis un peu plus vieille, je crois.

-Temari?

-C'est bien moi, comment tu te sens?

-J'ai un énorme mal de tête.

-Oui c'est normal, avec toute la magie que tu as assimilée, ça se comprend.

-Comment va Keida?

-Très bien, ne t'en fais pas, mais elle s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu peux te lever?

-Je crois…

Doucement, Temari aida Yuusuke à se redresser, elle le conduisit dans la salle de bain et une fois s'être assurée qu'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, elle le laissa faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, le garçon la regarda embêté. Il se racla la gorge, gêné, tentant de faire disparaître la rougeur sur ses joues.

-Oulà! S'amusa la blonde.

Le garçon portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc de toute évidence beaucoup trop serré.

-Si ça continue tu vas étouffer, aller retire-moi ça, je te reviens.

Temari revint avec une chemise violette foncée qu'elle lui tendit.

-C'était à Shikamaru, mais il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne la met plus, expliqua la blonde en l'aidant à s'habiller voyant ses gestes un peu gauches. Lorsque nous sommes partis, à la naissance de Keida, afin d'échapper aux anges, Shikamaru l'a attrapé par accident, déjà à l'époque elle ne lui faisait plus, raconta Temari en boutonnant la chemise. On n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la garder, mais Keida s'est mise à la porter. Je me souviens, lorsqu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, elle se blottissait dans un sofa, emmitouflée dans la chemise de son père, un énorme livre d'images sur les genoux, et elle regardait les images, racontant des histoires abracadabrantes basées sur celle-ci. Je ne te raconte pas sa déception lorsqu'elle a enfin pu lire les véritables histoires.

Yuusuke rigola, Temari posa sa main sur son torse pour lui démontrer qu'elle avait terminé sa tâche, il la remercia. Elle le força à se retourner et le présenta devant la glace et sourit.

-Tu es très beau, Keida va adorer.

Le garçon ne dit rien, se contentant de rougir et de déblatérer sur ses cheveux auxquels il avait du mal à se faire.

-Ça te va très bien ne t'inquiète pas, ça te change énormément, mais ça te va bien.

-Merci…

Le garçon lui fit un sourire et la suivit dehors. Keida se retourna rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Temari apparut, derrière elle Yuusuke fit son apparition, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, une chemise violette foncée qu'elle connaissait incroyablement bien sur le dos, ses cheveux noirs de jais dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, comprenant la mèche blonde devant son œil gauche. Ses yeux acier dégageaient étrangement, une puissance qu'ils ne démontraient pas avant, une puissance qui sans aucun doute lui retournait l'estomac. Le garçon s'arrêta, les joues rosées devant elle. Shikamaru questionna Temari du regard sur la présence de son ancienne chemise sur le dos du gardien ce à quoi elle répondit dans un sourire.

-Il a comment dire euh, une croissance excessive et concentrée au niveau musculaire.

-C'est compréhensible, le gardien est aussi le protecteur de l'héritier, en apprenant la magie qui lui servirait il a sans doute aussi appris à se servir d'une arme quelconque afin de la défendre au corps à corps, où à l'arme blanche, son corps est donc devenu une machine de combat, entraîné pour la défendre au péril de sa vie, expliqua le gardien.

-D'où le développement subit de ses muscles, élucida la blonde.

-Oui.

Un peu plus loin, Keida s'était bien désintéressé de la conversation.

-Ça te va bien cette chemise, le complimenta la blonde.

-Merci, c'est joli tes cheveux.

-Toi aussi.

-J'ai du mal à m'y faire, c'est… étrange.

-Mais ça te va très bien… Comment tu te sens Yuu?

-Ça va, je me sens bien.

-Tu es prêt?

-Pour lancer le sort? Oui, je te suis.

-Tant mieux, allons-y alors… Tu sembles si différent… Ça te va bien!

La blonde rejoignit les adultes en sautillant, annonçant qu'ils commenceraient bientôt le rituel dès que tout serait près.

---

Samantha avançait calmement à travers la forêt. Son but : regagner la montagne afin d'assister au coucher du soleil du meilleur point de vue qui soit. Samantha était une jeune fille simple, mais aux rêves énormes. Elle possédait deux rêves. Le premier ; devenir médecin, le deuxième ; rencontrer l'homme de sa vie, trouver son prince charmant.

Elle aimait les jolies choses, les choses mignonnes, un peu naïves. Elle était cependant très intelligente et combative lorsqu'on la réveillait. Très douée à l'école, la meilleure de sa classe, son premier rêve allait bon train, dans quelques années, elle deviendrait une grande médecin.

Pour le prince charmant, il est important de savoir qu'à seize ans, les garçons du lycée ne sont pas des plus matures, et malheureusement Samantha avait, en tout point, besoin d'un homme mature. Son deuxième rêve n'avançait pas à bon rythme, il était important de l'avouer, mais le destin nous réserve parfois de bien drôle de surprise.

C'est sans doute ce qui fait que lorsqu'elle gravit la montagne, lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, qu'elle s'assit sur le bord de la corniche afin d'admirer la beauté du jour qui cédait sa place à la nuit, dans les rayons orange et rouges du temps, un caillou fut déplacé à coup de pied, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, un garçon lui fit face, aussi étonné qu'elle de le trouver là.

Mais ce qui étonna le plus la jeune fille, ce ne fut pas les yeux bleu argenté du garçon qui semblaient la scruter jusqu'au tréfond de son âme, ni ses cheveux roux qui sous la lumière du monde s'apprêtaient à faire tomber la noirceur sur son univers, semblaient dotés d'une vie propre. Ce fut les deux majestueuses ailes repliées dans son dos, deux ailes plus profondes que la nuit qui s'apprêtaient à tomber…

Silver déplia ses ailes et s'élança, laissant le vent courir sur son dos, jouer dans les plumes tendues sur son dos. Le jeune homme avait dix-neuf ans maintenant, fils du chef de la garde le plus sévère de l'armée, il était très peu intéressé par les idées démoniaques de son père pour vaincre les anges blancs. Silver ne désirait qu'une chose depuis sa tendre enfance : sa liberté. Son partenel l'avait formé au combat à son plus grand malheur, corrigeant ses écarts de conduite aux bâtons, attisant le feu de liberté qui brûlait en lui.

Malgré ce que l'on peut penser, son père n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Lorsqu'il n'était pas question des anges blancs, il était même sympa, encourageant son fils dans ses projets, le taquinant sur les filles de son école ou le poussant de sa voix profonde comme un orage à se trouver une fille à aimer pour le restant de ses jours. Pour être exact, et Silver le savait bien, son père détestait les anges blancs, non par raison passée, mais plutôt par peur du futur. Alors qu'il était petit, d'horribles histoires circulaient sur les anges blancs et les tortures qu'ils infligeaient aux anges noirs. Devenant père, il se mit à craindre pour la vie de son fils et chercha un moyen pour le protéger.

Silver n'attendait qu'une chose, le jour où il partirait, il aurait une petite maison, rien de compliqué, où il ferait ce qu'il voudrait quand il le voudrait. Il trouverait alors un travail qui lui plairait, peut-être une femme, des enfants, une famille pour que son père connaisse les joies d'être grand-père, il ferait avec la vie, tant qu'elle respectait son seul et unique désir, sa liberté.

Il se posa alors au sommet de la montagne, ce n'est qu'une fois le pied à terre qu'il la vit, une silhouette, une fille aux cheveux longs et noirs, aux reflets de feu grâce aux rayons chauds qui la caressaient avec douceur, assise sur la corniche, regardant le coucher de soleil un peu plus loin. Il voulut faire un pas, mais dépassa un rocher. La jeune fille se retourna, plongeant de grands et superbes yeux de menthe dans les siens.

Son visage était fin, encadré de ses cheveux coupés en dégradés, devant son front une frange qui couvrait aussi une partie de son œil, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, son corps se tendit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait oublié d'effacer ses ailes.

Terrifiée, Samantha fit un faux mouvement qui la projeta dans le vide. Silver s'élança, mais alors qu'il atteignait la corniche, qu'il se penchait dans un geste vain de la rattraper, il tomba nez à nez avec son visage, ses yeux se noyèrent dans les siens, il déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il se redressait suivant son mouvement, ne quittant plus ses yeux. Leurs deux nez n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, il ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer ses superbes ailes aux couleurs des nuages.

Ils restèrent là longtemps dans cette position, scrutant les iris de l'autre avec curiosité et quelque chose d'autre qu'ils n'auraient pu décrire. Un bruit se fit entendre, elle détourna les yeux, le laissant fixer ses jolies ailes blanches, se rappelant toutes les horribles histoires qui avaient hanté son enfance. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais se fit projeté contre un mur plus loin alors qu'il allait parler. Voulant sauver sa peau, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux, priant. Il la regarda faire sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés, de surprise et d'effroi, ne cherchant même pas à s'enfuir de la poigne de la jeune ange, ce qu'il aurait pu faire sans problème.

-Ne parle pas je t'en pris, murmura-t-elle à peine audible.

Silver comprenait de moins en moins la situation, elle semblait avoir peur, elle respirait bruyamment, écoutant le moindre bruit. Puis il les entendit, des pas distincts sur la roche, la peur le gagna à son tour.

-Samantha c'est toi?

La noire releva la tête, lui priant silencieusement de ne pas faire un geste. Elle se dégageait de l'enfoncement de la paroi.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Demanda-t-elle, tentant de paraître naturelle, cherchant à faire disparaître sa nervosité.

-Toi que fais-tu ici toute seule? Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas prudent.

-Je ne fais rien, je venais juste regarder le coucher du soleil.

-Alors, pourquoi t'être élancée derrière ce rocher? Demanda une autre voix suspicieuse.

-Un lapin! Déclara la jeune noire, tentant d'ignorer le regard incrédule du garçon tout près d'elle.

-Un lapin? Samantha nous sommes en pleine montagne il n'y a aucun lapin ici! Se fâcha son premier interlocuteur, furieux qu'elle lui mente.

-Justement, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de l'attraper, il était tout blanc il devait appartenir à quelqu'un, et puis même s'il n'appartient à personne je vais pas le laisser ici! Il va mourir de faim, s'indigna la jeune ange.

-Tu as vraiment vu un lapin?

-Si! Et même qu'il était blanc, comme un petit nuage, avec une jolie queue touffue et un petit nez tout noir, décrit-elle.

-Tu devrais rentrer.

-Aussitôt que je l'aurais attrapé!

-On va t'aider alors, déclara l'homme en s'approchant du rocher, alors que Silver se tendait comme un arc, allant même jusqu'à cesser de respirer.

-NON! Cria sa complice en se déplaçant bloquant le passage aux deux hommes. Je veux dire, vous allez lui faire peur, avec vos armes, il va croire que vous voulez le tuer, et vous êtes trop gros, c'est qu'un petit lapin, pour lui ce sera comme l'arrivée de deux gros ogres géants! Je vais m'en occuper, vous, vous allez le faire décamper.

Les deux hommes grognèrent puis cédèrent sous le regard de chien battu de la noire.

-D'accord, mais fais attention, ton père m'en voudra pour le restant de ses jours s'il t'arrive quelques choses...

-Promis chef, lança-t-elle en se plaçant au garde-à-vous.

L'homme ria doucement avant de lui caresser la tête et de tendre ses ailes pour s'envoler. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient plus, elle se retourna, mais le garçon avait disparu. Elle avança, le cherchant du regard, puis soupira.

-C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle un peu triste.

-Je ressemble à un petit lapin peut-être? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

Samanatha cria de peur en se retournant avant de tomber sur les fesses.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, gémit-elle, les mains au dessus de sa tête.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je du mal? demanda le garçon en se posant au sol.

-Euh… Bah tu es un ange noir non? Questionna la gamine en baissant les bras, perplexe.

-Et alors?

-Je sais pas, on m'a toujours dit que les anges noirs étaient méchants, et que s'ils m'attrapaient, on me violerait et on me torturait et me laisserait mourir dans un trou.

Silver fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune fille se réinstalla sur le bord de la corniche.

-C'est faux! C'est les anges blancs qui nous torturent et se servent des anges noirs comme cobaye de laboratoire.

Samantha se retourna vers lui étonnée, puis éclata de rire, un rire de cristal qui déstabilisa le pauvre garçon.

-Alors ça non! Sinon je ne voudrais jamais devenir médecin, conclut-elle avec conviction.

-Alors pourquoi on m'a raconté ça?

-Pour la même raison qu'on m'a raconté que je serais violée et torturée si j'étais capturée par les anges noirs.

Silver regarda la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle, sur la corniche. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et lui sourit doucement.

-Moi c'est Samantha, se présenta-t-elle.

-Silver.

-Alors… Tu es un ange noir?

-Oui, et toi un ange blanc.

-Aux dernières nouvelles oui, tu me feras pas de mal hein?

-Non… pourquoi… pourquoi m'as-tu aidé toute à l'heure?

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'a dit que je devais t'aider.

-Quelque chose?

-Une intuition, au fond de moi.

L'ange noir la regarda étonné, Samantha se retourna tout sourire et plongea un regard tendre dans le sien. Il sourit à son tour, une douce chaleur se répendait en lui, une chaleur semblable à celle qui se répendait en elle.

-Une journée bien banale qui devient bien étrange…

-Bien étrange…

Le garçon se pencha doucement, elle le regarda faire, sans bouger.

-Mais c'est pas si mauvais… chuchota-t-il à voix basse, frôlant ses lèvres.

-Plutôt bien même, murmura-t-elle, savourant leur fragrance fugace.

Le garçon sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et tendre, frôlant l'interdit, caressant le danger avec délice. Une journée bien étrange. Samantha ouvrit doucement les yeux alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise qui ramena le garçon sur terre bien brutalement.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il, craignant la réponse.

-Un petit nuage au nez noir…

Le garçon se retourna pour découvrir un lapin blanc comme un nuage au nez noir comme les ténèbres qui les regardait, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Le garçon tendit la main et le lapin ne bougea pas, se laissant prendre sans caprice. Silver le ramena devant son visage, un peu dépassé, puis le tendit à Samantha qui le prit contre elle avec amour.

-C'est un signe, tu crois? Demanda-t-il perplexe alors que Samantha glissait son nez dans la fourrure de sa nuque.

-Oui… déclara-t-elle en redressant la tête.

-Bon ou mauvais?

-Oh, excellent...

La jeune ange déplia ses ailes et s'envola. Il la regarda faire alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant son visage.

-Oh oui excellente, murmura-t-elle en caressant ses lèvres des siennes doucement, lui offrant des frissons à lui faire tourner la tête. À bientôt Silver…

Le garçon la regarda descendre sans un geste, se rappelant la saveur de ses lèvres. Samantha se posa en bas de la montagne, le lapin dans ses bras. Il vit trois hommes se poser devant elle.

-Tu l'as trouvé ton foutu lapin, conclut l'un d'eux, un peu étonné.

-Bien sûr… Je peux le garder?

-Si tu t'occupes de lui, tu peux le garder, aller on rentre, déclara l'intrus en s'approchant d'elle.

-On rentre papa, approuva sa fille.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Elle était étrange… déclara-t-elle lançant un regard au garçon plus haut. Une très bonne journée oui…

Son père passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils partirent. Le garçon leva son regard au ciel. Une journée étrange… mais mémorable…

---

Hinata était étendue au sol, au cœur d'un diagramme des plus complexes. Formant un triangle égal autour d'elle, Mao était à sa tête, Tenten et Neji de chaque côté de ses pieds, chacun à un peu moins d'un mètre de la cadette de la famille. Entre Neji et Mao, Yuusuke se tenait droit et sérieux, de l'autre côté entre Mao et Tenten, Keida était en transe. Son gardien la rejoignit rapidement à côté de la Hyûga. Elle mit sa main droite au dessus de sa tête, sa gauche sous ses fesses. Il mit sa main gauche sous sa nuque, sur son ventre.

Le diagramme intensifia sa lumière, les deux jeunes psalmodièrent de vieilles paroles, de vieux textes pour le rituel. Depuis la nuit, un trait foncé était resté marqué sur le cou des deux adolescents, durant le rituel cette marque redevint noir comme la mort et une chaîne réapparut, les reliant l'un à l' regardant l'un et l'autre dans le blanc des yeux, sans même sans rendre compte, le temps s'arrêta autour d'eux. Des images les entourèrent, assaillirent leurs visions sans qu'ils ne les voient.

---

-Maman!

Le cri résonna dans la petite maison. Hinata apparut à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Je vais cueillir des myrtilles, Mao viens avec moi d'accord?

-D'accord, faites attention mes trésors.

-Promis.

La jeune fille disparut et les parents se regardèrent. Neji s'occupait de son arme et sourit à sa femme. Il vit sa fille et son fils sortir en courant, Mao apparut dans la cour et ils partirent pour les bois.

---

Yuusuke et Keida discutaient, perchés sur les branches d'un arbre. Keida, les jambes de chaque côté de la branche, discutait avec le garçon en balançant ses jambes de gauche à droite l'une après l'autre. Ses mains déposées entre ses cuisses, elle regardait le garçon et souriait de toutes ses dents discutant avec animation. Le garçon la regardait, le regard tendre comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

La journée avait débuté étrangement, mais une fois le garçon réveillé, et une fois que la jolie Nara fut rassurée sur son état, tout alla pour le mieux. Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des plus gros arbres du jardin, et discutèrent avec animation. Puis les deux esprits-conseils apparurent en bas de l'arbre.

-Oye! Naruto, Hinata, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Kei, tu veux bien descendre, on doit te parler,? Demanda le blond.

La blonde acquiesça et se laissa glisser sur le côté sous les protestations de son ami. Une fois la tête en bas, elle lâcha sa prise, effectua une pirouette gracieuse et tomba au sol sur ses deux pieds, genoux fléchis. Son gardien soupira et se laissa glisser en bas de la branche.

-Kei, toi et Yuusuke devez vous rendre au temple de Dexos afin de récupérer la sphère du même nom qui vous offrira les pouvoirs que vous n'avez pas récupérés dans la réincarnation.

-La réincarnation?

-Oui, contrairement à tous les autres gardiens, les mages de l'éther, que ce soit le gardien ou l'héritier, se réincarne seulement quand le monde a besoin d'eux. Les cinq gardiens sont présents constamment pour maintenir l'équilibre du monde, mais l'éther est présent dans toute chose et les mages ne sont nécessaires que pour maintenir cet équilibre lorsqu'il est menacé comme maintenant. De ce fait, les mages se réincarnent rarement lorsque leur venu devient vital pour le monde, mais les pouvoirs de l'éther sont trop importants pour qu'ils ne les acquièrent dès le début. Ces pouvoirs sont donc enfermés dans une sphère, ces pouvoirs ainsi que les souvenirs qui y sont rapportés, vous devez donc la retrouver et retrouver vos pouvoirs.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent étonnés puis reportèrent leur attention sur les esprits…

---

Keida et Yuusuke marchaient sur l'ancien territoire d'Oozora. Kei s'arrêta devant les ruines de l'ancien château et regarda son coéquipier.

-Tu t'imagines, toute l'histoire que recèlent ses murs.

La blonde attrapa la main de son ami et l'entraîna dans une valse enfantine.

-J'aurais aimé être une princesse, ça devait être tellement bien de vivre à cette époque.

-Peut-être, mais n'oublie pas les mariages arrangé et les guerres. Je sais qu'à une époque, la princesse d'Oozora a été promise au prince de Koori et il avait vingt et un ans de plus qu'elle! Tu t'imagines!

La blonde fit la mou, ce qui fit rire son ami. Bon d'accord, peut-être que la vie de princesse n'était pas géniale tous les jours… Alors que les deux adolescents retournèrent à la recherche du temple, trois silhouettes apparurent devant eux.

-Qu'est-ce que!

La blonde se sentit envolée, atterrissant plus loin sans une égratignure, mais lorsqu'elle voulut rejoindre son ami, un bouclier invisible l'en empêcha. Le garçon se retourna vers eux, furieux.

-Qui êtes-vous? Gronda-t-il.

-Nous sommes les juges.

-Que voulez-vous!

-Nous sommes ici pour le jugement.

-Le jugement?

-Ton jugement, Yuusuke Nodarika, le gardien de l'éther, nous sommes ici pour nous assurer que tu sauras protéger la princesse de l'éther.

-Et si je ne réussis pas?

-Ton échec sera désigné par ta mort, ensuite la sienne.

-Pourquoi la sienne! S'écria le garçon pas du tout d'accord.

-Sans gardien, la princesse ne sert à rien, mais tant qu'elle est vivante, aucun gardien n'apparaîtra plus.

-Je vous interdis, hurla la blonde de l'autre côté du bouclier. Si vous lui faites du mal, vous le regretterez, je vous le promets!!

Le bouclier s'agrandit alors envoyant Keida au tapis.

-Levez encore une fois la main sur elle et vous le regretterez... gronda le gardien.

L'un des gardiens leva le bras et le corps de la princesse se souleva. Keida se mit alors à se débattre furieuse d'être manipulée comme une vulgaire poupée. En colère, Yuusuke s'élança vers les juges. Dans son poing apparut une épée au double tranchant redoutable. La jeune fille le regarda, ébahie. Son ami n'avait jamais démontré une quelconque habilité au combat. Pourtant, le garçon était doué, parmi les meilleurs même. Ses muscles se tendirent alors qu'il faisait virevolter dans une danse mortelle l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Jamais il n'exécuta un mouvement superflu, un guerrier de mérite.

La blonde le regarda se déplacer de façon si fluide qu'elle l'aurait cru glisser, impressionnée et admirative. Malheureusement, l'un des juges qui en avaient assez d'éviter ses mouvements ridicules sortit à son tour son arme et frappa, un seul mouvement, rapide, sec et précis. Le garçon se retrouva agenouillé, appuyé sur son épée, un bras pressé contre son ventre afin de contenir l'hémorragie. Il entendit Keida hurler son nom, il vit les juges le regarder avec dégoût, il entendit Mealdryan grogné de fureur. La réaction du dragon le surprit. Il leva alors son regard fiévreux vers son amie, ses jambes s'agitaient dans l'air, ses mains tentaient de retirer une emprise autour de son cou, emprise qui lui coupait son air…

Mealdryan était furieux, mais au moment où il allait intervenir, il sentit une forte pression spirituelle s'élever, si puissant qu'il recula d'un pas. Le dragon posa son regard vers le garçon, son corps tout entier était entouré d'un cercle de flammes blanches. Il leva les yeux, des yeux qui firent hoqueter son amie, l'iris acier du gardien se perdait désormais dans sa pupille sombre. Les yeux du garçon étaient désormais si noirs qu'on aurait pu y desceller la mort. Les lames de l'épée devinrent noires alors que le feu autour de lui courrait jusqu'à son corps.

Le garçon se redressa, les flammes disparurent sous ses pieds. Il fit un pas vers le juge qui détenait la blonde sous son emprise. Les flammes se déplacèrent avec lui, comme une ombre maudite. Son pas se fit plus rapide jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus visible, seul témoin de sa progression, les flammes qui le suivaient sans relâche. Un reflet traversa l'air. Le bras du juge tomba au sol, mais, avant même que le membre ne touche le sol, le juge s'effondra, ouvert de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, la tête roula plus loin. Le deuxième leva une main vers lui, mais déjà la lame la transperçait avant de se ficher dans son cœur et de monter, ressortant par le sommet du crâne, laissant le corps s'écrouler comme une vulgaire poupée de coton.

-Arrête!

L'ordre claqua, alors que le juge s'apprêtait à recevoir son châtiment, le garçon s'arrêta à la seconde même ou la dernière syllabe eut franchis la barrière du son. Le bouclier tomba, Keida le rejoignant. Lorsque sa main se posa sur son torse, l'épée disparut, tout comme les flammes et le noir de ses yeux. Yuusuke la prit dans ses bras si soudainement qu'elle en sursauta.

Keida ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son torse alors que le garçon respirait son odeur, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Le dernier juge s'avançant, ses yeux reprirent leur couleur sombre. Kei se retourna, dos au garçon face au juge, empêchant son gardien de commettre une fois de plus l'irréparable.

Ce n'est qu'après que Keida comprit l'irréalité de ce qui l'entourait, après s'être illuminée, les deux juges se redressèrent en un morceau, vivant, et bien portant.

-Il est plus agressif que le dernier je dois dire, grommela la première victime de Yuu.

-La dernière fois, tu n'as pas pris l'héritière en otage, le rabroua le deuxième, peu heureux d'avoir, encore été tué par le gardien. Je me fais toujours tuer par ta faute, grogna-t-il.

Le troisième soupira et s'approcha, tendant un médaillon au gardien, peu confiant. Yuusuke le prit sans pour autant perdre la teinte de ses yeux.

-Ce médaillon te permettra de contrôler la puissance du joyau de Dexos, tu as passé l'épreuve, gardien, nous nous reverrons pour le dernier jugement.

Les trois hommes disparurent laissant les mages de l'éther seuls. Keida se retourna vers le garçon qui la regarda, à la seconde où il croisa son regard, l'acier de son regard redevint aussi pur qu'il ne l'était une heure plus tôt. Keida sourit, elle le remercia avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de se retourner. Ils repartirent.

---

Les deux adolescents regardèrent le temple devant eux, un énorme carré de pierre vieilles comme le monde au sommet d'un immense escalier d'environ deux cents marches. De vieilles pierres, grises et couvertes de mousse, et, au centre du carré, une ouverture grande comme une porte double, rappelant un énorme trou vers les enfers.

-Très… accueillant…

-Moi qui trouvais cet endroit charmant, ricana sarcastiquement le noir.

-On fait la course?

-La course?

-Chat! Lança la blonde en lui tapant le bras avant de s'élancer dans l'ascension.

-Hey! Je croyais qu'on faisait la course, s'écria le garçon derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches, Keida se sentit happer par derrière, elle atterrit sur le sol, en haut du monument, sur le dos, Yuusuke au dessus d'elle, le regard joueur, s'il n'en avait été de la noirceur de la nuit. Le garçon aurait pu sans problème la taquiner sur la jolie couleur rose qu'avaient prises ses joues.

-Chat… murmura le noir avec un sourire.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le garçon sourit amusé, puis elle le vit descendre vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues devinrent rouge feu. Elle le vit entrouvrir les lèvres, une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle le fixait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imiter le mouvement des yeux du garçon qui s'abaissaient.

-Kae...

La voix qui s'éleva, prononçant le nom comme une plainte la fit sursauter. Elle se tordit le cou vers l'intérieur du temple.

-Tu as entendu?

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le garçon, il s'était redresser et la regardait intriguer se torde le cou comme un oiseau.

-Non quoi? Et arrête de te tordre la nuque comme ça tu me rappelles l'oiseau d'une amie.

La blonde le regarda étonné, comment avait-il pu ne pas entendre cette plainte portée par le vent, et pourquoi lui parlait-il de l'oiseau de son amie alors que trente secondes plus tôt il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser! Keida soupira et lui intima de bouger afin qu'elle se redresse, de façon un peu rude. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le temple.

---

-Je crois qu'on est perdus, couina la blonde épuisée.

-Je le crois aussi…

Les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux. Au final, elle se laissa tomber. Elle lui demanda alors de faire une pause, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter. Il accepta et prit place près d'elle, Kei ne mit pas trois minutes à s'endormir, la tête sur l'épaule de Yuusuke, serrée contre son bras.

Il la regarda longtemps, attendri, avant d'accepter de se laisser gagner par le sommeil. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et ferma les yeux. La blonde émit un gémissement, n'aimant pas qu'on dérange son sommeil. Il sourit amusé et soupira. Keida attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Le gardien ouvrit les yeux étonné puis sourit, mélancolique, et serra sa main dans la sienne.

-Ray…

Yuusuke se redressa en sursaut, une plainte excessivement douloureuse, qui se perdit comme le vent à travers les murs du temple. Nerveux, le garçon regarda autour de lui, son cœur battait la chamade. Il réveilla alors la blonde qui grogna peu contente d'être réveillée, lui somma de se remettre en route. Keida grogna et accepta.

---

Une mélodie s'éleva, porté par le vent, Keida l'écouta, rêveuse, les deux adolescents suivirent le son doux et enchanteur. Ils atterrirent devant une porte. Kei voulut l'ouvrir, mais Yuusuke s'interposa.

-Je suis ton gardien, j'y vais, toi reste là.

Peu enthousiaste, elle grommela son désaccord un moment avant de le laisser entrer. Une minute passa, puis deux, trois, l'héritière commençait à perdre sérieusement patience quand un cri déchira l'air.

-KAE!!! Hurla un jeune homme, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

La douleur du cri la saisit à la gorge, la jeune Nara ayantt l'impression qu'on venait de séparer son âme en deux. Elle s'élança. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva en pleine montagne, des sons de combat lui parvinrent, elle approcha doucement de la corniche. En bas, tout en bas, elle vit un homme s'élancer pour protéger les arrières d'une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Il transperça son adversaire de son arme au moment où un jet de lumière le transperça. Il tomba au sol, la fille s'élança sur lui, serrant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Keida tomba à quatre pattes, son cœur broyé dans un étau trop serré. Un hurlement pareil au plus profond des désespoirs s'éleva d'en dessous, et monta jusqu'aux cieux assombris.

-RAY!!!!!!

---

Yuusuke regardait Keida devant lui, au centre de la pièce, une sphère énorme brillait de toutes les couleurs. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, incapables de bouger. Keida fit un pas la première, un pas incertain avant une course désespérée. Elle se jeta alors dans les bras de Yuusuke qui la serra avec un amour infini.

-Mon amour, mon cher et tendre amour, pleura-t-elle.

-Ma princesse… murmura le garçon.

Yuusuke appuya son front sur le sien respirant à grande goulée son odeur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il inclina la tête, appuyant son visage contre le sien. L'une de ses mains caressait ses cheveux, l'autre sa joue. Keida passa doucement ses mains sur son visage à lui, cherchant à se remémorer ses traits à jamais.

-Mon amour je t'aime tant, sanglota-t-elle. Pourquoi m'as-tu quittée…

-Je préfère mourir cent fois que de te voir blessée, si je n'aurais pas fait ce que j'ai fait tu serais sans doute morte.

-Mais je suis morte, le chagrin de te perdre m'a tué, je ne peux vivre sans toi.

-Pardonne-moi, princesse pardonne-moi, je ne pouvais faire autrement.

-Ne me laisse plus...

-Les dieux n'arriveraient plus à t'arracher de mes bras même s'ils s'agissaient de leur dernière volonté.

-Oh Ray je t'aime tant.

-Kaedalia tu m'as tellement manquée, ma princesse, ma merveilleuse princesse.

-Mon cher et tendre j'ai tant souffert loin de toi.

-J'ai supporté mille et une tortures dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour et maintenant que tu es devant moi j'ai l'impression que tout ceci est trop beau.

-Oh mon amour.

La blonde ferma les yeux et les larmes perlèrent avant de se remettre à tomber. Yuusuke glissa ses mains sur ses joues et souleva son visage. Il la regarda avec tant de tendresse que ses larmes s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, le garçon lui sourit et se pencha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus de passion, le garçon glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, glissant sa langue contre la sienne. Elle caressa son visage avec amour se serrant contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils ne feraient jamais. À côté d'eux la sphère luisait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à nimber la pièce de sa lumière. Lorsque la lumière s'apaisa, les deux adolescents s'embrassaient toujours avec la même passion. Peu à peu, le baiser baissa en intensité, doucement ils s'arrêtèrent sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, se regardèrent…

Leurs visages devinrent alors complètement rouges et ils s'éloignèrent incroyablement embarrassés et mal à l'aise. Ils se tournèrent le dos de longues minutes, sans rien dire le cœur battant la chamade comme jamais.

---

-Maman!

Le cri résonna dans la petite maison. Hinata apparut à nouveau l'embrasure de la porte, un panier à la main.

-Je vais cueillir des baies. Je peux?

-Encore?

-On en a pas ramené assez hier.

-Mao et Naruto viennent?

-Oui!

-C'est d'accord.

Et la brune disparut alors que Neji enlaçait sa femme par derrière. La porte se referma derrière les adolescents qui couraient dans la cour vers la forêt plus loin.

-Tu crois qu'ils penseront à rapporter les fruits à temps pour le souper cette fois? Demanda le brun à sa femme.

-Je l'espère, je me demande bien à quoi peuvent jouer ses gamins dans la forêt durant des journées entières.

Plus loin, Hinata courait poursuivie par son frère et son ami. Mao l'attrapa par derrière et la grimpa sur ses épaules, riant aux éclats les deux Hyûga tentaient d'échapper aux jeunes Uchiwa…

---

Les trois adolescents marchaient sur la rive du lac, riant aux éclats. Hinata jouait les funambulistes sur le tronc d'un arbre mort marchant vers Naruto qui lui avançait à reculons tentant de garder l'équilibre. Mao se retourna vers l'orée du bois et vit une silhouette. Il leur annonça qu'il revenait et s'élança vers les arbres.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Mao découvrit un corps, une jeune femme dormait, le dos contre le tronc du chêne. Ses cheveux étaient d'un magnifique violet d'orchidée, et lui tombait sur le visage, celui-ci inclinait vers le bas et reposait sur son buste, sa respiration était saccadée, sa peau bronzée trahissait son origine étrangère. Mao approcha, doucement. Il tenta de réveiller la jolie inconnue sans lui faire de mal. Après quelques secondes, elle laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arbre et grimaça. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, de superbes grands yeux à l'iris de couleurs menthe d'eau entouré d'une jolie auréole argentée.

-Hey? Tu vas bien? Demanda doucement le garçon.

-Hm…

La jeune fille posa son regard sur lui et l'observa. Mao rougit sans savoir pourquoi sous ce regard imposant, cette fille était drôlement jolie, elle avait… quelque chose. Soudainement, elle pencha sa tête vers l'arrière en gémissant et grimaça de douleur, ses yeux se voilèrent et elle s'écroula à nouveau sur son buste.

-Hey!? Tu as mal quelque part, tu veux qu'on aille chercher de l'aide? Demanda nerveusement le garçon.

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alertant le brun, il appela aussitôt sa sœur et son ami afin qu'ils aillent lui chercher de l'eau et des secours. Mao posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme et chercha à l'étendre au sol. Il remarqua alors, à travers ses épais cheveux violets, deux formes triangulaires noires en ressortaient. Mao hoqueta de surprise en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'oreilles, d'oreilles de chat de toute évidence. Il l'étendit, une queue longue et fine fit son apparition alors qu'il la déplaçait afin de ne pas être écrasé sous le poids du corps de la jeune fille. De sa bouche entrouverte apparut deux minuscules crocs blancs.

Cependant, que ce soit ses oreilles, sa queue ou ses crocs, ce n'est pas ce que regardait le jeune adolescent de bientôt seize ans. Non, ce qu'il regardait était le regard fin de la jeune femme, ses lèvres roses et entrouvertes, ses yeux profonds et hypnotisant lorsque dans un éclair de vie elle croisa son regard. Mao apposa sa main froide sur son front, à défaut de linge, il passait délicatement ses doigts mouillés sur son visage afin de la rafraîchir.

---

-Shika? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Je sens une présence étrangère dans la forêt.

-Étrangère?

-Près des enfants.

Temari sonda la forêt à son tour et sursauta. Elle sortit de la maison en courant et tendit ses ailes. Son mari l'imita et ils partirent rapidement pour la forêt.

---

Mao tentait de questionner la jeune femme sur sa douleur sans succès, lorsque les deux anges apparurent. Temari se jeta sur lui.

-Mao retourne à la maison immédiatement!

-Mais elle est blessé Temari.

-Retourne à la maison!! Ordonna-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas la laisser là!

-Shikamaru emporte-la, et fais-la parler.

L'ange noir attrapa la blessée et disparut dans les airs avec elle. Temari se saisit de Mao qui refusait de coopérer et l'entraîna de force.

---

Tenten et Neji sortaient de la maison alertés par le cri des enfants quand Temari apparut, déposant Mao qui se débattait avec fureur devant ses parents.

-Mao? Questiona la mère.

-Tu n'as pas le droit, elle est blessée pas dangereuse! Cracha l'adolescent.

-Tu ne sais même pas de qui tu parles.

-Elle ne m'a fait aucun mal à moi! Elle n'est pas méchante!

-Tu ne l'as connais pas!

-Je la connais déjà plus que toi! Tu arrives comme ça sans prévenir et tu la traites comme une criminelle!

-Temari qu'est-ce qui se passe? Intervint le père du garçon qui continuait à s'agiter.

-Le problème? Lança Temari, est que je crois bien que ton fils vient de tomber amoureux d'un Démon…

Oye!

Je suis persuadée que vous ne vous attendiez pas à tout ça. D'abord le gardien vous vous doutiez sans doute tous que c'était Yuusuke et je n'ai pas cherché à le cacher, j'aurais pu faire apparaître un troisième personnage pour compliquer le couple, mais bon… j'ai suffisamment de personnages non? Les juges, la pierre, ça vous a surpris?

Kae et Ray sont plus ou moins importants, je vais faire référence à eux encore quelques petites fois, mais rien d'important. Sinon, je vais écrire et poster un one-shot en parallèle si vous êtes intéressés à connaître leur vie passée soit en mode chapitre 0 de cette fiction soit en dehors, à vous de choisir. Sinon, on oublie vous aurez la base minimum dans le prochain chapitre.

Samantha et Silver, mes deux anges interdits, absolument aucunement n'important dans l'histoire (sisi) pourquoi ils sont là? Pour vous aider à suivre le cours des évènements dans le monde des anges, vous savez j'en ai déjà parlé : la guerre des anges blancs et noirs. Ils sont donc présents simplement pour vous donner une idée de l'avancement de cette guerre.

Ensuite quoi beuh… La démone, elle est mignonne non? Vous en saurez beaucoup plus sur elle, ça devrait être le dernier personnage que je vais intégrer à l'histoire, les autres seront que de passage, rien d'important.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est tout de même long ; 22 pages words police 12 times new roman, j'espère que ça vous incitera à être clément sur ma lenteur.

Il reste environ 4 chapitres à l'histoire, et peut-être un prologue, mais je ne vous le garantis aucunement.

À la prochaine

Maaya-san


	30. Chapter 30 Tayladataske

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Alors, voilà le prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez. Dernière chance, si vous désirez en connaître plus sur Kae et Ray faites-moi signe, sinon vous vous contenterez de ce que vous avez là ;p**

**Première option : Un chapitre 0 racontant leurs aventures qui seront sans doute glissées à la suite de celui-ci, donc ce sera le prochain chapitre.**

**Deuxième option : Un chapitre 0 racontant leurs aventures qui seront publiées à la fin de Majo to Tenshi.**

**Troisième option : On en a assez de ce que l'on sait, on peut s'en passer.**

**Choisissez, maintenant à la fin ou pas du tout vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'écriture du chapitre 31 une fois qu'il sera publié, le vote sera clos.**

**Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Chapitre 30 Tayladataske**

-C'est faux! s'écria le garçon hors de lui.

-Mao?

Le garçon se retourna vers sa mère. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'une incompréhension que Tenten n'avait encore jamais vue en lui.

-Oh Mao…

Sa mère passa son bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle. Son fils était amoureux, elle n'aurait pas cru que ça arriverait si tôt, et de cette manière.

-Un démon? Explique-toi Temari, lança le père du garçon.

-Une démone pour tout vous dire et elle est mignonne. Shika est sans doute en train de l'interroger ou alors, il la remet en état de parler.

-Elle n'est pas méchante j'en suis persuadé! Je… Je… je le sens au fond de moi…

Temari regarda le jeune brun. Elle soupira, réfléchit un instant, puis leva les yeux vers la famille.

-Neji, Mao, Tenten… vous pouvez venir, on va la questionner, si vous voulez y assister.

Les trois Hyûga acceptèrent et ils partirent laissant Naruto et Hinata aux bons soins des Uchiwa…

---

-Temari?

-Shika? Elle a dit quelque chose?

-Elle s'est réveillée, elle était drôlement blessée, j'ai mis presqu'une heure à la rétablir.

-Comment elle va?

-Elle vient tout juste de reprendre conscience, Tema…

-Oui?

-Elle n'est pas normale.

-C'est un démon, c'est normal Shika, s'étonna la blonde des paroles éronnées de son époux.

-Non, son sang n'est pas pur.

-N'est pas pur? Tu veux dire qu'elle est une demi-sang?

-Oui, c'est une magicienne sans aucun doute, mais sa forme de base n'en ai pas une.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Sa forme de base est un mélange.

La blonde suivit son mari au sous-sol, les Hyûga sur les talons. Elle leur demanda de rester à l'extérieur de la pièce et entra à la suite du Nara. Le mur devint alors transparent sous l'oeil de l'ange noir alors que sa femme avançait vers la jeune femme enchaînée au mur. Ses cheveux violets tombaient devant son visage, ses bras redressés par les chaînes. Temari s'approcha et s'inclina. Elle redressa le visage fin de la jeune démone et lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux.

Deux superbes yeux menthe auréolés d'argent apparurent. Le cœur du jeune Mao fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine alors que ses parents s'entre regardèrent. Tenten passa ses bras autour du cou de son garçon et se posa derrière lui, le serrant contre elle.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie…

-Maman, ronchonna le brun.

Tenten sourit et embrassa son fils sur la tête.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? lui demanda l'ange blonde.

-Tayladataske.

-D'où viens-tu?

-Du sud, très au sud, près de la jungle, à l'ouest de Kusa, avec le clan Shinka…

-Qu'es-tu venue faire à Taki?

-Rien du tout, je… je cherchais un endroit où aller, et…

-Tu as été attaquée?

-Oui…

-Des démons?

-Oui…

-Des magiciens?

-Pas cette fois…

-Il t'ont chassée? Les Shinka?

-Je suis une bâtarde…

Temari regarda la jeune femme et caressa doucement son visage.

-Je sais.

-Mon sang est impur, je ne pouvais rester à la maison, ma famille ne supporte pas les monstres, alors je suis partie. Ils m'ont dit de partir, car je suis une honte pour eux, une erreur!

La jeune femme baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Mao retint en lui l'envie de rentrer dans la salle, d'ordonner à la blonde de la laisser tranquille et qu'il lui avait bien dit qu'elle n'était pas méchante.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Pour les humains… j'ai 23 ans.

-Et pour les autres?

-Pour les tigres j'ai 42 mois…

-Les tigres?

-Je suis un enfant bâtard, mon père est un magicien, ma mère un tigre…

-Ta mère est…

-Je suis le fruit d'une liaison contre nature, mon père est tombé amoureux d'un tigre et en a pris l'apparence pour la séduire, et lorsqu'ils m'ont conçu, mon père a eu un problème de transformation et est redevenu humain, sa forme de base, pas longtemps, mais trop longtemps. Je suis née sous cette forme, contre nature, monstrueuse…

-Moi je te trouve plutôt mignonne, et je ne suis pas la seule, laissa sous-entendre la blonde.

-…

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ici?

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller…

-Pourquoi les démons t'ont attaquée?

-Les Shinka les ont envoyés contre moi…

-Pardon!

La blonde ne put retenir son cri, dégoûtée, Shikamaru dut poser sa main sur son bras pour la calmer. De l'autre côté du mur, Tenten dut retenir son fils jusqu'à l'intervention de son mari. Mao ne se calma cependant pas malgré la poigne ferme de son père, du moins, pas intérieurement.

-Une famille ça! C'est une plaisanterie grotesque! Une famille accepte tous ses membres, peu importe ce qu'ils sont!

Tayladataske releva la tête, étonnée, elle était bâtarde, elle méritait ce traitement, une famille peu importe qui elle était, devait d'abord et avant tout défendre son image, sa pureté, ses liens, alors pourquoi cette blonde réagissait de cette façon…

Elle lui rappelait, son amie, sa seule amie qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs mois. Elle lui ressemblait en un sens, et pas seulement dans sa manière de parler, mais les humains se ressemblaient tous…

-Pardon, je me suis emportée, tu étais très mal en point lorsque nous t'avons trouvée, on va te laisser dormir, récupérer des forces, on reviendra plus tard.

Temari leva la main et les chaînes la relachèrent. La jeune femme se laissa tomber au sol et se referma sur elle-même. Alors que son instinct de mère lui criait de la prendre dans ses bras, de la consoler, à contre-cœur Temari sortit de la pièce suivie de Shikamaru. Le mur reprit son apparence opaque et ils remontèrent à l'étage. Neji dut néanmoins retenir son fils par le bras pour éviter qu'il ne retourne aux la cave, Tayladataske se pelotonna contre un mur et ferma les yeux, repensant à son ancienne vie, à sa vieille amie, la seule…

---

Très loin de là, Yuu et Kei étaient assis sur le sommet du temple, incapables de dire un mot, trop embarassés par ce qu'ils avaient vécu. La cérémonie s'était terminée il y avait déjà un petit moment et le soleil annonçait déjà la venue du matin. Ils étaient encore un peu éblouis par toutes les couleurs de la sphère de Dexos qui s'était mise à tournoyer autour d'eux avec vitesse, mais malgré tout, aucun d'eux ne se sentait vraiment différent, c'était à se demander si toute cette histoire avait fonctionné, ou simplement servi à quelque chose. Keida soupira et s'étendit sur le toit, recherchant le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu durant ses derniers jours hauts en événement. Yuusuke la regarda, se surprenant à la trouver incroyablement belle dans les premières lueurs du jour et détourna la tête avant de s'étendre près d'elle…

'''

Lorsque Mealdryan se posa devant le temple, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Le dragon gronda, réveillant les deux adolescents qui dormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Keida crut reconnaître le rire étouffé du dragon lorsqu'ils se séparèrent le visage complètement rouge. Elle se redressa, embarrassée et ordonna leur départ. Ils montèrent sur le dos de l'animal mythique et partirent sans se presser vers l'ouest.

-Dis-moi Mealdryan, tu peux me parler de nos vies antérieures?

-Kaedelia et Ray?

-Euh… oui, répondit la blonde, les joues rouges.

Le dragon ne releva pas le teint rose des deux adolescents et commença son histoire :

-Kaedelia était la princesse d'Oozora, son seul souhait était le bonheur de son peuple, pour ce faire elle accepta d'épouser le prince de Koori. Cependant, moins de deux semaines avant le mariage, Kaedelia fut enlevée et secourue par Ray, par accident. Ray était un bandit de grands chemins, un tueur à gages, un brigand, un homme bien peu fréquentable. Il accepta, après les supplications de la princesse, de la ramener au palais d'Oozora avant la date du mariage afin qu'une guerre n'éclate pas. Au début, ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat tu peux me croire, ils ne rataient pas une occasion de se disputer, mais ne dit-on pas qu'on châtie ceux qu'on aime?

Kae et Ray étaient éperdument amoureux, mais lui était bien trop orgueilleux et fier pour le reconnaître, et elle ne savait que trop que sa place était au bras du prince de Koori, afin de protèger les siens. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent à temps à Oozora et le mariage eut lieu, mais au soir, quand le prince réclama son dut en chair auprès de la princesse, malgré les supplications de celle-ci à ne pas faire ça, il faut dire qu'il avait bien le double de son âge et était réputé pour être un homme de grande perversion, Ray lui transperça le cœur de sa lame.

Ils s'enfuirent, jusqu'au temple de Mufuu et c'est lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la pierre de Dexos que leurs pouvoirs furent libérés. Il devint le gardien, elle l'héritière. Ils affrontèrent les démons durant des années, lui toujours à ses côtés, avec son énorme épée, la protègeant sur sa vie, sans jamais lui en donner la véritable raison, elle libérant le monde de sa magie, se reposant entièrement sur lui, lui offrant une confiance aveugle, ne lui dévoilant jamais à quel point elle tenait à sa présence.

À la fin de la guerre, Ray tomba au combat, et malgré sa magie et sa volonté, Kae ne put le sauver. La détresse et le désespoir emplirent son cœur et elle hurla sa douleur, détruisant les contrées d'Oozora qu'elle avait ardement protégées, Koori brûla, les villages avoisinant furent rayés de la carte. Les juges tuèrent l'héritière sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose et enfermèrent son âme au temple, avec celle de son gardien, les âmes que vous avez libérées hier afin qu'ils aient enfin droit au repos éternel.

Keida retint ses larmes, elle savait bien que leur histoire ne serait pas toute rose, mais à ce point, elle sentit le garçon refermer ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, laissant les larmes rouler, appuyée contre son torse…

---

Tayladataske se redressa, une présence approchait, des démons, à ne pas douter, ils approchaient du village… Elle sentit les présences adultes à l'étage quitter prestamment l'endroit, des pas dans l'escalier, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, elle se retourna.

-Des démons attaquent le village!

La magicienne regarda le garçon devant elle, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, désordonnés et sauvages, les yeux blancs teintés, couleur crème de noisette. Si jeune, mais si adulte à la fois, un enfant qui serait bientôt un homme.

-Je sais…

-Tu dois les arrêter.

-Pourquoi je suis un démon moi aussi.

-J'ai confiance en toi…

-Tu ne me connais même pas!

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

La démone le regarda surprise longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et grimpe à l'étage. Elle sentit son énergie s'élancer vers le village, afin de combattre? Mais il n'était qu'un bébé encore… Il n'avait même pas atteint son corps adulte. Son corps non, mais son cœur était plus agé qu'il n'y paraissait… Tayladataske bondit.

Mao courait vers le village, un sabre à sa ceinture, son père lui montrait à s'en servir depuis longtemps, afin qu'il puisse protéger sa sœur et sa mère, et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Il vit alors surgir à ses côtés, un tigre sublime, de plus d'un mètre et demi de haut et de presque trois mètres de long, son poil blanc rayé de noir brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Il croisa son regard, un regard de menthe et d'argent, d'un coup de patte puissant, le félin était déjà devant lui, en quelques enjambés il était déjà loin. Le cœur de l'adolescent battait la chamade comme il n'avait jamais battu…

Au village, les habitants se terraient dans les maisons alors que les êtres magiques se battaient. Les démons avaient d'horribles yeux jaunes transpirant sang et sauvagerie, une tête à museau pointu, un poil gris les recouvrant presque entièrement, debout sur leurs pattes arrières, les bêtes se battaient à coup de griffes et d'armes, des massues pour la plupart. Temari et Shikamaru n'avaient jamais oublié lorque l'un d'entre eux avait surgi dans le salon, il y avait bien longtemps déjà. Les lycanthropes étaient des machines à tuer, et ils était bien décidés à le leur prouver…

Tenten trébucha en retenant un coup porté sur elle, Neji courut pour arrêter le deuxième coup qui blesserait sa femme. Un feulement se fit entendre et une masse blanche renversa l'assaillant de la belle brune. Tenten leva les yeux et découvrit un imposant tigre au dessus de son adversaire. Alors que Neji l'aidait à se redresser, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, un craquement sonore se fit entendre et le tigre bondit plus loin, les deux parents se retournèrent vers le loup, mort, la nuque brisée par les crocs du félin…

Au centre du village, sur une scène utilisée autrefois pour les exécutions publiques ou les spectacles, se tenait le chef de la meute qui se régalait du spectacle, jusqu'à ce qu'un tigre ne lui saute au cou…

Le combat fit rage pendant une heure, puis sous un feulement puissant, les démons s'arrêtèrent. Tous se retournèrent pour voir un tigre blanc les toiser de haut et grimper sur le corps inerte du chef de la meute. Il feula à nouveau, les loups reculèrent d'un pas, il grogna, ils baissèrent la tête… S'en suivit un feulement puissant, un feulement dominant, et les loups partirent.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda l'adolescent Hyûga.

-Les loups suivent la loi du plus fort… marmonna l'éleveur.

-Kiba? demanda la blonde.

-Elle a battu le chef de la meute elle est donc la plus forte…

-Alors elle va devenir leur chef? s'étonna l'ange noir.

-Non, elle est une femme, et elle n'est pas louve, mais ce village sera désormais désigné comme son territoire parmi les lycanthropes et ils n'y metteront plus les pieds…

---

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, la tigresse qu'était devenue Tayladataske dormait plus loin près du feu, roulée en boule. Temari la regardait dormir, tout comme Mao qui ne la quittait jamais des yeux plus de deux minutes. Shikamaru se redressa, Temari se retourna, le tigre ouvrit un œil.

-Les voilà, Dieu soit loué, soupira la blonde en regardant par la fenêtre l'ombre du dragon sur le sol.

Avant que les deux parents n'aient pu sortir, le tigre bondissait sur la table, la traversait en un coup de patte et bondissait sur la porte l'ouvrant sur le coup avant de disparaître dehors. Temari et Shikamaru bondirent à l'extérieur terrifiés à l'idée que le fauve ne fassent du mal à leur précieux trésor.

À l'extérieur, Keida sauta en bas du dragon suivie par le gardien. Une fois au sol, le noir remarqua rapidement les yeux brillants et le sourire de son amie, à ne pas douter elle était heureuse de retrouver ses parents. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un tigre bondit dans leur direction. Yuusuke recula rapidement, mais l'héritière ne bougea pas. Les parents apparurent alors suivis des Hyûga. Le tigre sauta sur elle sans se priver sous le cri de la mère et ils roulèrent au sol, avant que la tigresse ne la plaque au sol, ses pattes avant sur les épaules de la blonde, les dents en avant.

-J'ai gagné, chantonna la tigresse.

-TAYL! hurla l'adolescente en passant ses bras autour de son cou avec bonheur.

Sous le regard étonné de toutes les personnes présentes, Keida cacha son visage dans la fourrure de la magicienne. Tayladataske reprit sa forme de base, les oreilles apparurent sur sa tête, sa queue fouetta l'air, alors qu'elle se serrait contre son amie.

-Tayl mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Keida, Keidatalia je t'ai tellement cherchée, pleura la magicienne.

-Tayla? Tu… alors ils l'ont fait…

La magicienne baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux, Keida passa ses bras autour de son amie et la serra contre elle. Tayla s'autorisa enfin une faiblesse, blottit contre l'adolescente, elle pleura sous le regard étonné des autres personnes présentes.

-Keidatalia? s'étonna le père.

-Ta fille était amie avec un démon et tu l'ignorais Temari? demanda le père Hyûga.

-Tu vois, elle a un certain don pour les cachoteries, ouais elle tient ça de son père, laissa sous-entendre la blonde en lançant un regard dur au Nara embarassé.

---

Après avoir laissé son amie profiter du confort de son lit, Keida regagna les autres dans la salle où ils attendaient des explications. À son entrée dans la pièce, ses parents se redressèrent et c'est avec un énorme sourire que Keida courut se blottir dans les bras de ses parents. Avec tendresse, Temari referma ses bras autour de sa fille souriante et Shikamaru appuya sa tête contre celle de Keida en embrassant sa tête, caressant ses cheveux.

-On s'inquiétait, vous êtes partis depuis plus d'une journée, pourquoi c'était si long?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a un peu traîné c'est tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, avec Yuusuke et Mealdryan il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Shikamaru caressa les cheveux de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Temari prit place à ses côtés et la regarda.

-Alors Kei, d'où connais-tu cette fille?

-Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans la jungle, je l'ai rencontrée, on est devenu amies. Tu sais, son clan Shinka ne vivait pas loin de chez nous, elle vivait avec son père, un peu en retrait et elle s'éloignait toujours afin de ne gêner personne.

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure : Ils l'ont fait, de quoi parlais-tu mon ange? demanda son père

-L'année dernière, son père est tombé très malade, et elle savait bien que si son père venait à mourir, les Shinka n'auraient plus aucune raison de la garder parmi eux.

-Ces Shinka m'ont l'air…

-Ce sont des démons pour qui la pureté de leur race est plus importante que tout d'après ce que m'a dit Tayla. Elle disait qu'ils ne participaient pas à la guerre, car ils ne voulaient pas mettre leur race en péril.

-Ce sont des êtres égoïstes…

-Oui, et Tayl, juste parce qu'elle est différente, elle doit en payer le prix… mais tu sais, elle est adorable et géniale, elle m'a appris presque tout ce que je sais sur la jungle.

-Keidatalia… c'est comme ça qu'elle t'a appelée non?

-Oui, rit-elle, c'est une tradition chez les Shinka. On offre un nouveau nom aux personnes auxquelles on tient beaucoup, basé sur le premier ou complètement différent. Elle m'a appelée Keidatalia lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Elle m'a raconté que lorsqu'il se marie dans son clan, le mari offre à sa fiancée un nouveau prénom.

-Et elle t'a appelée Keidatalia, et toi tu l'appelles Tayl.

-Oui, Tayl ou Tayla, elle n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Tayladataske, car c'est le prénom que Shinka lui a offert, mais les Shinka ne la respectaient pas.

-Que les Shinka lui ont offert, elle n'avait pas un père?

-Son père l'a prénommée Talya à sa naissance, mais lorsqu'elle a atteint l'âge de raison, le clan lui a, comme la coutume le voulait, donné un nouveau nom et ils l'ont prénommée Tayladataske.

-Les vivants sont parfois si cruels, soupira Tenten.

-Oui…

---

Yuusuke, assis sur la branche d'un arbre, réfléchissait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il laissa couler son regard sur la cour jusqu'à la blonde en pleine conversation avec son amie.

-C'est ton mâle, là-bas sur l'arbre?

-Mon… NON! s'écria la blonde.

Tayla éclata d'un rire franc sous le visage pivoine de son amie, dieu qu'elle était prévisible.

-Alors pourquoi rougis-tu comme ça?

-C'est ta question déplacée et la manière dont tu l'as dit et… c'est compliqué.

-Lui pourtant il n'arrête pas de te regarder.

Keida rougit à nouveau et leva les yeux, croisant le regard acier de son ami, à travers les mèches rebelles qui se perdaient sur son front. Comment était-il humainement possible d'être un instant aussi dérouté, terrifié et fasciné à la fois par un simple regard? Lorsqu'elle croisait ses yeux gris, elle ne pouvait plus s'en détacher, les joues roses elle repensait inévitablement à ce moment. Avait-il lui aussi ressenti cette impression de liberté, de dévoilement, l'impression que les murs tombent, que plus rien n'a à être caché, que depuis le début, l'on mêne sa vie pour ce moment précis?

Tayla sourit, amusée et attendrie, les humains étaient si simples, si purs. Keida était si fascinée par la contemplation qu'elle avait de lui qu'elle en avait oublié sa présence, et à tout parier qu'il n'était pas plus conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Bien sûr que c'est ton mâle idiote ne me mens pas, soupira-t-elle.

Kei détourna son regard étonné, elle voulut protester, mais n'en eut pas le courage devant ses yeux si différents.

-Il ne l'est pas… Il n'est pas à moi…

-Son cœur t'appartient pourtant tout entier, de la même façon qu'il garde précieusement le tien en lui, son corps ne t'appartient peut-être pas, pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra, sinon ça vous détruira, comme ça a détruit Ray et Kae avant vous.

-Comment tu!...

-Les légendes ne se perdent pas Kei, les légendes ne meurent jamais, et celles qui racontent leurs aventures sont les préférées des enfants Shinka.

-Mais Kae et Ray se sont battus contre les démons.

-Les magiciens n'ont pas de parti pris, ils n'ont pas de rang auquel se ranger, ils vont où ils veulent, quand ils le veulent et font ce qu'ils veulent. Kae avait compris ça, et ne s'en ai jamais pris aux magiciens, car ils ne s'attaquaient pas aux siens, et Ray obéissait à Kae aveuglément et sans remise en question, jamais, car il l'aimait.

-Tu sais, lorsqu'on était dans ce temple, Ray et Kae ont pris possession de nos corps si je peux dire et…

La Nara s'arrêta, regarda son amie puis le garçon plus loin, avant de continuer de raconter son histoire, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, à quel point son cœur s'était gonflé tant d'amour que de soulagement, à quel point ils avaient à ce moment-là regorgé de crainte, crainte du futur, crainte du présent. Elle lui raconta, tant bien que mal, les sentiments qui l'assayaient lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, lorsqu'elle sentait sa présence derrière elle, lorsque son corps touchait le sien, sous le regard attendri de l'enfant-tigre. Keida fit le point de ses sentiments pour le jeune gardien qui somnolait plus loin, pour en venir à la conclusion qui sautait aux yeux de tous les adultes qui les voyaient. Elle en était sans doute aussi amoureuse que Kae l'avait été de Ray.

-Tu crois que j'étais destinée à ça, parce qu'il est la réincarnation de Ray et moi celle de Kaedalia?

-Ça te dérange cette idée on dirait…

-Un peu… Tu crois… que ça voudrait dire que tout ce que je ressens n'est en fait dû qu'à nos vies antérieures? Qu'en fait… ce n'est… qu'une illusion, un miroir sur leur vie à eux?

À cette idée, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la belle héritière, elle ne voulait pas n'être qu'un miroir, condamnée à aimer un homme, car autrefois ça n'avait pas marché. Elle qui s'était toujours déclarée seule maître de son destin, voilà que le passé de deux êtres nés bien avant elle venaient en prendre le contrôle.

-Tu sais, les Shinka n'étaient pas des gens super avec moi… mais ils m'ont bien appris deux ou trois choses, et l'une d'elle, est que même si l'âme se réincarne, et même si on possède les souvenirs d'une vie qui n'est pas la nôtre, l'esprit ne se réincarne pas. Il n'y a donc rien de nous avant dans ce qui est nous maintenant, ni les pensées, ni les manières, ni les sentiments, et que si deux personnes se sont autrefois aimées, et que maintenant ils s'aiment à nouveau, c'est que les dieux leur offrent une deuxième chance, afin qu'ils puissent vivre cet amour entièrement, car la première fois, la mort avait réussi à les séparer avant la fin de leur histoire.

-Les Shinka ne sont pas toujours stupides on dirait, lâcha la blonde, après avoir fait disparaître ses pleurs.

-Non parfois ils sont de bons conseils, rit la magicienne.

-Tu t'ai réincarnée souvent toi?

-Non, enfin si des brides me parviennent parfois en rêve, mais ma nature impure a détruit le cycle de réincarnation, je n'ai pas de souvenir précis ou complet, que des brides incomplètes, dû à mon sang incomplet.

-Moi je l'aime ton sang incomplet, ronchonna l'héritière, alors s'ils essaient de le bidouiller je les tuerai tous.

Tayla la regarda étonnée, puis amusée et sereine, elle se laissa glisser sur les cuisses de son amie et entreprit accaparer la place le temps d'un somme.

-Tayl?

-Ton mâle me prendra la place après mon somme s'il veut, mais pas avant.

-Tayla! rit Kei.

-Y'a pas le feu de toute façon, il peut bien attendre un petit moment.

-Et moi j'ai mon mot à dire?

-Non.

-Si tu allais roupiller sur les jambes de Mao? proposa la blonde, il aimerait bien j'en suis persuadée.

-Qui?

-Mao, le gamin qui t'a trouvée dans la fôret.

-Celui qui a les yeux bizarres?

-Il a pas des yeux bizarres.

-On dirait de la crème de noisette…

-C'est vrai, mais où est le problème?

-J'adore la crème de noisette… avec… du chocolat… c'est… …

Keida la regarda étonnée et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche aucun son n'en sortit. Elle sourit et s'appuya contre le murais qui délimitait la cour, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de son amie qui dormait déjà.

-S'endormir en pleine phrase, oh Tayl il n'y a que toi pour faire un truc du genre, s'amusa la blonde.

-Keida?

L'adolescente se retourna pour croiser le regard doux de son gardien. Elle lui sourit avec amour et l'invita à prendre place près d'elle. Le garçon obéit et ils discutèrent un moment, un cour moment, car les épreuves des derniers jours les rattrapèrent rapidement.

---

-Quel superbe tableau, lança la peintre tendrement.

Gaara prit place près d'elle et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la nuque avant de regarder le tableau devant elle.

-Je préfère de loin celui-là…

Sur la toile, une gamine aux cheveux violets, percés de deux oreilles de chat noir, les bras croisés sous sa joue, posés sur les cuisses d'une autre fille, dormait, les jambes à moitié ramenées vers elle, une longue queue féline reposait sur sa cuisse et retombait dans le vide. La jeune femme sur qui elle dormait, était elle aussi partie pour le pays des rêves, ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux épaules et paraissaient aussi indomptables que sur le dernier tableau la représentant alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Cette fois cependant, de la racine s'étendait de longues repousses noires, endormie sur l'épaule d'un garçon noir de jais qui refusait de lâcher sa main, alors que l'autre reposait sur son genoux replié devant lui, un anneau hornait son majeur, un bracelet de cuir son poignet.

Tout près, sur un autre tableau, une jeune adolescente, aux cheveux marons et aux yeux blancs était juchée sur les épaules d'un garçon aux cheveux sauvages et aux yeux identiques, courant dans les bois afin d'échapper à un troisième adolescent, blond comme les blés aux yeux noirs, scintillants de malice.

Génération fleurissante des sauveurs du temps.

Gaara embrassa le cou de son aimée et caressa son ventre.

-Gaara…

-Hm?

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, d'avoir un bébé maintenant?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas, c'est toi qui vois l'avenir. Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis impatient de voir sa tête à ce petit monstre.

Shizuka se retourna sur son tabouret et se serra contre lui en riant. Gaara regarda le tableau devant lui, les anges blancs d'un coté, les anges noirs de l'autre, fonçant les uns vers les autres, dans une rage sans nom, alors qu'en dessous les démons prenaient possession du monde…

-Mais quoi qu'il arrive je resterai avec toi, avec vous…

---

Samantha marchait doucement sur la rive d'une rivière, réfléchissant à ce qui lui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle soupira doucement, elle se sentait tellement bizarre, son cœur battait la chamade dès que ses yeux bleu argenté traversait son esprit, chacun de ses rêves étaient hantés par un ange noir qui lui offrait des baisers à lui faire tourner la tête. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, couchée dans son lit, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, et qu'elle voyait son lapin endormi paisiblement sur l'oreiller à côté, son cœur se gonflait de joie et un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres pour des heures, impossible à effacer. Un nom naissait dans sa gorge et mourait à la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle refusait de lui ouvrir, après l'avoir torturé comme une boule dans sa gorge constante impossible à faire partir. Lorsqu'elle repensait à lui, à ses ailes torturées qui la fascinaient, à son regard persant qui l'hypnotisait, elle ne voulait qu'une chose goûter à ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle était condamnée.

Samantha s'arrêta pour regarder les grenouilles sur le bord d'un petit lac qui coupait la rivière en deux. Elle fit une moue boudeuse en regardant deux grenouilles s'embrasser. La cascade couvrit ses paroles murmurées alors qu'elle demandait à le revoir, désirant de goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Elle se fit alors pousser dans l'eau.

Silver survolait le paysage qui changait rapidement, cherchant du regard un visage bien précis, un visage aux yeux pétillants, aux lèvres attirantes, aux sourires ravageurs. Le premier soir, lorsqu'elle était venue le rejoindre dans son lit, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait trouvée au-dessus de lui, elle l'avait embrassé d'un baiser fiévreux jusqu'à ce qu'il renverse la vapeur et la plaque sur le lit, caressant son corps d'un désir passionné. Au petit matin, alors qu'il sortait de la douche, son père passait sa main dans ses cheveux, la retirant vite fait, commentant qu'il était glacé. Il se sut condamné aux moqueries perverses de son père. Les matins se suivirent, son père tentant de pièger son fils en tentant de toucher ses cheveux fraîchement lavés. Malheureusement, Silver avait retenu la leçon. Et puis quelques jours plus tard, son père s'était pointé avec un lapin blanc au nez noir, trouvé dans le jardin. Silver s'était littéralement étouffé avec son déjeuner. Le lendemain, le lapin avait disparu. Elle hantait ses jours, excitait ses nuits, tourmentait ses pensées, et lorsqu'un matin son père lui avait servi son nom sur un plateau, il sut qu'il était grand temps qu'il la revoit.

Alors que Silver survolait une rivière en avale, il la repéra enfin. Il sourit, désireux, et descendit doucement vers elle. Puis, il les repéra, plus loin des étudiants aux ailes noires qui avançaient dans le sens contraire. Il s'élança.

Silver l'entendit crier alors qu'il la poussait à l'eau, l'eau s'élevant autour d'eux alors qu'elle s'y écrasait. Une fois dans l'eau, Samantha se retourna pour découvrir l'identité de celui qui avait osé l'envoyer à l'eau. Samantha ne trouva personne derrière elle cependant, pourtant elle était sûre que son agresseur était tombé avec elle. Elle tourna la tête et croisa deux superbes yeux bleu argenté. Son cœur manqua un battement et en voulant crier, elle ouvrit la bouche perdant son air.

Le garçon s'amusa de sa surprise et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte derrière la cascade. De leur emplacement, ils pouvaient étrangement voir les étudiants aux ailes sombres passer, ne se questionnant pas plus qu'il ne le fallait sur ce qui avait bien pu percuter l'eau. Le cœur enflé encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible, Samantha repoussa de ses mains ses cheveux mouillés, avant de retirer le surplus d'eau de son visage.

Silver la regarda repousser ses cheveux mouillés, il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle, il revit les images des ses dernières nuits revenir en force.

-D'abord, je t'évite les anges blancs, et maintenant tu m'évites les anges noirs.

-Pardon pour ces salutations un peu brutals, rit-il.

Samantha sourit avant de rire, pas de la phrase de son ami, non plutôt de sa propre bêtise. Qu'est-ce que son sourire pouvait la faire craquer.

-Bonjour Silver, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Samantha, s'amusa-t-il.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

-Au début j'avais froid, mais maintenant ça va.

Le garçon la regarda, s'approchant, les yeux remplis de désir. Amusée, intriguée et tentant de contrôler l'envie effroyable qu'elle avait de se jeter à son cou, elle se retrouva appuyée sur le mur. Le garçon mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et la souleva, l'asseyant doucement sur la rive, menant à une large ouverture dans la roche. Son menton atteignait désormais la hauteur de son nez, alors que normalement, c'était le contraire.

Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point il la désirait. Elle lui sourit gênée, puis éclata de rire devant son sourire malicieux.

-Silver? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu boudais tout à l'heure sur la rive dis- moi?

-C'est pas important.

-Ah non?

-Non, grimaça-t-elle.

-Sam…

-Oui?

-À quoi tu penses? demanda-t-il malicieux.

Touchée, Samantha piqua un fard phénoménal, le sourire du garçon s'allongea. Pour se venger, elle lui demanda en balbutiant à quoi lui il pensait, une flamme s'alluma dans son regard.

-À quoi je pense? Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense t'en ai vraiment sûre?

-O… oui, répondit-elle, intimidée par son regard brûlant et son ton ardent.

-J'ai horriblement envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il tentant de contrôler sa voix. De t'embrasser à tel point que j'ai l'impression d'être torturé de l'intérieur tellement je m'efforce de me contrôler.

-Alors… répondit-elle après un moment, ne… ne te torture pas autant, c'est mauvais pour toi.

-Alors tu me conseilles de suivre mes pensées.

-C'est mal?

-Ça dépend, et si je te dis que j'ai incroyablement envie de te faire l'amour, je dois toujours suivre mes envies?

-Commence par m'embrasser, on verra la suite plus tard, déclara-t-elle après avoir repris contenance.

Il sourit amusé et baissa la tête pour ricaner, cette fille était agréablement imprévisible. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle croisa son regard brûlant. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'approcha de lui afin de saisir ses lèvres. D'abord doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur, puis alors qu'elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis s'aggripa à sa nuque redoublant l'ardeur du baiser, il passa l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, l'autre à sa taille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se serrant contre lui, l'embrassant avec ardeur, elle accepta ses caresses avec plaisir, alors que ses mains se mettaient en mouvement. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, le laissant goûter à sa peau.

-Silver…

-C'est pas possible à quel point tu m'attires, Sam. Tu me hantes, tu m'obsèdes j'ai connu des tas de filles, continua le garçon en la regardant, caressant doucement son visage. Mais non de dieu jamais je n'aurais cru être aussi accroché, j'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre drogué, incapable de se passer de toi.

-Moi aussi Silver, je ressens la même chose.

-Je t'aime Sam, et je suis près à vivre caché le reste de ma vie pour être près de toi.

-Je t'aime aussi…

Silver l'embrassa avec passion caressant sa langue avec désir. Il grimpa à sa hauteur, et l'étendit doucement sur la rive. Ils s'étaient vus deux fois, mais il y a ces fois, où, au premier contact, on sait que de toute sa vie on ne trouvera jamais plus personne comme elle. Au moment où leur regard se croisa, ils surent au fond d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne pourraient plus se passer de l'autre pour un bon moment.

---

Le temps passait, depuis l'arrivée de Tayla à Taki, plusieurs mois s'était écoulés. Les enfants s'étaient rapprochés entre eux, les adultes avaient rattrapé le temps perdu…

Il était très tôt comme à leur habitude quand Hinata, Mao et Naruto s'élancèrent dans les bois enneigés. De son côté, Yuusuke, grimpé sur le toit du manoir, veillait au calme de la région comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, le froid était bien loin de gêner ses déplacements contrairement à Keida et Tayl qui figeaient sur place dès qu'elles mettaient le nez dehors, comme quoi vivre dans la jungle n'avait pas eu que des avantages. Il suivait donc leur jeu et exploration à l'intérieur de la maison, à l'air libre entre deux surveillances des alentours.

Au cœur même de la maison, Tayla, vêtue d'un énorme chandail bleu et de pantalon de jogging noir en coton venait d'entrer dans l'un des passages cachés du château, devant elle, une jolie blonde, vêtue d'un chandail blanc et noir, bien trop grand, qu'elle avait, une fois encore, volé à Yuusuke et d'un jogging en coton de la même couleur aux imprimés roses.

-Où tu crois que ça nous mène?

-J'en sais rien on verra bien?

Depuis une semaine, il faisait bien trop froid dehors pour nos deux exploratrices en herbe, qui n'avait plus la force d'affronter l'air glacial et de mettre le nez dehors. Il faisait trop froid, couinaient-elles à chaque fois. Depuis, elles exploraient le château de fond en comble, histoire de s'amuser à l'intérieur puisqu'elles frigorifiaient à la minute où elles sortaient à l'extérieur. Elles avaient donc découvert quelques passages secrets, dont un conduisait de la chambre de Keida jusqu'à la chambre de Yuusuke.

-Au fait, Keidatalia, qu'a dit Yuusuke à propos du passage?

À cette pensée, la blonde ne put que rigoler et s'aventura à raconter son histoire.

_Yuusuke venait tout juste de sortir de la salle d'eau après une douche bien chaude, vêtu d'un boxer noir. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Par habitude, il verouilla la porte et se posta près de la fenêtre, soupirant d'aise, il fixa le ciel._

_-Tu n'as pas froid toi?_

_Keida vit alors le garçon faire un bond de géant en se retournant._

_-D'où… d'où… d'où sors-tu! balbutia le garçon éberlué._

_-Je ne suis pas si effrayante si? rit la blonde avant de sauter sur son lit._

_-Keida d'où sors-tu?_

_-De là! lança-t-elle fièrement en pointant l'étagère du fond._

_-De l'étagère? Keida est-ce que Tayl t'a encore tapé sur la tête?_

_-Mais non! Regarde!_

_La blonde se redressa et se dirigea vers l'étagère et appuya sur la planche du milieu. Le bois s'enfonça dans le mur et une partie du dit mur, encadrant le meuble se déplaça laissant une ouverture dans la paroi._

_-Sympa non? Ça relie directement ta chambre et la mienne._

_-Donc tu viens me voir dans ma chambre, alors que je vais me mettre au lit, et que je ne porte… pas grand-chose._

_Étonnée, Keida le regarda avant de baisser les yeux et de remarquer sa tenue._

_-Oh euh…_

_Yuusuke vit alors une rougeur apparaître sur les joues de la blonde et un sourire embarassé étirer ses lèvres…_

-Tu aurais dû en profiter pour lui sauter dessus.

-Pardon! s'écria son amie choquée.

-Mais oui, il était là devant toi, peu habillé qui plus est! Tu aurais dû en profiter un peu.

-Mais tu n'as pas honte de dire des choses du genre toi?

-Non… tu sais, pour les tigres j'ai déjà atteint la maturité sexuelle et je suis en plein œstrus.

-Han?

-Je suis en chaleur.

-Ah oui ça explique beaucoup de choses.

-Beaucoup de choses?

-Du genre, pourquoi tu colles Mao de cette façon depuis quelques jours.

-Je ne colle pas Mao!

-Oh que si!

Depuis son arrivée, Mao et Tayla s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et il était vrai que depuis deux ou trois jours, Tayla était toujours très près du brun aux yeux noisettes. Et celui-ci, même s'il disait ne pas avoir remarqué, en était bien heureux, car il était irréfutablement amoureux d'elle, et ce malgré bien des paroles dressées pour se défendre.

-Oh voilà un mur! On est arrivé au bout de toute évidence!

Les deux filles posèrent alors leurs mains sur le mur et cherchèrent l'ouverture, jusqu'à ce que Keida actionne une dalle parmi tant d'autres et que le mur se déplace. La lumière de la pièce les frappa alors de plein fouet et c'est toute éblouies que les filles pénétrèrent la nouvelle pièce.

-C'est la bibliothèque, lança la magicienne déçue.

-Non regarde bien, on est à l'étage, tu te souviens, on a tenté de monter y'a un mois et on a pas réussi. Un mur transparent m'empêchait de me poser.

-Oui! Je me souviens! Tu crois qu'on va trouver des livres interdits?

-Et si on allait voir!

Il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux jeunes femmes pour s'élancer parmi les rayonnages de l'immense bibliothèque.

---

-Voilà, je crois qu'on a tout.

Tayla déposa la racine de mandragore sur le sol et regarda Keida qui préparait le petit chaudron, en répétant qu'il y avait vraiment tout dans cette étrange baraque. Lorsque le liquide doré se mit à bouillir, Yuusuke fronça les sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire encore celle-là…

-Alors le bouquin dit qu'une fois que le liquide est porté à ébullition, on doit tremper la mandragore, et ensuite une fois qu'il aura pris une teinte magenta il faudra toucher le liquide pour voir dans notre avenir.

-Bon voilà, mais n'oublie pas, le bouquin dit qu'il s'agit de possibilités d'avenir, donc c'est pas définitif.

-Mais oui, ronchonna la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

Keida soupira devant l'impatience de son amie, mais prit tout de même sa main. Tayl plongea alors ses doigts dans le liquide opaque et attendit. Soudain, pour les deux jeunes femmes, ce fut comme si on les attrapait par l'arrière avant de les faire basculer dans un autre temps, leurs yeux se voilèrent de magenta et dans leur esprit, les images apparurent aussi véritables que pouvait paraître leur vie en temps réel.

_**Mao était étendu sur un grand lit, redressé sur ses coudes, vêtu d'un boxer et regardait devant lui, souriant et désireux. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine, l'âge lui allait très bien, les cheveux plus courts que dans sa jeunesse, les même yeux noisettes, les traits plus carrés, un corps musclé juste comme il fallait, juste comme elle l'aimait. Tayla à ses pieds sourit en se débarassant de la chemise qu'elle portait, vêtue de sous-vêtements noirs. Elle monta sur le lit et avança jusqu'à son visage, ses oreilles bien droites sur sa tête, ses grands yeux bien ouverts, sa queue battait l'air derrière elle alors qu'elle approchait le garçon à quatre pattes au- dessus de lui. Elle voulait jouer…**_

_**Une fois à sa hauteur, la magicienne se saisit de ses lèvres avec envie. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, s'élevant en ardeur, jusqu'à ce que le brun la retourne sur le dos et ne sépare ses lèvres des siennes, il l'embrassa dans le cou, s'abaissant vers sa poitrine, les yeux à demi-clos, les oreilles légèrement sur le côté. Un roulement s'élevait de sa gorge alors qu'il parcourait sa peau de caresses et de baisers. Le brun sourit et attrapa ses lèvres à nouveau, avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos, dégraffant son soutien-gorge…**_

Tayla retira prestamment ses doigts du liquide, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et incapable d'affronter le regard de son amie.

-Mais… tu ronronnais!

La tigresse déglutit mais ne répondit rien, contentant de se rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

-Je le crois pas, je t'ai jamais entendu ronronner avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton père et moi parfois quand tu es très détendue.

-…

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, lâcha tendrement la blonde.

Tayla la regarda étonnée et sourit. Ses joues gardèrent leur teint rosé, mais perdirent en intensité.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc entre vous deux!

-Y'a rien entre moi et lui, se défendit ardamment la féline.

-Si! Y'a un début de quelque chose!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est précis, la nargua son amie.

-Bien sûr, ce ne l'est pas autant que ce que tu penses quand on regarde tes oreilles.

-Fchhh, siffla la magicienne en tournant la tête, alors que ses oreilles se rabattaient sur son crâne, fermant à moitié les yeux.

-Quand tu les tournes sur le côté et que tu fermes les yeux de cette façon, c'est que tu savoures non?

-…

-La tête sur le côté, les oreilles rabattues, tu me boudes Tayla, la taquina l'héritière.

-…

-Tu crois que Mao arrivera à te faire ronronner même quand tu décides de bouder?

-Et si on voyait ce que l'avenir te réserve à toi et ton Yuusuke? se défendit-elle en attrapant la main de son amie et en la plongeant dans le liquide.

**Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, l'image floue se précisa pour laisser apparaître Keida, un bébé dans les bras, chantant une douce mélodie, tout en valsant tendrement pour l'endormir. La blonde avait vieilli, ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs et elle était toujours aussi petite – selon ses dires – mais la maturité l'avait atteint. Son bébé babillait doucement, une petite tête noire, des yeux de forêt. Doucement, il s'endormit sous la mélodie de sa maman.**

**Sur le lit, tout près du berceau, une tiers personne regardait le couple valser. Yuusuke regardait d'un œil infiniment tendre Keida endormir leur enfant. Quelques mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux. Vêtu d'un pantalon, il attendait que sa tendre moitié se décide à laisser le poupon qui dormait déjà depuis un petit moment et qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Après un dernier regard empli d'amour pour sa progéniture, Keida se décida enfin à déposer le nouveau-né dans son berceau et à rejoindre les bras chauds de son époux. Le noir ressera ses bras autour d'elle et rabattit la couverture sur eux avant de s'endormir, le visage dans son cou…**

Keida ramena ses mains sur elle, le visage rouge, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Tayla la regarda, se demandant si c'était la gêne ou le plaisir qui la faisait rougir comme ça.

-Tu rougis de gêne ou de plaisir?

Il faut savoir que la magicienne n'était pas vraiment du genre à garder ses questionnements pour elle-même, pourtant Keida fut étonnée de cette question.

-Que… je…

-C'était très mignon.

Keida baissa la tête et rougit furieusement, déclenchant l'hilarité de son amie.

-De plaisir alors!

-Je!... …

-Tu vois, tu peux même pas te défendre.

-Tu as vu comme elle était jolie? demanda son amie encore toute retournée.

-C'était impossible à manquer je crois, mais j'ai surtout vu à quel point Yuusuke était amoureux de toi… J'ignorais que tu savais chanter d'ailleurs.

-Je ne chante pas très souvent, admit la blonde embarassée.

-Au fait…

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu as la scène toute mignonne avec le poupon et moi j'ai la scène obscène où je me prépare à m'envoyer en l'air avec Mao! s'insurgea la magicienne devant l'injustice de la chose.

-Euh… parce que t'es en chaleur?

-Ah oui c'est logique…

-Et que tu as envie de coucher avec Mao! reprit la blonde.

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait un piège! réalisa Tayla qui était tombée dans le panneau.

Keida attrapa alors la main de Tayla et tenta de la glisser dans le liquide.

-Je ne te savais pas si perverse Keida, fit mine de s'outrer la démone.

Éclatant de rire en même temps, Keida encouragea son amie à plonger sa main, ce qu'elle fit avec amusement.

_**-Selon les lois Shinka, vous, Mao Hyûga, devez désormais désigner un nouveau prénom à votre femme. Avez-vous choisi?**_

_**-Oui…**_

_**-À partir de ce jour et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare, Tayladataske Shinka, vous porterez le nom d'Hyûga…**_

_**-**__**Talya**__**…**_

_**Tayl regarda le garçon devant elle, ses yeux emplis d'eau, incapable de prononcer un mot avant de se jeter à son cou, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec amour.**_

_**-Euh… euh… oui donc je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée? s'étonna le prêtre.**_

_**Mais les deux mariés n'écoutaient déjà plus, une main derrière la nuque de sa toute nouvelle épouse, l'embrassant avec amour, alors que des larmes de bonheur roulaient sur les joues de son aimée. Mao mit fin au baiser et appuya son front sur le sien, il lui sourit.**_

_**-Je savais que tu aimerais…**_

_**-Oh Mao…. merci… merci, pleura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.**_

_**-Et si vous descendiez l'allée qu'on vous balance tout plein de trucs dessus, lança la voix de Keida en superbe robe de demoiselle d'honneur derrière eux.**_

_**Éclatant de rire en concert, les deux nouveaux mariés s'élancèrent à la découverte du monde…**_

-Il est vraiment génial ce garçon…

Tayla regarda son amie, les yeux brouillés de larmes avant d'hocher la tête. Si ce fragment d'avenir venait à se réaliser et que Mao lui offrait le nom que jadis lui avait octroyé son père et que les Shinka lui avaient retiré, alors elle serait sur cette terre la magicienne la plus heureuse de toute. Keida passa ses bras autour de son amie et la serra contre elle pour la calmer.

-Tu crois… tu crois que ça va se réaliser? hoqueta la magicienne.

-J'en suis certaine, ça tout comme l'autre fragment qu'on a vu tout à l'heure et ne mens pas je suis sûre que tu as très envie qu'il se réalise.

Tayla renifla et cacha son visage dans les bras de son amie avant de pouffer, les joues rouges. Keida rit à son tour et caressa la tête de la tigresse.

-Espérons que tu pourras te contrôler, du moins, un petit moment encore, il risque d'être déboussolé si tu lui sautes dessus comme ça sans prévenir parce que tu es dans ton cycle… ça dure combien de temps au fait?

-Neuf jours…

-Oh quelle plaie!

-M'en parle pas…

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent un moment avant de regarder le chaudron.

-On essaie encore une fois? C'est ton tour. Cette fois, on va peut-être vous surprendre en plein action tous les deux.

Keida gémit et refusa de mettre sa main dans le pot, de peur que les dires de son amie se révèlent fondés, mais lorsque Tayla la lui glissa de force, immergeant la sienne au passage, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de regarder ce qu'on lui offrait.

_**Keida et Tayla se tenaient debout au milieu de fondations écroulées, des ruines toutes récentes, vestige d'une bagarre toute fraîche, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant une silhouette connue…**_

_**Tayla s'éloigna de son amie et dévala les gravats, appelant un nom, un jeune brun cher à son cœur. Cherchant parmi les gravats, elle parcourait les décombres du regard dans un appel suppliant pour qu'il lui réponde. Soudain un bruit, la fauve s'élança, et le trouva. Après l'avoir aidé à se sortir des décombres, la féline se serra contre lui en pleurant et le garçon en profita pour l'embrasser, un premier baiser volé, surprenant la magicienne. **_

_**Et alors que le sorcier s'attendait à une baffe magistrale digne de Tayla, il sentit les lèvres de celle qui avait pris son cœur appuyées sur les siennes, avec bien plus d'ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais osé utiliser. C'était chimique, incontrôlable, de la même façon que le nord attirait le sud, de la même façon que l'air attisait le feu, une fois la rencontre effectuée, il ne pourrait plus l'éloigner.**_

_**Keida cherchait son amant des yeux, Yuusuke n'était nulle part et même sa magie ne parvenait à le trouver. Soudain, une ombre se déplaça, Yuusuke lui apparut, venu du ciel, ses ailes ouvertes. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde, le regard du garçon se fit tendre et il se posa. Alors qu'elle se préparait à se réfugier dans ses bras, l'expression du garçon changea, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit en vain dans l'espoir de dire un dernier mot, et il s'effondra, une flèche noire comme la mort lui transperçant le cœur.**_

_**-YUUSUKEEEEE!!**_

Tayla éloigna sa main du pot aussi vite que si l'eau était devenue bouillante comme l'enfer. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration n'avait plus rien de régulier. Jamais, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti pareil désespoir, comme si une flèche glacée avait traversé son âme, la figeant à jamais dans la peine, le désespoir et la mort. Son corps tout entier réclamait chaleur et présence et son âme désirait amour et bonheur.

Lorsque la tigresse se retourna, Keida était pâle comme la mort, et froide comme la glace, comme si on l'avait vidé de toute vie.

-Kei… Keida?

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de disparaître sous les yeux de son amie qui ne put lutter contre le sommeil du froid incessant…

'''

-Keida?

La blonde se retourna. Devant elle, Yuusuke la regardait, à la fois hébété et paniqué. Son regard parut alors reprendre vie, peu à peu, elle prononça son nom, d'une voix à peine audible avant de se lancer sur lui, se cachant dans ses bras. Le garçon la regarda paniqué et referma ses bras sur elle, interpellant son nom alors qu'elle sanglotait contre lui. Réalisant alors à quel point elle était gelée, Yuusuke ouvrit son manteau en vitesse et dessera l'étreinte de la blonde autour de lui afin de la protéger de son manteau, refermant le tissu autour d'elle.

Le gardien se décida enfin à rentrer avant que sa protégée ne meurt comme un bloc de glace. Quelle idiote sortir par ce temps, sans manteau ni même chaussée, il allait lui passer un de ses savons… enfin, aussitôt qu'elle s'arrêterait de pleurer.

Il la serra contre lui longtemps, sans savoir la raison de ses pleurs, se demandant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que ses parents soient sortis à ce moment précis. Lorsqu'elle s'endormit finalement, il ne put même pas se séparer d'elle pour se changer tant elle s'était aggripée à lui…

'''

-Tayla!

Mao entra dans la pièce et se jeta à côté de la tigresse endormie, froide comme la mort. Presque chaque jour, Hinata venait s'entraîner avec Kiba, de gardien à gardien disait-il, et toutes les fois où leur entraînement avait lieu, Mao l'accompagnait, l'escortait, en espérant voir la démone qui faisait battre son cœur chaque jour un peu plus. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exeption, hormi que cette fois, lorsqu'il trouva enfin Tayl, elle n'était pas avec Keida. Elle dormait sur le sol, la peau bleue et froide comme la mort.

Terrifié, l'adolescent attrapa une couverture qui traînait au sol et l'enserra dans le tissu, la serrant contre lui pour la réveiller. Mao l'entraîna avec lui dans la pièce adjacente. Il démarra un feu dans la cheminée et en approcha la tigresse, espérant plus que tout la voir ouvrir les yeux. Tayla mit plus d'une heure à se réveiller, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle mit un moment à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis, les dires du chaudron lui revinrent en flash. Encore un peu embrouillée, la jeune femme eut du mal à faire le point. Elle se souvenait que le chaudron lui annonçait un mariage avec le garçon, elle se souvenait aussi des étranges sentiments qui assaillaient son corps lorsqu'il était près d'elle, puis du premier fragment de futur. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Mao vit les oreilles de la féline se redresser sur son crâne et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, pétillant de malice.

-Tayla, tu vas mieux on dirait.

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Le garçon la regarda, étonné, avec amusement, elle le poussa au sol, avant de monter à califourchon sur son ventre.

-Tayla?

-Nya…

Tayla plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent d'étonnement, Tayla mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à participer. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres sous sa demande, elle n'en attendit pas plus. Lorsque Mao sentit sa langue titiller la sienne, l'invitant à jouer. Il ne put résister. Ne se posant plus de question sur l'étrange phénomène, il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui autant que possible.

'''

Yuusuke regardait la neige tomber doucement à l'extérieur quand Keida ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter sur le garçon.

-Tu vas mieux?

-Tayla…

-Quoi Tayla?

-Oh nom de dieu!

La blonde bondit, entraînant le garçon à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils virent Tayla, au-dessus de Mao qui s'embrassaient avec une passion enflammée. Keida leva la main et une eau claire s'écrasa sur la tête de la féline. Mao ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que quelque chose clochait. De son côté, si l'eau suffit à la faire lâcher le jeune Hyûga, son effet ne dura que quelques secondes, que déjà elle se jetait à nouveau sur l'adolescent. Keida fit de grands signes des bras et des liens sortirent de nulle part pour s'attacher autour de son amie avant de l'éloigner du brun. Elle lui envoya ensuite un torrent d'eau glacée au visage désirant la réveiller. Un grondement sourd s'éleva de sa gorge, ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête et elle montra ses crocs, plissant les yeux.

-Non! Méchante Tayla!

Le grondement ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, la tigresse était complètement furieuse.

-Elle est dingue ta copine, lâcha le gardien.

-Non, elle est juste en chaleur.

-Ah bien sûr ça explique tout, du genre pourquoi elle veut te dévorer en ce moment.

-T'as déjà interrompu un tigre qui s'accouplait? Ça les met pas de bonne humeur.

-S'aa… s'aaa… s'accouplait! s'écria l'adolescent brun.

-En fait, Tayla est à moitié tigre et à moitié magicienne, et sa moitié tigre a atteint y'a quelques mois sa maturité sexuelle. Du coup, là, elle est en chaleur, et elle veut s'accoupler.

-Avec moi!

-Euh… je sais pas vraiment si elle a un contrôle sur avec qui, je crois que ça dépend de l'odeur du mâle. Si le mâle a une odeur qui lui plaît et qu'il lui convient je veux dire en fonction de ce qu'il est en tant que tigre, ils copulent… mais je suis pas vraiment calée en tigre…

-Donc c'est juste parce que j'étais dans le coin, se renfrogna le brun.

-Et parce que ton odeur lui plaît.

-Sympa…

-Te fâche pas Mao, n'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi magicienne, et sa forme de base est humaine donc, si elle se contrôle pas pendant ce laps de temps, je crois qu'elle garde tout de même un peu de contrôle sur avec qui, et je crois que tu lui plais, mais lui dis pas que je t'ai dit ça!

Le garçon baissa les yeux, mais les deux élus purent apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Keida se retourna ensuite vers son amie qui n'avait toujours pas redressé ses oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mao, tu dois juste être un peu patient, elle n'est pas vraiment habituée de vivre avec des humains. Yuusuke, tu veux bien le racompagner, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

-Fais attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

'''

-Bah voilà tu t'es calmée…

-Pitié dis-moi que c'était un mauvais rêve.

-Bah non…

-Oh quelle idiote!

-T'inquiète il va s'en remettre, c'était un peu enflammé comme premier baiser, mais il va très bien s'en remettre.

-Je lui ai sauté dessus comme un animal!

-Tu es un animal!

-… C'est pas une raison, il en est pas un lui!

-Non, s'il en était un j'aurais pas eu à intervenir.

-…

-À quoi penses-tu?

-Rien.

-Ah d'accord tu penses à Mao…

-J'ai jamais dit ça?

-Tu veux l'embrasser, encore?

-…

-C'est normal tu sais, moi aussi j'ai… envie d'embrasser Yuu, en étant moi cette fois.

-Ouais, mais moi j'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour là tout de suite maintenant c'est pas le même degré de baiser.

-Mais t'es en chaleur c'est pour ça, c'est normal… tant que tu ne l'agresses plus tout va bien.

-Je crois que je vais aller vivre dans le nord, le froid devrait me refroidir les hormones.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller vivre loin de moi, rechigna la princesse.

-Et je n'ai pas le droit de sauter sur Mao, je dois bien choisir quelque part non?

-Oh tu as le droit de lui sauter dessus s'il est d'accord.

-Tu es tombée sur la tête? Pourquoi tu parles comme moi?

-Tu m'influences.

-Quel superbe influence j'ai sur toi dis donc.

La blonde rit et regarda dehors.

-Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien pourquoi?

-J'étais là Keida, tu ne peux pas bien aller… J'ai entendu ton âme se déchirer.

-J'ai l'impression de mourir. Chaque fois que la scène se repasse dans ma tête, sanglota Keida. Et je suis incapable de l'arrêter!

L'héritière de l'éther s'effondra dans les bras de son amie en pleurs. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour voir Yuusuke apparaître dans la chambre, s'approchant de sa protégée, l'implorant de lui dire pourquoi elle pleurait, pourquoi elle souffrait autant. Keida se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras et il la serra de tout son amour, alors que Tayla posait sa tête sur le dos de la jeune femme et se serrait contre elle, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes…

---

Temari lisait tranquillement un livre dans la bibliothèque, Shikamaru passa derrière elle, et l'embrassa sur la nuque avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui murmurra un doux je t'aime avant de la laisser lire tranquille. Cependant, la belle blonde ne resta pas seule bien longtemps. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit, sur une autre blonde. Temari leva les yeux vers elle et fut étonnéede voir sa fille entrer dans la pièce. Bien sûr Keida aimait lire, mais elle était beaucoup plus active, dans les dernières années, elle lisait rarement à un autre moment qu'avant de dormir. Il était rare de la voir dans la bibliothèque en plein jour surtout depuis l'arrivée de Yuusuke et de Tayla au manoir.

-Ma chérie?

Keida s'approcha de sa mère et monta sur le fauteuil avec elle.

-Keida mon amour, aller viens là…

La princesse se serra contre sa mère et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Temari lui caressa les cheveux et la serra contre elle. La jeune Nara ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes, profitant de l'amour et de la sécurité que lui offrait la présence de sa mère. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée comme ça, blottie contre sa mère, ne pensant à rien sauf au confort de cet instant. Puis soudain, la blonde sortit de sa torpeur et parla.

-Est-ce… est-ce que ça été facile avec Papa?

-Avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble?

-Oui…

-Ça été très très long, et très très difficile crois-moi!

-Parce qu'il est un ange noir?

-Je crois qu'il s'agit plus de son père. À l'époque j'avais beaucoup de mal à penser que Shikamaru était le fils de l'homme qui m'avait rendu orpheline.

-Mais tu es passée par-dessus… n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, j'ai réalisé avec le temps que j'aimais bien trop ton père pour me laisser arrêter par ses origines.

-Alors vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble et tu es tombée enceinte de moi.

-Pas exactement, avoua sa mère.

-Ah non?

-Non je suis tombée enceinte par accident, après avoir couché avec ton père, avant de sortir officiellement avec lui.

-Et tu… tu le regrettes maintenant?

-Oh grand dieu, non! Tu sais, après être tombée enceinte, j'étais très en colère contre Shikamaru, alors qu'en fait j'étais tout autant responsable, et je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Ensuite j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai appris qu'il voulait utiliser le sort de destruction des déchus, mais dieu merci, il a survécu, ensuite je ne l'ai plus jamais laissé partir.

-Mais… ça ne te dérange pas… de ne pas pouvoir vivre avec les anges blancs, de devoir fuir… à cause de moi?

-Écoute-moi Keida Nara, pour moi, tout comme pour ton père, ta naissance fut le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie… enfin surtout après tu m'aies donné du fil à retordre petite peste, et chacun des moments passés avec toi est plus précieux que ma propre vie, alors ne pense plus jamais, jamais de pareilles sottises tu m'entends. Si j'avais une chance de retourner dans le passé, et de changer une chose, ce serait ma propre bêtise d'avoir traité Shikamaru de cette manière au début lorsque j'ai fai sa connaissance, et même là je ne changerais rien, car j'aurais bien trop peur de ne pas t'avoir pour fille.

-Pardon maman…

Keida se blottit contre sa mère et laissa ses larmes couler. Temari la serra contre elle, lui offrant tout son amour.

-Maman, ça fait toujours aussi mal…

-Qu'est-ce qui fait mal mon cœur?

-Aimer…

-Oh grand dieu oui… Mais c'est aussi la plus merveilleuse des choses et la plus grande des joies…

-J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va s'arracher de ma poitrine…

-Je sais…

-Et quand il est là… il bat si fort qu'il me fait mal…

-Crois-moi ma chérie quand je te dis que cette douleur ne part jamais, mais avec le temps, tu apprends à vivre avec elle et la ressentir se transformera en soulagement.

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime…

-J'en suis persuadée…

-Mais… pourquoi?

-Dois-je te rappeler petite taigne qu'il n'a eu de cesse de te chercher depuis qu'il t'a vue sur la colline, il y a six ans? Et qu'il t'a suivie sans poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, juste parce que tu le voulais? Il vivrait mille ans de souffrance plutôt que de te perdre. Ma chérie, tu lui fais complètement tourner la tête crois-moi.

Keida baissa les yeux et rougit de plaisir, son cœur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Bien sûr, Tayla lui répétait sans cesse que Yuusuke n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, mais cela semblait si irréel… tandis que de la bouche de sa mère…

-Vous êtes là toutes les deux, lança une voix.

La blonde sursauta dans les bras rieurs de sa mère. Son père la regarda étonné avant de leur annoncer que le repas était servi. Keida se leva et sortit de la pièce en embrassant son père sur la joue. Shikamaru questionna sa femme du regard et Temari sourit, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

-Vous allez bien toutes les deux?

-Oh tu sais mon chéri, ta fille est exactement comme sa mère, elle a… le même cœur, très douloureux…

-Tu vas bien? s'inquiéta son mari.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une douleur… très agréable…

Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras avant de sortir de la pièce. En entrant dans la salle de repas, il vit Keida qui parlait avec Yuusuke, les joues rosies, lui affirmant qu'elle allait bien. Il soupira et embrassa sa femme sur la tête avant de changer de pièce, afin d'aider Kiba à servir le repas…

---

Keida se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle se leva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau glacée, tentant de calmer le tremblement qui secouait tout son corps. Elle regarda son reflet, soudain l'image se brouilla et elle vit le visage de Yuusuke apparaître alors qu'il s'effondrait, mort. La blonde poussa un cri qui fit éclater le miroir et s'enfuit en courant, traversant sa chambre et appuya sur la bibliothèque en panique, cherchant frénétiquement l'ouverture du passage lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit. La blonde s'élança dans le corridor étroit, paniquée, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, frappant contre les murs. Une fois à l'autre extrémité, elle paniquait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à ouvrir la porte.

'''

Yuusuke se redressa dans son lit lorsque la panique grimpa en Keida. Il sentit son cœur accélérer en ressentant sa terreur et voulut la rejoindre. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, il sentit la présence de Keida de l'autre côté du mur, il s'élança alors vers l'étagère cherchant à se souvenir comment ouvrir la porte. Yuusuke parvint enfin à faire glisser la paroi et c'est une Keida en pleurs et terrifiée qu'il trouva de l'autre côté.

Keida se jeta sur lui et lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de son corps frêle et tremblant, secouée par les sanglots, il crut mourir. Il la serra très fort contre lui, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux, lui répétant qu'il était là, près d'elle, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

Dans leur chambre, Temari et Shikamaru attendaient que leur fille se calme. Shikamaru avait voulu intervenir, mais Temari s'était interposée. Selon elle, Yuusuke était le seul à pouvoir appaiser ses craintes. Il serrait donc sa femme tout contre lui, veillant à l'état de sa fille.

Yuusuke mena Keida jusqu'au lit et la fit s'asseoir. La blonde refusait toujours de le lâcher mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il lui caressa le dos et les cheveux, la rassurant, lui répétant qu'il était là, qu'il ne la quitterait jamais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, sanglota-t-elle.

-Je suis là Keida, je suis là, près de toi, avec toi, et je ne te laisserai jamais…

-Je l'ai vu, c'est comme avec Ray et Kae, pleura la princesse inconsolable.

-Si tu l'as vu tu peux l'en empêcher non?

La blonde se figea dans ses soubresauts. Elle releva son visage humide vers lui et le regarda. Il avait raison, elle pouvait empêcher ce fragment de se réaliser, reconnaître les lieux, le moment, arrêter la flèche…

-Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours être le seul maître de ton destin? lui rappela le garçon.

Une possibilité d'avenir, soudain, les mots du livre apparurent dans son esprit.

-Le futur n'est pas prévisible, car le seul fait de le consulter révèle à le changer, on ne peut qu'en voir des brides possibles qui pourront ou non se réaliser, car il change à chaque seconde de chaque jour… récita-t-elle à voix basse.

Keida le regarda, se sentant à la voix, tellement soulagée, et si stupide d'avoir oublié ce qu'elle avait tellement tenu à insister auprès de Tayla. La peur et le désespoir lui avaient fait perdre les écrits du sort. Aussitôt, ce fut comme un poids énorme qui se retirait du cœur de la blonde. Le visage surpris de Yuusuke venant de recevoir la mort s'effaca doucement, le monde recommençant à tourner. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il était là, devant elle, avec elle, il lui souriait, la regardait. Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur ses lèvres. Yuusuke lui caressa la joue, heureux qu'elle se soit calmée. Le bonheur prit place au soulagement, le bonheur de le garder avec elle, de ne pas se séparer de lui. Son corps réagit alors de lui-même, son esprit ne pensa plus. Keida se jeta au cou de l'ange et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Yuusuke, surpris, tomba sur le dos, et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin que la blonde de ses rêves l'embrassait de son propre chef, il sentit son cœur se gonfler avant de passer une main sur sa nuque et de lui rendre son baiser.

Tayla reposa sa tête sur ses pattes et sourit. La tigresse regarda les flammes devant elle et ferma les yeux, se pelotonnant contre elle-même, laissant le feu la réchauffer, un sourire sur les lèvres, le cœur appaisé par la fin des tourments de son amie.

Shikamaru et Temari s'allongèrent, un sourire sur les lèvres, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Shikamaru rechigna à ce que sa fille passe la nuit avec le garçon, mais sa femme eut tôt fait de le convaincre de rester couché, à la réchauffer plutôt que d'aller sortir sa fille des bras protecteurs de Yuusuke.

Keida se serra contre le gardien et ferma les yeux. Yuusuke l'embrassa sur la tête avant de lui avouer à nouveau son amour et la serra contre lui. Au chaud et en sécurité blottie contre son torse, Keida dormit mieux que jamais, au contraire de Yuusuke, qui passa plus de la moitié de la nuit à veiller sur son sommeil, et à la regarder dormir.

---

-Je n'aime pas cette idée!

Keida regarda Tayla qui se renfrognait devant elle. La jeune magicienne refusait de toute évidence l'idée de la princesse. Yuusuke arriva derrière elle en passant une serviette dans ses cheveux couverts de neige, il embrassa Kei sur la tête et s'assit près d'elle.

-Je t'avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord.

-Et toi tu es d'accord avec ça Yuusuke!

-Moi je la suivrais n'importe où…

-Même si vous vous apprêtez à perdre je ne sais combien d'années de vos vies!

-Je te l'ai dit Tayl, je la suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde…

Tayl se renfrogna tandis que Kei souriait à son protecteur, il l'embrassa rapidement avant que Tayl ne s'emporte à nouveau.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide! Comment as-tu pu penser à un truc comme ça! T'enfermer dans une boucle temporelle avec Yuusuke pour vous entraîner!

-Tu sais comme moi que nous ne sommes pas suffisamment puissants pour vaincre les démons, nous n'avons nos pouvoirs que depuis quelques mois, on en contrôle qu'une partie, on a besoin d'entraînement, mais avec les démons dans le coin, on a pas le temps de bien s'entraîner. Dans cette boucle, le temps passera bien plus lentement et on va avoir le temps de bien s'entraîner, et peu de temps passera ici.

-Mais tu vas sacrifier plusieurs années de ta vie! De vos vies!

-On ne les sacrifie pas vraiment, puisqu'on ferait la même chose, mais en temps réel, mais j'ignore si on arriverait à terminer notre entraînement avec tous les démons…

-Hm…

-On reviendra dans peu de temps de votre côté.

La tigresse soupira et accepta à contrecœur la décision de ses amis.

---

-Je viens avec vous, lança une voix

-Mais… pourquoi? Tu sais ce que tu perds en venant au moins.

-Je le sais, mais ici je suis inutile, je veux devenir plus puissant, afin de protéger ma sœur, et ma famille.

-Je ne m'y opposerais pas, c'est toi qui décides…

---

-Mao! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que je veux te protéger, toi et maman et vous tous.

-Mais alors, reste avec nous si tu veux protéger ta sœur!

-Je suis de la Terre Naruto, la Terre écrase l'air, je suis un handicap pour Hinata plus qu'autre chose, mais toi tu es du feu, son pouvoir nourrit le tien, tu dois rester avec elle pour moi, la protéger pour moi.

-Comment vas-tu me protéger si tu pars! s'écria la jeune Hinata.

-En faisant tout pour empêcher les gardiens d'avoir à s'interposer dans la guerre.

-Mao…

-Je vais revenir, je pars que quelques mois ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur.

-D'accord…

-Naruto, je te la confie.

-Compte sur moi!

---

-Je reviendrai à l'été, et si tu n'es pas de retour je te jure que je viens te chercher dans ta boucle spatio-truc tu m'entends!

-Je serai là.

Keida prit Tayla dans ses bras puis elles s'éloignèrent. Tayla partait pour l'été, pour un petit entraînement spécial dont elle refusait de parler, des trucs de tigre, disait-elle.

-Je te préviens Yuusuke, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je t'arrache la tête! Tu dois veiller sur ma petite sœur!

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

La tigresse hocha la tête et se retourna, elle s'élança et se transforma, le tigre blanc ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître dans la nature. Les adolescents avaient dit au revoir à leur famille il y avait environ une heure et se préparaient à entrer dans la boucle, lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre.

-Ah te voilà, lança la princesse.

-Désolé, Hinata refusait de me laisser partir.

-Tu es prêt?

-Oui… euh… où est…

-Tayla? Tu viens de la manquer, elle vient tout juste de partir.

-Je vois… alors, je la verrai à mon retour.

-Oui, et elle va faire tout un bond en voyant à quel point tu auras changé.

-Elle ignore que…

-Non, elle n'en sait rien.

-Je vois, alors j'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

-Oui moi aussi, rit la blonde.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent vers la fissure dans l'espace, ils s'entre regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Keida prit la main des deux garçons et ils s'élancèrent vers une autre dimension, identique, mais bien différente…

**Alors voilà, voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, très chargé comme d'habitude, vous comprendrez que je préfère vous offrir de longs chapitres et de terminer l'histoire en quelques chapitres, plutôt que d'en faire tout plein et de les faire très courts. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, l'action devrait arriver dans les prochains chapitres, mais n'étant pas très douée pour les scènes de combat, je ne vous garantirai pas un roman de guerre, mais je ne crois pas que vous serez surpris.**

**Donc, vous aimez Tayla? Moi j'adore son personnage, j'aime la faire bouger, la faire parler, tout comme Keida. Alors les scènes où elles se retrouvent toutes les deux sont celle que je préfère écrire.**

**J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu avec la mise en place de Keida et Yuusuke, mais je devais le faire avant leur départ, car ils seront longtemps dans cette dimension et qu'ils ne se soient pas mis en couple après tout ce temps serait tirer un peu trop sur la réalité de la chose. Déjà qu'ils sont complètement aveugles, si je dois les rendre abusivement lents à se décider, on serait pas sorti du bois. Je développerai plus dans l'autre chapitre.**

**Tayl et Mao, prévisible, mais peut-être pas de cette manière, j'espère vous avoir agréablement surpris.**

**Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, hormi qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin de Majo to Tenshi, mais que comme je reprends les cours… Lundi (YOUPI), ça sera peut-être plus long que prévu…**

**Kisu**

**Maaya-san**


	31. Chapter 31 Le centre

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà le prochain chapitre. Je suis TELLEMENT désolée pour le retard c'est horrible de ma part j'ai pas posté des vacances PARDON j'étais trop en délire sur Fullmetal Alchemist pour me concentrer sur mes fics!**

**MAIS ME REVOILÀ!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 31 Le centre**

Le paysage défilait rapidement sous les yeux de la tigresse. Tayla tendit à ses pattes pour une énième fois et se propulsa vers l'avant. Depuis tôt le matin, elle parcourait des milliers de kilomètres en direction de Taki. L'été était arrivé depuis un petit moment, et comme promis, elle revenait vers ses amis. Elle s'était entraînée plusieurs mois, parcourant montagnes, déserts, jungles, forêts, villages, prairies, étendues d'eau, durant tout ce temps, Tayl s'était exercée et avait traversé plus de la moitié du continent durant l'absence de ses amis. Elle leur reviendrait, plus forte que jamais.

La tigresse s'arrêta dans le bois, tout près de là où le vortex avait été installé par son amie. Alors qu'elle trottinait dans les fourrés, un homme s'arrêta devant elle, la tigresse s'abaissant derrière les herbes, se mettant en position de chasse. Le garçon devant elle devait la dépasser d'une tête et demie environ lorsqu'elle prenait forme humaine, ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts et sur son front, des cheveux plus longs tombaient devant ses yeux en mèches éparses. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire, les manches remontées sur les coudes et d'un pantalon large noir aux multiples chaînes argentées du côté gauche. Un sabre tenait sur sa ceinture du côté droit. Du côté gauche, entre les chaînes qui s'agitaient devant les yeux de Tayla, se trouvait un médaillon doré gravé de symboles mayas, dont un soleil tout au centre du médaillon surélevé.

Tayla découvrit ses crocs, banda ses muscles et s'abaissa encore, prête à attaquer. Le garçon regardait autour de lui, se retournant. Un arc apparut dans ses mains, bandant la corde, encochant une flèche pour se retourner vers l'emplacement du fauve. Il allait décrocher quand il vit le tigre bondir des fourrés et se jeter sur lui.

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, l'arc du garçon prisonnier entre les crocs de l'animal afin de tenter de garder à distance la mâchoire mortelle du fauve. Ils roulèrent le long d'une pente traversant une partie de la forêt jusque dans la poussière en bas du mont. La tigresse étira ses pattes et trois griffures bien rouges apparurent sur son torse, de l'épaule droite au bicep droit. L'homme croisa alors le regard de l'animal et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il relâcha alors la force exercée dans l'arc et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tayla..?

Ce fut ensuite au tour du tigre de s'étonner. Sa mâchoire se relâcha, ses crocs se couvrirent un peu plus, ses yeux s'agrandirent, laissant l'arc tranquille et s'éloigna de l'homme, sur la défensive, s'éloignant de lui, ne cachant cependant pas entièrement ses crocs. Le garçon se redressa, il la regarda et sourit.

-Tayla, Tayla c'est bien toi? Demanda-t-il visiblement heureux de la voir.

-Mais… qui es-tu, demanda craintive la féline.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas?

La tigresse plissa les yeux, cherchant à discerner des traits connus. Le garçon passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, révélant sans le vouloir la clé de son mystère : les yeux couleurs crème de noisette.

-MAO! S'écria la magicienne choquée.

-Tu m'as reconnu finalement.

-Mais… tu… je… tu… tu…

-Je suis différent?

-Mais… je… je suis partie… je ne suis partie que… que… sept mois…

-J'ai été dans la boucle temporelle avec Keida et Yuusuke.

-Tu as fait QUOI!

Furieuse la tigresse se retourna, le giflant avec sa queue avant de se remettre en route, marchant vers la ville.

-Hey! Où vas-tu?

-Imbécile, pourquoi tu as fait ça!

La tigresse continua son chemin, le garçon derrière elle.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as attaqué toi?

-Tu portes un médaillon de démon…

-Il appartenait à mon maître…

-Ton maître était un démon!

-Tu es bien une démone toi? Alors pourquoi ça t'étonne?

-Les démons qui portent ses médaillons sont parmi les plus monstrueux qui existent…

-Le démon à qui appartenait se médaillon a tué la femme de mon maître, il lui a pris, après l'avoir vengé et me l'a offert lorsque j'ai réussi à le battre…

-Donc ton maître n'était pas un démon.

-C'est un chasseur de démons, et l'un d'eux a tué sa femme et sa fille, il l'a donc tué et lui a pris son médaillon…

-Et il t'a offert son trophée…

-Il n'a pas quitté la dimension où Keida nous a envoyés depuis sa vengeance, il n'avait plus à faire de ce médaillon, puisque personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il était là, qu'on avait tué son propriétaire. Il me l'a confié pour qu'on sache que cette ordure était morte…

-Pourquoi être allé là-bas?

-Pour devenir fort…

-Pourquoi?

-Pour protéger ma sœur.

-Alors tu as sacrifié toutes ses années…

-Quatre ans, ce n'est que quatre petites années j'ai dix-neuf ans, je n'aurais sans doute pas vécu aussi longtemps dans notre monde, les démons m'auraient tué bien avant mes dix-sept ans.

Tayla ne répondit pas, continuant à avancer, Mao à ses côtés ne disait rien.

-Keida est sorti de la boucle?

-Oui, elle est sortie il y a une semaine avec Yuusuke, moi je suis restée, histoire de passer un dernier moment avant mon maître, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte…

-Désolé…

-Il est avec sa femme et sa fille maintenant, je sais qu'il est mieux comme ça…

La tigresse hocha la tête, Mao la regarda, elle lui avait tellement manqué…

La tigresse ouvrit grande la gueule et bailla, faisant sourire le garçon, le Hyûga passa alors sa main dans la fourrure du cou de l'animal et la caressa. Étonnée, elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour le regarder, Mao s'inclina et glissa sa deuxième main dans sa fourrure.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais, murmura le garçon.

Tayla sentit les doigts se glisser dans sa fourrure et caresser sa peau, c'était bien la première fois qu'il osait la toucher, la caresser, emmêler ses doigts dans sa fourrure. Il sentit ses doigts jouer sur sa peau, dans ses longs et épais poils blancs et noirs, l'une de ses mains grimpa sur sa tête, caressa le dessus de son crâne, sous ses oreilles. Il aimait tellement la caresser…

Tayla ferma à demi les yeux et ses oreilles pivotèrent sur le côté, un roulement s'éleva dans sa gorge alors qu'elle s'asseyait et qu'il continuait ses douces tortures.

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu ronronner… Tu es vraiment incroyable toi, S'amusa-t-il.

Tayla ouvrit alors grand les yeux et s'éloigna prestement du garçon avant de se remettre en route, Mao s'étonna de sa réaction avant de la suivre.

-Hey! J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas?

-Je veux voir Keida, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des cajoleries.

Mao s'étonna de son comportement, mais la suivit cependant sans plus rien dire. Tayl avança plus rapidement que lui, gardant ses distances avec le garçon, malgré ses efforts pour retirer cette distance…

---

Keida s'assit dans la cour, Yuusuke prit place derrière elle et la serra contre lui. La blonde avait les cheveux presque aux fesses maintenant, Yuu la regarda, ses superbes yeux vert forêt lui faisaient encore et toujours tourner la tête comme le premier jour où il l'avait vue. Kei lui sourit et passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice marquant son visage. Cette cicatrice qui commençait au coin de son œil droit jusqu'au bas du nez du coté gauche, lorsque Yuusuke avait entrepris de contrôler ses invocations de gardien, certaines de ses créatures lui avait mené la vie dure, et l'invocation de l'air lui avait laissé un petit souvenir. Cette cicatrice lui marquait le visage depuis trois ans maintenant, mais hormis celle-ci, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était plus musclé, et son regard était plus mature, mais malgré tout, il était resté le même.

L'ange se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant et ferma les yeux, depuis leur retour il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, tous les deux, elle n'en voulait pas à ses parents, au contraire, mais après quatre ans, où elle pouvait se retrouver seule avec lui à tous les jours, ça lui avait manqué. Yuu la serra contre son cœur et l'embrassa sur la tête, à lui aussi ça lui avait manqué, de respirer son odeur, alors qu'il était seul, en la serrant dans ses bras, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à son cœur serré contre le sien.

Soudain, alors que la jeune femme somnolait doucement, quelque chose bondit près d'eux, Keida se retourna alors que Yuu levait la tête, devant eux, une tigresse blanche et noire. On entendit un cri, puis un deuxième, Keida tomba au sol, sous le poids de l'animal, Yuu les regarda amusé et salua Mao qui arrivait à son tour, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas tout de suite qu'il pourrait être seule avec elle, mais il était près à attendre, même si c'était pour passer deux minutes avec elle.

---

-Tu m'as l'air bien mal à l'aise depuis ton arrivée Tayla explique-moi ce qui t'arrive.

Tayla couchée sur le balcon se retourna vers la princesse, Kei s'assit près d'elle et glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure de son cou alors que la tigresse couchait sa tête sur la cuisse de son amie.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Tu te rends pas compte! Ton copain a mon âge maintenant et toi tu as vingt et un ans ce n'est pas rien!

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout…

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

-Tu sais, Mao a choisi de venir avec nous… Il voulait grandir, devenir fort afin de protéger sa petite sœur, pour te protéger

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection…

-Mais sa sœur oui, et même si tu n'en as pas besoin il désire te protéger…

Tayla grogna et ne répondit rien, Kei sourit et attrapa son visage dans ses mains avant de la cajoler comme une peluche. Les deux jeunes femmes luttèrent un moment en riant avant de se calmer et de se blottir l'une contre l'autre. La tête posée sur les cuisses de son amie, la tigresse ronronnait caressée par le soleil, couchée sur le sol, la tête sur le flanc de l'animal blotti contre son dos, Keida regardait Yuusuke qui méditait plus loin.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est devenu vraiment très beau ton ami Mao.

-…

-Aller tu peux me le dire à moi.

-Il a beaucoup changé…

-Il ne te plaît pas comme ça?

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui, aller dis-moi ce qui te gêne comme ça.

-Je… Tout à l'heure… tout à l'heure je…

-Hum?

Tayla soupira alors qu'elle allait raconter ce qui s'était passé, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mao apparut, il s'approcha alors et Kei se redressa, à son contraire Tayla ne bougea pas d'un poil, le garçon s'accroupit près d'elles. Il glissa ses doigts dans la fourrure de la tigresse et discuta avec Kei. La blonde l'écouta attentivement avant d'entendre un grondement sourd s'élever près d'elle. Elle se retourna les yeux ronds pour voir la tigresse incliner la tête sur le côté, ses oreilles avaient pivoté sur les côtés et ses yeux étaient fermés.

-Ah d'accord là je comprends…

-Pardon?

-Non rien.

Kei regarda son amie ronronner sur ses genoux alors que Mao continuait ses explications, après un moment il salua la tigresse et se sauva. Keida ne manqua pas de remarquer le gémissement déçu de la magicienne. Lorsque Mao eut quitté la pièce, Kei ne manqua pas de roucouler sa trouvaille aux oreilles de son amie.

-Alors comme ça Mao arrive à te faire ronronner…

Percée à jour la magicienne se redressa à la fois furieuse – contre elle-même et contre le garçon – et embarrassée.

-Il m'a l'air de très bien réussir cet exploit et très facilement qui plus est.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Gronda-t-elle.

-Et il a l'air d'adorer ça.

Afin d'éviter l'embarras, la tigresse se leva et commença à partir retournant cette éventualité dans sa tête sous les rires de son amie. Elle s'arrêta et soupira, lorsque le regard crème de noisette réapparut dans son esprit elle grogna en se secouant la tête. Marre marre elle en avait marre que ce jeunot vienne et revienne hanter son esprit depuis des mois. Quand allait-il se décider à sortir de son esprit?

-Jamais…

La tigresse se retourna étonnée l'ange s'inclina près d'elle et lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, je le vois, dans tes yeux et il ne sortira jamais de ton esprit, et Yuusuke serait bien placé pour t'en parler crois-moi.

La tigresse grogna sans répondre avant de se sauver, Keida en profita pour sortir et trottina jusqu'à son amant avant de se blottir dans ses bras toute heureuse.

De la fenêtre de sa chambre Tayl les regarda se serrer l'un contre l'autre avec amour et se blottit au soleil, elle s'endormit caressée par les rayons du soleil. Durant son sommeil comme à l'accoutumée, deux yeux un peu particuliers vinrent hanter son sommeil, mais cette fois, le garçon qui les possédait était bien plus âgé et incroyablement plus beau qui attisait un feu qu'elle avait bien du mal à retenir au fond d'elle-même.

Après un moment elle se réveilla et entendit un roulement sourd s'élever autour d'elle. Elle mit un instant avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait simplement de son propre ronronnement, elle commença par s'en étonner, elle ne ronronnait jamais sans raison, et puis enfin elle le remarqua, cette main qui passait dans sa fourrure et la caressait. Elle remarqua ensuite qu'elle avait changé de position, effectivement alors qu'elle s'était endormie roulée sur elle-même, elle se retrouvait maintenant étendue, la tête sur une cuisse quelconque et sa patte avant droit reposait devant son visage. Enfin, elle se décida à lever les yeux.

-Tu es réveillée? Rebienvenue parmi nous tigresse.

-Mao?

-Tu avais l'air tellement bien, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là! S'écria la tigresse irritée de s'être fait prendre.

-Je t'écoutais ronronner.

-Pardon!

Furieuse, bien qu'on n'aurait pu dire contre qui exactement Tayla se redressa, montrant les crocs.

-Tu es toujours aussi de mauvaise humeur au réveil? Rit-il.

Malheureusement pour le garçon, une fois en colère Tayla n'était pas des plus facile à calmer, surtout pas quand elle était aussi embarrassée.

-Aller tout doux, calme-toi, Tenta le garçon en approchant sa main de sa tête.

-Ne me touche pas!

L'ordre claqua sec, surprenant le garçon qui comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, le garçon voulut la rassurer, il tenta le coup, mais lorsque sa main fut suffisamment proche d'elle il dut la retirer rapidement afin d'éviter de la perdre sous les crocs du tigre.

-Tayla! Mais ça ne va pas!

-Ne me touche pas, Gronda-t-elle à nouveau.

Le garçon resta interdit, bien sûr la tigresse avait ses sauts d'humeur, mais de là à tenter de lui faire mal, a lui mordre la main aussi violemment.

-Tayla qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

Le garçon se retourna, sur le toit Yuusuke et Keida regardaient la scène sans comprendre. La tigresse terrifiée recula augmentant l'incompréhension de tous. Keida sauta devant elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, Tayla ne le soutint pas bien longtemps avant de s'enfuir.

-Un esprit malin a profité de son trouble pour s'enrouler autour de son cœur…

-De son trouble?

-Elle est très troublée en ce moment, elle est donc facilement accessible pour un esprit malin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Keida? Demanda Yuusuke en la rejoignant.

-On doit la rattraper, avant qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et on doit tuer le démon qui contrôle l'esprit malin, sinon elle n'arrivera pas à se débarrasser de cet esprit.

-Toi et Yuusuke, occupez-vous du démon, je vais la retrouver.

-Tu es sûr? Elle a tout de même tenté de t'arracher la main.

-Ça va aller, trouvez ce démon le plus rapidement possible.

Mao se sauva alors, Keida et Yuusuke le regardèrent partir avant de se sauver à leur tour, grâce au pouvoir de l'éther ce serait très facile de le trouver.

'''

Lorsque Mao trouva la tigresse, elle tournait en rond dans un champ, il courut jusqu'à elle, la faisant reculer terrifiée.

-Tout doux, calme-toi Tayla, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le garçon posa un genou à terre près d'elle. La tigresse montra les crocs, mais ne bougea pas, il tendit sa main, elle essaya de la mordre à nouveau, il se dégagea évitant la morsure.

-Tayla c'est moi, tout doux tigresse aller calme-toi, Chuchota-t-il doucement.

À nouveau il tendit sa main cette fois-ci, mais il ne la retira pas…

Les crocs de Tayla se refermèrent autour du poing fermé du garçon, heureusement pour le sorcier, les dents supérieures entre les canines surdéveloppées du tigre n'étaient pas bien dangereuses même si elles lui percèrent la peau. Inconfortable par la présence du poing fermé dans sa bouche elle grimaça et tenta de déplacer la masse sous ses canines. Tandis que l'animal tentait de rendre sa prise plus confortable, Mao s'approcha d'elle et la caressa doucement, lui murmurant à l'oreille de se calmer.

-Calme-toi Tayla, tout doux ma jolie…

Après un instant, la tigresse ouvrit sa bouche et s'éloigna, la peau au niveau du poignet du jeune homme était déchirée en une ligne tout autour. La tigresse s'éloigna un peu et regarda le poignet meurtri, elle baissa les yeux et ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur sa tête, avant de s'approcher du garçon, le regard triste. Mao la regarda passer un coup de langue sur sa blessure et sourit, il passa sa main derrière ses oreilles et la caressa en souriant.

-Pardonne-moi…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute…

Le garçon s'assit et la laissa approcher, elle approcha piteuse, il la caressa amusé, la tigresse lécha la blessure, voulant se faire pardonner. Il la rassura lui assurant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, pas le moins du monde. Au bout d'un moment à jouer alors qu'elle tentait de le plaquer au sol bien que contrairement à Keida il ne soit pas facile à mettre au sol, la tigresse se laissa tomber au sol. Couchée entre ses cuisses sa tête et sa patte droite sur son bras gauche. Le garçon la caressa alors qu'elle s'endormait à nouveau.

-Tu es vraiment épuisée toi aujourd'hui…

La tigresse ne répondit pas et se cala au fond des bras du garçon alors qu'il riait.

-Toi alors tes vraiment quelqu'un.

Mao ne se fit cependant pas prier et passa ses doigts dans la sublime fourrure de l'animal. Tayla dut alors se faire à l'évidence, ses caresses la faisaient ronronner de façon incontrôlable et elle appréciaitt bien trop la chose pour y mettre un terme.

Lorsque la tigresse ouvrit les yeux il faisait déjà nuit, Mao couché dans l'herbe continuait ses caresses tout en regard les étoiles l'écoutant ronronner à la manière d'un chaton sous le soleil.

-J'adore quand tu ronronnes Tayla.

L'animal leva la tête et croisa son regard alors qu'il se redressait doucement.

-Il me rappelle que malgré tout, il reste un peu de douceur en ce monde.

La jeune femme resta sous le choc, ce garçon avait le don de le dérouter. Le garçon attrapa sa tête alors que ses méninges tournaient à cent à l'heure et l'approcha de son visage. Il la taquina jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de jouer. Alors qu'ils luttaient au sol, une explosion survint plus loin sur la montagne mettant fin au jeu.

-C'était quoi?

-J'aime pas ça, gronda la tigresse en se plaçant en position de chasse.

-Tu veux aller voir?

-Mouais…

-Ça va?

-On mange quand dans tout ça, les tigres ont besoin de se nourrir…

Le garçon rit et ils se mirent en route. Bien sûr, un humain n'égalera jamais la vitesse d'un tigre, et même si le garçon courait très vite, Tayla commença à le trouver un peu trop lent à son goût.

-C'est pas vrai t'es un escargot toi alors!

-Désolé si j'avais quatre pattes ça aiderait.

-Bon aller monte on ira plus vite.

L'animal ralentit afin d'arriver à sa hauteur, le garçon posa ses mains sur son dos et y grimpa, quelques secondes plus tard il avait déjà parcouru une dizaine de mètres et tous deux goûtaient une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontrée. Jamais Tayla n'avait monté qui que ce soit sur son dos, Mao était le premier, même Keida n'était jamais montée sur elle, et les sensations étaient… indescriptibles, l'impression de ne faire qu'un, d'être uni à jamais…

'''

-Tayla j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'étais pas encore transformée, tu as un problème avec ta forme humaine?

-Pas vraiment, j'attends un message voilà tout…

-Un message?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est seulement que sous cette forme, mes sens sont bien plus développés j'ai donc plus de chance de l'entendre.

-Hm…

-T'inquiète Keidatalia!

La jeune femme la regarda suspicieuse jusqu'à ce que pour faire diversion, la tigresse lui avoua avoir fait monter le sorcier sur son dos. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur la montagne, ils y avaient trouvé des démons, ainsi que la princesse et son gardien. Une fois tous les démons éliminés, ils s'étaient remis en route pour le manoir. Yuusuke et Mao discutaient plus loin, d'une sensation que le sorcier de la terre ressentait, et que Yuusuke approuvait, effectivement le garçon ressentait une présence démoniaque au nord…

Soudain, alors que Keida ne voulait toujours pas croire l'histoire de son amie, Tayla s'arrêta, elle se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et huma l'air.

-Tayl?

-…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est rare de te voir monter sur tes pattes arrières…

La tigresse retomba sur ses quatre pattes et s'élança sous le regard étonné des deux garçons, Mao l'interpela, mais elle continua sans se retourner.

-Où elle va?

-Elle a reçu son message, je suppose…

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre et elle leur sourit pour les rassurer.

---

Mao faisait face à une créature démoniaque à l'allure visqueuse et noire. Il avait garanti sa réussite au gardien de l'éther afin de pouvoir s'en occuper et s'entraîner par la même occasion. Malgré tout, le garçon avait du mal à se concentrer, il s'inquiétait pour Tayla, elle s'était enfuie sans un mot trois jours plus tôt et n'était pas réapparue. Alors qu'une flèche s'enfonçait dans son œil, la créature devint folle et se jeta sur lui.

Le garçon sauta pour s'éloigner et alors que la créature chargeait à nouveau, un éclair passa et il la vit. Tayla frappa la créature et l'envoya valser plus loin avant de se poser près de lui.

-Tayla!

-Oh beurk c'est répugnant!

La tigresse se sentit alors prise par la taille et transportée plus loin. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine lorsque les bras musclés et puissants du garçon se serrèrent autour de sa taille, elle vit alors la créature visqueuse s'étendre là ou elle se trouvait. Ils atterrirent dans un arbre et se elle lui sourit, le garçon la garda cependant contre lui et regarda la créature s'étendre au sol comme une flaque non identifiée.

-C'est répugnant ce truc, j'avais oublié qu'il y avait des démons aussi dégoûtants.

Le garçon rit et la regarda, il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle puisse devenir plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle portait un short noir caché sous un tissu vert menthe lui entourant la taille et descendant sur ses jambes jusqu'à ses mollets. Ouvert sur le devant de la mi-cuisse jusqu'au bas, plusieurs bracelets s'entrechoquaient à sa cheville gauche, ses pieds étaient nus. Un débardeur noir très court s'arrêtait sous sa poitrine et devant son buste elle portait un large et très long tissu vert attaché sur la taille qui remontait sur son épaule droite et retombait dans son dos. Des bracelets s'entrechoquaient à son poignet droit, et un ornement large était fixé sur son avant-bras gauche. Un collier assorti à tout le reste pendait à son cou et retombait sur sa poitrine. Une longue boucle d'oreille pendait à son oreille gauche jusqu'à son épaule. Elle était absolument superbe, un style un peu païen qui lui allait à merveille. Son corps déjà superbement taillé s'était raffiné encore plus, elle était simplement magnifique, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, ses yeux brillaient avec ardeur et criait leur liberté.

-Mao?

-Tu vas bien?

-Très bien, S'amusa la magicienne, Et toi?

-Ça va.

-Et si on s'occupait de cette chose, là plus bas.

-Tu as une idée?  
-Laisse-moi faire.

La magicienne se jeta dans le avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir et atterrit devant la créature. Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller et elle s'élança. Sa vitesse augmenta alors considérablement et elle s'élança autour de la créature. Mao la regarda jusqu'à la perte de vue, elle allait incroyablement vite, il vit la créature s'incliner d'un côté puis d'un autre, encaissant les coups de la jeune femme qui allait tellement vite qu'elle en était invisible. Deux saïs apparurent dans ses mains, armes qu'il remarqua lorsqu'elle bondit vers le démon toutes griffes dehors.

'''

-J'ignorais que tu étais aussi puissante.

-J'évitais d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, je contrôlais mal ma puissance…

-Et maintenant tu l'as contrôlé?

-J'en contrôle une partie.

-J'ignorais que tu savais faire autre chose que changer ton apparence.

-Je suis une démone tu l'as oubliée, s'amusa la tigresse. Crois-moi j'ai bien d'autre pouvoir. J'ai parmi mes ancêtres parmi les plus puissants démons qui ont existé.

-Impressionnant.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu aurais pu en venir à bout facilement si tu t'étais concentrée.

Le garçon hocha la tête et ils arrivèrent au manoir, Keida ne mit pas longtemps à sauter au cou de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivée Tayla?

-Un démon, un messager plus exactement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

-Annoncer la réunion qui aura lieu au centre dans une semaine, tous les démons y sont conviés, les décisions finales y seront prises…

---

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, comment tu sais où est le centre?

-Tous les démons le savent Keida, le centre diffuse des ondes perceptibles par tous les démons existant, et au fond de toi, si tu cherches bien, tu les sentiras.

-Qu'est-ce que vous appelez le centre exactement? Demanda Mao.

-Le centre c'est là où le portail vers le monde d'en bas s'ouvre… enfin, on peut rejoindre le monde d'en bas d'à peu près partout dans le monde, mais le centre c'est la grande ouverture vers les enfers.

-Et pourquoi je le sentirais?

-Les anges noirs sont considérés comme des démons, bien sûr tu ne l'es qu'à moitié, du coup tu dois te concentrer pour le ressentir, mais ton père lui doit le ressentir sans se concentrer, un peu comme moi.

'''

-Keidatalia, donne-moi ton médaillon.

-Mon médaillon?

-Celui que ton père t'a offert.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Tu comprendras plus tard…

-D'accord…

-Maintenant vous ne dites plus rien et vous me laissez parler, et ne me contredisez pas surtout…

'''

-Que venez-vous faire ici? Lança le gardien gros comme un ogre.

-On vient assister à la réunion quelle question stupide, le nargua la tigresse.

-Qui êtes-vous et de quel clan?

-Nous n'avons aucun clan.

-Qui êtes-vous donc?

-Des déserteurs.

-Je ne t'aime pas toi.

-Moi non plus.

-Lui qui il est? Demanda le garde de l'entrée du centre, en regardant Mao.

-Un chasseur de primes.

-C'est un humain…

-Il y a des traîtres partout.

-Et eux! Ce sont des anges!

-Molia…

La blonde, nouvellement renommée Molia ouvrit grande ses ailes et le regarda hautaine alors que possessif, Yuu où plutôt Koda passait un bras autour de sa taille. Mao que Tayla avait affectueusement renommé Sei resta calme, une lueur dans le regard défiant l'ogre de ne pas s'approcher de Tayl sans quoi il lui ferait la peau.

-Les anges noirs sont très convaincants, elle n'a mis que quelques heures à le faire trahir les siens…

-Pourquoi il ne parle pas?

-Les garçons ne sont pas très causants.

-Et elle, elle a perdu sa langue.

-Elle ne parle pas aux sales gueules dans ton genre.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle n'aime pas ma tête.

-Ouais. Et moi non plus si on pouvait passer que je n'ai plus te causer ça m'arrangerait bien.

-Je t'en mettrais bien une toi.

-Ouais, c'est ça comme si tu pouvais me toucher.

-Je te…

-Ça suffit y'en a marre tu nous laisses passer ou pas, déjà que ce foutu regroupement nous met en retard. Si quelqu'un l'attrape pendant qu'on est ici je viens personnellement te tabasser pour me venger, se fâcha la demone.

-Tu es aussi chasseuse de primes.

-Ça te dérange?

-Tu travailles avec le joli coeur.

-Peut-être bien, lâcha-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Tu te le tapes aussi.

-Une façon comme une autre de se défouler, Lâcha-t-elle comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

-Je peux t'aider moi aussi, c'est bien connu les magiciennes sont bonnes au lit.

-Ouais je suis une bombe au lit, mais tu sauras aussi que les magiciennes ne couchent pas avec n'importe… quoi.

-Tu préfères ce joli coeur frêle et délicat.

-Il est foutrement sexy le joli cœur au moins.

-Dans ce cas, je peux me contenter de ta copine blondinette.

Alors que le démon s'approchait de Kei imperturbable, une épée double apparut devant elle retenue par Yuusuke près à tuer au moindre mouvement. Près à ce qu'aucun démon n'approche ces sales patte de sa Keida…

-T'as pas compris, si tu l'as cherche elle, tu le trouves lui, et crois-moi il te découpera en morceau avant que tu n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu crois qu'il me fait peur.

-Il devrait, il en a tué des plus gros que toi…

-Je n'ai peur de personne.

-C'est bien les imbéciles ne vivent pas longtemps.

-Qui traites-tu d'imbécile?

-Toi.

-Tayl on n'a pas que ça à faire, Lança Mao, un peu énerver de ce jeu incessant.

-Ton petit chien est en manque, je crois, bien.

-Je crois qu'il a surtout envie de se remettre en chasse il n'aime pas rester inactif.

-Qui chassez-vous pour être aussi pressé?

-Un traître… Shikamaru Nara.

Kei tressaillit à l'entente du prénom de son père, elle regarda son amie alors que Yuusuke resserrait sa prise sur sa taille afin qu'elle garde contact avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le démon éclata d'un rire puissant.

-Shikamaru Nara, vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir attraper Shikamaru Nara. Vous me faites bien rire, les enfants sont bien irréalistes de nos jours, il en a tué des bien plus coriaces que vous croyez moi, ce type n'est pas un simple traître, il est la seule qui n'a jamais été attrapée même après dix-huit ans.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on le veut, vivant il vaut plus de dix millions de zéniths, il n'y a que deux personnes qui en ont un jour valu autant, et l'une d'elles étaient Orochimaru.

-Vous ne le toucherez jamais. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'atteindre.

-Oh c'est lui qui viendra à nous.

-Et pourquoi il ferait ça.

-Tu connais Keida Nara.

-Qui ne l'a ne connaît pas, elle est presque aussi célèbre que son père alors qu'elle n'a jamais touché qui que ce soit.

-Elle est morte hier.

Le démon fit un pas en arrière, balbutia que c'était impossible. Tayla brandit alors le médaillon de Keida qui la regardait les yeux ronds. Le démon recula à nouveau, la tigresse posa un regard dément sur l'objet avant de le porter à son visage.

-Tu crois que son père viendra le chercher?

-Par Bélial…

Le colosse s'éloigna et baissa la tête, fixant le sol, à la fois terrifié et impressionné. Tayl ouvrit le pas et les autres la suivirent.

'''

Une fois dans la chambre qui serait celle de Tayla et de Mao, Keida explosa.

-Mon père? Mais tu es complètement cinglée tu veux le faire tuer ou quoi!

-Bien sûr que non! Au contraire, je m'efforce de lui éviter la mort à lui et à ta mère.

-Et pour ça tu me tues et lui inventes une récompense faramineuse pour sa tête!

Tayla se retourna vers son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je n'ai rien inventé du tout sache-le la tête de ton père est mise à prix pour quinze millions de zeni s'il est pris vivant, lorsque l'ordre d'extermination sera lancé, les plus puissants se lanceront chez toi afin de récupérer le pactole.

La blonde la regarda sans comprendre, pourquoi sont père vaudrait autant d'argent. Et en quoi sa mort fictive les aiderait.

-Ton père est un ange noir, par définition, dans notre milieu, il est considéré comme un démon, et lorsqu'il a tué son père, il a trahi les siens, sa mort a donc été décideuse. Mais il a refusé de se laisser faire, il s'est battu, augmentant la récompense sur sa tête. Ton père n'est pas aussi sage que tu le crois, pour vous protéger il a tué des centaines de démons, et ce, dans le plus grand secret et parmi ces démons certains des plus puissants. Il est une menace pour la victoire des démons, et crois-moi tout le monde ici est au courant, le prix sur sa tête a donc augmenté de façon considérable ces dernières années et la dernière fois que j'ai été à un bar de chasseurs, son nom était rattaché à une somme considérablement élevée.

-… J'ignorais que mon père était à se point… rechercher

-Du coup, tout le monde te connait, car c'est en te protégeant qu'il s'est fait connaître. En te qualifiant de morte, personne n'osera même approcher ta maison, car si ça venait à arriver, ton père serait dans un état incroyable et s'en approcher serait un pur suicide et ça ils le savent tous.

-C'est impossible, mon père n'est pas comme ça.

-Tu ne connais pas ton père, ma chérie, moi je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu faire sauter la tête d'un démon sans sourcier, sans même hésiter. Un peu après que je t'ai connu…

-…

Yuusuke passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle soupira et se laissa aller, son père, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru de lui.

-Ton père ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour te protéger ma chérie.

-Bah j'ai eu de la chance faut dire… S'amusa l'ange en se serrant contre elle.

-Bon… je vais faire un tour, Lança la magicienne alors qu'elle sortait suivie de Mao.

---

Samantha se retourna pour se blottir contre le torse chaud du roux. Elle soupira de bien-être, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de son corps nu. Et remontait le drap sur elle. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne après l'avoir embrassé doucement puis lui caressa le bras doucement. Ils seraient bien restés là jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

Tard ce soir-là, Silver rentra chez lui, la tête encore enivrée de son parfum de mangue exotique.

-Silver, viens ici s'il te plaît.

Le garçon se retourna, peu confiant il entra dans le salon et prit place près de son père.

-Papa?

-Silver, depuis quelques mois, tu es distant… enfin plus que d'habitude

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Déclara le garçon en s'appuyant sur le fauteuil.

-Silver, tu veux m'en parler?

-Tout va bien, Rit-t-il. En fait, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!

-Tu as rencontré une fille? S'amusa son père. C'est cette fille qui agite tes nuits de cette façon?

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, puis soupira et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et sourit en fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elle me fait de l'effet.

Son père ria de sa voix grave et empressa le garçon de lui en dire plus.

-Elle est belle, et elle a un de ses sourires, et ses yeux si tu les voyais, je peux m'y perdre pendant des heures, sa voix me donne des frissons, quand elle me touche j'ai l'impression de fondre. Elle a de l'esprit, de l'humour et elle est tellement mignonne quand elle se concentre sur ses bouquins.

-Tu m'as l'air bien amoureux Silver.

-Si tu savais à quel point, soupira le garçon.

-J'ai bien hâte de la rencontrer cette petite.

-C'est un peu compliqué, avoua le garçon.

-Pourquoi?

-Disons que sa famille ne vit pas de la même façon que nous.

-Au, elle vient d'une autre culture.

-On peut dire ça.

Son père se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils qui grogna sous le geste d'affection qu'il subissait depuis tout petit.

-Dans se cas, tu seras heureux de savoir que toi et ta chère et tendre vous pourrez bientôt vivre tranquille, annonça son père en changeant de pièce.

Le sang du garçon ne fit qu'un tour et il s'élança à sa suite.

-Qu… Que veux-tu dire? Le pressa son fils.

-Bientôt les anges blancs ne seront plus un problème.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le garçon, tentant de cacher la terreur profonde dans sa voix.

-Nous avons peut-être trouvé le moyen de les exterminé

-Aussi radical!? Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile.

-Que t'arrives'il Silver?

-C'est que… Tu vois, j'ai réfléchi, et peut-être que les anges blancs ne sont pas tous aussi cruels qu'on le dit.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Peut-être que certain sont mauvais, mais pas tous, je veux dire, comme pour les anges noirs y'en a des bons et des mauvais, prend exemple sur Satao Nara, c'était un ange noir et il était vraiment horrible. Peut-être que c'est à cause d'homme comme lui, que les anges blancs nous chasses, peut-être ont-ils aussi peur de nous que nous avons peur d'eux.

-Qui t'a mis ses idées dans la tête Silver.

-Personne, mais… Papa réfléchi, tu es vraiment sûr, à cent pour cent sans possibilité d'exception, qu'ils sont tous des monstres?

Son père le regarda étonné, cherchant dans les yeux de son fils ce qui pouvait bien lui faire dire de telle chose. Puis il comprit, il comprit en voyant cette flamme luire au fond de ses yeux, les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

-Tu as les yeux de ta mère…

-Papa?

-Je… je vais voir… se que je peux faire, mais la décision ne tient pas seulement de moi…

Le père attira son fils contre lui et le serra avec force. Que Dieu leur viennent en aide…

Silver entra dans la maison où il retrouvait si souvent la jeune étudiante. Samantha leva le nez de son bouquin et sourit. Le garçon s'approcha et la serra contre lui avec amour.

-Silver? Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, s'étonna la Noire.

-J'avais besoin de te voir.

Le garçon l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

-Je t'aime…

-je t'aime aussi s'amusa-t-elle. Mais se soir je dois étudier j'ai un contrôle demain.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je veux juste te regarder.

-Me regarder?

-C'est tout se que je te demande.

-Alors pendant que tu me regardes tu peux aussi me serrer très fort dans tes bras dit moi.

-Tout se que tu voudras…

La soirée ainsi que la nuit ne se passèrent pas autrement, Samantha étudiait, et Silver la regardait, après plusieurs heures, alors que Sam était couché sur le ventre sur les draps, le nez dans son livre elle reçu la visite d'une boule blanche qui sautait jusqu'à elle entre les livres, les cahiers et les crayons. Elle se retourna souriante pour le caresser et vit Silver tout près d'elle couché sur le côté appuyé sur son bras qui la regardait d'un regard plus des plus tendre.

-Silver?

-Je t'aime Sam… murmura le garçon alors qu'il replaçait une mèche derrière son oreille.

La Noire sourit doucement avant de s'approcher pour se blottir contre lui et l'embrasser.

-Moi aussi Silver, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais…

-Je te protégerais Sam, quoiqu'il arrive, je te protégerais…

---

Hinata termina de se hisser en haut de la montagne avant de s'étendre sur le dos. Kiba près d'elle la regarda et sourit amusée avant de l'encourager à se redresse. Hinata obéis tant bien que mal et s'assit sur le bord de la corniche, les pieds dans le vide et regarda devant elle. Ce qu'elle vit alors lui coupa le souffle définitivement, devant elle, des centaines de créatures volaient dans les airs, comme dans une danse lascive et libre. Kiba leva les yeux vers le ciel devant son regard brillant de plaisir, Daichi aurait adoré voir ça…

-Kiba qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici dis-moi?

-Je t'entraîne depuis plusieurs mois à contrôler tes pouvoirs de gardien, et je crois que tu es prête, ici tu trouveras ton partenaire.

-Mon… partenaire?

-Les gardiens ont un partenaire, une monture avec qui ils partent au combat lorsque c'est nécessaire.

-Et je dois la choisir ici?

-Non, tu la trouveras, simplement.

-Okay…

-Mais avant j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'éleveur retira une chaîne de son cou et détacha la bague qui y était fixé, il la regarda quelques secondes un noeud dans la gorge avant de la tendre à la jeune fille.

-Cette bague est celle du gardien des cieux, elle était à Daichi et maintenant elle te revient, elle t'aidera à canaliser tes pouvoirs…

Il remit alors à son élève une bague ornée d'un pentagramme dont seulement la branche du haut était noirci.

-Elle est comme la mienne, Lui démontra-il en lui présentant une bague identique, mais où la branche du bas droite qui avait été noircie. C'est la bague d'un gardien…

-Merci Kiba…

-Bon aller trouve ton partenaire, si tu es comme Daichi on en a pour un sacré moment!

La brunette sourit amusée, enfila la bague et commença à regarder les différentes créatures ailées qui passaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un griffon se pose devant elle, la défiant du regard, elle sourit, et Kiba s'éloigna.

---

Mao et Tayl marchaient silencieusement, Tayl vérifiait que personne ne leur causerait d'ennui et Mao se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans toute cette histoire, entouré de tous ses démons, après tout il n'était qu'un humain…

Leur instinct leur cria alors de se déplacer et ils bougèrent au moment ou une flèche noire fumante d'une aura de la même couleur prit place là où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, Mao banda son arc et Tayla s'accroupit devant lui. Elle montra ses crocs feulant devant un garçon, à l'allure sauvage, au trait tiré à la manière d'un loup, au poil marron s'étendant sur ses joues, aux crocs saillants brillant derrière son sourire moqueur, les bras croisés présentant l'une de ses pattes poilues aux griffes impressionnantes.

-Tayladataske! Toujours aussi fougueuse à ce que je vois, Ricana le chien de tête.

-Tu les connais? Souffla le jeune Hyûga à son ami.

-Des Otokamis des imbéciles de chien humain je vais le buter ce connard.

-Tu n'as pas changé de toute évidence, toujours aussi impulsive.

-Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te… AHHHHH!

Mao posa sa main sur la taille de son amie afin de la retenir.

-Mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention Tayla.

-Oui, écoute le joli cœur Dataske.

Mao commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce foutu surnom. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'intervenir qu'ils entendirent une voix s'élever derrière eux.

-Tien ça commence à sentir le caniche grillé tu ne trouves pas Riza. [1]

Mao et Tayla se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune couple dans la vingtaine. Le garçon avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres et un charme fou, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise bleue, son bras passé autour des épaules d'une superbe jeune femme blonde aux yeux de couleur ambrés. Vêtues d'un manteau blanc ouvert sur un T-shirt très long et large rouge souligné d'une large ceinture noire à la taille, qui cachait son short noir, de longues bottes blanches remontaient sur ses mollets. Le garçon leva la main et les poils du Otokami se mirent à roussir.

-Tu vas regretter ça! Le menaça le démon avant de s'enfuir et toi Dataske, j'en ai pas fini avec toi, avec toi non plus joli cœur!

-Roy, Riza, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

-On est venu assister à cette stupide réunion.

-Ça vous intéresse maintenant?

-Pas vraiment, mais tu as une idée de tous les gros bonnets qui vont y avoir là dedans.

-Là je vous reconnais!

-Qui est le joli cœur avec toi?

-Oh c'est bon j'en ai vraiment marre de se surnom

-Il s'appelle Sei c'est un chasseur de démon.

-Un chasseur de démon, répéta la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, bon aller on doit y aller.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent le couple et regagnèrent leur chambre.

-Ce sont des démons?

-Oui, Roy est un Flammeur, un démon qui utilisent tous les attributs du feu pour contrôler ce qui l'entoure, les flammes, la chaleur, la lumière enfin tu vois le genre, et Riza est une chasseuse, elle chasse les démons comme les humains, elle se fiche de l'origine ce qui l'importe c'est la mort de ceux qu'elle considère comme nuisible.. Elle et Roy se sont faits la guerre longtemps jusqu'à qu'il se qu'ils ne puissent plus résister à la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux d'eux, depuis il l'assiste dans son travail et elle protège ses arrières lorsqu'il est un peu trop ambitieux.

-Et ils sont de quel côté?

-Du côté de ceux qui luttent contre les méchants, peu importe leurs origines…

---

Mao était assis dans les oreillés, appuyé sur la tête du lit et lisait son livre. Un genou ramené vers lui a la hauteur de son visage, ses bras étaient en appuis dessus et tenait le livre ouvert. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence et laissa apparaître Tayla, en tigre, furieux. Mao la regarda refermer la porte avec tout autant de violence et commencer à tourner en rond dans la pièce, maugréant sur son ennemi.

-Quel imbécile c'est pas croyable stupide chien, je vais lui faire sa fête moi…

-Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant? Demanda le garçon qui avait décider pour une fois de terrer son ressentiment.

-C'est un chien, je suis un chat, faut pas chercher plus loin, grogna-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà vu des chiens et des chats s'entendent.

-Mais lui c'est un petit imbécile égocentrique et têtu! Je le déteste!!! Grogna la tigresse en sauta sur le lit avec fureur.

-Si tu le dis…

-Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Alors, pourquoi tenter de me convaincre qu'on peut s'entendre.

-Moi j'ai une raison de le détester.

-Laquel dit moi petit génie.

-Il te fait réagir, bien plus que moi j'y arrive…

À ce moment-là, Tayl fut la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde d'avoir une fourrure épaisse dans le visage, de cette façon, le garçon ne remarqua jamais a quel point elle rougit à cette remarque, s'il savait cette imbécile il ne dirait pas ça. Elle remarqua alors que ses yeux s'étaient reposés sur les pages du livre. Elle grimpa alors sur le lit et fit alors le tour du garçon afin d'en trouver le titre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

-Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, Jules Verne.

-Et c'est bon?

-Oui…

La féline le regarda alors un moment, les yeux parcourant les pages de son livre sans sourciller devant cet examen minutieux, s'agitant de droite à gauche sous ses mèches rebelles. Elle se posta alors à côté de lui et prit place. Surpris le garçon leva les yeux lorsqu'elle passa l'une de ses pattes autour de sa taille avant de déposer sa tête sur son ventre, et son autre patte un peu en dessous de son museau. Tayla ferma les yeux et soupira, ses pattes arrière ramenées sous elle, sa queue battant l'air de droite à gauche. Il sourit et et lâcha le livre d'une main avant de la poser sa main sur sa tête et de commencer ses tendres caresses, sur son crâne et sa nuque.

«_Le lendemain, 17 novembre, à mon réveil, je sentis que le Nautilus était absolument immobile. Je m'habillai lestement, et j'entrai dans le grand salon. Le capitaine Nemo était là. Il m'attendait, se leva, salua, et me demanda s'il me convenait de l'accompagner. Comme il fit allusion à son absence pendant ces huit jours, je m'abstins de lui en parler, et je répondis simplement que mes compagnons et moi nous étions prêts à le suivre. « Seulement monsieur, ajoutai-je, je me permettrai de vous adresser une question._ » [2]

Le garçon continua son récit, glissa ses doigts dans sa fourrure épaisse, il aimait cette sensation, de sentir les poils lisses et soyeux glisser entre ses doigts, alors que la tête d'un animal aussi dangereux qu'un tigre était posée sur son ventre, que ses oreilles pointues pivotaient vers les côtés, et qu'un roulement tellement agréable s'élève de sa gorge.

Tayl aimait qu'on lui fasse la lecture, depuis toute petite, laisser son imagination, imaginer tous les personnages comme elle les souhaitait, elle devait cependant avoué, que plus que la voix de Keida, celle de Mao l'apaisait, et lançait son imagination, alors que ses doigts courraient dans sa fourrure, la faisant inévitablement ronronner comme toutes les autres fois, sa voix transportait son imagination dans un monde qui lui était complètement inconnu…

**VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ**

**J'y crois pas je pense, que j'ai fini ce chapitre…**

**Okay d'abord je m'excuse un million et demi de fois pour le retard j'ai passé toutes les vacances la tête dans un pure délire profond de Fullmetal Alchemist qui est revenu en force et qui m'empêchait complètement d'écrire sur Naruto.**

**Et puis hier devant ma caisse entre deux clients BAM c'est revenu j'ai relu les quatre derniers chapitres de ce fic et j'ai terminé celui-ci.**

**Petit 1 - Clin d'œil à Fullmetal Alchemist sur lequel mon délire profond ne fait qu'augmenter depuis le début des vacances, fan incontestée des Royai j'ai eu envie de les caser pour mon plaisir personnel.**

**Petit 2 - Étudiante de littérature, fan de gros classiques, un clin d'œil à Jules Verne et à vingt mille lieux sous les mers et comme on m'a toujours dit plagier c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire à un artiste et que j'en suis pleinement consciente **_**Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, Jules Verne, livre de poche, texte intégrales P.177**_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé! Non sérieux je dis toujours ça, mais je le pense vraiment. Je viens aussi de prendre conscience que j'ai fait un plan et pour vous montrer à quel point c'est inutile pour moi je ne le respecte pas plus que toutes les autres fois XD**

**Pour me faire pardonner, vous devriez avoir le prologue de ma prochaine fic : les jumeaux qui devrait vous plaire puisque ça respecte beaucoup le style de Naruto (je sais c'est assez étrange venant de moi)**

**À bientôt j'espère**

**Bizou!**

**Maaya-san!**


	32. Chapter 32 Blanc et noir

_Hello!_

_Voilà le fameux chapitre final, pas un mots de plus je vous laisse a votre lecture profitez en bien!_

_Chapitre 32 Blanc et noir  
_

N'aie pas peur**.** Cette phrase résonnait en lui comme un lointain écho. N'aie pas peur. Oui d'accord mais peur de quoi? Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et les referma, la lumière du jour agressant ses pupilles de si bon matin. Il grogna et se retourna dans le lit, il sentit un enfoncement près de lui, et devina qu'elle avait bondit sur le lit.

-Mao?

Pas de réponse. Cela ne découragea pas pour autant la jeune magicienne.

-Maoooooooo

Le garçon grogna et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Il perçu un feulement familier. Se redressant il se trouva nez à nez, à deux yeux verts lumineux. Aussitôt, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui ordonner le silence de si bon matin. Il s'excusa et s'installa devant elle attendant qu'elle se calme. La tigresse finit par s'assoir à son tour sur le lit. Alors qu'elle le regardait depuis un moment, il crut qu'elle allait le gifler, le taper ou lui crier dessus. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'inclina doucement pour poser sa tête sur sa cuisse avant de fermer les yeux.

-Tayl?

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de t'agiter cette nuit, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?

-J'ai rêvé de mon maitre.

-Tu rêves souvent de lui?

-En fait, il n'était pas vraiment là. Je l'ai simplement entendu, au fond de moi, comme un écho.

-On dit qu'il y a souvent un lien puissant entre le maitre et l'élève.

-Peut-être…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait?

-Une phrase : N'aie pas peur… Mais je n'ai pas compris.

-À partir de demain, ta vie va être complètement chamboulée. Tu sais, à partir de maintenant, rien ne sera comme avant : demain après-midi c'est la réunion, tu entendras des choses qu'aucun humain n'aurait jamais dû entendre, ensuite, dieu seul sait ce qui se déroulera. La seule chose dont je sois sûr pour cet après-midi, c'est qu'on doit rester ensemble. Alors promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble.

Le garçon hocha de la tête et posa sa main sur la sienne, il caressa doucement la fourrure blanche de l'animal et la jeune femme se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Malgré l'air paisible de la scène, deux cœurs battaient la chamade, l'organe allait à une vitesse folle, terrifié par l'avenir.

'''

Yuusuke soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour aller s'étendre sur le matelas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en posant sa tête sur le matelas.

-Tout va bien?

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Kei portait un long T-shirt ; elle sortait tout juste de sous la douche. Il sourit en la voyant, elle avait l'air d'une gamine habillée de cette façon. Et c'est de loin comme ça qu'il la préférait.

-Viens là…

La blonde trottina jusqu'à lui avant de grimper sur le lit et de venir s'étendre à ses côtés, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Tout va bien?

-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu hâte que toute cette histoire se termine.

-Oui… Moi aussi j'espère qu'elle finira bientôt, j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, avec toi, de voir ma mère et mon père et de les serrer très fort.

-Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, murmura le garçon.

-J'en ai aussi envie, lui avoua-t-elle blottit contre lui.

-Keida?

-Hm?

-Lorsque tout sera fini…

-Hm?

-Tu… accepteras de…

-De?

-Tu voudras bien m'épouser?

La jeune blonde se redressa pour le regarder, longtemps, d'un regard si tendre, qu'il nu plus peur de sa réponse, il comprit simplement, qu'elle désirait graver cette instant dans sa mémoire. Puis elle se pencha, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi

-Papa va devenir dingue quand je vais lui dire que je vais me marier! Ria la blonde en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui.

-J'avais oublié ce détail…

-Quoi? Mon père?

-Plutôt ce que Tayla nous a raconté…

-Il ne te fera aucun mal. Parce que je t'aime! Et que te perdre me ferait bien trop de mal.

Yuusuke la serra contre lui et soupira de nouveau avant de sourire. Ils s'endormirent doucement, bercés par la présence de l'autre, tout près de leurs cœurs.

'''

-Démon!

Un homme se leva. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un démon se surprit à penser la blonde. On aurait seulement dit un homme… très gros et très carré. Juste un homme imposant et au fort charisme fort. Mais un homme. Il n'avait ni croc, ni griffe, ni tâche verte, ni peau suintante. Il ressemblait simplement à un homme.

-Ne te laisse pas distraire ma jolie, dit Tayla qui la rappelait à l'ordre. Il a peut-être l'air d'un homme mais il n'en est rien. Il s'agit d'un horrible monstre, un démon de la pire espèce qui a prit forme humaine afin de se glisser parmi les hommes. Il est très fort. Son niveau de magie dépasse l'entendement. Tu es sans doute la seule personne sur terre à avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour le battre.

La blonde en prit note et reporta son attention sur le démon. Les mots roulaient dans sa bouche avec une facilité déconcertante, il offrait l'avenir comme on offre un plateau de friandise.

-Mes amis, les humains nous ont volés! Nos terres, nos pâtures, nos villes… Les humains nous ont chassés, obligés à vivre en exil comme des parias. Alors que se sont eux les faibles! Avec le temps, certes ils sont devenus plus nombreux… Mais restent faibles, dépourvus de pouvoir. Certains magiciens et sorciers s'entêtent à les protéger. Pourquoi? C'est à se le demander. Ils n'en tireront rien. Que du mépris et du dédain, si ceux-ci l'apprenaient. Les humains sont des bêtes nuisibles qui croient pouvoir mettre leur nom sur tout ce qui existe! Il faut les détruire!

Tayl sentit Mao froncer les sourcils tandis que Yuu passait son bras autour de la taille de Keida. C'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouait. Ce démon était redoutable par ses discours… Tayla le savait. Ses paroles posaient un gros problème surtout pour leurs véracités. Les humains ne remerciaient jamais les sorciers qui se battaient vaillamment à leur côté. Il faut dire qu'ils ignoraient leur existence, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'ils n'étaient pas près à la reconnaitre. Tayla le savait et les trois autres l'apprenait, se battre contre les démons était mortels, et invisibles.

-Les sorciers sont des idiots, qu'espèrent-ils? Avoir un mérite, leur nom quelques parts, dans un livre? Foutaise, tout ce qu'ils obtiendront c'est le mépris des hommes, qui se croiront encore et toujours supérieurs… Ils se battent corps et âme, beaucoup mourront et sacrifieront leur famille… Et pour quoi? Rien! Vous, mes frères le savez et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons fait ce choix! Nous allons les anéantir, plus jamais les humains ne nous regarderont de haut!

Tayla sentit Mao se tendre. Et de raison… Ce démon a toujours raison ! Ils le savaient tous. Les humains ne remercieraient jamais les sorciers et les démons qui leur viendraient en aide, c'était inévitable. Des héros de l'ombre, ils ne seraient jamais autre chose.

-Démon ! Vous et moi avons compris le problème, les humains se sentent supérieurs. Il est temps de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne le sont pas. Il nous faut reprendre ce qui nous revient de droit. Nous allons reprendre le contrôle! Mais je n'y arriverais pas seul ! J'aurais besoin de chacun d'entre vous. Les humains nous sont supérieurs en nombre, et les sorciers les aident.

Mes frères et mes sœurs, j'ai besoin de vous afin de retrouver ce monde qui nous revient, afin de détruire cette présence qui souille nos terres. Cependant, ne les tuer pas tous ! Chaque race a besoin d'un inférieur pour prouver sa valeur, et ils feront de bons esclaves.

Un rire s'éleva dans la salle, Mao serra les poings, Tayla posa sa main sur son bras et se rapprocha de lui, l'incitant à se calmer. Il ne devait surtout pas se faire remarquer.

-Et si les anges venaient à s'en mêlent?

Le calme se fit. Tayl vit, Keida et Yuusuke se tendre tout près d'elle. Une voix avait parlé, une question était soulevée, et maintenant tous en attendaient la réponse.

-Si les anges s'en mêlent? Ça n'arrivera pas ! Les anges mènent déjà une guerre contre eux-mêmes ! L'unique salut pour les humains se trouve en des êtres qui n'arrivent même pas à accepter la couleur de leur plume!

Dans la salle, un énorme bourdonnement s'éleva. Certains riaient, d'autres commentaient. Keida se serra contre Yuusuke qui ruminait. Personne ne pouvait contredire ses propos, puisqu'il avait raison. Bien trop raison.

-Mes frères, mes sœurs, regagnons notre monde!

Tayla releva la tête. La panique s'emparait d'elle. Elle attrapa la main de Mao et se retourna.

-On sort!

Elle fendit la foule, suivit de près par Mao et les deux anges. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, qu'ils se retrouvèrent au centre de la foule qui une seconde plus tôt se trouvait encore à l'intérieur.

La magicienne s'arrêta, fit un pas en arrière et rencontra le jeune homme.

-Keida! Yuusuke! PARTEZ!

-Tayl!

-PARTEZ!

Les ailes des deux anges se déplièrent et Yuusuke entraina la blonde à sa suite alors qu'il s'élançait dans les airs, des démons à leur suite.

-Et vous, grinça le démon.

Tayla posa son autre main sur celle du garçon et se rapprocha de lui. Une phrase qu'il avait prononcé le matin même se résonnait en eux : « Quoi qu'il arrive, on restera ensemble. »

-Et si on les envoyait au jeu…

Des cris s'élevèrent autour d'eux sous le sourire sadique du meneur. Puis le silence revient alors qu'il demandait :

-Pourquoi avoir trahis les tiens, Magicienne ? Qu'as-tu donc à retirer des humains? N'as-tu rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit?

-J'ai tout entendu ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai jamais été pour la domination d'une race. Je n'en tirerais probablement rien, mais … les humains sont bien plus sexys.

A cet instant précis, Mao compris le sacrifice incroyable que la jeune magicienne faisait pour eux.

-Dans ce cas, amusez vous bien ! Que le jeu commence!

Et ils disparurent…

'''

-Stop ! … Stop ! STOP!

-Keida avance ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il te mette la main dessus? Pas moi!

-Mais Tayl… Et Mao! Je refuse de les laisser là bas!

-Tayla saura faire! Elle les sortira de là. En attendant, on ne doit surtout pas les laisser t'attraper.

-Nous attraper !

-…

-Yuusuke!

Le garçon la força de nouveau à avancer et se retrouva derrière elle. La jeune ange voulu s'arrêter mais la rattrapa par la taille et la força a continuer.

-STOP!

Yuu la sentit utiliser sa magie pour lui glisser des mains et le regarda, s'arrêtant, réduisant la distance entre elle et leur poursuivant à chaque seconde.

-Keida!

-Je ne te laisserais JAMAIS en arrière, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne Yuusuke Nodorika!

-Kei avance!

-JAMAIS!

-Bon… d'accord. Mais avance, je t'en supplie !

-Promis ?

-Juré! Avance!

Et Keida s'élançant, refusant de détruire la distance entre elle et Yuusuke de plus de quelques pas, le forçant à aller à une vitesse folle afin qu'elle accélère à son tour. Étrangement tout au fond de lui, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle désirait rester près de lui, à la vie à la mort. Mais pour l'instant, en surface, si on ne cherchait pas ses sentiments enfouis, l'entendre refuser les ordres comme ça le rendait complètement fou furieux. La voir se mettre volontairement en danger pour lui, le faisait bouillonner de rage et d'autant plus devant son impuissance a la raisonner.

/

-Et maintenant qu'on les a semé que fait-on?

Yuusuke se retourna vers la jeune femme. Soupirant, il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y blottit et cacha son visage dans son cou.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit partit.

-Tayla serait furieuse et t'aurait fait la tête au carré si on était resté.

-Mais elle est toute seule face à tous ses démons !

-Mao est avec elle.

-Techniquement Mao n'a que 15 ans.

-Mais il est rentré dans la boucle et il en a donc 19.

-Ils vont s'en sortir. Tayla sera là pour combler ses lacunes.

-Mais ils sont tellement nombreux.

-Tayla a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle devait sûrement avoir prévu un plan B sans nous le partager, juste pour être sûr, juste au cas où.

Keida ne put qu'acquiescer et le serrer encore plus fort. Elle connaissait Tayla. Elle seule savait s'en sortir avec deux trois cabrioles et quelques plaisanteries à l'égard des démons. Mais, elle avait Mao… Et ça changeait tout.

-Que fait-on maintenant?

-On dort? Ensuite nous verrons, tu es épuisée, je le vois dans tes yeux, ensuite nous verrons.

-Tu as une idée?

-Les anges…

-Tu… tu veux retourner là-bas!

-Pas vraiment, mais… ce démon l'as dit non?

-Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir renverser la donne…

-Oui…

/

-Mealdryan, on doit atteindre le royaume des anges au plus vite ! Tu veux bien nous y conduire?

-Montez, les démons se sont mit en route, on doit faire vite…

'''

Le garçon regardait le lapin escalader les monts des couvertures formés par lui et sa moitié. Il la serra dans ses bras alors que le lapin venait se blottir entre eux deux. Samantha rit puis le caressa du bout des doigts. Silver l'embrassa, séduit par ses rires. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi amoureux. Il regarda avec amour Samantha, qui couché sur le ventre jouait avec le lapin sur son oreiller. Il sourit et embrassa son dos avec tendresse.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour regagner leur chez-soi, le soleil était à peine levé. Samantha leva les yeux vers la nuit qui s'effaçait et sourit laissant le vent caresser son visage avec douceur. Elle déglutit et demanda a Silver de lever le nez. Ensemble, ils contemplèrent un sublime dragon noir passer au-dessus de leur tête, un peu plus loin à l'est. Samantha repéra une belle blonde, blottit contre un garçon aux cheveux de jais sur son dos.

-Sam, tu crois que…

-Mealdryan… C'est le roi des dragons ! Le prince de légende !

-À ton avis… c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe ?

-Je n'en sais rien Silver, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Silver travaillait tranquillement dans le séjour quand la porte s'ouvrit, son père apparu.

-Salut.

-Silver, je suis désolé.

-Papa?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda le roux la terreur lui détruisant la voix.

-La guerre est déclarée…

L'ange noir s'effondra, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Depuis des mois, les anges parlaient de cette guerre, depuis des années ils envisageaient sa possibilité, mais maintenant… Maintenant qu'il était dedans, que la guerre était déclarée, que les deux peuples allaient bientôt s'entretuer… La vérité parait si dure et si amère aux yeux du déchu amoureux.

-Samantha!

La noire sortit de sa chambre, un lapin dans ses bras. Intriguée par l'appel de son père, elle le rejoignit tout caressant sa boule de poils avec amour.

-Papa, je peux t'aider?

-J'aimerais que tu sortes le moins possible de la maison maintenant, lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais pourquoi, s'amusa-t-elle en appuyant son nez sur celui du lapin.

-Samantha, je suis sérieux.

La noire se calma, cessant de câliner le lapin. Elle le sentit se blottir en boule contre son cœur et le caressa avec amour.

-Samantha la guerre est déclarée.

-La… gu… guerre? Demanda-t-elle redoutant la réponse.

-La guerre entre les anges blancs et les anges noirs.

La noire ne dit rien. Elle s'écroula, tombant sur ses genoux, le regard vide, la tête vide, elle fixait le néant devant elle. Son père l'appela par son prénom, haletant sa mère qui arrivait en courant. La guerre… les anges… blancs… noirs… Silver... Elle serra son lapin contre son cœur déchiré. Sa mère s'accroupit auprès d'elle, effrayée par les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et se perdaient dans la fourrure de l'animal qui tentait de la consoler par des caresses.

-Samantha mon ange que t'arrive-t-il, l'implora sa mère.

-Samantha mon cœur, la supplia son père.

Lorsque l'étudiante ouvrit la bouche, se fut pour énoncer d'une voix détruite et condamnée, le nom de son amant.

-Silver…

-Silver?...

Puis sa mère compris, ses larmes vinrent rejoindre celles de sa fille. Elle la prit contre son cœur, l'enveloppant de tout son amour.

-Oh ma Samantha je suis désolée, pleura sa mère. Je suis tellement désolée…

'''

Tayla regarda autour d'elle et un grognement s'éleva du fond de sa gorge. Tayla regarda autour d'elle, ce qu'elle vu la fit grogner. Mao se posta près d'elle et posa sa main sur son poignet. La violette le regarda avant de se retourner vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Un énorme démon apparu, gros comme un ours. De sa taille à ses gestes, tout était semblable à ceux d'un ours. Réagissant à l'arrivée du démon, Mao fit apparaitre son long sabre japonais et Tayla, ses saïs.

_Les jeux des démons sont simples Mao. Survit __Survivre__._

Les deux jeunes gens s'élancèrent vers leurs adversaires. Dans son esprit Mao entendait sans cesse la voix de Tayla répétant : _Survivre à tout prix voilà la seule règle pour gagner !_

Dans l'arène, des cris s'élevaient alors que l'ours se lançait sur eux. Les griffes de l'ours rencontrèrent la lame de Mao. Tayla, elle s'éloignait pour affronter un démon posté plus loin.

_À partir de maintenant, il n'y a que toi et moi contre le monde entier. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne._

Mao frappa l'ours et lui ouvrit la poitrine avant de bondir par dessus le cadavre pour aller affronter un autre monstre qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Tayla.

_Il faut être en parfaite harmonie pour survivre. Avoir une confiance absolue._

Mao le frappa et se retrouva dos à dos avec la jeune magicienne qui s'appuya un temps sur lui avant de s'élancer sur son adversaire.

_Tu devras te fier à moi comme je devrais me fier à toi pour protéger mes arrières_

Dos à dos, ils regardèrent autour d'eux attendant l'ouverture de la prochaine porte, l'arrivée du prochaine adversaire.

_C'est vivre ou mourir dans cette arène Mao._

Le nouvel adversaire se présenta enfin. L'allure d'un énorme dragon rouge, dépossédé de toute raison et d'esprit.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre…_

Une slave de feu s'élança sur les deux protagonistes qui l'évitèrent de peu en s'élançant sur le sol. Ils roulèrent et en se redressant, pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Après un rapide coup d'œil, ils s'élancèrent. Mao fut brusquement balayé d'un coup de queue. Tayla était parvenue à lui enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre. Furieux, le dragon frappa son flanc contre le mur de l'arène y écrasant, Tayla par la même occasion. Mao voulu la rejoindre mais du glisser sur le sol alors que le monstre lançait de nouveau son feu sur lui. Rapidement, remis sur pied, il leva son sabre et lui ouvrir le ventre de la gorge jusqu'au cœur, libérant ainsi Tayla toujours prisonnière.

Tayl se redressa avec l'aide du garçon, mais dû secouer la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Le dragon ne retrouvera pas ses esprits, sa carcasse s'étendait sur le sol dans une marre de sang.

Un Ogre apparu ensuite mais avant que les deux jeunes ai pu faire quoi que se soit, une slave de feu le fit tomber brulé vif. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir apparaitre le Flammeur et la chasseuse, marchant nonchalamment vers eux.

-Roy ? Riza?

-Salut Tayl, Salut joli-cœur !

-Je déteste se surnom.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

-Le gibier intéressant est ou déjà mort ou partit, je commençais à m'ennuyer et j'ai entendu dire que les démons d'Inavitos vont faire les jeux.

-C'est marrant, mais j'aurais été étonné que vous soyez venu nous aider.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre

-C'est bien ce que je me suis dit.

-Les revoilà !

-Bien ! Qu'ils viennent ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, sourit la blonde avant de quitter le groupe et de sortir ses armes de sous son manteau.

-Roy, c'est quoi cette tête exactement ?

Le Flammeur la regarda avec un grand sourire qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme.

-Ton joli cœur doit me comprendre.

-En quoi?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'excite quand elle se bat! ^^

Il partit. Laissant Tayl toujours stupéfaite, se retourner vers Mao qui faisait semblant de ne pas la voir.

'''

Blottie contre Shikamaru qui lisait, Temari somnolait tranquillement.

Kiba sortait avec une Hinata de plus en plus puissante. Keida, Yuusuke et Tayla étaient pour leur part, partit quelques jours auparavant. La maison était redevenue bien silencieuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis leur retour de la boucle. Shikamaru caressa doucement le ventre de son épouse et sourit. Temari sourit en sentant la faible énergie répondre a sa caresse.

-Un garçon ou une fille?

-Hm?

-Tu veux un petit garçon ou une petite fille?

-Peu m'importe, mais j'aimerais qu'il soit plus calme que Kei.

-Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

-Dans ce cas, je veux simplement qu'il soit de toi.

-Voilà qui est plus dans mes capacités.

Shikamaru sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

-J'ai hâte de le dire a Kei

-Moi aussi, elle sera une superbe grande sœur.

-Oui, elle sera merveilleuse. Et Yuusuke sera un bon grand frère s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter.

A ces mots, Shikamaru grogna. Temari ria. Jamais il ne pourrait se faire à l'idée que son bébé avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Temari glissa son visage dans son cou. Elle n'aurait échangé cet instant pour rien au monde.

Temari sentit son mari se tendre bien avant de resentir l'énergie négative des démons approchant la maison. Shikamaru se redressa, la soulevant avec lui avant de la déposer sur le fauteuil.

-Tu restes dans la maison.

-Shika!

-Je t'interdis de sortir, reste ici, et protège-le.

Temari le regarda sortit et le suivit jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle le vit rapidement apparaitre à l'extérieur du manoir. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noirs, tout comme son aura. Temari sentit l'énergie de la petite vie en elle grandir et elle y posa la main en diffusant son énergie.

-Tout va bien mon bébé. Papa nous protège. Ta grande sœur rentrera bientôt. Tout ira bien mon amour maman est là...

'''

-Je n'aime pas ce calme.

Neji ricana alors que Tenten parcourait le séjour dans tout les sens.

-Hinata est avec Kiba ! Mao est partit dieu seul sait où! Et je ne supporte pas ce silence.

-Relaxe. Profites-en. Pour une fois qu'il y a ni dispute ni cri. Tu préférais que Mao embête Hinata et qu'elle t'appelle en criant.

Neji attrapa Tenten par la taille et la força à s'assoir.

-J'en sais rien, peut-être… Je me sens vide quand ils ne sont pas là…

Neji sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

-Comment vais-je faire quand ils seront adultes ? Qu'Hinata aura un garçon dans sa vie et que Mao partira vivre avec Tayla ?

-Mao partira vivre avec Tayla? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne sont pas encore ensemble attend un peu avant de t'imaginer grand-mère, ria le brun.

-J'aimerais bien être grand-mère.

-Pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Je te rappelle qu'il y a moins d'un an, ton fils avait toujours 15 ans.

-Je sais… mais il y a un avantage au fait qu'il ait vieillit différemment.

-Ah oui? Lequel?

-J'aime bien Tayla, mais elle était bien trop vieille pour lui.

Neji soupira. Il n'eut pas le cœur de détruire les images mentales de bébé aux cheveux violet et aux yeux crème qui hantait déjà l'esprit de Tenten et faisait apparaitre un doux sourire. Tenten se calla sur son épaule et chantonna l'air qu'elle chantait aux enfants pour les endormir.

-Tu en veux un troisième?

-Un troisième? Tu ne trouves pas que nos deux enfants actuels déplacent suffisamment d'air.

-C'est toi qui trouve ça bien trop calme, ricana le brun, et un bébé n'est jamais silencieux.

Tenten ria et s'embrassèrent. Contre ses lèvres, elle le traita d'idiot avant de lui rendre son baiser. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une aura noir se fasse sentir à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Des démons…

Neji attrapa son arme et s'élança à l'extérieur, suivit par Tenten qui priait simplement pour que ses enfants aillent bien à cet instant.

'''

Sakura, appuyée contre la fenêtre regardait son fils apprendre de son père. Plus les années passaient meilleur il devenait. Depuis un moment, Sasuke apprenait l'escrime à Naruto. Mais depuis le départ de Keida, Mao et Yuusuke, les leçons se faisaient intensives. Désormais, elle ne doutait pas qu'il saurait se défendre avec habilité contre les démons.

Elle sortit les rejoindre avec deux verres de limonade bien frais. En la voyant, Sasuke ordonna une pause. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et rejoignis rapidement sa mère qui lui tendit son verre avec un sourire. Sasuke les rejoignit et prit son verre après avoir volé un baiser à sa femme.

Ils parlèrent un moment de tout de rien, surtout des progrès de Naruto ainsi que de ses projets pour l'avenir. Naruto leur avoua que pour l'instant il avait surtout promis de protéger Hinata, pour Mao. Son père sourit discrètement. Sa mère couina un truc incompréhensible a propos d'une deuxième chance avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Peu après le jeune blond embrassa sa mère, salua son père et partit rejoindre Hinata et Kiba afin de s'entrainer avec eux. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré, peu après son départ, que Sakura sentit les démons pénétrer le périmètre…

'''

Hinata se battait contre un énorme griffon sous le regard attentif de Kiba, notant forces et faiblesses quand il sentit l'approche des démons.

-Hinata!

-Kiba-kun?

-Des démons, tu vas devoir t'éloigner.

-Non! Je reste avec toi, tu m'as beaucoup entrainée, je suis en mesure de les affronter.

-Bien… mais si ça tourne mal tu devras partir immédiatement !

-…

-Promet le moi ou alors pars immédiatement.

-Je te le promets.

- Merci, prépare-toi…

La brunette opina et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra jusqu'au signal de Kiba, moment où elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle vit des démons approcher à grande vitesse de toute part. Elle se tourna vers le griffon, son regard acier la rassura. Le combat commença, Hinata était devenue très habille avec ses pouvoirs, mais pas suffisamment… Quand un démon leva son épée sur elle, elle crut que sa dernière heure était venu.

La jeune gardienne était très douée, mais dans la confusion du moment elle avait oublié de faire attention aux essences autour d'elle. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise, de voir apparaitre devant elle, le jeune Naruto, armé de son épée, prêt à la défendre, comme le parfait prince charmant…

'''

Gaara sourit en voyant Shizuka se pencher au dessus du petit berceau. Une petite main en sortit pour rejoindre la main de la jeune sorcière. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et caressa sa femme du regard alors qu'elle discutait avec le bébé.

-Je t'aime mon bébé.

Gaara s'approche pour venir l'embrasser avant de regarder le petit être qui se trémoussait au fond du berceau. Maki avait les cheveux noirs de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient verrons : l'un gris, l'autre violet. Rappelant l'excentricité de sa mère lors de leur adolescence. Gaara adorait ses yeux, répétant sans cesse à quel point elle lui rappelait sa mère.

Les deux nouveaux parents sentirent l'approche des démons au même moment. Les deux adultes laissèrent couler leur regard vers l'enfant de quelques semaines, qui gigotait dans son berceau, inconsciente du danger. Shizuka prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra contre elle sous ses babillements heureux. Paniquée, elle regarda son mari qui tentait de trouver un moyen pour s'évader. La ville était malheureusement encerclée.

-Shizuka reste ici.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tout seul.

-Shizuka! Tu dois rester ici avec elle, et moi je vais tenter de les éloigner.

-Gaara…

-Je t'aime…

-Sois prudent mon amour…

Gaara l'embrassa avant de s'élancer vers l'extérieur. Il refusait de laisser qui que se soit approcher sa famille…

'''

Yuusuke se posa le premier et fronça les sourcils. Keida l'imita. La blonde se retourna vers Mealdyan qui était déjà loin dans le ciel, ayant presque disparu de son horizon avant de se retourner vers le monde devant elle.

-Alors… c'est ça le royaume des anges…

-Oui…

-C'est joli.

-J'oubliais que tu n'étais jamais venu.

-Jamais… Mais maman a vécu ici.

-Le royaume a bien changé depuis.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Mettons-nous en route je t'expliquerai.

La blonde opina et ils commencèrent leur traversée du royaume.

-Au début du monde, les anges sont apparus. Se sont les plus vieilles créatures de notre monde. À l'école, on nous explique que les anges noirs sont venus de l'enfer et les anges blancs du Paradis.

-Les démons doivent se dire la même chose puisqu'ils considèrent les anges noirs comment des démons.

-Mon grand-père a toujours été considéré comme un excentrique. Un ange noir aux ailes blanches comme beaucoup disait. Il m'a souvent raconté quand j'étais petit une histoire a propos des anges blancs et des anges noirs. Une histoire bien plus compliquée que « les anges noirs viennent de l'enfer et les blancs du paradis ».

- Raconte-moi…

-Je ne me souviens pas de tout. Il disait que comme toutes les histoires celle-ci avait commencé par une histoire d'amour. Il y a des centaines d'années, un démon et une ange sont tombés amoureux. Ils ont eux trois enfants : deux garçons et une fille.

Avec les années, dans le dos des anges blancs, au sol, de nouveaux anges aux ailes noirs ont créés leurs propres royaumes. Puis, les anges ont réalisés la vérité lorsqu'un ange blanc et un ange noir sont tombés amoureux.

Les deux anges sont tombé très amoureux et plus le temps passait plus les deux anges ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils se voyaient aussi souvent que possible. Ils se sont faits attrapés. Les anges blancs se sont retrouvés face aux anges noirs. En découvrant leurs origines, ils furent aussitôt définis comme mauvais.

La haine prit aussitôt vie entre les anges noirs et les anges blancs. Les confrontations commencèrent. Puis, il y a environ trente-cinq ans, un ange noir est devenu complètement fou et a attaqué les anges blancs. Il en a tué beaucoup avant de disparaitre. Son nom m'échappe mais après sa révolte, la tension entre les anges noirs et les blancs est devenue palpable. Il y a moins de vingt ans alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, l'histoire s'est répétée. Un ange blanc s'est enfuit et s'est cachée avec un ange noir. Avec la naissance de leur enfant, les anges blancs et les noirs sont devenus complètement fou. Une véritable guerre a été déclarée. Guerre qui s'apprête à se produire.

-Satao Nara

-Je te demande pardon?

-Son nom. C'est Satao Nara. C'est mon grand-père…

-Alors l'enfant qui a déclenché la guerre…

-C'est moi… Et mes parents sont ceux qui ont recréé l'histoire des deux amants…

Yuusuke s'arrêta pour la regarder, honteuse elle ne sut affronter son regard, le garçon ricana avant de la prendre contre lui.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que l'élément qui a déclaré l'envoi de guerre, le principal argument que le conseil à utiliser, c'est moi.

-Espérons que tout se termine bien

-Espérons oui…

Les deux anges se remirent en route. Yuusuke commença à expliquer le fonctionnement du royaume des anges. Les conseils, les écoles, l'armée, Keida l'écouta avec attention, cherchant à en retenir le plus. Les deux anges eurent bientôt la preuve que la guerre était officiellement lancée lorsqu'ils virent des anges vêtus d'armures ivoire, et armés, prêts aux combats.

-Tu sais comment arrêter tout ça…

-En fait là, tout de suite … J'espérais que tu aurais une idée.

'''

Tayla se retourna pour voir son nouvel adversaire apparaitre. Elle grimaça, encore une fois le voilà qui faisait le double de sa taille. Il était taillé comme une armoire. Jurant, elle chercha une échappatoire pour en venir à bout rapidement. Elle ne devait pas perdre ses forces inutilement à combattre un gorille endurcit pour le corps a corps.

Elle vit Mao plus loin se battre avec une agilité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas contre un escrimeur de haut niveau. Elle repéra ensuite Roy, dos à Riza qui pestait contre sa satanée ambition. Elle les fichait toujours dans un pétrin pas croyable.

-Roy!

Le jeune homme se retourna pour la regarder foncer sur lui. Le Flammeur n'eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour envoyer, avec agilité un torrent dévastateur de flammes vers elle. Elle sembla s'envoler évita le feu pour se poser plus loin. En sécurité des flammes du moins alors que sont adversaire tombait sur le dos grillé.

Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Mao qui s'élançait vers elle après avoir tué son adversaire bien trop rapidement pour son niveau. Tayla ne le remarqua cependant pas suffisamment vite pour voir les couleurs disparaitre de son visage et son cœur manquer un battement alors que le torrent rougeâtre du Flammeur fonçait sur elle.

Ce qu'il pouvait la détester parfois. Comment avait-elle pu le rendre si amoureux qu'il en souffrait simplement en la regardant. Sans crier gare, il la prit par les épaules et la sera contre lui. Un quart de seconde à peine mais juste assez longtemps pour qu'il réalise qu'elle était bien toujours là, près de lui. Tayla s'étonna du geste et rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé du couple qui les rejoignait.

-Fait un peu attention ! Tu vas finir par me faire avoir une attaque, la gronda doucement le garçon.

-Et toi, concentre-toi sur ton adversaire au lieu de me surveiller.

Si la phrase sonnait comme un reproche, elle n'était en fait là que pour cacher le malaise de la jeune femme. Un reproche comme une barrière, pour qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point son cœur battait vite et fort.

-Comme s'il pouvait l'entendre, marmonna la magicienne.

-Tu as dit quelque chose?

-Surveille tes fesses avant de surveiller les miennes, jeunot.

La grille s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était à croire qu'il n'y aurait jamais de fin, qu'il y aurait toujours un démon. Les démons dans les gradins se mirent à hurler. Mao entendit la tigresse soupirer de mécontentement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tout va bien?

-Ils n'en ont jamais marre de voir et revoir le même tableau depuis des heures : des grosses bêtes qui arrivent, nous qui les massacrons puis d'autres grosses bêtes arrivent et on les massacre encore et encore. Moi, j'en ai plus que marre.

-Je commence à en avoir marre, moi aussi. Mais ont doit gagner du temps, on doit laisser a Keida le temps de convaincre les anges, ou qui que se soit qu'elle est partit regrouper.

La magicienne grogna qu'elle savait tout ça et se prépara pour le prochain combat. Mao se mit lui aussi en position et les démons s'élancèrent sur eux. Roy et Riza étaient déjà loin d'eux. Tayla était sur eux et Mao la suivit terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

'''

Tayla sentit le brun s'appuyer dans son dos. Ils se battaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Elle s'appuya également sur lui dans l'espoir vain de reprendre des forces. Elle leva les yeux, son souffle se coupa, et son cœur s'arrêta.

-Non…

Mao se retourna vers elle, croisa son regard un regard de profond désespoir qui lui brisa le cœur. Suivant son regard, il leva enfin les yeux. Tout en haut, le ciel était à la fois si sombre et si lumineux. Mao fit un pas en arrière. Le bruit des grilles tombant au sol les tira de leur léthargie. Ils posèrent les yeux sur ce qui approchait. Un énorme dragon à trois têtes noires comme les ténèbres fit son apparition et fit trembler l'arène tout entière.

-C'est à ça que ressemble l'enfer?

-Non… Ce n'est que la porte.

Le dragon fit un pas, faisant tomber les deux jeunes, Roy et Riza plus loin reculaient devant cette apparition venue de l'enfer lui-même.

Tayla attrapa la main du garçon et le poussa à se redresser pour s'éloigner alors qu'une des têtes s'élançait dans leur direction. Ils s'écoulèrent plus loin quand une violente secousse se répercuta dans toute l'arène après que la dite tête soit rentrée en contact avec le sol.

Mao aida la magicienne à se relever et la garda contre lui.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse battre cette chose…

-Toi non mais moi oui. Mais tu dois t'éloigner.

-Alors je vais mourir, parce que je ne m'éloignerais pas.

-Mao, je t'en pris écoute moi !

-Non, toi écoute moi! Je t'aime Tayla, je t'aime de tout mon être alors je préférais mourir cent fois que de m'éloigner de toi une seule seconde.

-Les pouvoirs que je dois déployer pour tuer cette chose te tueront également Mao et je ne le supporterais pas.

-Tu apprendras vite que je suis trop têtu pour te laisser gagner.

La terre trembla à nouveau. Les démons criaient a pleins poumons. Les deux jeunes se déplacèrent encore afin d'être hors de portée pendant que Mao répétait sans cesse qu'il refusait de partir. Le feu de Roy lécha le dos du dragon sans lui faire de mal et les armes de Riza ricochèrent sur sa peau. Tayla s'éloigna de Mao vers le dragon avant de s'arrêter. Elle se retourna pour s'élancer vers le jeune homme.

Mao la vit revenir vers lui en courant avec étonnement et ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir. Ce qu'il l'étonna le plus cependant, fut de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sa langue contre la sienne.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant fut si intense que beaucoup de démons dans les estrades ne purent s'empêcher de rougir. Le premier et dernier baiser d'un couple fusionnel et destiné. Ce fût comme si, tous sans exception s'était entendus et tût pour ne pas interrompre ce moment. Comme si quelque part, quelqu'un avait décidé de leur offrir ce dernier moment, sans interruption. Lorsque enfin le baiser prit fin, le temps sembla reprendre son court et le dragon fit à nouveau trembler le sol.

-Pars…

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, il me semble. Souvient toi de mon rêve. N'aie pas peur, voilà ce qu'il me disait. Maintenant je comprends, n'aie pas peur de la mort, n'aie pas peur de suivre ce que ton cœur t'indique.

Mon cœur m'indique de rester avec toi, a la vie, à la mort!

-Mao…

-Je t'aime tant…

-Alors tu ferais aussi bien de survivre si tu veux également me l'entendre dire. Tu me comprends bien j'espère.

-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde…

Elle s'éloignant de lui, se fût comme si quelque chose se déchirait. Une déchirure si puissante que même les démons la ressentir.

Tayla se plaça entre lui et le dragon. Elle écarta ses bras de son corps, paumes ouvertes, ses yeux entièrement teintés de violet avant de devenir noirs. De sa bouche sortait des mots d'un langage inconnu, elle laissa aller sa tête vers l'arrière avant de s'élever dans les airs. Ce que peu de gens savait à son propos, elle même l'ignorait, s'était que Tayla n'était pas seulement une magicienne impure, elle était la réincarnation d'une ancienne guerrière des dieux, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'elle libérait son pouvoir, car s'était la fin, et un dernière espoir…

'''

-Regarde le ciel…

Partout sur terre des milliers d'êtres levèrent la tête, impuissants. Tandis que sous les nuages grondait un orage comme il n'en avait jamais grondé. D'un côté, une puissante lumière blanche progressant et de l'autre un noir d'encre qui s'étendait. La fin du monde, la guerre des anges…

Les démons rirent, leur apogée était prochaine…

Au dessus des nuages, les anges blancs avançaient vers les anges noirs, armés, paumes chargés, déterminés. La fin était proche. La fin de bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. En bas, les êtres avaient compris tous, sans exception, en voyant le ciel se teinter d'encre et d'ivoire, que plus rien ne pourrait les sauver.

Seulement en cet univers, une personne, une seule était plus déterminée qu'eux tous réunis, plus résolu qu'eux à mettre fin à cette guerre. Alors que le noir et le blanc se faisait face, deux armés semblables à deux mers aux ailes sombres et claires… distinctement séparée… distinctement éloignée… Un être se posa entre les deux clans, alors que les chefs ordonnaient la charge.

Sur terre, on entendit un cri, pareil à un hurlement de douleur, un cri insondable, indéchiffrable, un son, non un mot, un son désespérer et détruit… Alors que humains, elfes et fées, magiciens et sorciers priaient, tous ensemble d'une voix muette, pour le salut de leur âme, en haut, un combat aussi que la naissance de la planète avait lieu. Pour le mener, une adolescente, une jeune ange, aux ailes de cristal.

-Ça suffit!

Le silence se fit, les pas s'arrêtèrent, alors qu'au centre de l'agitation, une adolescente se tenait, droite et fière, déterminée et inflexible.

-Pourquoi? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi faites vous tout ça, hurla-t-elle

C'est insensé… Stupide et insensé, voilà ce que vous êtes! Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte, à quel point tout ceci est stupide! Vous, vous préparez à mener une guerre contre vous-même! À attaquer un fantôme croyant faire guérir les maux! Êtes-vous si différent? Ange blanc pourquoi faites-vous ça? Car les anges noirs sont les bourreaux de vos souffrances? Et vous anges noirs? Car les anges blancs sont les pionniers de vos malheurs? Vous affronter, ne feras que créer une douleur encore plus grande, la plus horrible des douleurs, celle de perdre un être aimé. Suffisamment de vies ont été perdues dans cette lutte insensée!

Je m'appelle Keida Nara, fille d'un ange noir et d'une ange blanc, héritière du temps, princesse de l'éther, ange gris…

Surpris aucun ange ne prononça un mot, décontenancés. Kei continua alors que près d'elle se posait son gardien.

-Mon grand-père était un homme horrible, je ne dis pas le contraire, un monstre de premier ordre qui a même tué mes grands-parents. Un ange déchus…

Par son héritage, mon père à des ailes d'encre, qui ont la couleur des ténèbres, et ma mère à des ailes si pures qu'elles ont la couleur de la lumière, pourtant… alors qu'ils auraient du combattre, ils m'ont créé, moi, il mon élevé dans plus d'amour qu'un enfant ne peut en rêver. Je suis née déchu et d'un ange noir, je suis impure! Alors pourquoi les dieux m'ont-ils confié la clé du temps?

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'enfant déchu. Près d'elle, Yuusuke la prit doucement dans ses bras. L'impure 'yi blottit, dévastée par la cruauté du monde.

-Yuusuke, s'écria une femme sur la ligne de front blanche. Ne t'approche pas de se monstre!

-Je m'appelle Yuusuke Nodarika, répondit le gardien. Ange blanc, fils d'un des premiers fronts de résistance contre les anges noirs, gardien de la princesse de l'éther, être éperdument amoureux d'un ange noir…

Keida lui fit un sourire tendre, acceptant le baiser qu'il lui vola, doucement, l'un des derniers sans doute, mais le plus important.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça! Ça ne regarde pas les enfants, reprit son père, sous les ordres de sa belle-mère.

-Ça ne regarde pas les enfants… J'ai entendu cette phrase si souvent sans me poser de question sur son sens… Vous dites, que cette guerre ne regarde pas les enfants, pourtant, lorsque l'un de vous meurt au combat, dans ce combat futile qui en est victime? N'est-ce pas les enfants, qui doivent alors vivre sans l'amour de leurs parents? Lorsque vous manquez de soldats, n'est-ce pas les enfants qui vous servent à grossir vos bataillons? Lorsqu'aucun ange ne répond à l'appelle de notre cœur, n'est-ce pas nous qui devons vivre, sans l'âme sœur de nos cœurs qui se trouvent dans le camp ennemi? Je crois au contraire que cette guerre stupide qu'a choisit de mener les adultes, touche bien plus les enfants que ceux qui l'ont déclaré. Pourquoi la couleur des ailes devrait empêcher ceux qui le désirent d'aimer? Peut-être parmi les opposés se trouvent l'âme sœur ou l'ami que l'ange ne trouvera jamais, car vous persister à combattre des êtres qui sont différent de nous par la couleur de leurs ailes.

Kei vit les adolescents des bataillons baisser les yeux, les larmes coulèrent sur certaines jours en souvenir des sacrifices passés. De jeunes adultes baissèrent leurs armes, baissèrent les yeux, aucun d'eux ne contredirait jamais les paroles du gardien, car trop d'entre eux en avait fait les frais… Yuusuke vit alors les larmes coulées a torrent sur les joues d'une jeune adolescentes de seize ans tout au plus.

-Pourquoi dirent que ça ne nous regarde pas alors que tout les jours nous en payons un prix bien plus cher que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez…

Un ange noir s'éloigna du groupe, fixant de ses yeux bleu argenté, une adolescente un peu plus loin. Il avait dix-neuf ans tout juste. La jeune fille qui sanglotait plus tôt s'éloigna du groupe en courant, peu importe les dires, les paroles de Yuusuke l'avaient fait comprendre, qu'elle refusait de subir l'injustice plus longtemps. Malgré les protestations de ses amies, elle couru se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Si les guerriers du temps s'en étonnèrent au début, l'action ne fit qu'enflammer le feu qui brillait déjà en eux.

-Les anges ne sont-ils pas supposé être les êtres les plus évolué, hurla la blonde, pour écrasé les menaces à l'encontre des deux amants qui s'embrassait avec passion. Les anges ne sont-ils pas supposés être un exemple pour tous les autres peuples! Un modèle d'espoir et de vie! Pourtant les humains ont surmonté les barrières des langues et des couleurs depuis bien longtemps! Alors pourquoi nous les anges, nous qui sommes supposé être évolué et les guidés avons nous tant régressé au point ou la couleur des plumes dans notre dos est plus importante que l'amour pour lequel nous nous réjouissions temps autrefois!

Les menaces s'arrêtèrent en partie, en énorme partie, les amants se virent couvés de plus d'un regard tendre, ceux de mère attendrit, de père fier, d'amis envieuse mais heureuse, d'ami protecteurs, de confrères souhaitant pouvoir à leur tour aimé librement, d'ancien regardant l'illusion d'un passé lointain...

Kei regarda l'ange noir caresser tendrement le visage de sa moitié et sourit, Yuusuke lui prit la main et l'embrassa avant de la regarder avec amour, elle lui sourit, promesse de futur.

-Pourquoi vous concentrez vous sur une guerre futile et stupide! Alors que sous nos pieds, les habitants de cette planète implorent votre aide! Êtes vous a se point concentrer sur la bataille que vous n'entendez plus leur appelle! Les peuples se meurent les démons vont gagnez! Sur quoi règnerez vous, seigneurs du ciel, lorsque le monde sera sous la main des démons, lorsque de sous nos pieds ne s'élèvera plus qu'une odeur acre de mort et de dévastation!

Kei remarqua stupéfaite, le regard étonné de plusieurs anges, la guerre contre les anges noirs les avaient-il à se point obnubilé qu'il n'en avait plus vu le malheur de la terre?

-Ils ont besoin d'aide! Anges blancs et noirs vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir sauver cette planète la dernière chance d'un monde détruit, le dernier espoir d'un peuple vaincu…

Keida regarda autour d'elle, le regard étonné, incrédule, dans un dernier souffle, elle implora leur aide, suppliante…

Les anges s'entreregardèrent, longtemps, entre blancs, entre noirs, entres eux deux. Les plus jeunes s'élevèrent et disparurent dans les nuages, l'espoir renaissait.

'''

Shizuka couru jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison, la petite dans les bras, courant vers son mari qui à l'extérieur repoussait le dernier démon et attendait la prochaine vague. Dans le chambranle de la porte elle s'arrêta alors qu'il la rejoignait pour la serrer contre lui.

-Gaara, regarde là-haut… murmura Shizuka en se serrant effrayé contre lui.

Le roux leva la tête, mais il ne fut pas le seul, à travers la planète, partout sur terre, les peuples levèrent la tête. Le ciel se déchira dans un grondement d'espoir, un éclair éclaira leur centre aux moments ou deux êtres en sortirent, suivit d'un millier d'autres. Pour les jeunes comme les vieux, le salut apparu, sous la forme de milliers de silhouette noir et blanc, s'entremêlant et se dispersant partout sur la planète.

-Nous sommes sauvés… murmura la jeune artiste.

'''

-Shikamaru! S'écria la blonde en sortant du manoir.

Le brun l'accueillit au cœur de ses bras alors qu'une nouvelle vague de démons arrivait. Une nouvelle vague qu'il n'aurait pas la force de repousser.

-Ça y est… ta fille à réussis, murmura la blonde en regardant l'encre et l'ivoire se mélanger dans le ciel.

-Elle les a réunit… compléta le père déchu.

'''

-Hinata regarde le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est bon ou mauvais signe tu crois?

-Je l'ignore

-C'est un très bon signe les enfants.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent vers l'éleveur.

-Ça veut dire que nous sommes sauvés…

'''

-Neji! Lève la tête

-Ténèbres et Ivoire

-Réunit pour ne faire qu'un…

-L'espoir renait…

-J'espère pour Mao qu'il sera de retour pour l'anniversaire de sa sœur sans quoi je vais lui passer un de ses savons!

Neji ria puis positionna son épée, près a accueillir les démons qui arrivait sur eux.

-J'espère pour lui qu'il va nous ramener sa jolie démone sans quoi tu vas lui piquer une de ses crises.

'''

Partout sur terre, les gens sortirent de leurs maisons, admirant les anges se déverser comme un voile à travers leurs ciels maudit…

Les combats reprirent alors, le dernier combat, chaque guerrier livra ses dernières forces, épaulé par une présence qu'il ne croyait plus jamais voir venir.

Loin dans le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir un ange de cristal, sur le dos d'un énorme dragon foncé vers se qu'on appelait le centre.

Lorsque le jour se leva, après plus de quarante-huit heures de ténèbres, chaque être vivant pria, remerciant le ciel, remerciant les dieux, remerciant les anges, pour leur libération.

Le monde s'éveilla d'un profond cauchemar, par endroit, il ne restait plus grande chose, mais peu s'en préoccupèrent, une nouvelle ère avait vu le jour, une ère nouvelle ou avec le temps tous pourraient vivre en harmonie. Humains, anges, elfes, esprits, sorciers, magiciens, tous pourront vivre unis. Ensemble ils rebâtiront leurs mondes, racontant aux générations futurs, que cette guerre fut de loin la plus dévastatrice de toute, mais avec le recule, comme pour toute les guerres, elle deviendra bénéfique, la plus bénéfique d'entre toute…

_Alors voilà, un chapitre terminé depuis des mois, mais qui n'était pas corriger, le fameux chapitre final. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai commencée cette histoire et je n'imaginais pas la fin de cette façon mais alors la pas du tout. J'espère que vous avez aimez et que le délai n'a pas été trop pénible._

_S'il y aura un épilogue je ne l'ai pas décidée, donner moi votre avis vous me convaincrez peut-être._

_Merci a tous d'avoir suivit d'avoir lu, votre soutien et vos reviews sont aussi précieux que des pierres précieuses à mes yeux et même si je ne le dis pas assez souvent je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans vous._

_Merci tout spécialement a ma kittykat et a amandine je ne sais pas se que je ferais sa vous les filles._

_À bientôt_

_Bizou_

_Maaya-san_


End file.
